


Paper Lions

by NeoCopperTechnology



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Attempted Assault, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prison Hierarchy, Smut, Violence, corrupt/negligent legal system, glorification of crime/criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 117,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCopperTechnology/pseuds/NeoCopperTechnology
Summary: Taeyong is trying to keep his head down during his stay in prison before his trial but fellow inmate and alleged crime boss Johnny makes Taeyong’s life just a little more complicated.





	1. Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to bring something new to the abo table, hope you enjoy :)

Life is different in prison.

On the outside, it matters who you are. If you’re rich or poor, if you’re a student, if your family has influence, or if you’ve grown from nothing. If you’ve been in a magazine, or published, or you create something. If you’re a teacher, or a scientist, or a CEO, or a person with a guitar at the train station who plays there, every day without fail, for a few bucks from passersby. If you stop to feed the birds at the park, or have children, or ride a bike, or don’t eat meat. All those people have a place in the world.

They live their average, or luxurious, or stressful lives day to day, not knowing what the grass is like somewhere else.

Taeyong has had a lot of time to think recently, and he figures somebody, _somewhere_, is leaving their house in their pajamas to get an overpriced coffee from a very well-known chain. A person is laying under an umbrella on a beach, rubbing sunscreen on their arms, and complaining about how they hate that the sand gets everywhere. A man is probably stuck on the side of a road with a malfunctioning vehicle. A young lady is probably graduating from college with dreams of her whole life ahead of her. There is almost _certainly_ someone in a church, or at a gas station, or plotting how to steal a tube of lipstick from a department store. Or walking their dog, or eating off a breakfast menu at a diner at eleven at night, or waking up and dreading going to work for eight hours.

The world outside turns… but inside _prison walls_ it feels like the same day, every day, and it doesn’t matter who you are. 

No one _cares_ if you’re rich or poor in prison. It doesn’t make one difference if you have a degree, or a wealthy family, or any sort of skill, or any _shred_ of evidence that you’ve left a mark on the outside world. You wear the same thing as everyone else, because you are at the same low status as everyone else.

The only thing that counts inside prison is where you fall on the universal social scale. It’s incredibly important to know who your friends are, and who has your back. It matters considerably how tough you are, and who you know.

And every day is the same.

Taeyong is laying on his back, staring up at the fluorescent lights of his tiny cell that buzz infinitum, and never turn off.

The room is tiny. Eight feet by ten feet, and has nothing in it but a stiff slab of metal attached to a wall with a thin futon mattress on top of it. There is a toilet with no lid, a small metal sink with no mirror, and one door in and out with a slot in it for food. The walls are completely bare, except for the small engravings on the wall under the bed, where someone etched some nonsense to keep themselves from going totally mad with boredom. They only open the door completely every third day to let you take a shower, and then you go right back in.

There are no sounds in the small room but his own breathing, and the pops of his back and ankles when he moves; his bones crack whenever he stands up, and he’s spent a lot of time these last few days laying down on that thin futon, and thinking. Nothing to do but think, and listen to the footsteps of the corrections officers through the door, and hear the moans and complaints of those in similar boxes all around him down here in the hole.

That’s what they call solitary confinement upstairs— the hole. Probably because it’s underground, no windows, nothing that lets you know there’s an outside world. Longer than a week, and he thinks he might actually go insane and start chipping the paint off the walls too.

He wishes they would turn the lights off at night. 

Since there’s no clocks, and no dimming of the lights, time is quite suspended. He’s been in the hole for… three days? Two? Four? It’s hard to tell when the light don’t dim, no window, and the only thing that keeps him on schedule is the guards. They knock on his door, then open the mail slot and slide him his prison sanctioned meal three times a day.

He supposes it’s morning time, because it’s been a long stretch of time between the last meal and the next. His empty tray is sitting by the door, ready to be shoved out so a new one can come in. He learned that if you don’t return one tray, they won’t give you a new one, and that’s a whole meal skipped.

On the fifth day in solitude, he’s supposed to be let out. Taeyong was supposed to be in the hole for four nights, as punishment for his ‘violent outburst’ in the kitchen. He feels like he’s been down here for either months or hours. Again, it’s hard to tell when he’s been dozing in and out of sleep between meals.

Maybe he should have counted the trays.

He misses his cell, and his quiet cellmate who doesn't talk to him much. He misses the lights being turned off and the sounds of people coughing, and snoring in the cells around him.

He doesn't miss the people. He doesn’t miss the guards or the other inmates. He doesn't even really miss the food. His job in the kitchen is menial, the food basically comes packaged and prepared, he just has to heat it and stir it. But dear _God _does he miss the sunlight, and his meager two hours a day he’s allowed outside in the yard, to walk around the dirt and patchy grass and avoid the others as he simply takes a walk that’s longer than the six paces he can make in this tiny, confined room. Even if he doesn't take advantage of the prison yard all the time, he still misses the opportunity.

He hears a long wail from down the hall outside and Taeyong covers his ears with his palms as he rolls over from his back to his side, his neck popping.

He wishes they would just turn the goddamn lights down for a while.


	2. Gen Pop

Taeyong heard someone knock on the heavy, iron door, followed by the beeping of it being unlocked for the first time in countless hours. Taeyong immediately rolled to look up and he saw the warden standing there, the first real person Taeyong had seen in five days not wearing a black guard’s uniform. The warden had a neatly trimmed mustache and a drab grey suit on, with a blue tie. Taeyong liked the small pop of blue. Personally, he’s been wearing too much orange lately.

“Lee Taeyong, time to return to gen pop,” he announced and Taeyong slowly rolled out of the bed and stood up, his ankles popping softly. He pulled down the rumpled and creased shirt that matched his pants, and he walked on quiet, sock-clad feet to the door. The warden took a step back as he approached and Taeyong slipped his feet into the shoes by the door. They were prison issued, just like the orange scrubs, and were simple grey and white. When he was done, he looked up at the warden, and the guard behind him.

The officer had a pair of handcuffs in his hand and Taeyong knew the routine of this place by now, and he held out his hands and watched disheartened as they clicked shut around his wrists.

He was led out of solitary confinement and he felt his legs thank him for the stretch as he was walked down the hall to the elevators.

“No more threats. No more knives. You hear me?” the warden admonished when they were in the elevator, the three of them, “You haven’t been sentenced yet, but any more stunts like that will have you in here for life. Play by the rules, got it?” the older man said and Taeyong got bitter taste in his mouth over his tone and words.

“My father used to say that to me,” Taeyong murmured, watching the numbers above the elevator door change, “Playing by the rules kind of got me here, in a way,” he added. Everyone stayed silent. He knew no one really cared what he had to say. He was an inmate. A lesser person in comparison to the two of them who got to go home to cushy beds in decent houses.

The elevator dinged and the doors rolled open slowly, and Taeyong was lead down the secured hall, the guard’s hand on his shoulder. The short hallway had office rooms, each door with a name on it, and at the beginning and end of every section were another set of bared exits. There was no escaping this place, the locks kept everyone in. They only let you leave if they allowed it. He couldn’t hear the other inmates yet, but he knew it was only a few corridors away. The warden left him and a second guard was waiting behind gate number one to escort him back to the general population with all the other inmates.

“We’re taking you back to your cell. You can come out at lunch time,” the second guard stated and Taeyong nodded silently. He was incredibly thankful not to be left in gen pop after his five day stay in the hole. Even though he hadn’t eaten breakfast, he was willing to wait a few more hours until lunch if it meant he could avoid going back with the other prisoners for a while.

The buzzer on the lock hummed when it was disengaged, and they slid the gate open for the three of them. Taeyong saw one more locked door at the end of the hall, and he could hear it now; the chattering of the other prisoners. Taeyong swallowed to himself as he stepped in front of the last door, both guards behind him. He steeled his face, forcing himself to remain calm and unfazed. The moment the doors opened, the smells hit him with force and his stomach turned, but he didn’t let it show.

He could feel all sorts of anxiety on the inside, but on the outside, he needed to be a hardened rock.

General population was the thick of the prison where all the inmates spent their time when they weren’t outside, in their cells, or at their in-prison jobs. In Taeyong’s opinion, gen pop was one of the more frightening parts of being in prison. There were so many inmates and they outnumbered the guards ten to one. If something were to happen, a fight, a threat, Taeyong didn’t know if the guard could stop it in time.

The smells hit him just as soon as the visuals did. Besides the odors of cleaning solution, and the prison mandated shampoos and soaps that everyone had to use, the scents of people were very similar to the outside world. Some subtle, some strong, some good, some vile. He took in the main hall that connected the four blocks of cells. There were metal tables bolted to the floor where inmates lingered. Each table was inhabited and had cliques and gangs sitting at them, or on them. Some of them were playing cards, some just chatting amongst themselves, but when the buzzer on the lock sounded, it always garnered attention from those around. 

His first entrance into prison’s general population sparked nothing in their eyes, but it didn’t take long for them to learn who he was beyond the prison, and then everything changed for him. No longer could he fly undetected under the radar of the other inmates. 

This time, he heard the calls, hoots, and hollers; he felt the gazes of envy, and hatred, and lust but Taeyong kept his eyes focused forward on their destination. He didn’t drop his chin, he couldn’t waver. He just had to hear them say what they needed to say, and hold back the surging instinct to fight or flight. His hands started to sweat, but he remained as composed as he could while they taunted him.

“_ Look who’s back? _ ” “ _ Heard pretty-boy got into a fight _ .” “ _ Ohh, little omega, ready to take on the big dogs, huh? _ ” “ _ Did your daddy get you out of solitary _ ?” “ _ Where’s your knife now? Did you leave it in the hole? _”

Taeyong’s eyes remained forward, and his shoulders back. He had been warned that those who didn’t submit were going to be targeted, but Taeyong was taught from a young age never to roll over for anyone. He had to pretend he was unaffected. The moment they knew he was scared shitless, they won, and Taeyong didn’t want to know the outcome of that scenario.

One of them broke from the sidelines and advanced quickly. Caught off guard, Taeyong faltered and looked up momentarily into his eyes, which he had been told by his cellmate he _ shouldn’t _do. When the bigger inmate came up to Taeyong and roughly grabbed his shoulder before a guard pushed him away, it was impossible for Taeyong not to look up at him. 

“We’ve been waiting for you to come back, _ bitch _,” he snarled and Taeyong’s heart started to beat madly in his chest at the thought. This alpha was buddies with the one Taeyong had an altercation with five days before. One guard ushered Taeyong forward while the other stayed back and threatened to give the inmate a write up if he continued. Taeyong fixed his eyes forward again, feeling the gazes of other people on him but he needed to remain unfazed in their eyes. He would rather keep up the charade of composure than crumble beneath them.

Within a minute, they were standing at the entrance to C-block, and the buzzer sounded as the door was unlocked, the iron doors slid open and Taeyong felt his nerves uncurl just a little bit as the heavy gate to gen pop locked behind them.

Inside C-block, the sounds of gen pop were muted. They walked down the wide, empty hall of prison cells. Each cell the same size, but some of them had pictures up in them, the simple affections that prisoners were allowed to keep. Taeyong smelled the familiar scents of his neighbors’ cells, and the other inmates that lived in his block.

His cell was empty, his roommate out in gen pop somewhere, but Taeyong was thankful for a moment alone. Even though he had just spent the last four days in isolation, he wasn’t ready to join the other prisoners. They opened his cell and Taeyong walked inside. The door closed and locked after him and Taeyong turned and pressed his hands through the open slot in the bars and the guard undid the cuffs around his wrists and took the shackles back.

“Cool off for a while. Someone will come get you for lunch,” the guard said and without any other words, they both turned away. Taeyong pressed himself up against the bars and called to them.

“Wait,” he said, “Shouldn’t I go to the kitchen soon? They might need me for lunch prep,” the guards looked at each other, and then turned and looked at him in the cell with fake apologetic expressions.

“No. You’ve been pulled from the kitchen staff. You will go to lunch with the rest of gen pop,” he said and Taeyong felt his heart sink at this terrible news, and his eyes widened and his mouth fell open, ready to ask more questions “Sorry—” the guard said emptily, “—you can’t threaten someone with a knife, and then be allowed back into the kitchen. After lunch, you can go see your inmate counselor and see what jobs are available for you, but because of your incident in the kitchen, your options will be limited,” he explained and Taeyong’s mouth dropped open hopelessly.

“No,” he shook his head, “No, I can’t work anywhere else. Please,” he said, trying not to sound helpless, but his plans of laying low and avoiding the public of gen pop were busted when he learned this news. The kitchen had been a safe haven for him; the corrections officer merely shrugged.

“I don’t know what to tell you. You have to have a perfect record and no violence reported to work in the kitchens. We can’t have people who have outbursts like yours working with knives and other potential weapons. If you can keep from getting any more shots, you can be reevaluated for kitchen duty in six months,” he said and then turned and started walking away. Taeyong was stunned.

“I didn’t even _ start _ that fight!” Taeyong exclaimed, “I was _ defending _myself!” he called after the guards, who didn’t care to listen, and they walked out of C-block, leaving Taeyong to clutch the bars of his cell as he tried to keep himself together.

The kitchen had been his safe space; the staff there spent all day working. Sunup to sundown. If they weren’t preparing food or serving it, they were cleaning up and doing dishes to help set for the next meal. Three meals a day, every day. No breaks. They ate in between when they had a moment of calm before they each had to start their next task.

No longer allowed to work and eat in the kitchen meant he could no longer hide in a corner by the clean dishes eating morsels. He had to eat in the cafeteria dining room with all the other inmates.

His heart was pounding steadily under his starchy prison uniform as he stood in line with his tray to get lunch. As he shuffled down the line with the others around him, the rumbling of voices behind him in the full cafeteria, he looked up momentarily at the inmates behind the glass and counters.

His heart clenched when he caught eyes with an omega he used to work with, who gave him a pitiful look, one that said ‘_ I miss you _ ’, and ‘ _ I’m sorry _’, but nothing could be done about it now. At the very end of the line, as he was about to grab a cup for his water, his fingers grazed with the alpha who handed it to him and Taeyong looked up at him and felt his stomach curl inwards. He mustered the meanest glare he could as the alpha smirked back at him with teeth.

It was_ his _ fault. _ This _ alpha was the reason Taeyong got thrown in solitary and was now forced to coalesce with the others in gen pop. _ This _ shitbag was the reason Taeyong no longer had a job in the kitchen. The alpha’s smile turned twisted as they locked eyes.

“Welcome back,” he greeted in an all too friendly tone, and Taeyong’s upper lip curled in a silent snarl.

“Don’t fucking talk to me,” he spat and he took the plastic cup and walked with his tray to go fill up the small cup with water. When he was done, he turned to face the open cafeteria and he swallowed. 

He walked on slow and steady feet through the tables, each one filled with other men in identical orange clothing. Every table he came to gave him the same look; judgmental, and unwelcoming, and it made Taeyong have to move onto the next. He was coming to the end of the line, the last few tables, when he got a hand waved to him by a group of old inmates, all of them seniors well into their eighties who had undoubtedly been here decades.

Taeyong felt his heart swell and his nerves relax as he followed the hand and sat next to them tentatively. They all nodded to him in greeting, and then ignored him, which was probably the best outcome Taeyong could have asked for. Making friends in prison was much harder than making friends out in the real world. They all wanted something in return in this place. Nothing comes free; they give a favor, and they expect one back later.

Taeyong smelt something interesting and he turned his head to pinpoint the scent. His eyes caught someone’s at another table and Taeyong’s fingers gripped his chopsticks. It wasn’t the first time he had caught eyes with this person, but they hadn’t spoken. On his first day, his cellmate had told Taeyong to avoid that particular group. Majority of the table was alphas, all tall, younger, built, and each one of them had a small tattoo on their left inner wrist. Taeyong hadn’t been close enough to any of them to get a good look at it, but he took his cellmates advice and didn’t try and look too closely. He had been told:

‘_ That’s Johnny’s gang _.’

He didn’t know what that meant, or which one of them was Johnny. He never asked, and he made a point of never looking for the answer. When Taeyong worked in the kitchen, he never had to worry about who was who out in the bullpen. He felt better off not knowing, and he looked away from the gaze of the long-haired male and turned to his lunch. Taeyong only got to take a couple bites and then someone sat down in front of him. Taeyong’s lip curled again at the smell and he refused to look up, bending over his food like he was protecting it.

“Well, well, well,” the alpha’s voice dripped and Taeyong didn’t respond, he merely shoved another chunk of bland white rice into his mouth, “It’s been a long time since we’ve seen you out here, huh?” he asked. The other inmates that had graciously allowed him to inhabit the end of their table all scooted a little bit farther down the benches, away from the two of them, and Taeyong squared his jaw.

“Leave me alone,” Taeyong said, but it did not come out as forceful as he intended it to.

“_ Leave me alone _ ,” the alpha mocked in a high-pitched voice that made Taeyong grit his teeth. How childish, “No, no, see, you messed with my boy in the kitchen. Now we’re gonna have a problem,” he said and Taeyong took a deep breath through his nose before he looked up at the face of the man in front of him. Prison had not been kind to him. He had a patchy beard and mustache, a gold capped canine, probably for show, and an _ awful _tattoo of a snake on the right side of his head. A degenerate in every sense of the word.

“What do you _ want _?” Taeyong asked, playing the appeasing card instead of the fight card. He didn’t want this to take a wrong turn and for him to end up in solitary again.

“There’s a _ lot _I want,” he answered in a sing-songy tone, “I want my freedom. I want to go for a walk down the sidewalk with my lady, arm in arm. But right now, I want your cookie,” he said, “I have a big sweet tooth you see, and every meal from now on, you’re going to give me your dessert. Or, I talk to my boys and make your life here a bit harder. How does that sound to you?” he asked, smiling and showing off his ugly, yellowed grin and his gold tooth.

Taeyong had half a mind to pick up his dry, almond cookie and shove it into his mouth right then and there. He wanted to tell this particular criminal, who he knew was buddy-buddy with the vile alpha from the kitchen staff, to go fuck himself, but he didn’t.

“My life is already hard,” Taeyong shared with a bored sigh, “I’m sitting here in this tacky orange get-up, eating this bland-as-shit meal, looking at your nasty-ass teeth, but by _ all _ means,” Taeyong said and picked up his cookie with two fingers and tossed it at the alpha who only narrowly caught it, and spilt crumbs all over himself and the table top, “Oh hey, maybe if you try hard enough, you can destroy your teeth even more and then you can get _ all _ your teeth covered in fake gold. Might make you look even more stupid, but that’s just my opinion,” Taeyong said offhandedly and the alpha glared at him.

“What did you just say, you little bitch?” he asked and leaned forward, his breath fanning over Taeyong’s face and making him grimace even more. Taeyong felt the skin on the back of his neck prickle at being called a bitch twice in the same day.

“I said—” Taeyong started and leaned forward just a little bit more, his brain telling him to _ ‘for the love of God stop _ ’, but Taeyong couldn’t help his mouth from saying, “—brush your _ fucking _ teeth, you filthy piece of trash.”

Since Taeyong could no longer fly under the radar, he figured he might as well not back down and let refuse to be pushed around. He might have been an omega, but he was taught from a young age by his parents to remain strong and vigilant and never let anyone see or smell your fear. But he felt his fear when the alpha stood up and slammed one fist down on the table, making everyone around them jump or look in their direction.

“You better shut your mouth, Lee Taeyong, before I shut it for you!” he growled, baring his teeth, his gaze running to the embroidered name on the velcro patch on the front of Taeyong’s shirt. Taeyong didn’t even bother reading or learning his, he kept his eyes bored straight into the bastard’s eyes.

“Threatening me now?” Taeyong asked in a lazy tone, as he leaned his chin onto one palm, even though he felt his muscles tense, like he could be ready to dash away at any second.

At that moment, a guard stepped in and gave the aggressive inmate a verbal shot, telling him to move away. Taeyong watched him leave, fuming with clenched fists and stalking back to his pack, Taeyong looked down at his food for a collecting moment and took a breath, before he looked up at the older men who had let him sit at their table.

“I’m sorry about that,” Taeyong apologized softly and sincerely before he continued to eat at his place on the edge of the table.

He wasn’t hungry anymore, but he forced himself to put the food in his mouth and swallow every bite. It was more of a show for the other inmates, who were all still looking back to survey him every few moments. Even though he was a nervous wreck on the inside, on the outside he had to remain unaffected. Like he just easily let that altercation roll off his shoulders. No one could see him as he really felt: targeted, and scared beyond belief.

After lunch, Taeyong wandered away from gen pop to go sit in with his inmate counselor and talk about whatever in-prison jobs Taeyong could still work at.

He requested a guard take him there, and the guard obliged and cuffed him before leading him through the necessary gates to talk to his counselor. Luckily for Taeyong, the counselor assigned to him was an acquaintance of his father. Taeyong raised both hands to knock politely on his door, and the man inside told him to come in. Taeyong turned the knob and the older man inside greeted him warmly. Taeyong held his hands out for the guard to uncuff him and once he did, Taeyong walked inside the office and was offered a chair.

“How was solitary?” his counselor asked, and Taeyong shrugged.

“Not as quiet as one would think,” he said, “How are you?” Taeyong asked politely, and maybe looking to have some civilized conversation to take up time before he had to go back to being one of the inmates.

“Oh, can’t complain,” the man chuckled, “What can I do for you?”

“Ah, I’m looking for work. I’d like to see what options are available to me now that I’ve been banned from the kitchen staff.”

“Oh, I see,” The man said but then turned his head slightly and furrowed his eyebrows, “Do you need an in-prison job, though? I would assume… your family has filled your commissary account?” he asked.

“Oh, my brother transferred me commissary money,” Taeyong answered, “But really, I’d like a job to keep me busy until the trial,” he continued, and the man chuckled and leaned back in his computer chair.

“That’s right. I remember you always had something like that going on with you, even as a kid. Drawing, animals, dancing, baking. You were always a busy kid,” he listed with a shadow of fondness and he turned to his computer and started typing. As he imputed Taeyong’s information, the omega’s eyes wandered around the office. He had a picture of him, his wife, and his two daughters on the wall behind his desk, as well as his certifications, and a tiny sand zen garden on the corner of his desk that Taeyong wouldn’t mind playing with right about now, but he refrained from touching it. Being around a friendly face, and treated like a normal human gave him a little piece of comfort.

“How are your daughters?” Taeyong asked, “Your oldest is out of high school by now, right?”

“Not quite,” he turned and gazed up at the portrait of him and his family, “She’s in her last year of high school, but she’s already making plans for her move to college in eight months,” he said with a sigh, and turned back to the computer, “All you kids sure do grow up fast.”

Taeyong looked to the side and gazed out the window. The windows were reinforced glass, with metal wires between the panes, but that didn’t stop Taeyong from gazing out at the parking lot and at the trees. He envied this man, who was going to drive one of those cars home today, to a family that cared about him.

“So, it says here that you wielded a weapon against someone,” the man clicked his tongue at the computer screen, snapping Taeyong back into focus, “That’s a serious offence. There’s not many jobs that I can offer you, Taeyong,” he sighed, “You can’t work in the garden, because too many instruments could be used as weapons, you can’t work in metal works, or electrical, because again, power tools…” he said, and then shook his head, “You’ve basically got three options, laundry room, janitorial, or the barbers.”

Taeyong was considering leaning towards the laundry room, before his eyes perked up at the last option.

“barbers?”

“Yes, the salon has room for another hair cutter, it seems. You’d be washing and giving haircuts.”

“Wait…” Taeyong laughed a little, “I can’t garden, but I can go work in the salon and use shears?” he asked, a little dumbfounded. His counselor laughed.

“No. Electric clippers only. You’d be trimming beards and shaving heads, Only the senior salon workers who have clean records can use the scissors,” he said and leaned back in his chair, “Keep your record clean for three months, come back in for a psychiatric assessment, and I’ll push for an approval for shears for you. But you can’t be wielding any more weapons, Taeyong. You’re better than that,” he said, giving Taeyong a disapproving look that Taeyong would rather not be on the receiving end of after what he’s been going through.

“It was in self-defense, but I’m sure it doesn’t say that in the file, huh?” he asked curtly, a little bit bitter, and the man in front of him gave him an apologetic smile.

“Unfortunately, the circumstances don’t affect anything. Wielding a knife in prison is a serious offence. I’m surprised they only gave you four nights in solitary over it. But I guess it was your first offence…” he mused and Taeyong’s stomach felt hollow at his words and about how little he seemed to care at the finer details of what had transpired in the kitchen last week.

“I’ll take the barber position, please,” Taeyong murmured, ready to be done with this conversation sooner than he had anticipated.

“You got it,” his counselor said and made a few clicks on his mouse, “You can start the day after tomorrow. Is that all I can do for you?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you. Have a good day and give your wife and kids my regards,” Taeyong said, still remaining polite even though inside he was angry and hurt. He stood up and shook his counselor’s hand before he went back to the door, the guard waiting to escort him back to gen pop.

The barber job ended up being much better than the kitchen in his opinion. Including himself, there were only four people on the haircutting staff and not one of them was an alpha. The oldest inmate, clearly the senior who was running this in-prison salon, showed Taeyong where they kept the shampoos, conditioners, towels, blow dryers, and clippers. When he handed Taeyong his box with a full set of clippers and various sized guards on it, he told Taeyong that it was his responsibility to keep his supplies clean, and that if he finds they’ve been left dirty, or wasn’t cleaned between haircuts, Taeyong would get a write up for it.

Taeyong really respected how tightly this fifty-year-old beta kept his salon, and how the others seemed to defer to him as well. He showed Taeyong to his little station, the last seat nearest to the back wall, and Taeyong saw all the combs and hairdryers at his disposal.

The haircutting shears, the sharp scissors of varying sizes, were kept in a locked drawer and they had to be signed out before they could be used, and one had to be returned before they could check out a different one. There was one guard, posted by the door and the locked drawer of shears, who kept watch and made sure everything was orderly at all times.

The barbers got to the salon at eight, right after breakfast, and at eight thirty they were open all the way until six in the evening, just before dinner. The others working in the salon showed Taeyong the ropes and the tricks, and told him about the regulars who were going to come in and get a shave at some point.

Taeyong soaked up all their information like a sponge. He didn’t want to get fired from this position, and it seemed like a very relaxed place to be.

He learned after a week of working there that the salon was much more useful to him when it came to learning the in-prison hierarchy, and hearing the gossip. In the kitchen, Taeyong didn’t see many of the other inmates. He was only in contact with the others in the kitchen. He very rarely had to deal with gen pop, but here in the salon, gen pop would come to them.

A lot of the clients, the inmates in for a shave or a trim, would chat. Either to each other, or to their haircutter, and Taeyong was learning a lot just by being quiet and listening.

When specific inmates came into the salon, it seemed like a lot of other things would stop so that the senior of the barbers could take care of the specific inmate and then get them out as quickly as possible. One of them being the man with the ugly snake tattoo and the gold tooth. He kept giving Taeyong unnerving glances through the mirror, and although Taeyong could feel his eyes on him, he didn’t meet his gaze, choosing instead to focus on whatever task he had at the moment.

On week two, after Taeyong had become more comfortable with his coworkers and senior, and had a better handle on reading the room, something very interesting happened.

Taeyong was right in the middle of shaving someone’s face, a skinny alpha who didn’t speak to Taeyong, which made his job easier, when a smell made its entrance into the room.

Taeyong looked up briefly and laid eyes on the small group of males who walked into the salon. The ones who were in the same gang as the elusive _ Johnny _ that many people talked about in these very salon chairs. The one who’s scent always drew Taeyong’s glances during mealtime lead them into the room. The alpha in question was taller than average and had long, long brown up in a messy topknot that was various shades of brunet, highlights long since faded, and natural black roots showing underneath. He had the stick of a sucker between his lips, and was flanked by two other alphas. The hand that was holding the stick of the sucker had a small black tattoo on the inside of his wrist.

The whole room seemed to freeze, and all happy and polite banter fizzled to a halt. Even the man in Taeyong’s chair looked at the other inmate through the mirrors with wide eyes.

No one said anything as the three of them made their way to the back of the salon and the one with the candy, hopped up to sit on the counter above where the towels were stored. Taeyong looked away from him, and went back to his task at hand as per normal, ignoring his scent for now. He tipped the man in his seat’s head back with his finger and ran his buzzing clippers slowly up his neck and jaw to smooth out his facial hair. He heard his senior clear his throat and walk up to the three of them, hands wiping on his apron. Taeyong’s eyes were on his task, but his ears were tuned onto his senior.

“Welcome. Back for a trim?” he asked, and the one he was addressing took the lollipop from his lips with an audible and delayed _ pop. _

“Something like that,” Taeyong heard his voice for the first time, mirthful and kind, maybe even a dash of playfulness.

“I can help you right over here, if you’re ready,” his senior said and gestured to his empty chair two down from Taeyong’s. The man shook his head.

“No, thank you. I’d like _ him _ to do it,” he said and pointed with his lollipop in Taeyong’s direction. He looked up over his client briefly to confirm it was him who he was pointing at, and Taeyong’s heart jumped. He wanted to see him? Why?

Well, Taeyong maybe knew why. There were a handful of alphas who had made it clear in the last four months he’s been in prison that they either want to _ fuck _ him or fuck _ with _ him, and Taeyong was sure this alpha was acting on the scenting instinct they all had. He was never going to seek anyone out here, even if they smelled nice, but this one was coming to him apparently. After weeks of catching little glances, confronting him in a place where Taeyong was just starting to feel comfortable felt like a cornering. He felt his hands start to sweat, but like a well-practiced song, Taeyong kept his expression neutral.

Before Taeyong could even nod in his senior’s direction, the man in Taeyong’s chair moved to pull off the black cape around his neck swiftly.

“I’ll get out of your way,” he murmured, and Taeyong startled, and a noise of surprise left from his throat before he grabbed the alpha by the shoulder and pushed him down into the chair once more, flicking off the clippers in his hand at the same time.

“Excuse me, what are you _ doing _ ?” Taeyong hissed, confused as to what the hell just happened in the salon when this new person entered, and he glared down at the alpha in his seat, “No. Sit back down. If you think I’m letting you leave this salon with _ half _ a beard you are mistaken,” Taeyong snapped and all the eyes in the room went to him briefly, which made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Taeyong forced his voice drop to a softer tone, releasing the alphas shoulder and reclipping the cape around his neck, “I’m almost done. Please, relax,” the man in the chair swallowed as his eyes drifted from Taeyong’s to the reflection of the man behind him.

“You should listen to your stylist,” the cocky alpha behind them laughed, “You wouldn’t want him to nick you. Please, take your time, Lee Taeyong,” he said, and Taeyong’s eyes flicked back up to his once more. The tension in the room was palpable. Taeyong looked the long-haired alpha in the eye for just one more second, realizing for the first time that they may have been the same age and that he was— maybe —_ attractive _ by someone’s standards, before he flicked his clippers back on and trained his focus back on the man in his chair.

Taeyong tried not to let his eyes drift back to the man sitting on the counter, but he couldn’t help himself and saw a small black notebook in his hand and a tiny pencil as well. The long-haired alpha was making a note of some sort. Or doodling. Taeyong thought that odd, especially since anything like a pencil could be used as a makeshift weapon, but the guard seemed unconcerned and Taeyong chose not to linger on it and looked back to his current task.

In less than five minutes, Taeyong had the man in his seat shaved smooth like he had asked for and unclipped the black cape from his neck.

He looked at his face in the mirror for less than two seconds before he let out a rushed ‘_ Thank you _’ and scurried out of the room. Taeyong’s eyes followed him as he ducked out and then turned back to the alpha who was waiting on him and gestured to the now empty chair. Taeyong unplugged his clippers to clean them. 

The long-haired man, who was still sucking on his candy hopped off the counter and strode towards the seat. He sat in it and threw one ankle up over his knee, crossing his legs and leaning back leisurely. Taeyong resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

For a couple minutes, no one spoke. The only sounds were the buzzing of haircutting clippers and the soft snips of the shears. Taeyong tried to glance around at his coworkers to maybe get a hint as to what was happening right now, but all he got were looks through the mirror before being abandoned in the awkward silence.

After Taeyong finished cleaning his clippers he turned and went to the cupboards behind them to grab a fresh cape. He stopped right in front of one of the other alphas who had come in and the younger, handsome male sitting on the counter gave him a look before Taeyong let out a soft but well spoken, ‘_ Excuse me _,’ motioning for the alpha to move. He did after a lingering moment, and Taeyong pulled open the cabinet and took out a black cape. Taeyong returned to the man in his seat, his eyes caught the name on his breast patch quickly before he covered it: Seo Youngho.

“Alright,” Taeyong said with a soft sigh as he snapped the cape together at the back of his neck and looked at their reflections in the mirror, “What would you like?” he asked and put both hands on the seat behind him. The alpha raised his left hand and Taeyong saw the flash of his tattoo on his wrist before he took the shrinking candy out of his mouth again.

“I’m thinking I need a new look,” the alpha in the seat said, using his one foot planted on the floor to move the swiveling chair back and forth a little bit, “Something that says more ‘runway’, and less ‘prison yard’,” he mused, but that could mean anything. There’s a whole array of haircuts that could be considered runway, and with the amount of hair he had, there was a lot he could do with it.

Taeyong’s lips tightened for just a moment and his eyes narrowed in on the bun on the back of the head in front of him.

“May I?” Taeyong asked and his hands gently moved from the seat, to the alpha’s head.

“Of course,” Youngho replied, and Taeyong slowly pulled the hair out of the messy bun and removed the elastic hair tie, snapping it to his wrist out of habit. Once all of the alpha’s hair was down and Taeyong was able to pull his fingers through it, the scent of heady alpha flooded over him. Taeyong felt his skin grow a little warm at the fresh scent so up close. Like evergreen trees and other floral notes he couldn’t discern. He felt his toes curl to catch him from falling forward.

Taeyong ran his fingers through the thick hair in front of him. His fingers got caught on some tangles and he plucked a comb from his apron to start picking it all free. His eyes fell to the long locks as he combed through it.

“Well, your hair is very healthy, apart from the old hair dye and some split ends,” he said after a few moments brushing out his hair, “Did you have any particular style in mind, Seo Youngho?” Taeyong asked and he watched the alpha’s eyebrow in the mirror quirk up. Taeyong felt, once more, as all eyes turned to glance at them again and he was forced to ignore it as he maintained eye contact with the one in his seat.

Taeyong watched a grin make its way onto Youngho’s face, wide and alight with playfulness.

“Surprise me,” he said.

Taeyong heard someone in the room pull a gasp through their nose and he could, for the first time, hear the noises of gen pop outside the salon doors because it was just that still in the room following that statement.

Taeyong too was shocked at such a bold idea. Surprise him? Did he mean Taeyong had full creative power? What was the catch? Was this a test? He could deny him. Say no. But what an opportunity he could be passing up. So far, people have come to him, told him what they want, and then he does it. Like a one trick pony. ‘_ Shave me. Here, here, and here _ .’ But this was _ so _ much more interesting. Prison was terribly boring and structured, and this was a free game. No rules. It was most _ definitely _a test. Or, this Seo Youngho was a nut job, which was a possibility Taeyong couldn’t rule out; they were in prison after all.

Taeyong hummed like he was thinking and he pocketed the comb before he pulled Youngho’s hair back with his fingers again, his eyes falling down the length of glorious multicolored locks. It was almost a shame to cut it, but his natural darker color had grown out past his ears, and the split and dried ends were not stunning. Taeyong’s eyes pulled back up to see the man in the mirror again and studied his face in the reflection, the structure of his cheeks and jaw, his plush lips, and full eyebrows. Taeyong crossed to the front of Youngho once more, looking at his face not through a mirror, but eye to eye. He bent down slightly so he could envision a new cut on this man’s face as he dragged his fingers through his hair from his temples and back a couple more times. It really was lovely hair, he couldn’t deny that, but he could envision something more underneath it. He saw Youngho’s brown eyes study his face as well, and watched his nostrils flare as the alpha took in his scent too. Their eyes met and Taeyong felt the corner of his lips curl just a little bit as a vision came to him.

“Okay,” Taeyong said after a few moments and he stood back up straight and pulled the hair tie off his wrist. He went back behind the alpha and pulled all his hair back into a low ponytail, the tangles were now gone and he was just left with twelve inches of hair that Taeyong already wanted to get started on. He tied the hair off tightly with the hair elastic and then looked up at Youngho through the mirror, “Are you sure about this?”

“Quite,” the alpha answered, a smirk blooming on his face, “And, if you mess up, I know where to find you,” he added and Taeyong gave a one shoulder shrug.

“That’s very true,” he admitted and then he went to the counter and picked up his recently cleaned clippers once more and returned to his place behind the alpha. He took the length of the pony tail in his free hand, and turned the clippers on, the mechanical buzzing starting, “No going back,” he warned once more and looked at the alpha through the mirror again. He was given one small nod to start.

Taeyong held the clippers to the place he had tied off, just under the hair tie, and he quickly cut through the thick brunet hair. In less than ten seconds, the alpha had gone from having a full foot of luscious hair to having a bob that was cut just above his shoulders.

As a playful show, Taeyong pulled the hair elastic off the rest of his hair easily, and tied it tightly around the loose tail of severed hair and tossed it onto the counter in front of Youngho. Taeyong briefly caught the expression of the hairdresser next to him and saw his jaw unhinge and his eyes go wide.

“You can step over to the washing sinks now,” Taeyong said, and everyone watched Youngho rise from the seat, hair uneven, the cape draped over his wide shoulders, and it was in that moment that Taeyong was able to size him up. He truly had the full package: tall, handsome, confident.

Taeyong followed him back to the sinks and laid down a towel in the dip where Youngho’s neck would be, and guided his head back into the sink. Taeyong stood over him and washed his hair, admiring the small widows peak that framed his face. The generic shampoo muffled his scent for the time being and gave Taeyong a moment of focus. Taeyong washed the alpha’s hair, it had been a long time since he had this much hair to work with, and he took his time to be thorough cleaning it and conditioning it. When he was rinsing out the conditioner, he caught the alpha smirking up at him from time to time and Taeyong kept glancing down at his eyes when he knew he shouldn’t be.

“If you don’t stop staring at me, you’re going to get water in your eyes,” Taeyong warned, but it only made the man below him smile wider.

“You’ll just have to be extra careful then,” he quipped back and Taeyong tightened his jaw again. He didn’t quite know what game this alpha was playing, but now it was on the verge of flirting and he wasn’t sure how to respond to that. It was a complicated situation, and Taeyong wasn’t sure he knew all the rules of this game or the players in it. Taeyong decided the best way to win this game, or come out on top, was to not play at all.

When he was finished at the sinks, he toweled off Youngho’s hair and then brought him back to the hair cutting station once more. He sectioned out the parts that he wanted to keep and then picked up his clippers once again and wasted no time in shaving the back and sides of his head. He spent some time evening out the fade of his hair, using one set of guards, and then another, and then none to get the fading length of the buzz just right at the base of his neck.

Once he was done with the clippers, he turned them off again and walked in front of Youngho once more and set them on the counter next. He then unclipped the top of Youngho’s hair and used a comb to run through it to make sure there were no more tangles before he took a step back and let out a breath.

“Mr. Kwon?” he called to his senior, who looked up at him from the trim he was giving to someone else, “I can’t do the rest without shears. Will you take over, please?” he asked, and his senior seemed to pale at the question.

“Give me a minute,” he said, and Taeyong nodded, turning back to Youngho and touching his hair freely again, but avoiding his eyes.

“You can’t use the scissors,” the alpha stated quietly.

“Correct,” Taeyong said, his tongue bitter, “Someone ‘with my record’ can’t use anything that could be considered a weapon,” Taeyong recited, annoyed at the series of events that lead him here.

“Ah, yes, I had heard you had just gotten out of solitary,” Youngho murmured, and Taeyong looked down at his bright brown eyes briefly. Now that the burnet was gone, his fresh black hair made his eyes look like vivid honey.

“I’d rather not be the topic of gossip,” Taeyong muttered back, and Youngho’s lips split into a smirk once more.

“Too late,” the alpha’s voice lilted, and Taeyong jaw tightened.

Taeyong’s senior came over at that moment and Taeyong pushed what the alpha had said to the side as he showed his senior hair cutter what he wanted to do with Youngho’s hair and Taeyong was noticing how fidgety his senior was acting. He stood closely by and watched as his mentor, with shaking hands, raise his comb and scissors up to Youngho’s head. Before he could even touch the man’s hair, Taeyong put a concerned hand over his wrist.

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, you don’t look well,” Youngho said, his voice dripping out in a new tone, “You look like you’re about to faint, old man,” he said and then turned his head over to the front door, “Oh, guard?” Youngho called, making the room stiffen again, Taeyong as well stopped at the sudden announcement. The guard, a trained corrections officer, sidled up to the three of them and Taeyong took a couple steps back, “This man looks ill. You should take him to medical,” he suggested.

Taeyong watched, stunned, as the guard put his hand on his senior’s shoulder and turned him around to the door. Before his senior could leave, he set the shears on the counter next to Youngho’s discarded tail of hair. Taeyong’s eyes trained on them, and then flicked up to his senior once, but the older inmate was looking at Youngho, and Taeyong saw the alpha nod at them, and they left the salon.

Every inmate in the room had paused. For a tense moment, Taeyong couldn’t understand what just happened. The guard was gone, as was his senior. The inmates and the shears were unattended. Everyone’s eyes flitted to each others and then to the scissors, an excellent weapon, and an even better excuse to be thrown in the hole for a month. Seo Youngho was the first to speak.

“You should pick up those shears, Taeyong,” Youngho suggested pointedly, “Wouldn’t it be nice to finish what you started?” he asked and Taeyong felt his blood run cold. This wasn’t just a test, it was a performance, a show, a flexing of power. This alpha clearly was pulling everyone’s strings. Taeyong couldn’t back down. He blinked, snapped himself out of his reverie, then picked up the shears.

Taeyong moved around Johnny as he snipped away at his longer lengths of hair, pulling it through his fingers to line it all up right, and Youngho rustled around under his cape and produced his small black notebook again.

“Let’s see here…” he sang and he licked his thumb and started flipping through the pages, “Lee Taeyong, arrived on the seventh of February, arrested for money laundering, but not yet convicted. Went to the University of Seoul for business, but minored in dance, which I find quite interesting and I’ll return to later,” Youngho listed from his little book and Taeyong’s fingers faltered for just a second before he forced his hands to press on, but his blood had definitely run cold as the alpha in his chair continued to speak, “You endorse multiple companies including clothing lines, restaurants, and even charity events. You have a big family, an older sister and a younger brother, and both sets of your grandparents are prestigious lawyers or congressmen. They say that the middle child is the golden child, but not in your case, hm?” the man said with a small smile and Taeyong felt the urge to let his fingers slip, “Your entire immediate family are lawyers, save for you and your brother, and you even _ married _ a lawyer. Now, how did that—?”

At the mention of his marriage, Taeyong had reached his limit.

“Mr. Seo, do you usually intimidate people with your skills in googling names?” Taeyong cut him off, quite annoyed, and once again the whole room seemed to be hanging on the two of them, “Because most people in here know me and my name without ever looking me up. That’s what it means when you’re a public official. That’s what it means when your father is the lawyer responsible for convicting a quarter of the inmates in this prison,” Taeyong spat his words down at the head of silky black hair in front of him, “_ Don’t _ think for a moment that you know me from what you’ve read in the news. _ Don’t _ come into this salon, demand my work, and pull me around like a toy. If you want to play games, do it somewhere else,” Taeyong came around to the front of him again and put the shears in his mouth, his teeth clacking around the metal as he roughly raked his fingers through the head of sweet smelling hair, checking his work one last time, before standing up and pulling the scissors from his mouth and setting them down on the counter with finality as he glared into the alpha’s eyes, “I’m done. I hope it’s ‘runway’ enough for you,” Taeyong hissed once more before he ripped off the black cape and moved to his set of clippers to clean them and carry on with his job.

Although he was proud for standing up for himself, his heart was hammering in his chest with anxiety and his fingers shook as he disassembled the clippers. For a moment it was quiet in the room before Youngho let out a short, clipped laugh and stood up from his seat. Taeyong watched him with a scowl through the mirror, not wanting to look directly at him as the tall alpha ran his own fingers through his damp hair.

The new and fresh undercut was definitely a striking look on his face and physique, and his full lips were pulled into an ever-present pleased smirk.

“I like your bite, Lee Taeyong,” he said after a moment and strode around the chair and motioned to his other friends before walking towards the door of the salon, “I’ll be back next week for a touch up of the back,” Youngho called as he walked out of the salon, every pair of eyes following him, and when he left Taeyong sneered after him.

“What an asshole,” he murmured and the rest of the salon patrons snapped their heads back to him and Taeyong was met once again with astonished eyes.

“You are one _ crazy _motherfucker,” one of the men in the seats muttered.

“Do you _ know _ who that _ was _?” hissed one of the other haircutters.

“Yeah, an _ asshole _,” Taeyong repeated himself without a care.

“That was _ Johnny _ , you _ idiot _,” he exclaimed, and Taeyong felt his heart drop and his fingers freeze.

Oh.

Well, _ fuck _.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you loved it you'll drop a sexy comment.
> 
> Twitter @dogdadjohnny  
Curiouscat me/dogdadjohnny


	3. Visitation

Taeyong expected the very next day to be jumped by someone with a black tattoo on their wrist. He watched his back more than before. Taeyong went to breakfast begrudgingly and with a twisted stomach. He took his tray and walked through the isle of tables and he could have sworn he felt more eyes on him than usual. Taeyong’s ears strained to decipher whispers, and he caught eyes with many of the other inmates on accident. He tried to relax his shoulders, but he couldn’t feign confidence completely today. As he walked past Johnny’s table, the whole group fell silent and Taeyong’s eyes slid over and caught with Johnny’s.

Even though his former mane was legendary, his stunning new undercut made him twice as eye-catching as before, and it made his eyes look vivid and bright. The alpha ran his fingers through his new hair, flipping to one side and Taeyong felt a fearful attraction cut through him as Johnny smiled at him, his eyes slivering with familiarity and Taeyong felt his gaze sour.

“_Aww_,” Johnny cooed at him, “Still angry from yesterday?” he asked in a teasing voice that made Taeyong want to fight him. Punch him in the smug lips. Grab and rip out a chunk of his glossy black hair. The thought of going back into solitary forced him to tear his eyes away and keep walking. When his back was turned to them, he heard someone whistle.

Taeyong felt his upper lip twitch. Nothing pissed him off more than being called to like a dog. It wasn’t a cat-call whistle, it was a ‘come here’ whistle and it made Taeyong’s proverbial hackles stand on end. He turned around to give the whistler a piece of his mind, expecting to find Johnny Seo still smiling back at him with amusement, but instead Taeyong felt his stomach turn when he realized it was Mr. Goldtooth who wanted his attention. The older man whistled at him again from his table and Taeyong’s fingers gripped the plastic breakfast tray, his temper rising quickly.

Unfortunately for Taeyong, now that his bully had his attention he stood and stalked the few paces over to him. Taeyong couldn’t run, he couldn’t turn and walk away. He was in this now. The alpha stood over him, his ugly smile glinting at Taeyong repulsively.

“My dessert?” the other inmate asked with entitlement and Taeyong finally felt his shoulders drop. He couldn’t fight Johnny, or this alpha, or even anyone in this whole facility, but he sure as _hell_ didn’t want to play any games today.

“You want my dessert?” Taeyong asked, ticking his head to the side, and the douchebag’s smile widened, “Here,” Taeyong said and held out his whole breakfast tray in front of them. When the alpha raised his hand to reach for Taeyong’s pudding cup, Taeyong released his fingers.

Everyone around them stopped their conversations when Taeyong’s tray hit the floor loudly. The water cup, runny eggs, rice, and the cup of pudding all splattered across both Taeyong’s and Mr. Goldtooth’s pants and the alpha jumped backwards reflexively while Taeyong didn’t.

Everyone stared at the commotion he had caused but Taeyong’s eyes were locked to the oaf in front of him.

“_There_. Eat as much as you’d like,” Taeyong challenged, and the thug’s eyes blazed with fury at being played so openly by someone like him.

“I’m gonna—”

“What’s going on here?” a guard asked as she approached them, a hand on her baton. The alpha was breathing heavily, seething with rage and Taeyong merely looked over at the tall policewoman and put on a much milder voice.

“I dropped my tray,” he murmured, “It was an accident. No need to call anyone,” Taeyong offered innocently and looked back up at the alpha again, “I wasn’t all that hungry anyway,” he forced himself to put on an unfazed expression before he bent to pick up the tray of ruined breakfast. He turned away from the scene and carried it to the nearest trashcan and dumped what was left of the meal in the garbage.

Taeyong left the cafeteria without another glance or word, and he felt more eyes follow him out, but this time he took a little more pride in the stares. He needed to show the whole prison that he might be small, and he might be and omega, but he will _not_ tolerate being fucked with by anyone.

Taeyong carried his contempt with him as he went back to C-block to change out of his dirty orange pants. At eight, right after the other inmates were done with breakfast, Taeyong went to the salon to begin his workday. Almost as soon as he walked in, his senior and the two other haircutters all fell into silence. Taeyong stopped in the open door and stared at the three of them.

“What?” he asked. The two younger inmates looked to their senior, and then broke away to start setting up their stations.

“Lee Taeyong,” his senior said and approached him, “You’re a good hairdresser, and you learn quickly, and you don’t step on anyone’s toes here…”

“…_But_?” Taeyong prompted, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“…But you need to learn to behave around the alphas here,” he warned, “What happened yesterday with Johnny, and what happened today at breakfast… getting mixed up with the alphas like that… it puts you, and all of us, in danger.”

“I’m happy to hear you care about my wellbeing,” Taeyong spoke.

“I _don’t_,” he senior corrected him, his tone turning, “I care about mine, and my own. I can’t make you leave this salon, but if you bring trouble into this place again, I will step in,” he warned. Taeyong felt his mouth open and he sucked in a small breath.

“I… you can’t think I _asked_ for that?” Taeyong asked, “You think I want those alphas all over me? You think I want Johnny walking in here and demanding my attention? With all due respect, Mr. Kwon, I am being targeted by people in here and I will not bow or _submit_ to anyone. I was not brought up that way.”

“I don’t _care_ how you were brought up,” his senior growled, “Out there, in the real world, you can act however you want, but in here you need to show some respect. It’s in your best interest to lay low.”

“I was _trying_ to lay low,” Taeyong argued.

“Well, you’re doing a _shit_ job of it,” he snarled, “Get out. Take a day off. Find some respect for the ways of the world in here, because you’re not out there, _boy_,” the old man warned. Taeyong felt his fingers ball into fists, his nails carving little half-moons into his palms. He wanted to scream. He wanted to fight for his right to stay and work. Before he could form another sentence, there was a knock at the door and a guard stood there, his gaze even.

“Lee Taeyong?” the man in the black uniform asked and Taeyong turned, feeling his heart sink at being addressed by a guard. What did he do now? Was this about what happened in the cafeteria?

“Yes?” Taeyong answered softly, concealing his anger, frustration, and uneasiness.

“You have a visitor,” he said, “I’m here to escort you.”

The visitation room was exactly like what he’d seen in television; plexiglass windows, and corded phones hooked to the wall of each booth. Inmates on one side of the glass, and pedestrians on the other. Taeyong saw that most seats were taken, inmates in orange jumpsuits hunched over, talking to their loved ones through the glass. Taeyong even saw some children on the other side of the windows seeing their fathers. It was pitiful, but also heartwarming in a place like a prison.

Taeyong’s eyes scanned the empty seats, hoping to see his best friend, or his brother or sister, but instead he saw a sickeningly familiar face and Taeyong felt his distaste towards this day amplify. The guard led him to the window, hands cuffed in front of him, and he unhooked Taeyong’s left hand and connected the free cuff to a metal hoop in the top of the desk, so he couldn’t leave the seat. To his left was the phone that he was supposed to pick up so that he could speak with the person sitting in front of him, but he didn’t want to pick up the phone.

He sat there, glaring knives at the face in front of him, through the bulletproof glass. If he could set someone on fire with his mind, now would be the perfect time.

His visitor was wearing a solid silver suit. One that Taeyong hadn’t seen him in before, so it must have been new. He had a fancy black watch on his right wrist that also looked new and their wedding band on the ring finger of his left hand.

Taeyong’s eyes locked on that expensive piece of jewelry; a mockery of what it stood for. He finally looked back up at his husband’s face. The handsome alpha had the phone to his ear, and was looking at Taeyong expectantly to pick up his end of the line.

Taeyong didn’t want to. He had very little to say to the liar in front of him. He hated his thousand-dollar suit, his stupid watch, and the wedding band he was still wearing even after all that had happened. He hated that he was sitting there in handcuffs, chained to the table, unable to leave. He hated the itchy orange outfit he was forced to wear day in and day out, his name emblazoned on his chest for all to mock him with. His deceitful husband pointed to the untouched phone at Taeyong’s side after a minute and Taeyong felt his lip twitch.

He reached for the phone, saw his husband’s mouth open, but Taeyong beat him to it when he raised it to his ear.

“Do you have my divorce papers?” the omega asked in an unfriendly tone.

“I don’t even get a ‘hello’?” he asked, his eyes once made Taeyong see gentleness but the inmate knew now just how foxlike his charms were. Taeyong wanted to claw at his face through the glass.

“Hello, _husband_,” Taeyong spat, and the alpha frowned.

“You still won’t call me by my name?”

“You don’t deserve to hear your name from me,” Taeyong retorted angrily, “Where is my lawyer and where are my divorce papers?” he asked again.

“I didn’t come here to talk about the divorce—”

“Then leave. I want nothing to do with you if you don’t have what I want,” Taeyong said and made a move to hang up the phone, but his husband called to him loudly, begging for him to wait. Taeyong’s jaw tightened and he raised the phone back to his ear.

“What do you want? I have _nothing_ to give you,” Taeyong started, “You’ve taken my family. You’ve taken my freedom. I’m sitting in this prison, rotting, because of you. What more do you want from me?” he asked, trying to incite a bit of guilt in the hollow man in front of him, but the older male held no feeling for Taeyong, only for himself.

“…There’s been a bit of a problem, and I need money.”

“Well, why don’t you just do what you’ve been doing these past four years and _launder_ some more?” Taeyong suggested loudly, hoping someone heard, “But this time? Put your own name on your work,” Taeyong spat. His husband didn’t confirm or deny any of the accusations his incarcerated husband spat at him. He was a lawyer and too smart to implicate himself.

“Your accounts have been frozen due to the arrest,” his husband said coldly, not with malice, but calculative and without remorse. He reached down to his feet and produced the small leather briefcase Taeyong had seen many, many times at his own breakfast table at their previously shared home, “I’d appreciate it if you’d sign these so that I may have access to them,” he said and took out a leaf of printed paper.

Taeyong let those words sink in for a moment, and then a moment longer, before his face split into a horribly bitter laugh that kept going higher in pitch and volume, hoping to piss off his husband with his reaction, and garner more attention from those around him who could be listening to them.

“You want _my_ money?” Taeyong asked after he slowly brought in his laughter, “You want access to _my_ personal accounts? Now?” he snickered, and then he leaned closer to the glass, “I’d sooner _fuck_ every alpha, beta, and omega in this shithole than let you take my money. It’s _mine_. Between my hard-earned coin, and every drop of inheritance from my poor departed grandmother, rest her soul, every _cent_ in those accounts is mine, and I’ll _never_ let you touch it.”

“You are my husband and that money is half mine. It is doing _nothing_ in those accounts!” the charming snake argued, “It’s not even gathering interest. It’s just locked and doing nothing.”

“You’re _wrong_,” Taeyong said with excitement, “That money exists in those accounts just to _piss_ you _off_,” he hissed, “You can have my parents’ affection, and you can be my father’s business partner, and you may have everyone convinced that I’m the one spiraling with greed, but the fact of the matter is you will never have the wealth that my family truly has,” Taeyong said, his voice dripping, “If you wanted my fortune, you should have married me and _murdered _me. Widowed yourself and called it a night. But instead, you went behind my back, my _family’s_ back, and ran my name through the dirt and mud. You _used_ me, and you are _so_ good at it,” Taeyong praised through his insults, leaning closer to the glass to get in his face, “You have everyone wrapped around your wicked fingers, but you know what, _husband_…” Taeyong rumbled, “…your greed will _never_ be satiated, and one day your tower of lies will crumble, and everyone will see you for what you really are. The bigger you become, the harder you will fall,” Taeyong predicted, “And let me make this very, _very_ clear for you, _Dear_: If I am still legally married to you by the time I am released from this prison, and I’m going to _hunt_ you down and _break_ your kneecaps!” Taeyong snarled and spat at the window, making his husband jerk backwards in his seat at the projectile even though he was safe behind the glass.

“I’ll _never_ sign my money away to you, I’ll _never_ stop fighting to bring you down, and I’ll never be happier than the day I am _unchained_ from you!” Taeyong bellowed, his anger from yesterday and everything from this morning unloading onto the perfect target, “I want my goddamn divorce papers! If I get out of here and you have not signed those documents, I will come for you! Sign the _fucking_ papers, and don’t come back ‘til you do!” Taeyong slammed the phone against the glass to scare his degenerate husband once again before forcefully hanging it back up on the receiver on the wall. 

The inmates in the room had fallen silent at the beginning of his outburst and all of them exploded into loud howls and cheers when he slammed the phone down, making Taeyong’s heart pound with validation and his hands shake from the adrenaline, “Guard! Take me back to my cell!” he called over the commotion, but a guard was already right behind him after he started yelling. Taeyong stopped straining at his cuff and let the guard roughly recuff him and force him to his feet.

As he was hauled from the visitation room, the hooting and pounding of fists and feet from the other inmates followed him out. Taeyong felt accomplished and pleased with himself even though he was quaking from head to toe by the time he was thrown back into his cell.

Taeyong paced his small cell and thought about his next call to his lawyer, replaying what had just happened and not feeling an ounce of regret over it. In fact, he left a rush of catharsis over the sweet release of his frustration.

For the next few days, Taeyong wasn’t approached by anyone at meal time. He saw the man with the misshapen snake tattoo glower at him from across the tables, his crew also giving Taeyong leers, but for about five days, Taeyong wasn’t approached or threatened. It almost felt like his first week in prison, where nobody knew him or cared about his presence. ‘Almost’ being the operative word.

He heard more whispers as his back was turned, and although he wanted to know what was being said about him, at least the hushed voices happened as he was leaving, which meant either two things: people were afraid of him or they were mocking him. Either way, Taeyong pretended not to care. They could talk, spread rumors, embellish whatever they wanted, as long as no one tried to get into his business directly, Taeyong didn’t care what they were saying about him.

In fact, if people thought he was a little bit dangerous, it could work in his favor. He had attacked an inmate in the kitchen with a weapon, he challenged the alpha authority, and he had threatened someone loudly and publicly in the visitation room. Perhaps a couple more instances like that would have the other inmates leaving him alone completely; instead of Taeyong being afraid of getting mixed into someone else’s business, maybe others would be afraid to get mixed in with his.

Johnny still smiled at him at meal times, which Taeyong didn’t know what to make of. He never smiled back; he didn’t know what kind of reaction it would elicit from being friendly with a powerful alpha like Johnny Seo, who Taeyong had learned ran this prison from within.

He had heard many rumors about the alpha called Johnny. His cellmate told him a little bit of Johnny’s story, how he entered the prison as a fallen drug lord, or something like that. In truth, Taeyong had heard so many things about Johnny that he wasn’t sure what was truth and what was not. He ran a nightclub, and an illegal market, and sold drugs, human organs, and weapons. He was told that Johnny ran a prostitution business, or maybe an underground fighting ring before he was busted and thrown inside these prison walls.

He was sentenced to eighty years to life for his crimes, at least that’s what Taeyong heard. It was a lot of wrong-doing for someone as young as Johnny appeared to be.

It was hard for Taeyong to string together all of the alleged events that lead to Johnny’s infamy today. There were supposedly fights that Johnny had been the victor of, many weeks in solitary, notes passed covertly, an in-prison market established under his supervision that brought all sorts of contraband into the prison, and in one case, Taeyong even heard that Johnny had seduced the warden, or a guard, or _multiple_ guards.

It was a lot to wrap his head around, especially when Johnny and him keep catching eyes in the cafeteria. The onyx haired beauty would smile at Taeyong, his lips would pull back and show his perfect teeth, his eyes would crinkle attractively, and his clean scent would brush through Taeyong enticingly.

It was all very dangerous, and Taeyong tried hard to ignore him.

True to his word, exactly one week after his initial haircut, Johnny came back into the salon for a touch up with a couple of his boys in toe.

The quiet but light banter that had been going on before his entrance stopped again, and Taeyong glanced up, felt his stomach flip, and he ripped his gaze away. Luckily for him, the man in his seat had just finished his cut and Taeyong was blow-drying his hair, which occupied Taeyong’s focus and hands.

When he was done, he blasted the loose hair off his seat with the handheld dryer and stood back to look up at Johnny again. The black-haired male smirked knowingly and strode over to take the open seat without question. Taeyong moved to the counter to clean his clippers before he could begin once more.

Johnny didn’t have a sucker in his mouth today, but he did still have his little black book in his hand, which Taeyong saw him pull from the breast pocket of his orange prison shirt and flip through.

“Where did you learn to cut hair, my friend?” Johnny asked him once Taeyong had placed the black salon cape around his neck, and paced behind Johnny to look at his hair regrowth.

Taeyong tried not to grit his teeth at being roped into another seemingly innocent conversation with this inmate, knowing full well that it probably contained an ulterior motive. ‘_Oh?_ _Your little black book doesn’t tell you_?’ Taeyong wanted to retort, but then remembered what the senior of this salon had warned him about the other day, and that he had to watch his mouth around alphas like Johnny.

“I’m self-taught,” Taeyong answered mutely before he ran the fingers of his free hand up the back of Johnny’s neck, feeling how much hair he would have to shave off, the smell of Johnny’s scent washed through him once more and Taeyong took a breath in through his nose and then pushed it all back out to clear his mind, “Your hair grows fast,” he commented.

“My mother always told me the same thing,” Johnny shared and Taeyong didn’t want to respond, he quietly clipped up Johnny’s longer hair from his neck. After ten or so minutes, he had shaved the back of Johnny’s head again, cleaning up his fade once more, and the alpha never took his eyes off him in the mirror. He turned off the clippers and leaned down to blow some hair off the back of his neck with his breath, and then he unsnapped the cape, happy to have that over and done with quickly.

“Wait,” Johnny stopped and held up one hand, stopping him, “You’re not going to ask me if I want it washed?” Johnny asked him in a teasing tone, and Taeyong made the mistake of looking down into his eyes as Johnny looked up at him. The lights caught in his brown eyes and they sparkled with warm invitation. It was almost hard to see a man who looked and smelled like this as a criminal who had done horrible things in his past, but Taeyong knew all too well what secrets charming men could hide.

Taeyong felt his heartbeat increase as he realized Johnny was trying to extend his stay in the salon, and Taeyong cleared his throat and pulled himself back.

“Would you like me to wash your hair, Johnny?” Taeyong muttered and Johnny’s lips split into a half smile.

“Aww, who told you? I thought we were still playing that fun game of ‘who’s-who’,” he chuckled as Taeyong reclipped the cape around his neck, “Yes, I would like you to wash it, please,” he answered politely, and Taeyong lead him back to the sinks once again.

Taeyong didn’t want to be this close to this person, no matter how lovely he smelled. Having to lean over him, and scrub his fingers through his hair, and run his hands through it to make sure all the shampoo and conditioner came out, and most of all being that close to the alpha’s pretty face made Taeyong uncomfortable. Even though, this time, Johnny shut his eyes and relaxed under his hands instead of staring up at him the whole time. Taeyong’s eyes got lost as he scratched his fingers through his scalp, and lingered on his slightly parted lips.

Taeyong turned off the water, and the man beneath him cracked open his eyes at the change.

“You’re different today,” Johnny spoke once more as Taeyong toweled his hair dry at the sinks, staying silent, “Where is the bite I saw last time?” he asked. Taeyong felt his eyes darken and he didn’t look Johnny in the eye this time.

“I was told to keep my _teeth _to myself,” he murmured, “You can step on over to the chair again,” Taeyong said and stepped back to let him stand up on his own, and then followed Johnny back to the salon chair so Taeyong could comb it out.

“Whoever told you that must be a _coward_,” Johnny said as he sat back in the salon chair, making all the haircutters in the room gaze over at the two of them once more, “A lot of people can’t handle a man with fire,” the alpha said and looked at Taeyong through the mirror, “You shouldn’t be afraid to show yourself.”

Taeyong still didn’t look up as he pulled a comb from his apron and proceeded to find Johnny’s part again and brush through his hair. He was ready to turn on the blow dryer so that the two of them couldn’t talk anymore.

“I heard about your incident in the visitation room,” Johnny said offhandedly as he pulled out his little black notebook once more, tapping the pencil on the cover, “There’s a lot of rumors circulating around you right now. Did you _really_ threaten to kill him, and break the glass with the phone?” Johnny asked and Taeyong couldn’t help but snicker at how the story had twisted once it had gone around through word of mouth. One side of his mouth tugged up into a coy smile.

“Maybe I did,” the omega said softly, the small smile playing at the edge of his lips, “The bastard knows he shouldn’t have come see me without giving me what I want.”

“See, _there_. That’s the bite I’d like to see more of,” Johnny praised and Taeyong felt his heart beat traitorously in his chest again.

“Would you like me to blow dry your hair?” Taeyong asked, pulling the subject away again, and Johnny smiled at him through the mirror once more.

“Please,” he answered simply, and Taeyong put his comb away and went to go pick up the hairdryer he had left on top of the counter. Before he could begin his final task and send Johnny on his way again, the man stopped him once more, “What did that bastard do, exactly?” he asked and Taeyong sucked in another annoyed sigh through his nose.

“He threw me under the proverbial bus… and won’t sign my divorce papers,” Taeyong spoke slowly, trying to contain his anger, but he could still feel the scathing tone come out regardless, “Is there anything else I can do for you, Johnny?” Taeyong asked, still trying to be as respectful as possible even though he wanted this conversation to be over. The amount of people listening in unnerved him and Johnny’s eyes lingered on his for a moment, before he said nothing and just shook his head.

Taeyong turned the blow dryer up high, and within a couple minutes had Johnny’s hair dry and looking freshly styled even though there was no product used other than the prison shampoo and conditioner. Taeyong unclipped his cape again and turned away to put it into the laundry basket, ready for another goad or comment, but Johnny said nothing as he stood from the chair to admire his reflection in the mirror. As Taeyong stood at the counter, disassembling his clippers once again, he and Johnny made eye contact in the reflection. Taeyong saw an expression he couldn’t decipher, and Johnny raised his hand and crooked his fingers, the two others who accompanied him into the salon hopped off the back counters at his signal.

“Thank you, Taeyong. I look forward to seeing you again next week,” was all Johnny said, and Taeyong turned his head to watch him leave once more, a question hanging in the air. When he ducked out of the salon, he ignored the looks from the other haircutters, and continued to clean his clippers before the next client came through.

Taeyong thought about Johnny for the rest of the day, and well into the evening.

He didn’t get a smile from the notorious inmate at dinner that night, but there was another look. Johnny’s eyes were even. There was no playful mirth, or teasing grin. His face was neutral, but his gaze was piercing as he watched Taeyong make his way through the isle to an empty seat. Taeyong watched him look down and scribble something into his little black ledger as he walked past.

The very next day, a guard came up to Taeyong again in the salon and told him he had a visitor waiting. Taeyong set down his things and went obediently with the guard, wondering who was visiting him.

A little part of him hoped it was his husband once again, with the signed divorce papers for him, but he was also certain that snake wouldn’t give up his hold on Taeyong so easily. If not his husband, he wanted it to be his lawyer. Taeyong greatly wished to hear news of the trial, and of the evidence that he was compiling, and what his family was up to.

He was overjoyed when he was led to a chair and a window with a most familiar and friendly face staring back at him with a comforting smile. As soon as Taeyong was seated, before his cuff was locked to the loop on the desk, he grabbed the phone to talk to his visitor.

“_Donghyuck_,” Taeyong sighed fondly, “It’s so good to see you!”

“_Yong_,” his little brother smiled, and Taeyong could see the heartbreak in his face, “I came a couple weeks ago and they told me you were in _solitary confinement_. What happened? Are you alright?” he said, his voice sounded just a little distant through the receiver.

“I’m fine, Hyuck,” Taeyong answered, downplaying his stay in the hole, “Really, it was a stupid fight, and I kind of enjoyed being alone for a few days,” he breezed, “How was Thailand? Your skin looks like it really loved it there,” he said and let his eyes run over his little brother’s tanned face and arms.

“Thailand was fine, but we don’t have to talk about it…” his younger brother said awkwardly, “I want to hear about you. Are you doing well? Is the food alright? I know you prefer to cook for yourself.”

Taeyong stopped for a moment and stared into his brother’s eyes, and realized what he was doing, and Taeyong leaned forward, his voice dropping.

“Donghyuck… you know I’m not going to be here for very much longer,” he said, “I’m innocent, and Doyoung will prove that,” he said and he watched his younger brother’s eyes drop down guiltily, and Taeyong knew he felt bad. He had come back from a six-week stay in Thailand, gallivanting out with his friends, building homes and schools for the underprivileged, doing what he loves, while his older brother was falsely accused and thrown inside a prison. He could feel his brother’s compassion, “Now, please. I don’t want to talk about life here. I really want to hear about Thailand, and Mom and Dad,” the older brother said calmly. Donghyuck nodded, and Taeyong saw his brother’s shoulders relax and give in.

“Thailand was _beautiful_. I’ll never be able to eat another store-bought mango again,” he said, “And the oceans? Oh, my _God_. When you’re out of here, we’ll go back together, you _have_ to see the beaches. The water is so much clearer than anything here. It makes me want to become an environmental activist, because the ocean is only going to get bigger due to global warming and—”

Taeyong laid his head in one hand as he listened to his brother chatter on and on about it. It was a relief to hear his voice, and of tales of the world from the outside. Taeyong may only have been here a handful of months, but it was hard for him to remember the feeling of sand between his toes, or the smell of ocean mist when he was locked in a place with off-white paint on every wall and a sea of disgruntled people wearing orange, the only pleasant smell being the generic disinfectant, and the scent of an alpha he didn’t want to get close to.

“How are Mom and Dad?” Taeyong finally managed to ask.

“Mom has been _throwing_ herself into hobbies. Tennis club, book club, hospital charities. You know her, she’s drowning out the real problems by solving other, smaller problems. Dad is… the opposite. He’s pulled himself from work because he can’t have anything to do with your case, or your douche-in-law. Doyoung hasn’t come over for dinner since this whole thing went down—”

“Did you just call him my ‘douche-in-law’?” Taeyong snickered, “Are you talking about my shitass husband or my father-in-law?”

“Your _shitass _husband,” Donghyuck spat, “I _never_ liked him, Yong. I told Mom and Dad that after we met him for the first time, I said ‘_that guy’s a dick_,’ and dad grounded me. I was twenty-one, but he still grounded me,” Donghyuck shared and Taeyong laughed the first real laugh in weeks.

“Oh, I love you, Lee Donghyuck, and I wish there was no glass between us, because I could really use a hug from you right now,” Taeyong wilted.

“You’ll get out soon,” Donghyuck said with a comforting and confident smile, “I had to sneak out to come see you today. Dad doesn’t want any of us to see you right now, and even our sister is trying to fill in the gaps. She sends you her love, but she’s trying to placate mom and dad, and can’t come visit you.”

“That’s fine, she has the worst role to play being the oldest. It also must be so hard on her, the defiant younger brother being in prison. Just ruins everyone’s image, huh?” Taeyong chuckled less than humorously.

“When Doyoung finds a crack in his defense, your honor will be restored. Honestly, I can’t wait to see Mom and Dad try to buy back your love after all this pans out,” Donghyuck shared, “Just… don’t be too hard on her… Sis is really broken about what’s going on. She loves you to bits, and she vouched for your douche-in-law too, and now _that_ connection is wavering. He _also_ stopped coming to dinner, by the way. I think he knows Doyoung his close to discovering him,” Donghyuck shared and Taeyong let out a big sigh.

“I wish I had never agreed to marrying him.”

“We all know you never had a choice,” Hyuck sighed, “Mom and Dad were always going to pick your spouse. It was the tradeoff for you taking dance, and cooking classes, and singing lessons…”

“And proper etiquette, and lessons in social conduct…” Taeyong listed, “It was unfortunate that I came out an omega. My life would have been different if I was an alpha like you,” the older brother said.

“It’s not all that great,” Donghyuck shared, “The grass is always greener on the other side.”

There were a couple moments of silence between the two, but Taeyong wasn’t ready to end this visit, and go back to the salon and shave more heads, and deal with his life as an inmate again.

“I miss you,” Taeyong shared.

“I miss you too,” Donghyuck responded, “Why were you put into solitary?” he asked.

“Oh, I pulled a knife on someone when he tried to rough me up in the kitchen,” Taeyong shared.

“Jesus Christ, I _love _you,” his little brother answered, astonished and impressed, “Did you shank him?” he asked excitedly, and Taeyong snorted.

“No. If I did, I probably wouldn’t have gotten just four days in the hole,” Taeyong laughed.

“So, I’m guessing you haven’t made any friends. Is your cellmate nice? I don’t know how prisons work; do you have a cellmate?” Donghyuck asked.

“Um, well, I’m working in the prison barber right now, with three others. They’re nice enough to me, but I don’t think I’d consider any of them friends. My cellmate is quiet,” Taeyong fudged, not telling his brother that his cellmate is only quiet because he falls asleep high on_ only-god-knows-what_ every night, “Other than that… people kind of leave me alone,” he flat out lied. His little brother didn’t need to know that he was being bullied by feral inmates. The less he knew about the situation, the better.

“Okay,” Donghyuck said, “Is the food any good?”

“No, the food is absolute shit. I only eat it because I have no choice, and when I get out, the first thing I want is a rare steak and tiramisu,” he answered, “I miss my kitchen. I miss my kitchen probably more than I miss my bed,” Taeyong admitted to himself.

“Well, it’s not your bed anymore. You are divorcing him, right?” Donghyuck asked sincerely, “Doyoung said he served him the divorce papers. Has he signed them?”

“Ugh, _no_, that dickbag is trying to use our marriage as an excuse to get a hold of my bank accounts while I’m in here. He needs our marriage because he wants our money. Our _family’s _money. That’s what it’s been about this entire time, and Dad is all like ‘_I like him, he has drive and motivation_,’ but all he’s motivated by is more cash for him to buy another watch, or sports car, or whatever he does with his mistress.”

“He has a _mistress_?” Donghyuck asked.

“I’m pretty sure he does,” Taeyong said with a look of disdain, “But it doesn’t matter. I don’t care what he does.”

“But if he _actually_ has a mistress, that’s grounds for a divorce,” Donghyuck said, “I’ll go tell Doyoung if you want me to.”

“Please do, literally anything—” Taeyong stressed, “—to get that asshole out of my life. I give you full permission to snoop,” he said and Donghyuck pumped one fist.

“_Oh-ho-ho_,” he laughed, “I’m going to make him wish he never agreed to be Dad’s business partner. Leave it to us, Yong.”

“Tell Doyoung to come visit me too,” Taeyong said, “I know he’s probably hard at work, but I need an update about my defense and how the trial is looking,” he said, and his little brother nodded.

“I will,” he promised, “I need to get going now. Be safe, will you?” his younger brother asked.

“I will,” Taeyong said back, feeling his heart pull as he realized this was the end of their visit, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Donghyuck said and pressed his palm to the glass so Taeyong could line his fingers up with his. It was comforting, but Taeyong would have preferred a real touch. His brother hung up the phone first, and gave one more warm smile before he stood up to leave

“What are you to Johnny?” his cellmate asked three days after Johnny last haircut. Taeyong looked up at him and was taken aback by the question.

It was late; the lights were going to be shut down soon, and Taeyong and his cellmate were locked inside as well as every other pair in their block. It was bigger than a solitary confinement cell. It had a toilet, a sink, a mirror, two cots that were set into the wall, a space beneath the bed to set shoes, and two small desks, also bolted into the floors and walls at the foot of each bed. There was a shelf above each bed where they were allowed to put small affects like pictures, or anything they purchased from the commissary store.

Taeyong had so far not had any trouble with his cellmate; he had been the first to tell him to stay away from the other alphas and keep his head down. He was another omega, younger than Taeyong, and a known drug user. He made it clear from the beginning of their living together that as long as Taeyong never ratted him out to the guards, Taeyong would never have a problem with him, and so far, it was a harmonious arrangement. The other man was fairly clean, and kept his messes to his side of the small room when it was cluttered, and he slept soundly through the nights, which Taeyong was so thankful for.

“I don’t… think I’m anything to him,” Taeyong answered, choosing his words, “He came in a couple times to get his haircut from me, but I’ve been trying to keep my distance from him.”

His cellmate sniffed, his eyes were rimmed with dark circles and he looked a little gaunt from his _activities_. He glared at Taeyong from his spot on his bed.

“He’s got people watching you,” his cellmate muttered and Taeyong sat up straight when he said that.

“_What_?” Taeyong asked, “What do you _mean_ watching me?”

“I don’t know,” his cellmate sneered, “But he’s got eyes on you. You must have done something to piss him off,” he said and Taeyong felt his heart start beating rapidly and his anxiety rising.

“I’ve done nothing to him,” Taeyong said, “And I _want_ nothing from him,” he tried to defend. His cellmate sniveled again.

“I’ve been trying to get on Johnny’s good side since he got to this prison,” he shared, “I don’t care who you are, you better _back off_ from him, because I’ve been on his scent for over three _years_, and I’m not going to let some high class _daddy’s boy_ take that away from me. I’ve been building that bridge too long for someone like you to just come along and ruin it,” he spat with so much malice, and it was at that moment that the lights in C-Block were shut down, and Taeyong saw the shadow of his cellmate rip open his blanket and turn his back to him.

Taeyong slowly got into his bed too, his heart still thudding in his chest over this news and how hostile his living situation might be becoming over an alpha he was trying so desperately to not get involved with.

For the next few days, Taeyong compulsively watched out for people with black tattoos on the inside of their wrists. He didn’t look at Johnny at mealtimes, afraid of what he might see if he looked up, and he didn’t need any more questions.

What he wanted now was answers.

Taeyong took a day off from the salon. He let his senior know the day before and the old man simply nodded his agreement, not looking up at him.

It was odd for Taeyong to not go to work immediately after breakfast. He went to the bathroom, and then went back to gen pop to see if he could find Johnny. Luckily for him, he watched the tall, black-haired male leaving the building with his group to go outside into the yard. Taeyong swallowed, and then made his way over to the same location.

Taeyong only went outside into the prison yard a couple times before he got his job in the kitchen that dominated all of his time. The prison yard was quite intimidating the first time he went out there, and it wasn’t any less intimidating now. There was a basketball court with two rusted baskets that had no nets on them, just hoops, and a group of big men were playing an aggressive game of ball.

There were also little groups, littered around the fencing, and a big track with some people walking around it, trying to get in some sort of exercise out in the sun while they were allowed. Taeyong walked on unsure feet into the outdoors and was immediately calmed by the unexpected fresh air.

He hadn’t realized how cooped up he felt in that stuffy prison until he stepped outside into the mid-spring air. The grass around the track was patchy and unkempt, and the ten-foot-high fences with barbed wire were a dismal reminder of where they were, but the smell of the outside air, without any cleaners or other people, made Taeyong’s shoulders relax.

For a moment, he thought to himself that he should take one day off a week just to walk the track a couple times, stretch his legs and soak in some sun.

His eyes scanned the yard and he found his mark behind the basketball court. He was leaning back against the fence, surrounded by his fellow gang members.

Taeyong made his way over, being careful to avoid getting close to any groups of people. As he got closer, he saw Johnny, one foot bent up, his black hair looked sleek in the morning sun, and he was leaning down to speak into someone’s face. When he got close enough, he realized the person he was speaking eye to eye to was Taeyong’s _cellmate_.

Taeyong’s steps faltered and he slowed his feet, watching as Johnny stood up straight and his cellmate turned to one of the other people in Johnny’s crew and the tall, muscled brunet handed the omega something small which the skinny addict pocketed swiftly and turned away, towards Taeyong.

Taeyong wished he would have gone the other way around the basketball court, because now his cellmate was in his path and he braced himself. The other omega almost bumped into his shoulder and he looked up into Taeyong’s eyes and gave him the meanest glare he thought he had received so far since being in prison.

It shot through Taeyong, seeing that venomous glower and then turning to see Johnny staring him down too. Taeyong sucked in a breath as he steeled himself to confront the alpha, his heart beating and his palms sweating… when something happened that shook Taeyong completely.

Every person in Johnny’s crew turned their gaze upon him, and then like rehearsed clockwork they all turned their heads away from him.

Even Johnny turned up his jaw and refused to face him.

Taeyong didn’t stop walking; his cellmate’s reaction, Johnny’s crew’s coordination, his sweating palms, and the hair standing up on the back of his neck told him not to. He picked up his pace and walked right past the group.

He didn’t know what the _fuck_ just happened, or what the hell his cellmate was so pissed about, but Taeyong’s questions could wait. The oddity of the collective refusal to regard him had Taeyong nearly quaking. It was so confusing, but also… who was he to question it?

As Taeyong made a lap around the track alone, he felt himself sweating. If he was going to talk to Johnny, it had to be one-on-one. Taeyong against a dozen alphas with prison tats wouldn’t end well, but Taeyong against one alpha who had a penchant for playing mind games… now that was an easier fight with possibly a much better outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry for the late as fuck update. I got in a car accident two weeks ago (It's okay, I'm totally fine now!) and I was super busy these last two weeks because of insurance calls and doctors visits @_@  
I'm still writing, still bringing in content.  
Hope you all have a good weekend!


	4. Bail

Taeyong waited patiently for the following week when Johnny was going to come into the barber and get his trim. It was a Tuesday the last two times he came in, and Taeyong was prepared Tuesday morning when he woke up. He had a small running list through his mind about what he wanted to ask Johnny.

At breakfast that morning, he felt nauseous, and it wasn’t just the unappetizing rice he was about to eat. He had his eyes on Johnny’s table the moment he turned around.

Johnny was sitting with his back to Taeyong, so he clearly wasn’t keeping an eye out for him. Taeyong made his way to the back, to sit alone at the edge of a table with the older inmates who somehow, despite _everything_, still let him sit there for meals and didn’t banish him like all the others.

Taeyong sat and frowned down at the sad excuse for food on his tray. It looked a step below public school lunches. He wished he could still be back in the kitchen. He was able to prepare his own food once upon a time in prison. He missed it.

Taeyong heard a whistle and looked up, his annoyance bristling at the sound and he locked eyes with his self-proclaimed nemesis, the man with the golden tooth. He saw that discolored sneer from across the tables, but when Taeyong saw who was sitting next to him today, he felt his stomach shrivel more than before. Taeyong’s very first problem in prison was sitting next to Mr. Goldtooth: the alpha from the kitchen who had put Taeyong through hell when he was there.

Other than that one particular kitchen member, his job behind the serving counters had been a joyous one. The people he worked with were nice, polite, and happy to teach him although they all bore the looks of people who were overworked and underpaid; but this guy was the one thing he _didn’t_ miss from the kitchen.

He remembered the unnerving way he looked at Taeyong from day one, how at any opportunity he got he would say something suggestive, sniff loudly in his direction, or swat at his ass with a rolled-up dish towel when the guard wasn’t looking. Taeyong definitely didn’t miss the way he put his hands on him, pushing more each time. Taeyong could still feel the grip around his waist, and the painful feeling of being shoved face first into the counter when the alpha pushed himself too far onto Taeyong when they were finishing cleaning up. The night Taeyong grabbed the closest thing to him and swung his hand behind him blindly to get him off.

The two of them were separated nearly immediately by the corrections officer monitoring the kitchen when he noticed the struggle. Taeyong didn’t want to think about what could have happened had they been truly alone.

The only good thing about not being allowed back into the kitchen was that he no longer had to deal with that alpha, but by the fact that he was sitting out here in gen pop now, he had evidently been stripped of his kitchen privileges too. 

Taeyong felt a shaky breath leave him as he saw the two of them— buddies for _fuck’s_ sake —grin at him from across the tables and Taeyong felt the flight response flare within him. He ate only a few bites, watching the two of them as they talked to one another, and looked back at Taeyong periodically. Taeyong didn’t want to think they were planning anything, but he couldn’t be sure, and he couldn’t be too cautious.

He became paranoid quickly at the idea and decided it wasn’t worth forcing this food down. He got up and bussed his tray before leaving the canteen, feeling the skin on the nape of his neck prickle when he turned his back to the rest of them.

Taeyong made his way to the salon quickly, hoping to get inside and set up his station so he could begin his day as normal, and prepare for his confrontation with Johnny. There was only one other inmate there, and a guard posted by the door. Taeyong nodded his head in greeting to the both of them when he entered, feeling the safe space of the salon room blanket over him with acknowledgement from the corrections officer who would stand at the door all day. Taeyong went to the back of the salon where his little corner was, and he grabbed his mandated tools from the labeled boxes in the cupboard to get set up.

After fifteen minutes, the other two haircutters came in as well and the four of them got ready for their days. Taeyong had everything over-organized today, since he had the extra time and an uncontrollable need to do things with his hands from his anxious state at breakfast. When the other inmates from gen pop started coming in, Taeyong had almost completely calmed down. He was still feeling his residual apprehension over seeing Johnny when the alpha came in today, but he was able to push that aside for the time being.

Taeyong had just finished his first beard of the day, and was checking and cleaning his clippers when a second guard entered the room and cleared his throat. Taeyong and every other person in the room looked up when he entered.

“Lee Taeyong,” the guard called to him, making his anxiety jump to attention once more, “Your lawyer is here to see you,” he said and Taeyong felt his heart and brain get bathed in gold at the idea of finally seeing a friendly face. He set his electric clippers on the counter and dusted off his hands on his pants as he walked up to the guard. When he got close enough, he offered both his hands out, ready to be cuffed and escorted. The guard nodded to him and clipped the iron handcuffs on him before he led Taeyong out the door by a hand on his shoulder.

Taeyong stepped out of the barber with his hands down in front of him, excited to see his lawyer and dear friend for the first time in _weeks_. It was like everything else Taeyong wanted to do was shed from his mind as he and the guard left the room. They walked down the hallway and Taeyong heard a familiar laugh right before they turned the corner and he clipped shoulders with the person who always smelled so refreshing.

The tall male stopped when they collided and Taeyong looked up into his face with wide eyes and Johnny looked down at him with an equally surprised expression. His entourage in orange behind him stopped as well. Taeyong felt torn in that moment, between being face to face with Johnny, and going to see his lawyer.

“Where are you going?” Johnny asked him as the alpha’s eyes dropped to the handcuffs and then behind him to the guard. Taeyong’s gaze shot to the eyes of Johnny’s crew behind him, before he looked back up at Johnny again.

“Wouldn’t _you _like to know,” Taeyong answered, playing the game. The guard pushed his shoulder, urging him forward.

“Leave him be, Johnny,” the guard said in a respectful, but warning tone. Taeyong walked past the group of alphas, but looked over his shoulder to see if the other inmate was still watching him. Taeyong’s eyes connected briefly with Johnny’s once more as he stood there with his gang members, looking at Taeyong being pressed down the hall. Taeyong finally put his eyes forward again and he took a breath as he put all thoughts of every inmate in this godforsaken prison behind him so he could be ready for his visit with his friend.

But even so, a few thoughts crossed his mind before he entered the visitation center: Had he missed his chance today? Was Johnny on his way to see him? Would someone else cut his hair this week, delaying the time that Taeyong had to speak to him?

Taeyong had a jumble of thoughts and regrets over the look in Johnny’s eyes as he was forced to walk away from him, but he couldn’t think about that right now.

Taeyong wasn’t led into the public visitation room. When he met with his lawyer, it was a private meeting, set up in a secure room with cameras. Taeyong wasn’t handcuffed to the table, but he had to remain cuffed at the wrists. There would be a guard stationed at both doors in the event something happened, two guards would come in to break anything up.

Taeyong felt a wave of relief when he saw Doyoung for the first time in over a month, his briefcase on the large table top, and to the left of it was two white paper bags probably containing food, and a cardboard box with two tall, lidded beverage cups, the smell of _really_ good coffee and his best friend hit his nose and it slammed him in the gut when the doors were closed behind him.

It had been so long since he had been in the company of a good friend, and when he was alone with Doyoung, Taeyong went forward and did the only thing he could think to do in that moment. He knocked his forehead into Doyoung’s boney shoulder, inhaling the uplifting scent of his old friend from the blazer he wore, and felt his unease fall off him like dead leaves, and homesickness bloom within him all over again.

Doyoung turned to him instinctively and wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s shoulders, and he melted into the beta’s embrace. Taeyong’s hands were still attached by the wrist, but he clutched at Doyoung’s shirtfront as the other male hugged him warmly.

“Hey, Yong,” Doyoung murmured, “Sorry I’m so fucking late,” he cursed in true Doyoung fashion, and Taeyong let out one small laugh that broke him apart. Being squeezed by trusted arms, being surrounded by the scents of his most beloved friend, made a swell of unneeded tears rise up in Taeyong’s vision and he pulled away with a wet face.

“Are you okay?” Doyoung asked him, reaching both his hands up to wipe at Taeyong’s eyes, “Are you hurt? Has anyone done anything to you?” he asked and Taeyong shook his head.

“No,” he sniffed, “I just really miss you.”

“_That’s enough touching_,” said a robotic voice from over the loudspeakers built into the ceiling, letting them know that they were being monitored, and Taeyong had to pull away.

Doyoung pulled out one of the chairs for Taeyong and he sat, and then Doyoung went around to the other side of the table and grabbed the other chair and pulled it over to Taeyong’s side too, so they could sit together. Doyoung pushed his briefcase out of the way and pulled the bags of takeout and the coffee towards them.

“I didn’t know what you might want, so I brought a lot,” Doyoung said as he set one cup of coffee in front of Taeyong, “A hot white mocha,” he muttered, and Taeyong took the warm paper cup with both hands and pulled it close to him. He raised it to his lips and took a sip, and the taste of fresh and well-made coffee warmed his whole chest at the first sip and he let out a hum.

“Oh, _God_, do I miss this,” he said.

“Yeah. I didn’t think they’d have decent coffee here,” Doyoung commented, “I don’t know if you’ve eaten already… I have doughnuts, and an egg sandwich, and a fruit cup, and your sister met me this morning and made sure that I took some of your mother’s stew with me today—”

“_That_,” Taeyong cut him off, “I want _that _first,” he said and Doyoung nodded und opened one of the paper bags and pulled out a large tupperware of chunky tofu soup, made by his mother.

“It’s not very warm anymore…” Doyoung murmured dejectedly.

“I don’t care, _gimme_,” he said childishly as he reached for it with both hands. Taeyong took the plastic bowl and ripped off the lid before raising it to his mouth impatiently. He couldn’t even wait for a spoon, he just started slurping.

The taste of his mother’s cooking made him feel so much more homesick than he already did, and he took a few long moments to savor the taste of home-cooked food. Doyoung turned away from his friend to let him enjoy that comfort as he unclipped his briefcase. At the sound of the buckles being undone, Taeyong set down the tupperware and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Wait,” Taeyong said, “We can get to that in a minute, just… talk to me for a while. I am in no rush to get back to work… how are you?” he asked, and Doyoung smiled, his gums showing and his shoulders shrugging upward.

“Oh, you know. Staying up late working. Meeting with your husband’s _dick _of a lawyer. Meeting your mom and sister in secret. Being disgraced by your dad. Not getting _nearly _enough fucking sleep or coffee…” Doyoung prattled, “But like… I’m sure my life is pretty cushy compared to yours right now.”

“Yeah, probably,” Taeyong sighed, “I’m… being bullied, kind of,” Taeyong admitted out loud, “There’s a few people in here who have it out for me because of my dad. It’s one of the first times in my life that I am not proud of the fact that my dad’s a lawyer, because did you know? Convicted felons hate lawyers,” Taeyong chuckled humorlessly.

“Is your cellmate chill?” Doyoung asked, changing the subject.

“Well, he’s a drug addict, so he’s chill right up until he’s sober. Then he’s pissed at me for something I can’t control,” Taeyong answered.

“How the _hell_ are they getting drugs in here?” Doyoung asked, “I went through like three metal detectors and two pat downs before they let me sit down,” Doyoung complained.

“Did they make you strip, squat, and cough?”

“Jesus, _no_.”

“Then consider that light security,” Taeyong said and he reached for his cup of coffee again. There were a few moments where Doyoung was quiet as he watched his best friend drink a few gulps. He saw the bags under Taeyong’s eyes and the awfully garish orange color that every inmate in this placed had to wear; Taeyong’s fashion sense in the real world was very colorful but this shade of orange didn’t look great on anyone. Taeyong felt a hand get placed on his knee under the table.

“Are you okay, Taeyong?” Doyoung asked once more in a low and concerned voice. Taeyong felt his shoulders droop as he set the cup back on the table.

“I’m managing,” Taeyong answered truthfully, “It’s not easy, but I’m doing it.”

“Right…” Doyoung answered with forced acceptance, “Do you need commissary money?” Doyoung asked.

“No, I’m still fine. Donghyuck put money in my account about a month ago, and I’m working, so I’m earning prison coin,” Taeyong answered, “Did he come see you, by the way?”

“Yes,” Doyoung said with a sigh, “Hyuck told me that you think your husband has a _mistress_?” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“He’s probably _always_ had a mistress, Doie. He made it clear from the beginning that our marriage was a political one,” Taeyong said, “Also, he came to visit me wearing a suit I hadn’t seen before and a new watch, so there’s also that.”

“Whoa. Hold up. He _visited_ you?” Doyoung asked, and Taeyong nodded.

“Yep. Didn’t you know?”

“_No_,” Doyoung stressed, “He has _no_ business seeing you before the trial. He _shouldn’t_ be coming to see you at all. What did he want?”

“He wanted me to open my accounts for him,” Taeyong said, “He’s probably spooked that he was discovered once, and he wants legitimate money instead of risky money. So, he asked me to sign some documents so he could tap into my frozen bank accounts.”

“Which accounts?” Doyoung asked seriously.

“My inheritance account, and my personal. The money that’s _actually_ mine,” Taeyong said, “He pulled the whole ‘_I’m your husband, that money is half mine’_ bullshit. I refused him and sent him away.”

“Taeyong, he _can’t_ do that,” Doyoung stressed, “And his lawyer hasn’t told me anything about any visitations between him and you, which means he probably hasn’t told his lawyer he saw you, which means he’s hiding something,” Doyoung deduced, “He _really_ came and asked you for money?” Taeyong nodded.

“I _spat_ on the glass between us and told him the next time I see him he had better have signed my divorce papers,” Taeyong said, “He caught me at a bad time,” he added with a smug grin.

“Did you tell anyone else about the visit?”

“…I might have mentioned it to Donghyuck, but I can’t really remember,” Taeyong answered, “We talked about Thailand, and the family,” he mused. Doyoung sat back in his seat for a moment and was quiet again as he thought things through.

Taeyong reached gently for the two bags of food and unwrapped the one with the sugary-smelling doughnuts inside. The bag crinkled noisily as Doyoung thought, and Taeyong quietly bit into a frosted chocolate pastry.

“If he came to ask you for money… how the _fuck_ did he afford a new suit and watch?” Doyoung mused under his breath after a minute.

“I _wonder_,” Taeyong answered sarcastically between his bites of doughnut.

“I might have to hire a private investigator,” Doyoung said, and then reached for his briefcase once more, “I can’t legally follow him, but I _can_ get a PI to. He was really good about going about his shady business and putting everything under your name,” Doyoung reached into his leather briefcase and pulled out some stacks of stapled papers, “Sorry to say it, but that dumbass is smart. The checks and things with your signatures on them could all have been easily forged. He lived with you and had free access to any document with your signature on it. It only takes a bit of concentration and, like, a half hour to copy and memorize someone’s signature, especially if he’s, say, your fucking _husband_,” Doyoung listed on, “You know, if he’s _really_ fucking up and laundering again, and you’re in here, I can prove his guilt and your innocence. You can’t money launder from prison.”

“I don’t even know _how_ to launder money,” Taeyong said, “I’m sure there are people in here that can though.”

“Just don’t say that in court, and we’ll be fine,” Doyoung said as he flipped through some papers, “So… I didn’t really want to bring this up, but I’m really curious…” Doyoung started and he took the paper bag from Taeyong and reached inside it for the other doughnut, “I tried coming to visit you three weeks ago, and they told me you were in solitary _confinement_. They wouldn’t tell me anything except that you got in a fight,” Doyoung said and raised an eyebrow up at Taeyong.

“Ah. _Yeah_. That happened,” Taeyong admitted, and Doyoung shook his head slightly and held out one hand.

“Care to share? Because I was going to try and get bail posted for you due to good behavior, but that can’t happen anymore, because your behavior is no longer good.”

“_Fuck_,” Taeyong cursed, and placed one hand on his face to rub his eyes, taking in the new information that was now useless to him, “You know how I was working in the kitchens? Well, an alpha coworker of mine tried to force himself on me one night. I grabbed the first tool on the table and tried to stab him with it. A guard separated us, but even though I was defending myself, I still was the one holding a weapon. The other inmate got a shot on his record, and I got four nights in solitary,” Taeyong explained, “No one gives a fuck that he was an alpha clearly twice my size. All they cared about was that we were fighting, and I had a knife in my hand when we were seen together.”

“Holy shit,” Doyoung said, half impressed, “He assaulted you, and you tried to stab him?”

“_Yep_,” Taeyong answered and shoved the rest of the doughnut in his mouth.

“Okay… as your lawyer, I have to tell you that that was a _stupidass_ decision. As your friend, I’m proud of you, but next time, don’t _miss_.”

Taeyong busted up into laughter and had to take another sip of his coffee to make the lump of breading that got stuck in his throat go all the way down.

“Thanks, Doyoung,” Taeyong answered, “Next time I get into a fight, I’ll be sure not to miss.”

“But yeah, don’t get into fights in the first place,” Doyoung scraped up and Taeyong snickered.

“It’s not on my agenda, let me tell you…” Taeyong murmured. There was another moment of quiet and the two friends looked at each other with small, fond smiles and Taeyong sat back in his seat with a big sigh, “Okay. Hand me that egg sandwich, and tell me what’s going on with my trial. I’m ready.”

“You got it,” Doyoung said and he picked up the last bag of food and dropped it in front of Taeyong.

Taeyong marched out of the visitation center in handcuffs with the end of his coffee in his hand. The guard didn’t take it away from him, but he knew he had to finish it before going back to gen pop, and he downed the last of the sweet, lukewarm coffee before tossing the empty cup into a trashcan on their way down the hall.

Taeyong knew all of the things Doyoung had told him about the upcoming trial, but the last thing he said had annoyed Taeyong just a little bit: the delay.

Because Doyoung was going to try and hire a PI to gather more evidence for Taeyong’s trial, his lawyer was going to ask for an extension on the trail date. So Taeyong was looking at an additional three months here before he could go to trial and try to get his freedom back.

When Taeyong was dropped back into general population once more, he started to make his way back to the salon, to hopefully pick up his day where he left off. He didn’t get five steps into the main hall before someone called his name.

“Lee Taeyong,” spoke a voice from behind him, and Taeyong turned and saw an inmate leaning against the wall by the gate to visitation.

“Who are you?” Taeyong asked suspiciously, knowing he’s seen this inmate’s face before, but not remembering ever speaking to him. The supposed beta male, Taeyong couldn’t tell with the scents of coffee and his late breakfast still all over him, pushed himself off the wall and raised his left arm. Taeyong’s eyes flicked to the small black tattoo on his inner wrist and instantly recognized the insignia.

“Johnny wants to see you,” the shaggy black-haired male said and Taeyong felt himself falter at the words, his heart pumping at the sudden information, “He’s in the yard now,” the other inmate continued and Taeyong glowered.

“Oh, _really_?” Taeyong asked, “How _convenient_ for him. I wasn’t there to cut his hair this morning, so now I just have to come when he calls, right?” the annoyance flooding over.

“I mean…” the man said as he stepped closer to Taeyong and that’s when the omega realized his first instincts were correct and this lean man with shaggy black hair was indeed a beta, “…You could deny him, but I’m not sure anyone wants to see what he’ll do in retaliation.”

“I’m not scared of him,” Taeyong spat, not sure how true that statement was.

“Well, that would put you in the minority then,” the man said with an amused smile, his teeth pearly. His eyes didn’t let on any threats, but Taeyong didn’t trust anyone within these walls, “I can take you to him... or should I tell him you’ve refused?” he asked, his smile a little on the playful side and Taeyong clenched his jaw, then relented.

“Let’s go,” he growled and the beta smiled wider, standing taller with a spring in his step.

“Excellent,” he responded and brushed past Taeyong to lead the way. Taeyong trailed behind with a sour expression, but his heart was beating heavier than normal. Being called out by the most feared and respected inmate in the prison, being requested, _summoned_ is really the best term Taeyong could use. It was another indignant flex of the alpha’s rule over the inside of the prison, but it was also slightly convenient for Taeyong. On one hand, it was finally a moment he could confront Johnny about all the bullshit he’s pulled, and continues to pull; but on the other hand, what could Johnny want from him right now?

The two of them traveled through the large hall that was the epicenter of all the blocks, the thick of gen pop with the bolted tables and groups of inmates playing cards on them, or chatting, or whatever they do to pass the time. The two of them walked through the double doors leading out into the yard and Taeyong blinked at the bright sunlight. He stopped once they got outside completely and it took a few moments for the other man he was following to realize Taeyong had stopped.

“He’s this way,” the man mentioned and poked his thumb back over his shoulder, but Taeyong stood his ground and nodded.

“Oh, I know where he is,” Taeyong said with a confident air, “I’ve come this far. Tell him if he wants to talk, he can meet me halfway,” he continued, and then walked the few paces over to the outside wall of the prison, close to the doors, and leaned against the old white brick, his arms crossed, trying to look relaxed, “And you can tell him to come _alone_, thanks,” Taeyong added. The beta male snorted, but his smile betrayed the mock irritation.

“I see why he likes you. You’ve got _balls_,” he complimented and then turned to walk across the asphalt where Johnny was loitering behind the basketball court with the rest of his crew. Taeyong felt his heart skip at those words. He shouldn’t care whether Johnny likes him or not. It shouldn’t matter to him that the other people in Johnny’s gang knew that fact either. Taeyong ignored the other inmates who looked at him, hoping his dark expression would keep anyone else off his back. Taeyong’s eyes followed the messenger as he went back to his gang. It was easy to pick Johnny out of the group, he was the tallest, and still had the impressive haircut that Taeyong had given to him two weeks ago.

Taeyong watched Johnny lean against the chain link fence as the beta reported back to him and Taeyong felt a twinge of frustration as Johnny tipped his head back and laughed, his mouth opening to the sky and his hands on his stomach. After a few moments, Johnny righted himself, the messenger pointed towards Taeyong, and then Johnny broke away from his crew, clapping a few of them on the shoulder as he left.

Taeyong felt his foot tap impatiently as he watched Johnny cross the basketball court. The players looked angry for a moment, before they realized who was walking through their game, and then they all backed away, not getting involved. Taeyong watched the eyes of nearly all of Johnny’s crew follow him as the tall alpha glided in a beeline towards Taeyong.

Taeyong felt his tongue poke at the inside of his cheek and he tasted the leftover coffee lingering on the back of his palate. He decided then that everything about the inmate Seo Youngho was _annoying_. His handsome face, the way he pulled off the horrid shade of orange they all wore, the way that _everyone_ respected his pseudonym, and _especially_ the smug look on his face as he stepped up to Taeyong.

“What do you—” Taeyong started, but the moment Johnny was close enough to him to begin the conversation, his expression fell from one of amusement to one of curiosity.

“Wait,” Johnny cut him off, irritating Taeyong even more when he leaned in Taeyong’s direction and sniffed the air, “You smell like coffee. _Good_ coffee,” he said and Taeyong felt his initial thoughts die. How _dare_ he. It was rude of someone to lean in and get after anyone’s scent and if Taeyong wasn’t already back against a wall, he would have taken a step back to ensure a more proper distance between them.

“_Excuse _me?” Taeyong asked aggressively, clearly offended by how forward Johnny was, but the alpha inmate took another two steps closer, and smelled directly down into Taeyong’s face. Reflexively, Taeyong shot both hands up to Johnny’s chest to push him away. His personal bubble invaded, and then suddenly filled with the strong scent of the alpha’s evergreen aroma made Taeyong’s shoulders rise and a shiver ran up his spine as he felt himself ducking under Johnny just by a fraction. It was too sudden of a movement, and Johnny, although annoying, was still quite intimidating up close and personal like this, and Taeyong softly pushed him back.

Instead of swatting Taeyong’s hands away, or pressing in closer to see Taeyong’s reaction, Johnny took a generous step back to give Taeyong his space.

“You had… a white chocolate mocha not too long ago,” the other inmate mused as he looked down into Taeyong’s eyes. Taeyong’s mouth dropped open at the absurd statement. One: because it was true, and two: because it was so out of left field.

“How— how did you _know_ that?” Taeyong hissed, still feeling rather defensive by being crowded by the handsome inmate so suddenly. Johnny smiled, his pretty white teeth glinting.

“I’m a coffee fan,” he stated, “The instant coffee they give us here is nasty, and it’s been a long time since I’ve had a good cup. Was it hot or iced?” he asked with an upwards tick of his chin and Taeyong was once again derailed from his original point.

“H-hot. Why do you care?” he asked, his voice fumbling just a little bit. Johnny shrugged sincerely.

“Is it odd that I’d like to know how you prefer your coffee?” he asked simply with an amiable grin.

“_Yes_,” Taeyong snapped, “You called me out here. What do you want?”

“Well, I wanted to know why you were being taken out of the salon just as I was coming in for my haircut. The guard was escorting you, so you were clearly being taken outside of gen pop. At first I figured the counselors or something, but the smell of expensive coffee lets me know that you had a visitor. But a _normal _visitor couldn’t have brought you a coffee, so it had to be a private visitor that you saw today. Am I right?” Johnny asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

“…I was seeing my lawyer,” Taeyong growled through gritted teeth, before his thoughts and questions tumbled out of his lips one by one, “Why do you care what I do? Why do you bother me and make my life in here more difficult than it already is? Literally anyone else in the salon can shave your head. Did my father put you in here or something? Why are you… _picking_ on me Seo Youngho?” Taeyong hissed, hating his choice of words at the end, but it’s what it felt like.

The other alphas— the one from the kitchen, and the one with the golden crown on his tooth —_they_ were bullies, but Johnny wasn’t threatening him. He had never laid a hand on Taeyong, he merely flounced into his life and paraded his ego and privileges around for some unknown reason and it bugged Taeyong. He was bothered, utterly _annoyed_ by another alpha dropping into his life like he owned it. 

Johnny laughed and it made a wave of anger pulse through him at the alpha’s nonchalant reaction to his aggression.

“No, I’m pretty thankful to have never met your father, although I know some people who have, but they hold their own grudges,” Johnny answered coolly, his voice dropping to a soft, placating tone, “And… I think you know _exactly_ why I’m picking on you, Taeyong.”

“_No_. No, I really don’t,” Taeyong challenged, even though he may have had a slight hint as to why Johnny had taken an interest in him, but he still wasn’t going to let it go that easily. Johnny needed to tell him outright exactly what he wanted and expected, “_Enlighten_ me,” Taeyong’s voice dripped with malice.

They stared at each other for a moment, Taeyong glaring a challenge and Johnny searching his eyes for silent truths. Taeyong swallowed, his fists clenched at his side. He hoped the feeling that was portrayed on his face was anger, and not one of fear. He hoped his fists shook from the adrenaline of a fight, not out of dread for what could come next.

Johnny’s chin dropped and he looked at Taeyong in a new way, like he was seeing straight through his facade of confidence and fire.

“You _know _why,” he repeated, and Taeyong felt his nose tingle, reminding him that he knew why too. Johnny continued, “I see the way they all look at you, I hear the talk surrounding you, but I look at you and I see something that’s not what their rumors say… I see a lot of myself in you,” Johnny said and it was the first time Taeyong felt like he was seeing a real person. Not the criminal mastermind, not the prison yard king, no posturing. In a small moment, Taeyong saw all the titles stripped away, like for the first time he was seeing the real Johnny underneath it all, “Let me show you that you can trust me. I trusted you, blindly, when I let you chop off all of my hair and I have to say, this look really suits me—” Johnny said with a flirty grin and he ran his fingers through his hair, tossing his mane to the side and Taeyong saw the layers of Johnny get put back up again, “—But I get it. I’m one of the most intimidating people here, and talking so openly, like we’re doing right now…” Johnny and Taeyong’s eyes both wandered to the others, and Taeyong noticed more than a few people’s eyes on them, “…It’s bound to cause a stir.”

“Everything you do causes a stir. That’s why I think it’s better if you leave me alone,” Taeyong found his words again.

“Maybe, but have you considered that being alone in here might be your undoing?” Johnny asked, his head tipping down to look at Taeyong seriously, his words were heavy, “Having powerful friends isn’t a bad idea in here.”

“I don’t know if I want to know the finer details of being your ‘_friend’_,” Taeyong’s voice lowered, “I’ve heard a lot about you and some of the other people in your group. I’m not going to be in this prison for very much longer, so there’s no point in me making friends.”

“Oh, yeah? Good for you. When is your court date?” Johnny asked, his voice kicked up an octave, and it made Taeyong purse his lips and swallow once more, Johnny clicked his tongue, “Thought so. There’s always another reason for a delay. You have no idea when you’re getting out of here, huh?” Johnny asked, and Taeyong felt his upper lip threatening to curl at how right the alpha was.

“Fuck off,” Taeyong answered, not knowing what else he could say.

“Easy now,” Johnny said, but his face split into another smile, “I won’t make you do anything you’re not comfortable with, but if you want to meet me privately, I can arrange for that. Let me show you that you can trust me implicitly. We can go on a date,” Johnny sang, his voice getting giddy at the end but Taeyong narrowed his eyes and kept up his defenses.

“I’m _married_,” the omega answered, a phrase Taeyong had used in the past to shoot people down before they could begin, but Johnny was quite unbothered.

“To a man you’re _divorcing_,” Johnny scoffed, “I’d consider prison one hell of a separation, by the way,” he chuckled, and tipped his head to the side, his hair falling back, “Go on a date with me. You can call all the shots. I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, and you can ask me anything you’d like, but only if you agree to meet me privately.”

“...You want to take me out on a _date_?” Taeyong asked, his own eyebrow quirking up, “What are we going to do? You wanna take me for a stroll along the barbed wire fence by moonlight? Or pop in a grainy VHS into the television in gen pop and share a bowl of cheap commissary popcorn?”

“I was thinking dessert. You and me, in the kitchen. A guard friend of mine on the lookout. I’ll send someone to pick you up at midnight when the rest of the prison is asleep. I can arrange it for tomorrow night, and then we can talk like normal people and not under the watchful eyes of half the prison yard,” Johnny suggested, his head nodding back behind him and Taeyong’s eyes slid to a group of inmates not too far away from them who had been watching them this whole time.

Taeyong looked back at Johnny’s face again, and wished he didn’t find the man so damn attractive. There was no reason for Taeyong to trust him. He made some valid points about him getting a powerful ally, but Taeyong was suspicious about how _friendly_ Johnny was trying to get with him. Johnny did trust him with his hair, which Taeyong had learned later was almost like Johnny’s trademark or status symbol here, and the offer to see that he could learn to trust Johnny in return was tempting.

It was just that, an offer. No one was making him. He could refuse Johnny, tell him to back off and leave him alone, and make his gang members stop keeping tabs on him, but Taeyong couldn’t help the twinge of curiosity at the idea. The part of Taeyong that craved a friend and support in such a desolate place as prison was the part of him that he tried to stifle under the new persona he was cultivating of bitchy and unapproachable. Underneath his cold exterior, beyond the person he had to become in here, Taeyong knew he could really use a friend, a table to sit at for meals, and someone to talk to who wasn’t his flippant and hostile cellmate.

“Tell me you’re sorry,” Taeyong demanded, and Johnny’s eyebrows arched upward, “I want you to apologize for putting me in a shit situation. You’re making my life more difficult than it has to be and if you really want me to trust you, I need an apology,” he added, and Johnny’s eyes searched his again, before the alpha nodded with a small smile.

“I’m sorry for getting you involved with my business without your consent. I only ever wanted to get to know you a little bit,” Johnny stated with a sincere smile and Taeyong nodded just once. He wasn’t expecting Johnny to give in so quickly, but it was the best he could have hoped for.

“Thank you. I’ll think about your offer,” Taeyong finally answered, getting only a fraction of what he wanted and walking away with more questions than he anticipated, but it wasn’t an unpleasant interaction in the end. Johnny’s grin widened at him before he nodded and turned away, “Oh, and one more thing?” Taeyong added and Johnny looked back around to give him his attention once more.

“Yes?” Johnny asked.

“_Don’t_ send a messenger to come get me. You know where I am. Come find me yourself, _Youngho_,” Taeyong spat, putting his mean and fiery front up once more, and Johnny laughed again.

“My apologies,” Johnny purred, “I’ll come in for my shave tomorrow morning, and I'd appreciate your answer then,” he said with a little salute and then turned away once again to go walk back across the yard. Taeyong turned too, and went back inside the prison doors, to finally go back to the barbers and get something done today. He didn’t look back to see how many people were still watching him, or Johnny.

The next day at breakfast, Taeyong was walking back to find a seat, hopefully with the older inmates at the back of the canteen. He held his tray in loose hands and his eyes trailed over to Johnny’s table, where the handsome inmate was watching him, a small smirk on the corner of his mouth and a glint in his eyes. Taeyong’s eyes lingered too long as he stared back and he suddenly felt a foot get lodged in front of him and Taeyong tripped forward.

He managed not to fall completely, and he only spilled his water cup, his food still safely on his tray. While his plastic cup bounced loudly across the linoleum, Taeyong righted himself again as other inmates around them looked over at the commotion. 

Taeyong turned towards the snickering and the owner of the foot, and Taeyong’s lip curled as he glared at Mr. Goldtooth and his table full of other mean looking alphas, the one from the kitchen who made his skin crawl was staring him down too.

“Better watch where you’re going,” one of them sneered, and Taeyong turned away. The skin on the nape of his neck prickled as he turned his unguarded back to them, but he bent down to reach for the discarded cup anyway. Taeyong stood up again, taking his empty cup with him and his gaze found Johnny’s once more. The black-haired alpha’s once flirty smile had turned cold; he had clearly seen what had just happened. Taeyong pulled his gaze away, unable to do anything but remain calm and keep his head high as he walked away from the table of laughing alphas.

The interaction left a rock in Taeyong’s stomach, and he felt a sort of shame and fear come over him that he couldn’t control.

After breakfast, Taeyong went to the salon as usual with the others. They set up, and then their senior opened the door to allow other inmates in. The chairs were filled quickly, but Taeyong quietly, and politely refused to take an inmate yet. His senior asked him why and Taeyong sucked in a breath and squared his shoulders.

“Johnny is going to be coming in early this morning, he told me yesterday. I’d rather stay available so we can get him in and out quickly,” he explained, and without question, his senior and the other two barbers nodded in agreement, satisfied by Taeyong’s choice in heading his advice. Less than ten minutes after Taeyong had announced that his chair was not open for shaves yet, Johnny came into the salon, and for the very first time, he came unaccompanied. Since the salon was prepared for his arrival this time, the other haircutters paid the alpha no mind as he walked past the guard into the salon room.

Taeyong was ready for him with a clean cape and fresh clippers already charged to maximum battery. He even gave Johnny a halfway friendly smile as a greeting.

“Good morning, Youngho,” Taeyong said, and he felt the eyes of the senior flick to him just once at his use of Johnny’s real name. Johnny on the other hand smiled back seemingly unaware of any changes.

“Good morning, Taeyong,” he said as he sat in Taeyong’s salon chair, his sweet and heavy scent blanketing Taeyong again like it does every time. The omega unfurled the cape and snapped it around Johnny’s neck. He walked to the front of Johnny once more and was about to bring up Johnny’s idea of them going on a date when he realized Johnny had some sparse, dark stubble on his chin and lip. 

Without asking, Taeyong’s fingers automatically came up to touch Johnny’s face, his thumb smoothing over the slight prickle on the alpha’s jaw. His skin was soft to the touch and Taeyong stuffed down the thought quickly.

“Would you like a shave as well as a trim today?” Taeyong offered and Johnny smiled up at him, his chocolate eyes dancing.

“That would be lovely, if you don’t mind,” his voice rumbled softly and Taeyong looked into his eyes for a moment. If he could get over the fact that Johnny was a straight up criminal, Taeyong wouldn’t mind all the attention the alpha gives him so much. It almost felt wrong of him to feel this way towards Johnny.

He pulled his hands off the alpha’s chin and neck and cleared his throat before he moved back behind him to start on his fade once more. He pulled clips from his apron and tied his long hair up and out of the way before he started on the back of Johnny's neck. Instead of racing through it like he had done last week, Taeyong slowly buzzed Johnny’s hair, not sure if he was taking too much time on purpose. After his head was done, Taeyong took down the clips and smoothed his fingers through Johnny’s feathery obsidian hair before he switched to the beard trimmer and began shaving the alpha’s face. Slowly as well, Taeyong cleaned up his stubble then wiped his face clean, before he took his thumb once more and brushed it over the now smooth skin of Johnny’s chin.

“Perfect,” he murmured under his breath at his handiwork before he stood back, “Time for a wash?” he asked, knowing Johnny’s routine by now.

Just as Johnny laid his head down into the dip of the hair washing sink, and Taeyong was testing the warmth of the water, Johnny spoke up to him and Taeyong’s eyes flitted down to his.

“Have you thought about my proposal?” he asked in a low, but curious voice. It was timed well, because the running faucet water muffled his voice, and no one else could hear what he said. Taeyong nodded, but didn’t say anything yet. Johnny smiled playfully up at him, “I have everything prepared, I just have to get your answer,” he murmured, his smile easy on Taeyong’s eyes. Taeyong felt an automatic tug at the corner of his own lips as he wet Johnny’s hair and smelt the lovely evergreens once more.

“I have given it a lot of thought, and I agree to your terms,” Taeyong said, and Johnny’s eyes alighted once again, “But _I _call the shots. You do what I say, and you keep your hands to yourself,” Taeyong added at the end with a steely tone to push his seriousness through.

“Of course. Tonight then?” he asked and Taeyong let out a short nod in agreement, his stomach fluttering at Johnny’s pleased grin, before the alpha shut his eyes, his smile lingering on his lips as Taeyong washed his thick black hair once again.

“What were you and Johnny talking about yesterday?” Taeyong’s grimy cellmate asked that evening when all the inmates were shut away after dinner. Taeyong was standing on his bed, reaching the shelf above it where he was putting away the few things he had bought at the prison commissary store just after mealtime.

Taeyong felt his fingers falter as he placed his cups of dry noodles up on the shelf. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting in any way to tell his cellmate about Johnny’s new fascination with him and how Taeyong was experiencing similar feelings for the alpha. He didn’t turn around, he continued to place his candy bars and the bottle of generic brand heat suppressants up neatly onto his shelf. Keeping his things tidy was the only thing he could control in this wretched place, and Taeyong wasn’t about to let that stop just because he was incarcerated.

“I work at the prison barbers now. Johnny’s been coming to me for haircuts on Tuesdays,” Taeyong explained, “I wasn’t there yesterday because my lawyer came to visit me, and Johnny wanted to know where I was.”

“Seems to have been a pretty long conversation if he just wanted to talk about his hair appointment,” the skinny omega spat, “Tell me the truth. You’re trying to get close to him, aren’t you?”

Taeyong couldn’t help but turn around now, but he continued to stand on his cot, looking down at his cellmate who was clawing at his arm with his free hand. Taeyong was ashamed of himself for not realizing how severe his cellmate addictions were, because his withdrawal symptoms escalated by the hour when he was sober. His sunken eyes were glaring up at Taeyong with hate and skepticism.

“Look. When Johnny has someone fetch you and bring you outside to speak to him, you go. You know there’s no _denying _him anything. If he had summoned me and I refused, what the hell was going to happen to me?” Taeyong fibbed, “I’m not trying to get close to anyone. I’m just trying to cover my ass.”

“Yeah right. Cover your ass? You’re a liar,” his cellmate sniffed and continued scratching at his forearm.

“I’m not lying. I want nothing to do with Johnny’s gang, but if I want to make it out of this prison alive, I have to play by his rules. As someone who claims he knows Johnny, you should know that fact better than I,” Taeyong added, but he felt his gut twist. Even if he didn’t like his cellmate, Taeyong didn’t feel great about twisting the truth.

“_Yeah_,” his cellmate agreed, but it sounded forced, “Besides, they probably won’t let you out if your lawyer and daddy knew you were buddies with a murderer and drug lord like Johnny,” he added and Taeyong stepped down from his bed, stunned.

He had heard a lot of tales about the inmate Johnny— embezzlement, extortion, tax evasion, smuggling illegal contraband, gang affiliations, aggravated assault —but not _anything _about murder. It had been the one thing Taeyong probably hadn’t heard from the extensive list of rumors and offenses Johnny had done, and it was one thing that Taeyong secretly had pocketed away. He may be a gang leader, and a drug seller, but at least he hadn’t killed anyone.

“I didn’t know that,” Taeyong murmured, his eyes wide.

“Yeah,” his cellmate nodded, “I heard he had a _partner _before he was in here. They ran their nightclub together, and when the other guy double crossed Johnny, he killed him and his whole family too. Shot every one of them,” he said and Taeyong’s blood froze, “So, you don’t want to be seen hanging around him. You don’t want to tarnish your perfect reputation.”

Taeyong was speechless. For one, he wanted to laugh at the idea that his own reputation was seen as flawless, because his parents would _not _agree, and for a second reason: Taeyong had heard so much shit about Johnny, but this was the first time he was hearing _murderer_.

It also didn’t help that he was hearing about it just hours before he was supposed to go on an arranged meeting with the alpha. Johnny had referred to it as a date, but Taeyong hadn’t accepted that term in any capacity, no matter how good the other smelled or how kind his smile seemed to be.

The lights were shut down once again and Taeyong saw the shadow of his cellmate get into his bed. For posterity's sake, Taeyong did the same and laid down in his tiny cot, his face to the wall.

Maybe he could sleep through it all. Blow Johnny off and stand him up. Taeyong had been silently talking himself through his decision to meet with the other inmate, but now all his doubts had resurfaced.

His anxiety over being caught by the authorities and his cellmate had increased, and his conflicted feelings over Johnny were also simmering in his mind.

He wanted to sleep through it, but his worried brain wouldn’t let him.

Taeyong’s cellmate was fast asleep. There were no clocks in their cell and Taeyong didn’t have a watch, but he heard a guard every once and a while walk quietly up the empty hallway of their block, patrolling to make sure no one was planning some sort of midnight Alcatraz escape or anything.

Taeyong heard the footsteps stop on the other side of the bars of their cell, and Taeyong felt his heart beat kick up once more. There was a soft tapping sound of metal on metal, and Taeyong turned his head to see the outline of a person standing outside their barred door. Taeyong realized that the guard was tapping a ring against the bars.

Once Taeyong had turned over and sat up, the guard spoke in a whisper.

“Lee Taeyong?” his voice was hushed and Taeyong stood, and then went to the front of his cell.

“That would be me,” Taeyong whispered back, and the guard produced a single key, that made no noise, and he inserted it into the lock of Taeyong’s cell. It wasn’t silent when he opened the door, but he did it slowly enough that it didn’t wake anyone, thankfully Taeyong’s own cellmate too stayed fast asleep. While the door was opening, Taeyong went back to his bed and pulled out his shoes from under it. He stepped into them with light feet, and just as quietly slipped out into the hallway. The guard shut and relocked the door after him.

Taeyong took in the smell of the guard, it was unique, and for the first time in his life, Taeyong couldn’t discern whether this corrections officer was omega, beta, or alpha. His scent was so concealed and muted, and at first Taeyong was slightly curious, but then he figured that if he was a guard at a maximum-security prison, he’d do things to muffle his scent too, to ensure others didn’t get ideas.

Taeyong was led down the hall, and once they were out of C-block the guard cuffed him, but they were quite loose. Taeyong was sure if he wriggled enough, he could slip his hand out of it.

“They’re only for if we see another guard and they wonder what I’m doing with you. I’ll take them off soon,” his deep, baritone voice hushed, “Johnny is already waiting,” the guard added and Taeyong swallowed but nodded. 

The guard led him through the empty prison. It seemed so much bigger at night when there were no clusters of orange at every table. He was led into the canteen. Taeyong saw the lights on in the kitchen behind the glass serving counters and his hands started to sweat as he was led back into the familiar space once again.

The guard opened the kitchen door, and propped it open with his foot, not stepping all the way inside. He took out his cuff keys and Taeyong turned to him so that he could release his wrists. When he was freed, Taeyong finally turned to greet his midnight caller.

Not all the lights in the kitchen were on, probably so they didn’t attract attention to themselves from other night patrolmen. Johnny was standing at a large metal prep table, leaning back against it nonchalantly. There was an array of items on the table behind him, but Taeyong wasn’t close enough to see what any of them were. Johnny gave him another charming smile and for a moment Taeyong saw a chilling red in his vision.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” the guard said behind Taeyong, making his shoulders stiffen.

“Stay,” Taeyong ordered and then turned to the guard and added in a hushed tone, “Don’t leave me alone with him,” he whispered. The guard looked at Taeyong, and then looked over him to Johnny before he stepped all the way inside and shut the door after himself, leaning against it.

“Okay,” the guard said to Taeyong with a polite nod, and Taeyong nodded his thanks before he turned around to face Johnny once more. He stepped forward, into the light, and saw the taller man smile at him and tip his head down, his hair falling around his face attractively.

“Good evening,” Johnny greeted smoothly and pushed his hair out of the way with one hand, “Did you get any sleep?”

“None,” Taeyong said and he stopped a few paces away from Johnny, not sure how close he was comfortable with and his eyes dropped to the table where he saw two bowls, a sack of flour, a bag of chocolate chips, two sticks of butter, “Cookies?” Taeyong asked, confused.

“I invited you out for dessert, right?” Johnny asked, “You must know this kitchen better than me, but I think I found all the right ingredients. I don’t have a recipe though… we might have to improvise.”

Taeyong took another half step closer and his eyes swept over every ingredient.

“There’s a recipe on the back of the bag of chocolate chips. You’ll need two eggs… and you have out baking powder, you’ll need baking soda,” Taeyong instructed and Johnny turned and picked up the bag of semi-sweet and turned the package over.

“You’re right,” he said with a nod, and then he picked up the box of powder and went to find baking soda. When Johnny had moved away from the table, Taeyong slunk forward and picked up the bag of chocolate chips. He had never seen a bag of gourmet chips like this in the prison kitchen before. Any dish with chocolate— that wasn’t cup pudding —was reserved for Saturday nights… but there would never be a reason to have a single recipe bag in the prison, so Taeyong could only deduce that Johnny had it smuggled inside.

When Johnny returned to the table with a tin of baking soda, Taeyong turned to him, still holding the bag of chocolate chips.

“Where did you get these?” he asked in confirmation. Johnny looked down at the bag and then back up to meet his gaze and Taeyong’s heart gave an annoying flutter.

“I had my friend bring them for us,” Johnny said and tipped his head over to the guard. Taeyong felt his jaw tighten at the idea.

“If we get caught—”

“It’ll all fall on me,” Johnny cut him off, “I’ll take the blame, go to solitary for a while, and then you can make up any story about why I had to be put in the hole, and you can tell whoever you want,” Johnny offered with an easy shrug, “You could make me out to be a bad guy, say you beat me in a fight, and find yourself scotch free and hey, maybe a little more feared in here,” Johnny said, “So don’t worry about it. If we get caught, I’ll make sure they let you off easy.”

“Yeah, like_ I _could ever beat _you _in a fight?” Taeyong scoffed bitterly. Johnny turned his body to the table but kept his eyes on Taeyong as he did.

“Rumor has it you already beat one alpha in a fight in this room. I’m technically in your old battleground,” Johnny pointed out and reached for the bag of chocolate chips in Taeyong’s hand. Taeyong swallowed as their fingers brushed and Johnny placed the bag on the table, recipe-side up and reached for a plastic measuring cup and the sack of flour.

Taeyong stared at Johnny’s profile for a tense moment. His lips were so full, and his brows were sure and confident. Taeyong had been tricked by the rugged beauty of a man like this before, and while Johnny didn’t look like a killer, his husband didn’t look like a shady businessman either. Taeyong watched Johnny’s hands, his knuckles unscarred, as he shook flour into the cup, and a small mist of white dust floated into the air in front of them. Taeyong couldn’t hold his tongue a second longer. He had to know.

“I heard you murdered someone,” he blurted out, and Johnny’s eyebrows raised up in interest but he didn’t look away from his small task.

“Did you now?” has asked in a bored tone, “Is that what they’re saying about me these days?”

“Someone told me… you killed your own business partner,” Taeyong said, and Johnny raised the sack of flour so he could turn and look at Taeyong fully again. The omega felt his mouth run dry and his toes curled in his shoes. Flight or fight, “That he… betrayed you and you killed him and his whole family… in cold blood.”

Johnny let out a soft breath through his nose, his eyes even, before he spoke once more.

“You shouldn’t believe everything you hear in here,” he said, but then shrugged, “Actually, you should either believe _all _of it, or _none _of it. That’s the tactic I’ve chosen.”

“So… you did kill a man and his family…” Taeyong’s voice spoke softly.

“Is that what you want to believe?” Johnny quipped back and Taeyong stared into his eyes. The low light in the room cast some shadows, but Taeyong could see a sort of tightness in Johnny’s handsome face. Taeyong slowly shook his head.

“No,” Taeyong answered truthfully. Johnny’s face softened just a little and he turned back to the measuring cup.

“I was the only family my ex-partner had. It would be pretty oxymoronic if I killed him and ‘_his whole family’_,” Johnny snickered humorlessly, “Nah… I’ve done a lot of things, but I will be the first one to say that there’s no blood on my hands,” he said, then added, “Even if that asshole deserves it.”

It was in that moment that Taeyong could see past the criminal, and see the real person underneath. He sucked in a quiet breath and turned to the table of assorted ingredients and pulled the sugars towards him and grabbed the smaller bowl. Johnny’s lips twitched into a happy smile at Taeyong’s participation, and the two of them quietly mixed their separate ingredients.

“Is the oven preheated?” Taeyong asked, and Johnny nodded, “Why _cookies_?” Taeyong asked suspiciously.

“When I was a kid, I wanted to open a bakery, or a cafe,” Johnny answered truthfully.

“So, you went from wanting a bakery, to opening a nightclub and selling illegal items internationally?” Taeyong asked flat out, wondering if his tongue was getting ahead of him.

“Yeah. Funny how life turns out,” Johnny mused, “I grew up in Chicago—”

“—In the States?” Taeyong interjected.

“Mm-hm,” Johnny nodded, “And my mother made the _best _chocolate chip cookies from scratch,” Johnny said as he started slowly stirring the dry ingredients with a large wooden spoon, “Also, I have no fucking clue how to make a cake, and I don’t even think there are even cake pans in here, so cookies was the simplest option.”

“Big, bad, drug-lord Seo Youngho, just wanted to bake cookies with his mom and serve coffee?” Taeyong asked and Johnny laughed good-naturedly.

“I could ask you something similar. How does a man who grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth, who minored in _dance _in college, end up laundering millions when he already had it all?” Johnny asked and Taeyong felt his heart sink.

“I didn’t launder that money,” Taeyong said, and will continue to say until he steps out of this prison a free man, “My husband did, and forged my signature and identity to do it.”

There was a moment of pause, and Johnny set down his bowl and looked up at Taeyong with another expression that was there and gone so fast that Taeyong couldn’t decipher it.

“So that’s what you meant that one time when you said he threw you under ‘the proverbial bus’?” Johnny asked, and Taeyong nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “I take offense to that silver spoon metaphor by the way. I had my own struggles. Just because my parents came from money doesn’t mean I didn’t have to fight for the things that I wanted to do. I had to _beg _my parents for years before they let me take a dance class,” Taeyong said, his thoughts getting away from him, “And if I was _so _privileged, you think they would be using their sway to get me out of this fucking prison, but they’re not. My parents won’t speak to me, because they’re secretly glad to have their black-sheep, omega son out of their perfect picture—” Taeyong muttered while he mixed the eggs, butter, and sugars together quickly. The wooden salad fork, that was the other pair to Johnny’s spoon, scraped the sides of his mixing bowl harshly as he beat the eggs to the proper consistency, “—And their _perfect_ son in law who was _betrayed _by his jailbird husband. For _shame_,” Taeyong felt his anger bubble.

Johnny took a hand and placed it on Taeyong’s shoulder, effectively stopping all of Taeyong’s movements, and once he realized that his half of the mixture was already whipped, Taeyong set the bowl down with a slight clatter.

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong handed out.

“Don’t be,” Johnny said, “I’d be pissed too if I was in your shoes,” he comforted, “Also, your husband sounds like quite the catch. A lying lawyer though? C’mon, that one’s obvious.”

“I know, right?” Taeyong laughed a little at the bleakness of it, “And I didn’t even get to pick him. I got to take dance and cooking classes, but dear old Mom and Dad got to pick my husband,” Taeyong said and looked up at Johnny for his reaction. People in Taeyong’s family’s circle knew it was an arranged marriage, but people who weren’t from that world of politics always found it unnatural, and Johnny was no exception. The alpha shook his head, confused, and he blinked a few times, reacting a little dramatically to Taeyong’s story.

“Whoa, _excuse _me?” Johnny asked, “You had an _arranged _marriage? Who even does that anymore?” Johnny wondered out loud.

“People who want to secure their hands in other people’s business,” Taeyong answered flatly, “He was an up and coming lawyer in my father’s firm, a few years older than me, but he was so young, my father couldn’t promote him as a partner over someone who had put in more years… so instead, he pitched _me_. If he and I got married, my father could… have his cake and eat it too. By marrying into the family, it could secure his future in my father’s firm, and thus… an arranged marriage.”

“That’s fucking _nuts_,” Johnny said, “And what did you get out of it?”

“I got… a little more freedom. I got to choose my college, and my majors, and take as many art and fun courses as I wanted… as long as I knew where my future was really going to be in the end.”

“Well, now you’re in prison. What a ride?” Johnny said and Taeyong shifted the bowl of wet ingredients closer to the dry and Johnny picked up his bowl and slowly poured it into Taeyong’s while the omega stirred.

“In prison, and on the verge of a divorce,” Taeyong said, “But hey, I know how to tap dance, and ballroom, and ballet, and hip-hop...” he listed as he stirred the two bowls together to create the cookie dough.

“Hip-hop and ballroom dancing, huh?” Johnny asked, “Where did you find the time to learn how to cut hair?” the alpha asked and Taeyong laughed.

“Oh, that was a childhood act of rebellion,” Taeyong answered, “I hated sitting in the salon chair and having other people cut my hair. One day, my mom ran her hand through my hair and said, ‘_You need a haircut_’, so I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut it myself,” he said and then looked up at Johnny, “My mother was pissed,” he said and Johnny’s face split into a grin, “She took my father’s clippers and shaved my head right there, but that was her mistake, because once I learned how to use the clippers, I shaved my little brother’s head, and then our mom was _livid_.”

“So, what I’m gathering here is, you were _born _with fire?” Johnny laughed and Taeyong smiled up at him.

“I was,” he said confidently, “Chocolate chips?” he asked and Johnny picked up the final ingredient and tore the bag open and dumped them all into the mixture.

“I admire that in you,” Johnny stated, “I like your fire.”

“That’s not the first time you’ve told me that,” Taeyong quipped.

“Well, you are the first omega who’s come into this prison and challenged everyone who tries to look you in the eye. You even got sent to solitary for pulling a knife on an alpha. No omega has done that here,” Johnny said, and Taeyong’s eyes shot up to look into Johnny’s once more.

“If I tell you a secret, can you keep it?” he asked, and Johnny’s face alighted with curiosity.

“Of course,” the alpha said, and Taeyong dipped his finger into the raw cookie dough and popped a bit of it into his mouth. Once he swallowed, he crooked his finger to lure Johnny down to his level. Taeyong took in Johnny’s clean scent up close before he whispered into the alpha’s ear.

“...It was a _butter _knife,” Taeyong said, and Johnny immediately threw his head back, his hand on his stomach and he laughed, his voice reaching to the far ends of the warm kitchen, and making Taeyong’s toes tingle.

“The things people say in here, am I right?” Johnny chuckled, before he took up a little piece of cookie dough for himself and smiled down at Taeyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING:  
The next chapter is heavy and depicts attempted assault, and a character experiencing a panic attack. Trigger warnings will also be added to the top of the next chapter to ensure everyone is prepared.
> 
> My twitter @dogdadjohnny  
My Curious Cat me/dogdadjohnny  



	5. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~TRIGGER WARNINGS~  
~~~STOP AND READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE~~~  
This chapter is VERY heavy and contains an attempted assault, an attempted sexual assault, and a detailed depiction of a main character experiencing high paranoia and a panic attack. If any of these things trigger you, please proceed to the bottom of the chapter where I will post a TLDR synopsis of the chapter for those who do not wish to read any scenes containing any of those things.
> 
> Thank you for reading this warning, and please continue if you wish :)  
I promise you, it's going to get worse before it gets better, but it's going to get LOT better by the end.

After the cookies were done, and both of them had eaten a few each, the guard had them wrap it up and wash their dishes. They put the kitchen back exactly the way it should be before they had to say their goodbyes. Taeyong was worried about taking any of the baked goods back to his cell, but Johnny surely wasn’t and told Taeyong he wouldn’t let any of them go to waste. Taeyong was escorted back to his cell first, and Johnny bid him a polite goodnight as he left the kitchen.

It was probably around two in the morning when Taeyong got put back safely in his cell. His roommate slept so heavily that he didn’t hear Taeyong come back, and he was thankfully none the wiser.

Johnny was… considerate. He didn’t do anything too forward, they talked normally the whole evening, there was even a moment when Taeyong had forgotten they were in prison, and wearing matching orange uniforms, and that Johnny was supposed to be the most feared and respected inmate out of all of them. 

It was… _easy _for Taeyong to talk to Johnny, as much as he hated to accept it. Their banter came very naturally. He let his guard down, and Johnny showed a little bit of his true colors in return. Taeyong hated to admit he liked the Johnny he met with yesterday, but as long as it was only to himself, it was alright. True to his intentions, the simple night of conversation and cookies allowed Taeyong to see reasons why he could put a little bit of trust into Johnny.

Taeyong was groggy the following morning, having only gotten four hours of sleep after their late-night rendezvous. As he was walking back to the back of the canteen to sit alone at the edge of a table and eat his breakfast, he caught Johnny’s eyes, not unlike any other day. The black-haired man pulled a perfectly round chocolate chip cookie from his breast pocket and grinned at Taeyong as he took a bite.

It made Taeyong bite back a smile of his own as he turned his chin away and went about finding a seat.

For the next few days, Taeyong day dreamed of a world where he had met Johnny in a place other than prison. At college, on a family vacation, even the idea of the two of them growing up as childhood friends danced in his mind. It was conflicting having feelings for someone who was rumored to be a horrible person, but had shown him nothing but kindness and sincerity.

The seven am buzzer sounded, waking up everyone in the block. The morning shift officers came around and opened every cell, herding the inmates out into gen pop so they could go and eat breakfast. Taeyong let his cellmate leave first, and he followed silently. Every person in orange started filing down the hall, some of them murmuring morning greetings to each other. Taeyong got a few steps down the hallway when someone unexpected shoved him suddenly from behind.

Taeyong let out a small yelp as he toppled forward. He put both his hands out to brace his fall, and he felt pain shoot through his knees and wrists upon impact. Before he could register anything else, Taeyong felt a foot get shoved under his chest and he was roughly pushed over onto his back. Taeyong pulled in on himself, curling his legs and arms inward to protect his vitals from whatever kind of attack was going to happen next. From his new view from the floor, he stared up and saw the silhouette of a large man towering menacingly over him.

The person, another inmate in bright orange with a foul and thick alpha scent, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him back to his feet. Taeyong gasped as he was face to face with a tall, shredded alpha he had seen a couple times at the salon, but he was usually one of the quiet ones who came in and out. The man’s sleeves were rolled to his shoulders, his head completely shaved, and a mean look in his piercing eyes.

“You’re Lee Taeyong, right?” he growled deeply and Taeyong _truly _wished he wasn’t in that moment. The commotion was garnering the attention of other inmates who stopped to watch, circling the two of them and the alpha didn’t wait for his answer. He backed them up and slammed Taeyong up against the wall unforgivingly. Taeyong let out a startled grunt as his back collided with the solid brick, and the breath was knocked from his lungs. His feet were off the floor completely, and his heart pounding in his chest as the alpha snarled animalistically into his face. What had Taeyong done to this man to receive this kind of treatment? 

He heard two corrections officers shout loudly and the black uniforms started to come closer, trying to break through the wall of spectators who stood by and watched Taeyong and the other inmate like it was a sports game.

“Your _father _was my prosecutor,” the alpha snarled and if Taeyong felt scared before, now he was terrified. He put his hands up to the alpha’s arms and felt the pain in his right wrist amplify as he tried to dig his fingernails into his flesh to ward him off of him. The guards were on them two seconds after, and they pulled the beastly man off of Taeyong. 

Taeyong’s feet hit the floor and he almost buckled, but leaned back against the wall to keep himself upright, clutching the front of his shirt to cover his racing heart and will his lungs to take in air. One officer stood with his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder, looking back as the other officer pulled the alpha into an arm lock and shoved him to the floor, handcuffs at the ready.

“I’m coming for you, Lee Taeyong!” the alpha on the floor continued to snarl, “I’m gonna break both your legs for what your father did to me!” 

Taeyong couldn’t take his eyes off the inmate on the floor, his adrenaline pumping and his eyes wide with fear at how quickly this had happened. The officer said something like ‘_the hole should cool you off for a while’_, and the man in the black uniform pulled the inmate to his feet and then shoved him down the hall, his wrists cuffed securely behind his back.

The officer that was with Taeyong turned to assess the shaken omega once the offender was being walked away, and Taeyong looked up at the officer, but didn’t even really see him. He was hyperventilating, his hands were clammy, and he’d broken out in a cold sweat from the moment the alpha had thrown him to the wall.

“Do you need to go to medical?” the officer asked but Taeyong hardly heard him. The officer made the decision for him and turned Taeyong in the opposite direction, both hands on the back of his shoulders to guide him. The experience was disorienting for Taeyong, and he wasn’t even sure if he was hurt or not by the flood of adrenaline still coursing through his system, but he was massaging his right wrist in his left hand as he was led to the medical bay. He passed by other inmates going the opposite direction as he was and he felt all their stares like unwelcome hands across his skin; he felt claustrophobic under their gaze as he was led away.

The only thing he could think of was that there was now someone new in this prison with him who, quite literally, wanted him dead for reasons he couldn’t help.

He had never been to the prison infirmary before, Taeyong had always been a pretty healthy person, and had never even been admitted to a hospital before. The medical ward in and of itself was like a miniature hospital. They had round-the-clock doctors and nurses, medical beds and gurneys, and even a quarantine room to house contagious people.

Taeyong was asked a few questions about his medical and family history while they took his blood pressure and temperature, and was asked about the incident. He spoke about it softly, still shaken from the confrontation, and the guard who had escorted him also made a statement about what he had witnessed this morning.

Taeyong was led into a different room by a doctor, and had x-rays taken of his wrists, hands, and legs. The images were put on the doctor’s computer screen digitally and she told him that everything seemed fine, but that Taeyong needed a splint for his sprained right hand, and that he might want to take it easy for a few days.

Taeyong sat in a comfortable chair in the main room of the medical wing while a nurse fitted him with a wrist splint with velcro straps. He finally felt his adrenaline wear off and he took in the room. He could see other inmates lying in hospital beds, a couple of them with heart rate monitors that let out soft rhythmic beeps, and the quiet voices of staff as they conversed with each other. There was a large window with bars on it, but Taeyong could see an expanse of grass, and trees in the distance. For a moment he was calmed by the sight of nature, and he tried to recall the last time he had stepped barefoot into grass, or smelled a flower as it grew from the ground.

He thought of his mother, and how she tried to garden but killed every plant she owned, so settled with some succulents on the balcony of her and his father’s bedroom. He recalled his sister’s apartment, and how in the guest bathroom there were an array of flourishing ivy plants. He wondered if he’d take up gardening one day, if he ever made it out of this building.

The sounds of the hospital room he was in brought him back to this moment. Taeyong turned to the nurse who had just finished wrapping his arm in the flesh-colored splint, and then he looked up at the guard who had saved him, brought him to medical, stayed with him to give his statement.

“H-how long will that other inmate be in solitary?” Taeyong asked, looking up at the guard who was standing by. The guard shrugged and shook his head. He looked tired. Taeyong imagined working day in and out as a corrections officer for a high security prison like this one must have been draining on a person.

“I don’t know. Depends on his record. I’d say about two weeks, maybe,” he answered and Taeyong nodded silently.

When he was finally done getting his splint, and the doctor cleared him, he stood up and felt the pain in his knees as he straightened his legs. He rolled up his pants and saw purple bruises already forming on his knee caps. The guard escorted him back to gen pop, Taeyong wanted to walk slowly to take up every moment possible not to go back, but he inevitably made it to the canteen at the tail end of breakfast. Other inmates had already cleared out and gone to their jobs or to go out into the yard, and Taeyong had his pick of spots to sit at today. 

He saw Johnny’s table, still almost fully occupied, and Taeyong felt his heart thump hard in his ribs as he saw Johnny look up at him.

Johnny held his gaze, and Taeyong could see the silent question in his soft brown eyes, ‘_Where were you_?’ Taeyong’s splint was hidden by his breakfast tray as he made his way on tentative feet to Johnny’s table.

He wondered if he’d be allowed to sit. He hoped he would be. Out of every person in this fucking prison, Johnny was the only one who wasn’t nasty towards him and he could really use a little comfort right now. As Taeyong got closer, Johnny saw what was on Taeyong’s mind and his expression hardened. A couple others on Johnny’s side of the table looked up and trained their eyes on Taeyong too. Like a warning, Johnny slowly shook his head, and Taeyong stopped cold. His eyes scanned over their table once, before he forced himself to turn and walk away.

Taeyong felt a lump rise in his throat at the rejection. He cast his gaze down, letting his hair fall over his face a little, and he made his way to the back of the dining hall. He swallowed as he walked over to an empty table and sat by himself. By the time he had set down his tray, Taeyong had re-hardened himself. No tears, no fear, no expression. 

Taeyong may have gone on one date with Johnny, but that didn’t make him special. Taeyong needed to look out for himself, and himself alone. 

It was hard for him to eat today, and not just because he couldn’t hold his chopsticks with his splinted right hand.

Taeyong walked into the salon after breakfast, held up his wrapped-up wrist, and said he wasn’t going to show up to work for a while. The other haircutters exchanged looks, and like a courtesy, the senior barber asked what had happened. Taeyong shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” was all he answered, knowing that the man was just being polite and that none of them actually cared, before he turned and left the barbers. He requested a guard to take him back to his cell, and he was obliged. Taeyong was locked safely inside his empty cell, C-block was uninhabited in the middle of the day except for him, and he was thankful for it. After the guard left, Taeyong took off his shoes and hefted himself up on his bed and picked out one of the chocolate bars he had bought a few days ago from commissary. He slid under the blanket and into his empty cot, and opened the wrapper.

He lay alone and nibbled on the sugary chocolate bar, hoping it would comfort him, while he thought about what he was going to do now. The chocolate bar only reminded him how good the cookies he and Johnny made the other night were. 

He thought about Johnny’s kind smile when they were alone, versus the emotionless glare he had received at breakfast today. He’d probably never have a moment like that again in prison, where he felt happy, equal to someone, and safe.

Taeyong ate half the chocolate bar and then set it aside as he curled over to fall asleep. The blast of adrenaline from earlier had drained his system, and he desperately wanted to dream that he was anywhere else than here.

Taeyong chose to spend the next few days alone in his cell. His own self-isolation was the easiest way he could protect himself and let his body heal. He only went and joined the rest of general population at meal times, and in the morning when he exited his cell with all the others Taeyong was checking over his shoulder, his anxiety and paranoia ripping through him. He pressed himself close to the wall when they went, and he kept himself close to his cellmate and within eyeshot of the guards too.

Taeyong didn’t look for Johnny’s gaze at meals, finally accepting his status within the prison. He kept his eyes down as the table of alphas who normally harassed him said their usual words and tried to goad him into a reaction. He ignored the smell of evergreens when he managed to catch it. He didn’t need another alpha in his life, whether they be good or threatening, he only needed to look after himself.

He wasn’t in the barbers on Tuesday, and he guilty wondered to himself if Johnny would let someone else cut his hair that day. He told himself he shouldn’t care but his heart felt hollow at the idea. 

A few days later, in the middle of the afternoon when Taeyong was meditating and stretching in his cell, projecting his mind into the memory of his childhood bedroom many years ago, he heard someone walk up the hall of C-block and tap a metal ring against the bars of his door.

Taeyong opened his eyes and saw the guard from the night he had snuck out to see Johnny. In the daylight, Taeyong could see his kind face and his light chestnut colored hair. He smelled a little on the sweet side, and by every standard he was a very handsome young man, around Taeyong’s age, probably fresh from the police academy. He definitely didn’t look like some of the tired and depressed officers working here. 

The pretty guard leaned one shoulder against the vertical bars of his cell once he had Taeyong’s attention, and looked in on Taeyong who was sitting cross-legged on the floor by his bed.

“Good afternoon. I have a message for you from Johnny,” he said and Taeyong felt his heart jump at the name, but he made his face glower.

“I told him to come find me in person if he needed anything,” Taeyong growled, and the officer smiled and let out a friendly chuckle.

“He told me you’d say that,” he said good-naturedly, and Taeyong _hated _that Johnny knew so little about him but could still predict his actions and words. The man on the other side of the bars spoke again, “Inmates from other blocks aren’t allowed in any block but their own. You’ve effectively cut yourself off,” the guard said, “Firstly, Johnny says he’s sorry he sent me to talk to you, and secondly, he wants to invite you to the movie night happening this Sunday,” the guard said. 

Taeyong mulled over that thought for a moment.

The last Sunday of every month was prison movie night. The prison staff set up rows of folding chairs in the biggest activity room, and they play a double feature for the inmates. It's supposedly a big hit. The inmates with good behavior get to stay out of their cells past nine at night, eat free popcorn and snacks, and enjoy two movies back to back.

Taeyong had been in prison just over four months now, and he’d chosen to miss movie night each time.

Being invited by Johnny personally though… what would that entail? Would they sit by each other? Would Johnny _actually _acknowledge him? Would he be allowed to be in the _gracious _presence of the one _Seo Youngho_, around the _other _inmates? Oh, how people would _talk_.

“Tell him I’ll think about it,” Taeyong answered the guard, who stood back up with a smile.

“You got it. Have a good rest of your day,” he said politely, although it was a bleak idea to Taeyong, a prisoner in a room with barred doors. He watched the guard leave and then he straightened his spine again and went back to trying to meditate.

As the quiet days passed, Taeyong mulled over the invitation in his head.

The reason he avoided events like prison movie night was because Taeyong never felt like he belonged here. He wasn’t a criminal, and he couldn’t identify himself with the other people inside these walls, but after months of living in this place and having no friendly faces around him, Taeyong’s need for companionship was starting to chip away at him again.

He told himself he didn’t want to be involved with Johnny; that he didn’t like the person Johnny was when he was under the eyes of other inmates, but when they did find moments to interact, it was pleasant and natural. Johnny looked at him like a person and not like a criminal, or an enemy, or a piece of meat.

As much as Taeyong told himself he didn’t want to be around Johnny, he knew it was a lie. His friendly smile and calming scent had pulled Taeyong in from the beginning for a reason. So, for the first time since his last altercation a week ago or so before breakfast, Taeyong was out in gen pop with the rest of the inmates after dinner time.

The activity hall was noisy. 

There was a general cheer in the air that Taeyong hadn’t felt inside these prison walls before. The smell of people and popcorn was heavy and it was welcomed by all. There were guards by a concessions table handing out paper bags of popcorn, and what looked like packages of gummy fruit snacks and boxes of juice.

Taeyong’s eyes scanned the room looking out for any of the numerous alphas who had harassed him in the past, and he saw multiple guards standing around the edges of the room, smiling and laughing a little to each other, which didn’t give Taeyong any sort of ease even though there were a lot of them. The inmates still outnumbered the guards ten-to-one. Taeyong did not go stand in line for snacks, instead he crept into the room quietly, hoping not to be seen as he looked for a familiar set of shoulders and a raven undercut.

Taeyong saw an ugly snake tattoo on someone’s head at the end of a row and he quickly looked away and started walking up the aisle, hoping to find Johnny waiting for him somewhere. He heard someone whistle and shout his name above the chatter, and the sound made his fear skyrocket. He didn’t turn around, instead he started walking a little quicker and for a small moment he regretted coming. He wished he was back in the safety of his lonely cell. Maybe he’d ask a guard to take him back if he couldn’t—

“Taeyong,” someone’s voice called to his right and Taeyong turned around at the familiar voice and saw Johnny sitting with his well-known crew. 

The tall man was lounging back in his seat in the middle of the row, his legs stretched leisurely out in front of him and his hand across the back of an empty folding chair to his right. Johnny looked at the chair, and then back up to Taeyong pointedly. Taeyong wasted no time in making his way over, stepping sideways past other inmates’ legs, before he plopped into the empty metal seat next to Johnny, sandwiched between him and another alpha with the same black tattoo on his inner wrist. When Taeyong sat in the chair, Johnny removed his arm and settled both his hands in his lap respectfully.

For a moment, Taeyong sat there quietly as the noises buzzed through his ears and he tried to calm his racing thoughts. He craned his head around to look back over his shoulder to see if he could find Mr. Goldtooth and his little group again.

“I heard you’ve been in hiding,” Johnny said lowly, “I see you at meals, but you haven’t been at the salon in quite some time now,” his voice rumbled by Taeyong’s ear.

“Yeah,” Taeyong answered distractedly, avoiding looking directly at Johnny and still checking his six to locate any potential enemies, “I’ve been…” he trailed off when he realized he had lost sight of the man with the crude tattoo and the harasser from the kitchen. His eyes started to dart.

“..._Preoccupied_?” Johnny finished for him. When Taeyong didn’t answer him, he spoke again, “Taeyong,” he said, his voice concerned, and Taeyong finally turned around and looked at the alpha. Johnny’s hair was pushed out of his face, and his eyes were even, but he still held a little curiosity and worry in his eyebrows. “I heard vaguely about what happened, and I noticed your wrist a little while ago,” he said and looked down at Taeyong’s splint for a moment before his eyes flicked back up to meet his, “Who did that to you?”

“Oh...” Taeyong finally said as he looked down at his own wrist, his left hand moving unconsciously to cover it, “He’s not here, he was sent to solitary,” Taeyong answered, and his eyes wandered again to see if he could relocate his alpha assailants again. 

A wave of fresh evergreen scent billowed up into Taeyong’s senses, and Taeyong felt his anxiety get dialed back as saw an arm get stretched over his head in his peripherals. Johnny draped his arm completely across the back of Taeyong’s chair again and Taeyong felt the warmth of Johnny’s arm behind him. Taeyong looked over and saw Johnny’s hand relax at his side before he turned back to look up to Johnny’s face again.

Shit, why was Taeyong so against seeing this man as attractive as he is? Johnny’s jaw and cheek bones were strong and structured, his nose was symmetrical, his pink lips were slightly parted, and his sweetly curved brown eyes looked down at Taeyong like he knew him, even though he didn’t.

“What are you doing?” Taeyong asked quietly, his heart wavering at the simple gesture, his lingering questions finally leaving his mouth, “I can’t sit with you at mealtime, but I’m allowed to on _your_ terms? Stop playing with me. I _know _I’m not allowed to hang out with you and the other cool kids--” he said and the alpha on Taeyong’s other side chortled at his bad joke, making Taeyong look over at his stifled grin.

“I’m not playing with you,” Johnny said, and Taeyong turned back to face him, “There’s an unspoken protocol I have to follow. Tonight, I’m giving you a little bit of minor protection,” he explained “…I’ve been thinking about you a lot, you know,” Johnny added quietly, and Taeyong bit back the urge to tell him ‘_Me too_,’.

“I can take care of myself,” Taeyong answered automatically, something he’s been saying to himself for days now.

“Clearly,” Johnny said with a little hint of that jovial sarcasm he was known for as he reached over and flicked Taeyong’s splint with his free hand.

Behind them, someone murmured Johnny’s name and Taeyong looked over in time to see a bag of popcorn get lowered down into Johnny’s face by someone with a black tattoo on their inner wrist. The alpha took it, murmuring a ‘_thank you_’ over his shoulder to the other person, and then offered some to Taeyong. Taeyong looked around at all the people around them and caught glimpses of their matching tattoos.

“What does the tattoo mean?” Taeyong asked Johnny forwardly, before something off-putting made its way past his nose. 

Taeyong’s shoulders tightened and he looked up to see the alpha from the kitchen and his friend with the golden sneer walk by. Taeyong didn’t want to shrink under their gazes, but he did, and when he pulled back, he felt Johnny’s arm curl around him a little bit more. Taeyong’s gaze jumped away from the two stalkers to look down at Johnny’s hand which had moved from hanging by his side to resting against his shoulder, and pulling him just a fraction closer.

It was such a simple motion on the outside, Johnny moving his arm from the back of his seat to actually draping it around Taeyong’s shoulders and pulling him closer, but to Taeyong it meant so much more than that.

He had been married to the same man for four years and hadn’t received a comforting, gentle gesture like that from anyone in such a long time. It made Taeyong drop his guard for a minute, because he was no longer looking out for those who wanted to hurt him, instead he turned his gaze back up to look at the only person who had been marginally there for him.

Johnny’s eyes watched for Taeyong instead as he stared down the two who were keeping tabs on his new friend, and the two alphas gritted their teeth and moved along, choosing to say nothing when they saw who Taeyong was sitting with.

“Hm, I’ve seen them before,” Johnny noted, not moving his arm from where it now lay across Taeyong’s shoulders and he breathed in the sweet scent of Taeyong as he felt the distracted man next to him finally relax just a little bit more.

“Yeah,” Taeyong whispered as he felt the subtle but distinct feeling of alpha pheromones sink into him, pulling him into a state of comfort and ease he hadn’t felt in a long, long time.

Taeyong felt someone else looking at him, the familiar feeling of being watched again, and he looked forward and a few rows up. His eyes found another face he was well acquainted with, this one glaring fire into Taeyong’s head and Taeyong held his gaze, not fearing his cellmate nearly as much as he feared other people in here.

When he caught Taeyong’s eyes, the little addict bit the inside of his mouth, his nose scrunching in a silent snarl, and he turned around in his seat.

“Well now, what did you do to him?” Johnny chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, “That poor creature. He’s quite jealous of you tonight,” Johnny threw a morsel of popcorn into his mouth with his free hand.

“He’s my _cellmate_,” Taeyong answered and glanced back up at Johnny, “He’s been mad at me since the first time you came into the salon to get a haircut from me. I told him we weren’t involved, but now I can’t use that excuse anymore,” Taeyong admitted.

“_He’s_ your cellmate?” Johnny asked incredulously, and Taeyong nodded deeply sinking a little farther under Johnny’s warm and heavy arm, “I had no idea, I’m sorry. Remind me to have you moved cells,” the alpha said, and Taeyong felt a little bit of hope flicker within him at the idea.

“You can do that?” Taeyong asked quietly as he let his shoulders relax and he looked up at the alphas striking face.

“Not overnight, it’ll take a while, but yes. I can put in a good word for you, and have my guard friend talk to the higher ups. Knowing who you’re living with now, I’d like to have you or him moved as soon as possible. He’s not the kind of crowd you want to hang around,” Johnny said, and Taeyong felt a small laugh bubble up from his throat at the irony of that statement coming from Johnny.

“Guard friend?” Taeyong asked quietly, “So the rumors _are_ true?” he teased just a little bit and Johnny said nothing but shot him a lopsided grin, his eyes narrowing playfully.

“Yeah,” the alpha on the other side of Taeyong spoke to him for the first time, the one who laughed at Taeyong’s bitter joke, and Taeyong turned and saw the long legged, sinewy alpha with tanned skin and a toothy smile looking at him, “Peaches is a pretty good friend to have in here,” Taeyong looked away from him and then back to Johnny.

“_Peaches_?” Taeyong asked with a snort. Johnny’s smile widened.

“Yeah. That’s what we call our friend on the inside. We don’t use his real name when we talk about him though. Don’t want to get him in trouble and lose a powerful ally,” Johnny said cryptically.

The lights were turned down a moment after and there was a rush of excitement followed immediately by sounds of people shushing each other as the projector turned on. Johnny offered his bag of popcorn to Taeyong and he looked up at the alpha’s gorgeous face once more and felt his heart skip a beat just once at the encouraging look Johnny gave him before he reached in and grabbed a small handful of the buttery smelling popcorn.

The movie was a good one. The live action Cinderella, with subtitles. Taeyong forgot for a while that he was in prison again as he became immersed in the picture, music, popcorn, and the scent of a lovely alpha in his nose. He hadn’t felt this way under another person’s touch in a long time. Johnny never moved his arm from around his shoulders, and Taeyong felt comfortable once more. They didn’t chat with one another during the film, and Taeyong wondered if he was going to get any sort of explanation from Johnny as to why the alpha had been so hot and cold, but twenty minutes in, Taeyong fell under the Disney magic and relaxed and enjoyed the movie and the company.

When the movie ended, the lights went on and a happy buzz ignited in the room again. A corrections officer with a megaphone called out over the noise that the next movie was starting in fifteen minutes, and that it was time to refill on sacks or go to the bathroom.

At the mention of bathrooms, Taeyong uncrossed his legs and turned his head over his shoulder, feeling Johnny’s arm on the back of his neck. Johnny, in his peripheral vision, turn his face towards him, and then lean closer to whisper into Taeyong’s ear.

“You don’t have to worry about anything. No one is going to mess with you when you’re sitting with me,” Johnny mentioned with a slightly humorous air, and Taeyong felt his heart thump at the feeling of this alpha’s warm promise fanning across his neck.

But it was a conditional promise; only when Taeyong was with him. The reality of having protection only when he was physically near Johnny made his stomach uneasy.

Before his life started in this prison, he never had any reason to be afraid of being alone in a hallway, or in a room full of people. He hadn’t cared since middle school how people saw him, or thought of him, Taeyong always knew who he was, and where he was going, but this place had _warped_ him. The alphas in this prison scared him; even Johnny, although kind and unconcerned around him, scared Taeyong just a little bit with his reputation and his ever-present influence over this place.

He was a fish at the bottom of the barrel, hoping he’d never be shot in his tiny space he couldn’t escape. He couldn’t rely on always being next to Johnny just to feel an increment of ease in the general population of this place. That wasn’t an option for him.

When he had first gotten to this prison, he had put up a false air of confidence, even around the other alphas but now he couldn’t help but feel the terror of the mere idea of being left alone without a lifeline.

“Taeyong,” Johnny breathed and Taeyong turned to face Johnny again. Johnny saw Taeyong’s wide, dark eyes, his eyebrows drawn together in worry again, even his breath sounded thin and strained, “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

Taeyong swallowed, his eyes dropping to the collar of Johnny’s orange shirt, before his mouth fell open again. He felt shame at admitting his distress.

“I have… to go to the restroom,” Taeyong murmured quietly, so quietly he wished Johnny hadn’t even heard him. The man next to him studied his face for just a moment before he nodded and Johnny turned around partially in his seat, pulling his arm off Taeyong’s neck and draping his elbow over the back of the chair once more to speak to the people behind him.

“Yuta?” Johnny asked and without question, a person sitting behind Taeyong and him looked up.

“Hmm?” a familiar beta asked, and Taeyong recognized him immediately. The messenger Johnny had sent that one time to take Taeyong out into the yard to speak to him. The one who laughed and told Taeyong he had balls.

“Take our friend to the restroom?” Johnny asked, but it wasn’t really a question. Yuta, the male in the same orange outfit as everyone else, smiled and turned his friendly gaze to Taeyong.

“Yeah, I’ve gotta go anyway,” he said and Taeyong felt his stomach flip at the idea as being referred to as anyone’s friend in here.

“I know you,” Taeyong said as he stood up from his seat, and the other male grinned one _megawatt_ smile at him. He certainly had a charming face.

“Yep. I know you too,” he said and two of them exited their rows and Yuta waited up for him so they could walk together. Taeyong stuck close to him as they slipped down the middle aisle chairs and past the guards in the back row, and without taking his eyes off from the long black hair in front of him, Taeyong was led out of the activity room. There were other inmates trailing out too, all of them heading for the nearest restroom where a line was forming.

The two of them joined the end of the queue, and for a moment they stood there in silence. Taeyong felt his gaze wander up and then back the line of inmates all minding their own business and then he looked back up to Yuta.

“How… uh…” Taeyong started lamely but then remembered his manners, and he stuck out his hand for the other to shake, “We haven’t been introduced, really. I’m Lee Taeyong,” he said and Yuta’s face split into another infectious smile as he took Taeyong’s hand and shook it firmly.

“Nakamoto Yuta,” he said and Taeyong ducked his head in a little bow.

“Would it be too forward if I asked you how you… how did you… get into…?” Taeyong asked, his question not coming out right because he didn’t know how to phrase it without sounding rude. He wondered if asking someone how they ended up in here was small talk or just fucked up, considering it was prison and no one _chose_ to be here.

“How did I get into running errands for Johnny?” Yuta asked, finishing Taeyong’s thought, well one of them, anyway. His smile was too carefree for the topic and Taeyong nodded guiltily.

“You don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable,” Taeyong said as the two of them inched forward as the line shortened.

“Nah, it’s cool,” Yuta said as he turned and leaned his back against the wall of the hallway, “I pass notes, send messages, and keep my eyes open. That’s the extent of my job,” he answered, “It’s safer for me, because I’m not an alpha or an omega. In here, that shit gets taken _seriously_,” he muttered under his breath, his eyes widening and Taeyong couldn’t help but nod and agree.

“Did you have to… do anything to be in Johnny’s group?” Taeyong asked candidly, his voice low, but he was pretty quiet in comparison to the other people in their own conversations all around them, “I’ve just… heard the rumors,” he finished.

“Ah,” Yuta answered and clicked his tongue as he was searching for the right words, “The short answer is yes. Johnny doesn’t let just anyone in. You have to earn it. It’s like that for everyone. I haven’t asked any of the others the gritty details, but the extent of what I know is… Johnny gives you a choice: do a job for him, earn the tattoo. But I don’t really… know what happened. That was between my mate and Johnny, and when a really fucking powerful alpha gets you transferred to the same prison as your mate so you can spend the rest of your sentences together, you don’t ask questions. You thank him and you do any menial job he asks. So, I run notes and pass messages and fetch people. I got the tattoo. It was worth it for us,” Yuta confessed and Taeyong’s head was reeling at how open the other was.

“So you… you have a mate?” he asked, turning the conversation. Yuta’s smile turned from charming to bubbly, and his eyes disappeared at the mention of him.

“_Yeah_,” he gushed, “He’s everything I’ve ever needed, and he’s been there with me through the best and the worst. I’d go to hell for him,” he admitted. Taeyong felt a little twinge of respect and jealousy rolled together as he nodded with wide and impressed eyes at the man in front of him.

“I… don’t know what that feels like,” Taeyong confessed, Yuta’s smile fell a little but he shrugged and gave Taeyong a comforting hand on the shoulder.

“You will one day,” he said. They were at the entrance to the bathroom now and an inmate left, the sound of the urinals flushing out of sync. Yuta grabbed his shoulders and pulled Taeyong in front of him, “You go first, I’ll watch your back,” he whispered and guided Taeyong’s forward, the two of them entering the bathroom together.

Taeyong hardly knew Yuta, and he didn’t know if he was only being kind to him because Johnny told him to, but he was thankful for the slight companionship anyway. After the two of them used the restroom, washed their hands, then left, Taeyong leaned up a little to murmur into Yuta’s ear again.

“I have one more question,” he asked and Yuta smiled encouragingly again, his long black hair falling all around his face, “Has Johnny ever taken an interest in anyone before? I mean like… take them out…”

“...On any dates?” Yuta asked teasingly, and Taeyong swallowed but nodded, “No,” he answered before Taeyong could respond, “I’ve been here for a year and some months. Johnny hasn’t pursued anyone that I’ve seen in that time, but you know, _rumors_,” he said, but his tone was a little sarcastic, and implied that they were just hearsay and shouldn’t be taken seriously, “Johnny’s kind of pensive, but I’ve been watching him. He hasn’t said anything, but I think he likes that you’re hard to get. A lot of people in here thirst over him, but you’ve been nothing but a little pain in his ass. I think he likes it,” he finished with a smug smile and Taeyong couldn’t help a small beam tugging on his own lips at this information.

The two of them returned together to the activity hall and it only took them a few moments for them to rejoin the others. When they walked up the middle aisle again, Taeyong’s eyes didn’t wander to cover his back, they were trained on Johnny the moment he walked in the room. The attractive man was leaning back, his arm hooked over the back of Taeyong’s chair, chatting with the people behind him, but then he righted himself again when Yuta and Taeyong returned and Taeyong slipped comfortably into his seat at Johnny’s side once again. Taeyong wasn’t as surprised this time when Johnny’s arm returned to his shoulder almost immediately.

Taeyong looked up at Johnny’s face and the alpha turned his head to him and gave him a smile of encouragement and a nod before leaning his head back to continue listening to the conversation going on behind them.

The lights went down again not too long after and another hush fell over the room. Johnny turned forward once more and the second movie began. Another Disney movie, this one was the Korean voiced-over version of the classic Lady and the Tramp. Taeyong figured there must have been a list of approved videos they were allowed to watch, and they all had to be rated PG and no violence.

During the second film, he felt himself nodding off a little. He had seen this one before, and it wasn’t as stunning or compelling at the last film, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, being on prison schedule had him going to bed at ten o’clock. It also didn’t help that Johnny smelled so very good to him.

The first time his eyes shut and he realized what he was doing, he sat up straighter and shook his head to keep himself awake. Johnny leaned his head over and murmured quietly into his ear.

“Tired?” his breath blew across his ear again and Taeyong nodded silently. Johnny peeled his arm off Taeyong’s shoulder and Taeyong almost pulled away, but Johnny’s hand touched Taeyong’s head and pulled him down to rest on his broad shoulder. Taeyong felt his scent sweep up into his nose again and Taeyong let it happen as he relaxed into Johnny’s shoulder, feeling his large hand pet his hair gently a couple times before his arm resumed its comfortable spot his shoulders, keeping Taeyong warm.

Taeyong felt Johnny’s head turn into him again and he heard the sound of Johnny taking a breath in through his nose. This time, he wasn’t concerned that the alpha clearly inhaled his scent from the top of his head before turning back to watch the movie.

Taeyong let his eyes shut and he breathed in Johnny’s warm scent and studied it up close like this, his nose brushing the material of Johnny’s sleeve. Evergreen trees were always the first scent he picked up but pressed this close to the source he could detect spearmint and chamomile too. Johnny smelled like a tea Taeyong would love to drink hot sometime on a cold night.

He almost drifted off, but he knew the movie would be over soon, so he stayed awake, eyes shut, just listening and taking in the moment. He didn’t know when he would get this again. It had been so long since he had been touched softly and he missed being hugged, even if it was just across the shoulders. It was a comfort he didn’t want to take for granted.

As the movie ended, and the noise of conversation rose all around them, Johnny nudged Taeyong with his shoulder. Taeyong sucked in a reluctant, steadying breath as he raised his head and opened his bleary eyes. It was still dark in the activity room, but because the film was over and the credits were rolling, people were talking again and Taeyong sat up finally, his neck a little stiff.

The lights came on and Taeyong blinked back at the brightness, squinting and looking down at his lap. Johnny finally moved his arm and placed his hand on Taeyong’s knee as he leaned in to murmur just to him once more.

“Did you like it?” he asked and Taeyong felt his mouth go dry at the statement, spoken in such a low and husky voice. He looked up at Johnny’s mirthful eyes and he nodded. Johnny opened his mouth but lingered for a moment, like he wanted to say something but was having trouble getting the right words out, “I’d like to make you an offer,” he said still low and only to him as the people around them still chatted noisily. Taeyong felt his heart skip a beat.

“What kind… of offer?” he asked tentatively.

“…Full time protection. A seat at our table. No one would fuck with you… I want you to join me,” he said with an upwards tilt of his jaw as he finally said it. Taeyong swallowed thickly again, his eyes darting away from Johnny’s.

Now that… was tempting, but like with most things in prison, there had to be a catch. There had to be something Taeyong would have to do in return, just like Yuta, and his mate. No one in here does a favor and expects nothing in return. He’d have to give Johnny something.

“What…what do I have to do?” Taeyong asked, looking down at Johnny’s large hand across his knee.

“Nothing,” Johnny said, “I want nothing from you but your presence. Well, maybe a haircut every once in a while,” he said in that friendly way that Johnny was known for, a small chuckle at the end of his statement, “All I want you to do is say ‘yes’.”

“…I’m not going to be here for that long, Johnny,” Taeyong reminded him, and Johnny squeezed his knee a little, making Taeyong look up at his gorgeous face once more.

“You don’t know how long you’re going to be in here,” Johnny countered, his warm eyes concerned, “Say ‘yes’. Let me pay you back for making your life harder,” he said but it sounded like there was something under his words he wasn’t saying. Something he wanted to say, but couldn’t get his tongue around it.

The guards were now ordering inmates to return to their cell blocks, and a lot of people were getting up to leave the room. Taeyong put his hand over Johnny’s and then softly pushed it off his knee.

“…I need to think about it,” Taeyong said, “It’s a… commitment. And I’m not sure if I can do that,” he said. Johnny’s eyebrows changed. He’s seen them be quizzical, and confident, but this time they were pulled in with concern and unease. Taeyong saw Johnny swallow, and then nod. When Johnny stood, so did the rest of his crew so Taeyong stood with them. When Taeyong looked back into Johnny’s face, the alpha had hardened his gaze once more, his face dropping into a cold neutral expression that could mean anything.

They shuffled out of the aisles and Johnny lead his group out of the activity room, Taeyong trailing behind them. When they got to that point where they had to go separate ways, Johnny turned around and gave Taeyong a nod.

“Goodnight, Lee Taeyong,” he said and Taeyong nodded back.

“Goodnight, Seo Youngho,” he said and the corner of Johnny’s mouth twitched into an amused smirk once again, before he turned around and sauntered out, his crew following him. Taeyong saw a few of the heads of his boys turn and give Taeyong curious looks from over their shoulders, one of them being from Yuta. Taeyong gave him a nod good night as well, and then turned to go back to C-block.

The familiar faces of the inmates of his block gave him glances, and then avoided him. He wasn’t talked to, looked at, or anything of the nature as he made it all the way back to his cell.

His cellmate came in after him and gave Taeyong a death glare, which Taeyong held for a few moments before a guard closed the iron bars of their cell, locking them in. He used to worry about his cellmate strangling him in the night but he watched his skinny roommate walk to his bed and pull up the mattress on his cot and pull out his secret stash of powdered drugs. Taeyong wasn’t afraid of him. If worse came to worse, Taeyong was the omega who fought off an alpha with a knife. This sad creature, as Johnny had called him, was no threat to him high. Taeyong turned his back, but he heard his cellmate inhale a quick breath through his nose, snorting up whatever he had hidden away and then they crawled into their separate beds.

For the next day, Taeyong thought about Johnny’s proposal. He weighed the pros and cons in his head.

He’d get a friend, maybe more than one if all of Johnny’s crew members were as friendly as Yuta. He’d be in the same pack as the most feared and respected alpha in the prison. He’d get to see and talk to Johnny whenever he wanted to. He’d always have a place to sit for meals. There was a high probability that other inmates would finally leave him alone.

But then he thought of his family. He knew they would not approve of him joining a prison gang. Being a family of law abiders, him being the only jailbird, and then him being indoctrinated into a gang? He’s already on thin ice with his parents, and it might just give them another reason to push him away.

But then again, they were the ones who were pushing him out. The ones who didn’t believe their son as he was dragged from his home by police, handcuffed, interviewers in his face, camping outside his home, asking him questions he didn’t understand.

‘_Did you do it to fund private events_?’ ‘_How much money is in those offshore accounts_?’ ‘_Did you think you could continue this charade and never get caught_?’

Flashing lights from cop cars and cameras, and people pressing in on him, blaming Taeyong for something he hadn’t done. His phone calls home went unanswered for days before his father finally picked up the phone.

‘_How could you?_’ he had asked his son in a broken voice, and refused to listen to Taeyong’s words of defense. ‘_No son of mine_,’ he growled as he hung up the phone, ripping Taeyong’s one chance at a reprieve apart.

Parents were supposed to have your back, believe you when you deny false accusations, and love you no matter what. It had been almost a half a year, but the wounds of being cast aside from the people who claimed they would be there for him forever were still fairly fresh in his mind. Although his parents had forsaken him, it was hard for Taeyong to do the same back. Just like a child, he would probably always crave their approval.

He could never cover up a prison tattoo if it was on his inner wrist like the rest of them, but maybe he needed that. A permanent symbol to remind him of this time in his life. He was innocent, and he knew that one day he would get out of this place, but this place might never leave him.

The new fear and paranoia Taeyong experienced on a day to day basis was deeply rooted in him by now. The fear of constantly watching over his back and never feeling truly safe around these other people was _real_ and it was changing him.

No matter how much he didn’t deserve to be here, he knew he would not be the same person he was when he was finally allowed to leave.

Taeyong decided, after breakfast, after going down to the medical bay and getting his wrist checked out, he would go to Johnny and give him his answer.

“How does it feel? Is it sore or can you twist it in a full rotation?” the doctor asked and Taeyong spun the joint of his wrist slowly, testing his unwrapped motion.

“It’s a little sore, but not as bad.”

“Do you feel like you could go back to work?” the doctor asked, and Taeyong nodded.

“Yeah, I think so,” he answered, and then the doctor gave him the okay, signing off his chart and then seeing him out. Taeyong left the medical bay alone and made his way back to gen pop. He hadn’t been escorted this time, inmates were allowed to visit the infirmary of their own free will if they had a headache or a cold, so he walked back down the hall towards general population once more, on his way to find Johnny. He was still rubbing his wrist a little, still testing the feel of it. He hoped he’d find Johnny in the yard as per usual.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t realize there was someone creeping up behind him until he smelled them, but before he could turn around a pair of large arms grabbed him.

Taeyong was pulled back into the chest of someone who smelled alarmingly familiar and he tried to let out a shout, but a sweaty hand covered his mouth. Taeyong thrashed as he was hauled back down the hallway, he saw a few lingering inmates farther down the hall look his way and Taeyong tried to scream through the hand at them for help.

“Open the fucking door!” growled the man behind him and Taeyong recognized the voice, his heart pounding with fear. He heard a door open and Taeyong was pulled into a dark little room.

He could tell by the dusty shelves and the smell of used mops that it was a janitor’s closet. Taeyong continued to try and kick his way free, turn his head so he could see who else was there with him. The room was dark save for the little glass window in the door letting in light from the hallway and Taeyong heard two other people in the room with him.

“Grab his hands, will you?” growled the one behind him and Taeyong felt his fear escalate as his hands were taken roughly by two other people. The man behind him let him go for just a moment as the other two pushed him up to the shelving face first, his feet off the ground, his arms and wrists held tightly. With his mouth uncovered for a moment, he started to scream.

“Stop! Help! _Plea_—” but the original hand was back against this mouth, smothering his cries. He looked to his right and left frantically and saw a very familiar predatory, unnerving grin on one side, and an equally ugly smile with a flash of gold on the other.

He felt the free hand of the one behind him push against his back and hip, running down the length of his spine unwelcomely.

“Aww, aren’t you happy to see me again?” whispered the voice behind him and Taeyong knew who it was without seeing him. His rancid smell, something he had only encountered the one time still stuck with him these days, made goosebumps rise all over his body and he started to sweat, “I’m back from the basement. Told you I’d be coming,” he snickered, and Taeyong felt his knees try to curl up as the hand gripped his butt cheek through the thin fabric of his orange pants.

“How are we doing this?” asked the alpha from the kitchen on his left, “I’ve been _very_ interested in this sweetheart since I laid eyes on him.”

“Me, first. Then I’ll hold him while you have him,” the alpha behind him growled into Taeyong’s ear making him flinch. Tears welled in his vision as he felt a nasty tongue lick the shell of his ear. His blood ran cold.

“I don’t mind sloppy seconds,” said Mr. Goldtooth from his right, “Or in this case, _thirds_,” he laughed and Taeyong screeched through the hand again as he felt his pants and underwear get pulled down.

This was it.

His mind was ringing with the nightmare reality of what was going to happen as he felt the hips of the big alpha behind him press into his backside, the feeling of something hard and impending on the clef of his now exposed ass made him start to sob.

“Two birds with one stone,” the alpha sang and Taeyong started to shake and whimper underneath the hand, hoping to God, or whatever force out there that this would end quickly, “We get a cute little piece to fuck, and we get to piss off that _fucking_ Johnny,” he laughed sinisterly. At the mention of Johnny’s name, Taeyong’s brain told him to fight harder, and he opened his mouth and bit down _hard_ on the alpha’s finger, making him shout and pull away.

“_HELP_—” Taeyong tried to yell again but he felt an explosion of pain as he was hit on the side of the head by a structured fist. His skull throbbed and his vision shook.

“Shut the _fuck_ up!!” the biggest alpha snarled dangerously into Taeyong’s ear. The injury and the order made Taeyong try to shrivel in on himself again, pull at the bonds of the hands holding him steadfast, “That fucking _hurt_! Maybe I _will_ break your legs when I’m done with you!” threatened the angry alpha who had attacked him nearly two weeks ago said, “There has to be some fucking duct tape in here. I’m _not_ letting him bite me again,” he growled and Taeyong continued to struggle and whimper as he heard the man rummage around in the shelves and boxes around him.

Taeyong’s ears rang with the sound of his heartbeat as he tried to look around for something, anything. He tried to kick his feet around him but the two at his sides dug their hands in harder. Taeyong’s already weak wrist struck with newfound pain.

He couldn’t stop this.

The he felt hands again wrench his head back by his hair and he felt something get stuffed into his mouth. He gagged around the cloth, not knowing what it was exactly, but then he heard the ripping of tape and he cried, sobbing loudly as the rag was taped into his mouth, muffling all of his sounds.

“There we fucking _go_,” the alpha said with amusement and satisfaction and Taeyong tried to thrash weakly again from the two who held him up off the floor. With both of the biggest alpha’s hands now free, he ran his filthy hands back down Taeyong’s form and grabbed his bare hips, pulling him back to grind against his exposed ass again, “I’m gonna _enjoy_ this,” he dripped into Taeyong’s ear.

Taeyong let out one last muted screech through his dirty gag, praying for deliverance from this moment.

Without warning, the door to the janitor’s closet opened and the light from the hallway streamed in. The three alphas froze, everyone’s eyes turned back to the open door. Taeyong looked over his shoulder as best he could, his teary vision clouded, but his heart hoped it was salvation beyond the door frame.

“What’s going on in here?” came a voice that made Taeyong let out a broken, pleading cry. He didn’t know how Johnny had found him, but Taeyong was so incredibly grateful he did. Johnny spoke once more, his voice cool and even, “Oh, _gentlemen_, don’t you know he’s spoken for?”

Taeyong had no idea how he could sound so confident at a time like this, and the omega started to cry and shake more than before. His arms and head hurt, he felt too exposed, and scared, his heart threatening to break through his ribs. He felt his wrists get turned inwards Taeyong let out another strained scream as his arms were forced into an awkward position.

“He doesn’t have your tattoo!!” bellowed the man behind him, “He’s _free_ game!!”

Game… Prey… A target… Taeyong cried through the cloth as he still continued to weakly fight for his freedom from the ones holding him up.

“What can I say? My tattoo artist has been in solitary for the last four weeks,” came Johnny’s voice again, “Tell you what, I’m going to have one more bite of this apple, and in that time you’re either going to leave, or me and my boys are going to have to hurt you all.”

Taeyong saw shadows advance behind him as Johnny’s crew flanked him. There was a pointed _crunch_ as the skin of an elusive apple was bitten into, crisp and final.

There was a moment of silence from the three horrors behind Taeyong, before Mr. Goldtooth and the alpha from the kitchen let go of his wrists. Taeyong fell to the floor completely, his hands instantly fumbling to hike up his pants and cover himself once more.

“Go _fuck_ yourself, Johnny,” hissed the leader, before they all slunk out of the janitor’s closet.

Taeyong shook from head to toe as he struggled to pull up his pants with his quaking hands. Free of other people’s hands, he reached for the tape on his face so he could remove the dirty rag that had been forced inside his mouth. His skin stung as he peeled it off, his breath heaving from his lungs.

“Stay back, but keep watch,” came Johnny’s hushed words, “And someone follow them,” he ordered, and then the lights were dimmed again as Johnny shut the door to the janitor’s closet, closing him inside with Taeyong. There was a trashcan by the door and Johnny threw the apple he had been eating into it, freeing his hands.

Taeyong, haphazardly dressed once more, crumpled in a heap on the floor, his tears and gasps loud in his own ears. His mind was racing with what had happened; with what had _almost_ happened. Taeyong was fighting with his mind for breath and for composure that was slipping away from him with every passing microsecond.

Johnny knelt down his level, and Taeyong saw, smelled, and felt the alpha came closer and Taeyong tried to shuffle away.

“Are you alright?” Johnny asked in a soft voice and reached to place his hand on Taeyong’s arm. Before the other man could touch him, Taeyong erratically pushed Johnny away from him, making both of them fall back and Taeyong sobbed as he crawled backwards refusing to show his back to his enemies again.

There wasn’t much space left for Taeyong to go in the small, dirty closet, he was truly being cornered once more.

Where the two shelves met at the corner of the wall, there was a slight gap, and Taeyong, being as small as he was, squeezed himself between the open shelves and into the crevice it created. He pulled his knees to his chest, in a tightly packed space where two walls met and no one could sneak up behind him. His sobs and hot tears continued to fall as his lungs struggled to take in breath.

“Taeyong, it’s _okay_,” Johnny whispered and Taeyong started sobbing harder at the sound of concern in Johnny’s voice. Johnny reached into the corner and tried putting his hand on Taeyong’s head in comfort but the omega pulled away once more, reaching his hand out and clawing at the thing that tried to touch him. He couldn’t bear the idea of being touched by anyone. Every hand was one that wanted to hurt him.

His breath was tight, his mind was ringing with red flags and warnings, and his heart couldn’t calm down. He couldn’t breathe. Everything was spinning even though he was sitting on the floor scrunched in a cold corner. He was having a heart attack. He was going to die here in this musty closet due to a fear induced heart attack, he’d never—

The thoughts just kept spiraling and he couldn’t make sense of anything except the sheer release of panic through his whole being.

“Taeyong. _Listen_ to me. You’re having an _anxiety_ _attack_,” Johnny’s low and calm voice explained to him, “It’s going to be _okay_. Just _breathe_,” he said and Taeyong buried his head in his knees and cried.

He cried so fucking hard.

Harder than he ever remembered crying before. He screamed, moaned, wailed, and tried desperately to breath in between, his lungs unable to work with him. He tried to let it all out, but his physical body couldn’t get the emotions out fast enough and his brain couldn’t keep up with the whirlwind.

He had been bullied before this, and threatened, and attacked, but what had almost happened was more terrifying than anything Taeyong had ever experienced before. There was no one around to stop it. It all happened so fast, and he hated himself for not checking over his shoulder. If only he had looked at his surroundings coming down the hall. He would have seen them; he could have done something differently.

“Shhh,” Johnny hushed, and reached into the corner once more and place his hand on the toes of Taeyong’s shoe, covering it, letting the distressed man know he was there, but not enough touch to smother him, “Just _breathe_. You’re going to be _okay_. They’re gone now.”

Taeyong felt the warmth of Johnny’s hand on his foot as he continued to sob through his breaths, trying to calm himself, trying to breathe evenly once again and gain back his composure. He heard Johnny take in a slow breath.

“It’s _okay_,” he repeated on his unhurried exhale, “It’s just me… I’m here for you.”

“You… you told them to do that… y-you wanted them to threaten me…” he whimpered out, trying to make sense of the attack, “You set this all up… so I’d run to you…” he accused.

“_No_, Taeyong, no. I would _never_…” Johnny said, his voice reaching a different, strained pitch, “…I was trying to _prevent_ this sort of thing from happening. I was so glad someone saw and came and found me. I ran so fucking fast when I learned where you were,” he said, his hand curling over Taeyong’s foot more, wanting to reach out and hold the crying man in the corner, but not wanting to crowd and scare him more.

Taeyong’s crying turned to sniffling, and short, uneven breaths.

“You _have_ to believe me, I never wanted anything like this to happen,” Johnny continued, “I only wanted to protect you, that’s why I ran when I heard what they had done,” he said, “Please, _please_ believe me. Those guys fucking _hate_ me, and they’d never do anything for me if I asked,” the alpha whispered, “I heard what was happening, and I ran so fucking hard…” Johnny repeated, his voice thinning.

Taeyong was still hugging himself tightly, but hearing Johnny’s voice helped him. He knew in his right mind that Johnny wouldn’t set anything like that up, he just wanted someone to blame besides himself. Johnny had never done a single thing to harm him. Everything Johnny has been doing has been to earn Taeyong’s trust. He felt his head throb with pain from his hard crying. He felt his breathing calm but he still had more tears threatening to come.

“I’m going to stay right here until you come out,” Johnny murmured, “Whenever you’re ready… let me know you’re okay.”

Taeyong let out another shaky breath, but he uncurled his legs a little bit, Johnny kept his warm hand on his shoe, a small reminder that he truly was there. Taeyong stayed in the corner for a long couple minutes, letting his breath slow little by little. He reached his hand down and covered Johnny’s that was still over his foot.

Taeyong felt a wave of guilt flood through him. He couldn’t believe he could accuse Johnny of doing something like that. He couldn’t forgive himself for having such a terrible thought just because he was the one who was attacked.

“…You don’t really think I sent them to do something so horrible… do you?” Johnny asked, his voice low and ragged. Taeyong sniffed, trying to reign in his emotions.

“…No,” he admitted in a thick and ragged voice, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it…” he whispered and Johnny turned his hand over and took Taeyong’s fingers gently.

After another long minute of Taeyong slowly pulling in breathes, he knew it was time to come out from between the shelves. Taeyong broke their hands apart, and Johnny crept away to give him room as Taeyong slowly slipped out from his protective corner, legs first, then the rest of him slowly emerging.

Taeyong’s eyes had adjusted to the low light of the dark janitor’s closet, and his eyes found Johnny. His worried eyes and disheveled hair were the first things he saw, but once he was no longer drowning in his own panic, he could smell how upset Johnny was too. Taeyong’s need for simple comfort triggered as he remembered how it felt to sit next to Johnny yesterday, slung under his arm.

He crawled closer to Johnny and for a moment Johnny didn’t know what Taeyong was after, until the omega crept quietly into his personal space, and Johnny was happy to accept him with open, and comforting arms.

When Taeyong settled into Johnny’s embrace he was swept up into the alpha’s scent once again, and another wave of tears rose. This time they weren’t tears of overwhelming fear, they were of _relief_.

Taeyong wound his arms around Johnny’s shoulders and buried his face into his neck, bringing in Johnny’s scent directly and his shoulders shook with his fresh round of quiet tears. Johnny pulled Taeyong closer, one arm around his back and shoulders, and the other cradling his legs, scooping Taeyong into his lap completely, holding him like he was precious.

Johnny pulled his knees up to shield Taeyong in his embrace, resting his cheek and nose into the crown of Taeyong’s head and he quietly cooed as Taeyong cried into him.

“It’s alright now,” Johnny whispered into his ear, softly rocking Taeyong back and forth gently, “Let it all out, love. I won’t let them hurt you again,” he murmured that and every kind of encouragement that Taeyong needed to hear as the omega cried and breathed and cried even more.

_“It’s over now.” “You never have to go through that again.” “They can’t touch you anymore.” “I’ll make sure I’m always here.” “You don’t have to go through it alone.” “I’ll stay right by your side.” “I’ve got you now.”_

It felt so good to hear Johnny whisper into his ear while holding him tightly. Taeyong’s tears subsided after his second wave of emotional downpour left his tired body. His throat felt raw, and his eyes and head throbbed. He let go of Johnny’s shoulder and reached back with his hand to feel the lump where he had been punched.

“I might need to go back… to the infirmary…” Taeyong finally managed out, his voice thick and scratchy.

“I’ll take you,” Johnny said, and uncurled Taeyong from him just a little before Taeyong reached his arms back up and clung back tightly, his hands threading into Johnny’s hair.

“I’m not ready yet,” Taeyong whispered into Johnny’s clavicle, and Johnny let out a soft, breathy laugh as he cradled Taeyong close again.

“I’ll follow your lead, whenever you’re ready,” Johnny said and Taeyong pulled his head back up to look into Johnny’s kind eyes again. Johnny’s lips were slightly parted and he reached one hand up to softly smooth through Taeyong’s hair, trying to tame it, and being gentle not to hurt him.

Taeyong rested his head against Johnny once more and closed his eyes. He used his imagination to transport them both. No longer on the floor of a filthy janitorial closet in a maximum-security prison, they were on a downy bed, in a dimly lit suite, thousands of miles away from this place. Tokyo, Milan, Los Angeles, anywhere but here and now.

Taeyong slowly raised his head again and his hands slipped down Johnny’s nape and held the back of his neck as he raised his eyes to flit across the features of Johnny’s near flawless face. The dim light reminded him of the movies yesterday, even when yesterday felt like years ago right now.

“Yesterday…” Taeyong started and Johnny’s eyes came up to lock with his, “…was the first time in almost four years… that someone showed me any affection like that…” Taeyong said and then pulled back to swallow and calm his words so his confession would come out without him crying again, “You saved me a seat, and you put your arm around my shoulders… it’s been so long since anyone has touched me like that… even non-romantically…” he confessed and one of Taeyong’s hands slid up to glide along Johnny’s cheek and jaw, holding him there, “Thank you,” he said but confessing it all out loud made his bottom lip quiver again.

The alpha’s eyes widened and Taeyong felt Johnny’s grip on him increase. It was Johnny’s turn to close his lips and swallow.

The idea that this gorgeous creature had been mistreated by someone in his life made Johnny’s need to make it all better increase again. If Taeyong had been so neglected that a simple arm around his shoulder was a monumental moment of human connection for him, Johnny’s want to press affection onto Taeyong surged forward, but the circumstances of this moment made him second guess and pull back.

It was all too delicate, strenuous, and overstepping all at the same time.

“Taeyong…” Johnny finally murmured, his breath ghosting over Taeyong’s face, “You’ve just been through a traumatic event… I don’t want… to use you… and I don’t want to be used either,” Johnny forced himself to say, the close proximity of Taeyong’s lovely face with his was very tempting.

A little corner of his mind said that Johnny wouldn’t mind being used, if Taeyong was the one doing the using. Even if it would break Johnny’s heart in the end, he just wanted to make Taeyong feel uplifted, comfortable, and oh, so safe and desired.

Taeyong’s warm and lithe body in his arms, the barriers between them slipping away, the smell of both of them all over each other by now… if it weren’t for the stains of Taeyong’s tears on Johnny’s shirt, and the circumstances that lead them both to the floor of a cleaning supplies closet, this would have been a dream-like moment for Johnny who had coveted Taeyong immensely from day one.

Every breath Taeyong took Johnny could feel the smaller’s chest expand and contract. The omega’s dark brown eyes and hair looked black in the dim lighting of this cramped little closet, but Johnny could still see the lovely curve of his bottom lip, and Johnny let go of Taeyong’s legs to run his own hand through Taeyong’s hair again, feeling the silky dark brunet locks.

Johnny’s resolve broke a little bit more when Taeyong closed his eyes and leaned his head into Johnny’s palm. He relaxed his legs, pressing his weight deeper into Johnny’s form. Johnny was so warm to Taeyong. Always gentle, carefree, and in control.

Taeyong felt so out of control.

He had no idea how he was going to leave this tiny room and keep up the pretenses that he was fine and untouchable, but he was neither of those things.

Taeyong lowered his head back to rest against Johnny’s chest and the alpha ran his hand down Taeyong’s back and settled on the dip of his little waist. Johnny breathed in a quiet sigh, soaking in this moment where he got to hold Taeyong and comfort him away from the eyes of the prison.

“What’s going to happen now?” Taeyong whispered, “How do I go back out there?”

“Well,” Johnny murmured, a quiet laugh on his lips, “We can’t go out there if you’re still crying. They’ll eat you alive,” he said and reached his hand up to Taeyong’s face again to brush his thumb across the smaller’s still wet cheek, “But you have me now. They won’t even look at you if you’re with me.”

“If I join you for real… do I have to get your tattoo?” Taeyong asked tentatively, not knowing which answer he wanted to hear.

“I won’t make you,” Johnny said and lowered his head to softly nuzzle the top of Taeyong’s hair, taking in his scent as much as he could, “No one will make you. It’s your choice…” the alpha whispered, “…and besides, you won’t be here all that much longer,” he said, reminding himself that as well.

Taeyong raised his head again and looked Johnny in the eye once more. Taeyong’s hands were still around Johnny’s neck and when he raised his gaze to meet Johnny’s, the alpha saw Taeyong’s round eyes shine in the low light.

“I think I want it,” Taeyong admitted, making Johnny smiled in slight amusement, and his heart swelled, “I want to be a part of your group, I want everyone to know not to fuck with me, and I want everyone to see the proof on my wrist,” he said with a little more conviction. Johnny laughed more, his broad frame rippling with his happiness, and Taeyong felt it under him. Johnny’s eyes broke from Taeyong’s and looked around at the shelves of boxes which probably held mop heads, cleaning supplies, and other mundane, everyday tools.

“How about a temporary one?” Johnny asked, “I’m willing to bet there’s a box of permanent markers in here, and with luck you won’t be in here all that much longer,” he said and Taeyong looked around them too. The boxes were mostly labeled, and he made a small mental note about how easy it would be to make a weapon with the stuff in this room.

“Temporary.” Taeyong repeated and then his eyes came back to Johnny’s once again, his hands slid from their link behind the alpha’s neck and smoothed down to his shoulders and collar bones. Taeyong took an indulgent moment to feel how sturdy Johnny was, and how this man was probably a real force to be reckoned with in a fight, “Am I temporary to you?” he asked before he could think about whether or not he wanted to know the answer to that question too.

Johnny stared down at Taeyong, his expression changing from gentle, and comforting, to one of confusion and surprise. His eyes went wide and his eyebrows pulled in, and his hands around Taeyong’s waist tightened, and his mouth dropped open just a fraction.

“…What do you mean?” Johnny asked. Taeyong let his head drop to the side a little, tired of fighting and evading and playing mind games.

“I know why you… _latched_ onto me. It’s the same reason why I was trying so hard _not_ to latch onto you,” Taeyong said, his thoughts and confessions rolling out, “I stayed up many, many evenings thinking about what life would have been like if I had met you somewhere, _anywhere,_ other than here,” he explained, “I’ve known since I was sixteen that one day my parents would pick my spouse, so I decided over a decade ago that I had no time or room in my life to look for relationships,” Taeyong felt his heart throb in tandem with his headache as he continued.

“I tried so hard to be a good son. I agreed to marry whoever they wanted me to, and they agreed to let me study whatever I wanted to… and when my engagement to my husband came around, I tried to be good for him too… but…” Taeyong admitted, the reality of his shitty marriage and every bit of emotional abuse he had taken over the years from his family started all coming back to him and he couldn’t get any more words out about it.

Taeyong took a steadying breath and looked up into Johnny’s concerned eyes. He knew that if they had been outside of this closet right now, those eyes would look like honey and blonde coffee, but in this dark little space, his eyes looked dark as night.

“My parents have all but abandoned me here. My older sister won’t come see me. I’m trying to divorce my husband… and even me being here is all just _temporary_,” he finished, “Nothing lasts forever, and plans fall through, and people break promises… I need to know if you’re going to do that to me because… my heart can’t take being rejected by another person I…”

Taeyong couldn’t finish that thought. It was too soon. Johnny and him had so few interactions but the magnetism between them, the way they talked to each other, the way that Taeyong heard Johnny laugh and his stomach fluttered was undeniable now.

His marriage was a sham, but this convict with a fierce reputation and friends in high places… could that be real?

“_Fuck_, Taeyong,” Johnny said with a little laugh again, “From the second I noticed you in the dining hall, on February seventh, the _first_ day you had arrived at this prison, your scent found me and I fucking _wanted_ you,” Johnny confessed outright, and Taeyong swallowed at the blatancy. For once, something not cryptic, or alluding, or heard second hand. Johnny bit his bottom lip and his eyes broke from Taeyong’s face to look at the omega’s shoulders, neck, his hands on Johnny’s chest, and then back up onto Taeyong’s eyes a moment later. He took Taeyong’s form in once more and then was brought back to this moment when he looked back up at his face.

“I had been planning how to get close to you from the first time we locked eyes, but then you joined the kitchen staff, and you were a ghost. People started to learn about you, and I heard whispers, so I did my own research once I knew your name,” Johnny said and took his hand off Taeyong’s back to reach behind him and pull a small black notebook from the waistband of his pants, “I’ve been taking notes on people in here since the moment I got inside, and I have almost a _full_ book devoted to you in my cell,” Johnny admitted and set the notebook down on the floor to put his hand back on Taeyong’s hip, “I had to know, _needed_ to know who you were. What were you convicted of? What your family was like? How many pets you had as a kid—” Johnny rambled.

“Do you know?” Taeyong interrupted, curious.

“Do I know… how many pets you’ve had?” Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded, his own little smile blooming on his lips.

“What did your research tell you?” Taeyong asked.

“Well…” Johnny laughed, “You currently have a papillon, named Ruby, which is _also_ your birthstone. You’re a dog lover and you’ve had a dalmatian, a golden retriever, a husky, and like… ten more dogs that you’ve raised.”

“Did your google search tell you about the turtles, bugs, and fish tanks?” Taeyong asked teasingly, and Johnny’s grin widened.

“_No_,” he answered, “You’ve had pet _bugs_? Gross,” the alpha laughed.

“Beetles. They were fun to raise. I like all sorts of animals,” Taeyong shared and smiled up at Johnny, “You’re like animals too, right?” Taeyong asked.

“I love animals. I was a fan of zoos growing up. If I live long enough to make it out of here, I just want to go to a zoo one last time,” Johnny said, bringing both of them back to the sad reality of where they were. Taeyong’s face fell.

“I heard about your sentence…”

“Eighty years. Possibly more,” Johnny murmured, “If I do ever get out of here, I’ll be over a hundred years old so… it’s not likely I’ll ever get to go to a zoo again,” he shared with a sigh, “But one can hope. Maybe I’ll get out after sixty years for good behavior,” he mused, his face somber but still relaxed, like he had long ago accepted his fate.

“…It is temporary,” Taeyong said after a long, quiet moment, “You and I… it’s only temporary…”

“Yeah, well…” Johnny sighed and looked down at Taeyong’s hands on his chest, and reached one hand up to grab it and hold it there, “Nothing lasts forever.”

Taeyong took that sentence in, internalized it, and branded it into his soul.

If he could live life like he knew everything was going to eventually slip away from him, there was very little to hold him back. In an ironic way, thoughts like that could set him free.

Taeyong’s eyes traced along Johnny’s features once again. He could drink up the sight of this man every day if the universe would let him. His eyes settled on Johnny’s lips once more and Taeyong realized he had the urge to kiss him, to be kissed, to drown in lovely affection once more. It was more than just wanting comfort. It was _Johnny_ he wanted. When he had finally stopped lying to himself, and actively telling his brain that he couldn’t be attracted to the man who smelled so sweet, Taeyong could see that he was being a fool for so long.

It was time for Taeyong to take something for himself.

“I can’t remember the last time I was kissed,” Taeyong shared in a low whisper, and Johnny’s eyes searched his.

“…Would you like to change that?” Johnny responded, and Taeyong nodded his head while moving forward.

Taeyong’s eyes slipped shut when Johnny’s soft lips touched his, and the older man pulled Taeyong in closer. Taeyong’s lips pulled away just a centimeter to turn his face and wrap his arms back over Johnny’s broad shoulders once again. When their lips parted for that brief second, Johnny sucked in an impatient, breathless gasp.

In moments, Johnny’s hands were gripping Taeyong like he would never be able to touch the other again. He roved up Taeyong’s back, waist, and shoulders, unable to stop the steady rush of emotions as their lips met.

It felt like… tasting a glass of rich wine. The first sip was bound to be explosive, but drinking the whole glass too fast would hurt.

They kissed deeply, but unrushed. For a moment, Taeyong could truly believe they weren’t in a prison, in a janitor’s closet, hiding from the guards who would most certainly break them apart if they were caught. Taeyong, in that moment, only existed inside the space Johnny’s arms made.

It felt a little thrilling, the idea of being caught— of Taeyong being caught with Johnny —and the emotions and pheromones that were ramped up exponentially as they tasted each other for the first time.

Taeyong’s legs were starting to cramp from his lounging position on his side, and he whimpered into Johnny’s mouth when he started to move is body into a better position. Johnny got the hint, and released Taeyong’s waist, and watched, breathless, as Taeyong sat up and then slipped his legs around Johnny’s thighs, straddling the alpha.

Johnny bit his lip and made a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl before his hands found their way back to Taeyong’s hips and pulled the smaller man into him. Their lips caught again, their kisses a level hungrier than before, with Taeyong fully in Johnny’s lap like this.

Taeyong’s hands once more slipped through Johnny’s hair, holding the back of Johnny’s head as they kissed and breathed together.

Taeyong couldn’t remember the last time he was kissed like this. Passionately, and full of want, and a feeling of never getting enough.

A pair of feet walked past the door, the shadow from their form crossed into the room for a moment as they went about their way, but the reminder of life beyond the closet made Taeyong and Johnny slow down, and find their quiet pace once more.

There were soft pecks from wet lips, punctuated by breathy sighs, and two people who desperately didn’t want to stop, but knew it was in their best interest too.

Taeyong felt warm all over, his stomach and heart, legs, cheeks, mouth, all the way down to his toes and fingertips. Johnny felt hotter under him than before, their chests pressed together. Taeyong was the first one to slowly peel himself back, and Johnny let him take the lead. They rested their foreheads together for a moment before Johnny’s lips tugged into a confident, flirtatious smile.

“Did it… live up to your expectations?” he whispered into Taeyong’s still slightly open mouth, and Taeyong could do nothing but giggle a little, his own smile cracking.

“_Maybe_,” Taeyong answered back in an equally coy tone.

“Shit,” Johnny laughed and reached up to Taeyong’s face with one hand and brushed back a little bit of Taeyong’s hair, “I worked so hard to see you smile for real, and it was _so_ worth it,” Johnny said, once again taking Taeyong off guard, and it made the omega smile a little wider, one hand coming up to cover his mouth, “You are breathtaking, you know that?” Johnny continued and Taeyong took his hand off his mouth and placed it on Johnny’s chest, batting at him once playfully.

“Stop it,” Taeyong whined quietly, but Johnny still shushed him softly, his smile wide and joyful before it was Johnny’s turn to lean back up and kiss Taeyong once more. Taeyong melted back into him instantly.

Their next bout of kisses were not as hurried, but instead lingering and indulgent. Their lips moved together like they had never been apart, and it was very natural for Taeyong to drape his arms across Johnny’s familiar shoulders once again and taste the alpha’s tongue with his own.

Johnny was the one who pulled away this time, and he dragged the edge of his mouth across Taeyong’s cheek to whisper into his ear.

“Staying in here forever is going to lead to some bad decisions…” Johnny breathed and Taeyong’s heart thudded with the idea, “…and you still need to go to medical,” the older reminded him. Taeyong felt his shoulders droop as he slowly sat back on Johnny’s thighs.

He stared at the lovely man in front of him, their hands had somehow found each other’s, and their breathing slowed.

“I don’t want to go back out there,” Taeyong admitted in a quiet voice that Johnny heard clearly, “I don’t think I can face them,” he said and Johnny set his hands on Taeyong’s lower back and pulled him closer again.

“You can, you’re not alone anymore,” Johnny encouraged, “They’ll smell me all over you, and they’ll know who you belong to,” he said that and Taeyong wrinkled his nose.

“Don’t say that,” he murmured, “I don’t belong to anyone,” he hissed.

“_There’s_ that fiery spirit again,” Johnny said, impressed, and he raised one hand to fix Taeyong’s hair once more, “You don’t belong to anyone.”

“Damn straight,” Taeyong said with a little smile and Johnny met his with another, and then tipped his head up to the shelves behind Taeyong.

“Let’s see if we can find a black marker,” the alpha said, and Taeyong’s heart started thudding in his chest at the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, you've skipped to the bottom of this chapter to read the TLDR and that's totally okay.
> 
> The chapter starts with Taeyong and Johnny breaking away from their dessert date in the kitchen. Taeyong doesn't take any of the cookies with him, but Johnny takes them all. The next morning at breakfast, Taeyong sees Johnny eating one of the cookies they made together and it makes Taeyong feel nice.  
The following morning, another big alpha nearly attacks Taeyong in the hallway while the inmates are going out to breakfast. Taeyong hurts his wrist, and the guards take the alpha and bring him to solitary. Taeyong tries to sit at Johnny's table later that morning, but gets silently denied. Taeyong spends the next two weeks safely in his cell, watching his own back.  
Johnny sends a guard to ask Taeyong to go to the prison movie night with Johnny. Taeyong gives him a 'maybe' but goes anyways. Taeyong avoids his enemies while also enjoying being near Johnny, who saved him a seat. Taeyong officially meets Yuta when the two go to the bathroom together during intermission. After the movies, Johnny asks Taeyong to join his gang, Taeyong says he'll think about it.  
The next morning, Taeyong decides to go tell Johnny he want to join "the cool kids club". While leaving the infirmary after getting his sprained wrist checked out a second time, Taeyong gets attacked again by three alphas. Mr. Goldtooth, the kitchen alpha, and the third alpha who was sent to solitary but had been recently released.  
The three take Taeyong into a janitors closet and proceed to try and hurt Taeyong, but Johnny swoops in and scares the three of them off. Johnny enters the closet, closing him and Taeyong alone inside. Taeyong has a panic attack. Johnny tries to comfort him, and talk him through it. After a while Taeyong ends up in Johnny's loving arms.  
They talk for a long while, then they kiss, and Taeyong agrees to be in Johnny's group. Johnny draws his tattoo onto Taeyong's wrist with permanent marker for the time being, and things are about to get so much better.
> 
> Woof, that was a long TLDR, but I needed to write it out for those who don't want to read the itty gritty details.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Go leave a comment or yell at me on twitter @dogdadjohnny


	6. Cellmates

Johnny took Taeyong to the infirmary. Taeyong didn’t know what to say to the nurses when they gave him quizzical looks after just seeing him leave perfectly fine an hour and a half ago. He told them the truth, that he was attacked, but he kept it vague.

The nurse checked the sore lump on the back of his head and said he was fine, and offered him an ice pack. Taeyong asked her for his splint back for his wrist and she went and got it for him, as well as two aspirin and a cup of water for his headache. Johnny stayed by the whole time. Taeyong looked down at his left wrist while the right one was being wrapped again.

If someone was looking at it closely, they could tell it was marker. The edges bled into the tiny cracks and crevices of his skin, but looking from far away, it looked fresh.

He still didn’t understand what the symbol meant, but when he watched Johnny draw it on him, he saw they were letters, placed together to form an insignia. When he asked Johnny what they meant, Johnny shrugged.

“I honestly don’t know,” he laughed, “Our tattoo artist here had it first, and then he gave it to all of us. So, you can ask him when he gets out of solitary,” the alpha explained.

“Why is he in solitary?” Taeyong asked, curious, and feeling bolder with his questions now that Johnny and him had established their feelings and intentions. Johnny’s lip tugged into a smirk.

“For possession of contraband. He somehow keeps getting found with tattoo needles. I told him to be more careful,” Johnny said admonishingly and Taeyong smiled a little at Johnny’s laissez faire attitude.

Taeyong put down the ice pack after a few minutes holding it to the back of his head, deciding he couldn’t just sit here anymore, and got up from the chair.

“Let’s go,” he said and Johnny nodded with a little smile.

By the time they had exited the closet, and finished at the medical bay, it was lunchtime. Taeyong felt nervous walking into the dining hall, but Johnny was right behind him. They got in line for their midday meal with a whole queue of other inmates and Taeyong started fidgeting again, playing with the straps on his splint.

The other people in orange scared him now, and his stomach twisted as they looked at them.

Johnny and him got food, but Taeyong only grabbed a few things, not feeling hungry in the slightest. Their walk to Johnny’s table made Taeyong feel sick. He could feel their eyes all over him. His hands felt shaky as he remembered his experience not two hours ago, and as he closed in on the once-forbidden area that was Johnny’s usual cafeteria table, he felt his throat tighten.

“You can relax,” Johnny murmured to him, “I know how you’re feeling, but you don’t have to worry about anything anymore. No one can touch you,” the alpha reminded him and Taeyong swallowed, let out a calming breath, and tried his best to strengthen his resolve. It was a hard idea to wrap his mind around, and it didn’t feel true; Taeyong could still feel the grip of unwanted hands on his arms, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when the chatter that was going on at Johnny’s table ceased as Johnny and him walked up. Taeyong’s stomach flipped when all of their eyes turned to look at the two of them.

“Move over, Mark. Make room for our new friend,” Johnny said and one of the young alphas, one that had accompanied Johnny into the salon a couple times, immediately got up from his seat in the middle of the bench and walked around to the other side of the table.

Johnny set his lunch tray down and Taeyong set his next to Johnny, and made sure to sit down at the same time as the other man did. Taeyong’s eyes looked up to meet those of Johnny’s crew for the first time as one of them.

“Hey,” the alpha directly across the table from him greeted, and gestured with his head down to Taeyong’s wrist, “How did you get that?” he asked with a slight, amused smile, and Johnny answered for him.

“It’s only temporary,” Johnny answered.

“For now,” Taeyong quipped.

“Win, move over!” said a familiar voice and Taeyong turned his head to the stoic alpha next to him who rolled his eyes and slid his tray down as the beta next to him got up and changed seats with him. Taeyong smiled too as Yuta plopped happily into the seat next to Taeyong, “Welcome to the cool kids' table. Knew you’d get here eventually,” Yuta said with an air of confidence and a bright smile. Taeyong smiled sheepishly back, still nowhere used to the idea.

“Let me introduce you,” Johnny said covering his half full mouth, he swallowed, and then went down the table, “You know Yuta, and that’s Winwin. Mark is our youngest, and Kun, Lucas, and Jungwoo. There’s a few others, but you’ll meet them eventually,” Johnny said and threw his arm around the young inmate next to him, “Boys, this is Taeyong. He’s one of ours now,” Johnny informed them.

They all one by one reached across the table and shook Taeyong’s hand, all of them smiling politely or in a friendly way and it was an odd greeting for Taeyong. Every time he had seen this group, they looked intimidating as hell, so much so that there was a time where all of their gazes fell upon Taeyong, and he got so deeply spooked he hightailed it out of there.

Now he was… one of them? One of those terrifying gazes? Could Taeyong now have sway and status within the prison? Could his displeasure cause others to back away now? Could he let his fake confidence flourish into true confidence with a little more time?

The rest of the group began talking to each other familiarly, like Taeyong’s presence wasn’t bothering them in the slightest. Lucas, the sinewy alpha with a big laugh and his orange sleeves rolled up his tanned arms was talking about his next arm wrestling match he was going to have later that day. Mark and Jungwoo were listening in on their own edges of the table with the same knowing smile, like they had heard this bullshit a hundred times already and they knew how it was going to go. Kun’s stare was intense, and Johnny and him started talking about shipments, which Taeyong was interested in and was paying quiet attention to, while he peeled his orange with his hands.

Kun was smaller in stature compared to Johnny, but Taeyong could feel a very powerful aura of confidence from him. An absolute alpha, not to be fucked with. While Johnny had a jovial presence that was off-put by his height and shoulders, Kun seemed no-nonsense, brass tax, straight to the point.

Taeyong listened to them talk in codes about inventory, the stuff they obviously had smuggled into the prison to keep their black market running; they used words like basil, salt, powdered sugar and other components and ingredients in food. A smart tactic if people were listening in.

“Are you going to be in the salon later?” Yuta asked into Taeyong’s ear, snapping him out of his reverie of slurping in information from the group around him.

“Not for a while,” Taeyong said and knocked the hard part of his splint against the metal table top, “Why? You looking for a haircut?” Taeyong asked amused as he took in the raggedy look of Yuta’s long, messy black hair. It wasn’t a bad look, especially since it wasn’t like he was maintaining some office job.

“We both are,” Yuta said and Taeyong’s eyes fell to Yuta’s hand as it dropped to the thigh of the alpha next to him, the one who was introduced to him as Winwin.

Taeyong wasn’t sure if that was his real name or not, but Winwin’s eyes slid over to the two of them. Winwin’s black hair was getting long in the back, but it wasn’t unmanageable yet. Winwin also had an intimidating look but when Yuta looked over at him, Taeyong saw Winwin’s eyes smile and his lips pull into a grin and Taeyong clearly saw the soft spot Winwin had for Yuta.

That afternoon, Taeyong followed his new pack out into the yard. He was allowed to stay with them, and took his new place by Johnny’s side as they leaned back against the chain link fence behind the basketball court.

It was a new perspective, looking out at the yard of convicts and seeing the white prison building instead of having his back to the building and seeing the yard, and the high barbed wire fence, and all the prisoners in orange on the inside and the trees far into the distance, and the life beyond that they, as convicts, were not allowed to be a part of.

Taeyong watched Johnny’s business first hand. A person would walk up to them, usually alone, and the whole group would fall quiet. Johnny would address them by their name, the rest of them would stare them down with scrutiny.

The outsider inmate would make a request for an ingredient: nutmeg, cumin, powdered sugar… the list of coded names would continue. Taeyong debated with himself whether or not he’d like to know the code at some point, but perhaps not knowing was safer.

When they made a request, Johnny would ask them for something in return; the barter system. Favors were the best form of currency within these tall fences. Sometimes if would be a favor, like give Johnny their single cup of coffee the next morning, or keep an eye on someone for him. Sometimes it would be a physical trade, candy bars, suckers, or packets of noodles from commissary. With big orders, Johnny would ask something big in return.

It was during these moments of transactions that Taeyong would see Johnny pull out his legendary little black notebook again, and Taeyong stole a peek at what the alpha was writing.

The inmate’s name, the product, and the payment. A record keeping system, but written in codes so that if anyone found it, they would have no idea why someone was trading a cup of coffee for salt.

And so, it continued. The group would chat, and then someone would approach, the group would fall collectively silent, and then Johnny would attend to business. Taeyong was soaking the whole dynamic in like a sponge now that he was not an outsider.

“I’ll make you a fine deal,” Johnny offered a customer in orange, “This, and the next two orders, will be free if you do something big for me,” he presented to one guy, a big alpha with multiple faded tattoos and even the stereotypical spiderweb under one eye. The other alpha’s eyes lit with curiosity, “I want you to beat the shit out of someone for me. Big buy, lifts weights, plays basketball sometimes, lives in your block, Woo-something, don’t know his name but I can give you his inmate number,” Johnny said and Taeyong’s eyes snapped to Johnny for a second, knowing who Johnny was talking about, “I want him in the infirmary for a while. One job for the price of three. How ‘bout it?”

“I can do that,” the addict said with a nod, clearly fine with hurting a random stranger for his fix.

“Wonderful. Make sure he knows it’s from us. Lucas?” Johnny said and turned his head over to look at his tall friend. Lucas stepped forward and produced a small dime back from his underwear and held out his hand for them to shake, low, and almost inconspicuous.

The other alpha smirked when he took Lucas’ palm, the dime bag suddenly transferred hands, and then the alpha walked away, stuffing something into his underwear as he left.

“So that’s how you do it,” Taeyong mused next to Johnny’s side, “You get other people to do the dirty work for you.”

“I only get physically involved if I have to,” Johnny shared quietly, “It’s been nearly seven months since I’ve been in the hole, and I’m not about to break that streak. I have something I want, he has something he wants, we come to an agreement. It’s a fair enough trade,” Johnny said and looked down at Taeyong again.

“Fair enough,” Taeyong copied.

“Besides,” Johnny added and looped his arm around Taeyong’s waist, “I’m almost at the point where my good behavior gets counted towards my record, and what would you do if I was thrown in solitary for a month?” he asked with a sly grin and Taeyong scoffed but didn’t answer his question.

“I’d hardly call your behavior good, Seo Youngho,” Taeyong responded and Johnny’s smirk widened playfully. A few of the others around them also chuckled at the way Taeyong seemed to tease their leader.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m practically an angel,” Johnny sang and Taeyong rolled his eyes in response.

Taeyong felt whiplashed and exhausted by the end of the day. He had spent the rest of the afternoon loitering around with Johnny’s crew, talking to them all, learning so many things, and feeling welcomed.

It was very foreign, feeling _actually_ welcomed.

He hung around outside with them until yard hours were over and they were all herded back within the walls of the prison, and for the first time, Taeyong felt secure enough to hang out in the great hall of gen pop with the majority of the prison. He sat around a round metal table, watching Lucas and Mark arm wrestle, and hearing Jungwoo and Yuta talk about the new things that were on sale at the commissary store, and listening to Kun and Johnny talk about business and how much they’ll have to order for next shipment. All the while, Johnny’s hand stayed securely on his thigh, not high enough to feel sexual, but not low enough to tickle his knee either.

A protective hold, a reminder of what brought him there, and held him to this moment.

He joined them once again for dinner, and by this meal, he had built back up a normal appetite. They didn’t talk about what he expected inmates to talk about. They talked about current events, music, stuff they liked to do on the outside. It felt like sitting at a table of normal, run of the mill people, except they were all wearing jailbird uniforms.

After dinner, the inmates were instructed to return to their cells. Taeyong walked and laughed with his new group right up until he had to break away from them, and he turned and gave Johnny a smile and he mouthed_ ‘Thank you,’ _to the older male. Johnny gave him a sincere, encouraging smile and nodded him away, saying _‘See you tomorrow,’_ and Taeyong’s heart fluttered at the idea. Tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that too.

Taeyong was unworried as he seemed to float down the hall with other inmates towards C-block. Far ahead of him he saw the outline of the man that had led the attack against him earlier that morning, but he was so far away and in Taeyong’s sights that he didn’t feel so bothered. That guy, the assaulter, he couldn’t touch Taeyong now; and if he did, there’d be Hell to pay.

He stayed behind and slowly walked to his cell, being one of the last inmates to be locked away for the night. Inside his cell, his lanky, tweaker cellmate was already waiting. Taeyong felt his blood chill a little as he entered the awkward, frigid room he had called home for the last four and a half months.

He used to have a symbiotic relationship with this other omega, who very much controlled their space from day one, but Taeyong didn’t care as long as he wasn’t messed with, and his side of the room was kept clean. But now, things were totally different.

“I saw you,” he started, his glare bloodshot. Taeyong stood his ground.

“Yeah?” Taeyong asked, feeling brave, “Where did you see me then?”

“I saw you… with Johnny… you _slut_,” his cellmate seethed as he managed to remain sitting on his bed on his side of the cell.

“A _slut, _huh? Wow. I think you can do better than that,” Taeyong said condescendingly and raised his hand to push back his hair. Taeyong saw the male’s eyes follow his arm, and Taeyong realized he had seen his new ‘tattoo’.

The cellmate stood from his bed and crossed to Taeyong quickly and with surprising strength grabbed Taeyong’s wrist and yanked it down to see the mark. With his fingers, the man roughly smudged the marker and Taeyong ripped his arm away, stepping back.

“Don’t _touch_ me!” Taeyong yelled.

“You _fucking_ whore!!” the skinny excuse of a man screeched, and Taeyong shoved him back. The other inmate stumbled and landed on his cot. Taeyong thought it was over then, but the other omega twisted back onto his feet, then ripped back his blankets and reached between the wall and the bed futon.

Taeyong could see he was already strung out on something; his breathing was heavy, his eyes were crazed, and he was quite unaffected by Taeyong’s attempt to push him back. When the cellmate turned back around again, he had something sharp and homemade in his hand.

“Guards!!” Taeyong screamed, wasting not even a second calling for help. He backed up against the bars of his cell as his psycho cellmate came at him, arms up and screaming. Taeyong caught both his hands and eyed the weapon in his cellmates’ hands.

It was two pens with a _razorblade_ hot glued between the two of them, and tied tightly with twine for the grip. Not a very stable weapon, but Taeyong didn’t want to be stabbed with it either way. He didn’t know what was on it or where that razor had been. Having his eye gouged out, or his face scarred up by his jealous cellmate— over an _alpha _—a terrible story he didn’t want to have to tell.

There was an _eruption _of noise as other inmates across the hall saw the commotion and started hollering, cheering the two of them on. Taeyong’s heartbeat pounded in his ears over their jeers and chants.

“I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!” the other man bellowed threateningly into Taeyong’s face, particles of his saliva hitting Taeyong on the cheeks. 

“HELP!! _GUARDS_!!” Taeyong shouted again, having a hard time holding the drug-fueled man off of him. The razor blade was aimed for his face now and Taeyong’s heart pounded as he struggled to keep the other man off of him.

He heard the sound of the heavy metal doors unlocking and then two men in black uniforms flooded into the tiny room. The aggressor was ripped off of him and Taeyong slumped back against the corner of his room between the wall and the bars as he watched two officers drag the screaming inmate out of the room.

“I WORKED SO HARD FOR HIM AND YOU JUST… WALKED IN A RUINED _EVERYTHING_!!” his cellmate was still screaming at him even though he was dragged out into the corridor and pressed face-first into the floor, his arms forced behind his back, and his weapon removed from his hands, “FUCK YOU, LEE TAEYONG!!” he continued, not phased at all that he was under custody.

Another two guards ran forward and one of them was murmuring codes and orders into their walkie talkie clipped to his chest and the other came into Taeyong’s open cell and ordered him to turn around, handcuffs in his hands too.

“What are you _doing_?” Taeyong asked bewildered, as he turned around and presented his hands behind him for the officer, not wanting to get a shot for insubordination, “I was just _attacked_, I didn’t—”

“_Shut_ up,” the corrections officer snapped and looked him dead in the eye Taeyong closed his mouth but still felt a burning anger as he was handcuffed and then pulled out of his cell. The guard pulled him away from his screaming cellmate and forced him to the ground, Taeyong felt bewildered as he was laying face down on the floor about ten feet from his cellmate when he was a victim and didn’t do anything wrong. The officer that had Taeyong pinned to the floor took control of the situation.

“_You_, take that one to solitary. You two, strip the room,” he ordered and Taeyong watched with mild horror as his cellmate was dragged away down the hall, still yelling back at them that Taeyong was a slut and other foul things, as the two other corrections officers entered his cell.

Taeyong’s mouth dropped open as he watched from the floor as the officers in black ripped his room apart.

Both beds and sheets were overturned and shook out all over the floor. Every article of their clothes and shoes were inspected and tossed around, and both of their personal effects on their shelves were inspected and moved as well. Taeyong looked around at the other cells as best he could and saw a lot of people in them were watching, grinning like it was an entertaining show. The people who were egging him and his cellmate on a minute ago were now watching with enjoyment. Taeyong was patted down completely before being pronounced unarmed and was forced to stand with the remaining officer, still handcuffed, and watch as they tore his slightly-safe space apart.

He always kept his side of the cell tidy. He made his bed every morning before leaving for breakfast, his shoes were always in the same spot, his clothes neatly folded, and his commissary products organized on his shelf.

When the officers were done, even Taeyong’s heat suppressants had been opened, poured out on his desk, and inspected. Their futons were torn off the metal cots and laid in a heap on the floor on top of their sheets. The room had been thoroughly stripped; if Taeyong had anything hidden in there, it would most surely have been found. His cellmates’ side of the room was, apparently, a little treasure trove. Not only did he have another weapon— a sharpened nail file —he also had baggies of white powders, some pills, and another razorblade probably for chopping up said recovered pills.

Taeyong understood their need to pour out his pill bottle now, and when they were finished, the two officers left the room, leaving the hazard in their wake and Taeyong was pushed back inside with the mess.

“_Really_?” Taeyong asked as he backed up to the slot in the door and held his hands through the bars so the officer could uncuff him.

“Yep. Be happy we didn’t find anything to bring _you_ down to solitary,” he threatened and Taeyong glared, “Clean this mess up then go to sleep, inmate,” the officer said and Taeyong wanted to spit at him. When he was uncuffed, he turned to look back at the disaster and felt his heart sink and his annoyance grow.

His exhaustion from this trying day hit him all at once and he was just too tired for this.

He threw the futons back up onto the beds and he used smell to differentiate whose stuff belonged to whom and Taeyong threw his cellmates sheets, clothes, all the other stuff in a pile on his bed. Taeyong made his own bed, and swept his heat suppressants back into their original pill bottle with his hand, making the decision to just go buy a whole new bottle tomorrow; he wasn’t going to take pills that were potentially contaminated by an officer in this prison. Screw that.

He threw all his clothing into an unkempt pile on his tiny desk and was trying to put his stuff back on the shelf above his bed when the lights turned out, and Taeyong groaned, shoved everything onto the shelf however it would fit, and then dropped down to the bed and angrily got under the covers, frustrated.

At least he didn’t have to worry about his psycho cellmate stabbing him in his sleep tonight.

Taeyong woke up extremely early. He slept badly, waking up more than once with nightmares, and finally with the barely-there light of dawn, and the inability to fall back asleep, he just decided to get up and finish what he was forced to start last night.

Taeyong folded and put away his clothes, and reorganized his commissary goods. Feeling annoyed with the state of the other side of his cell, Taeyong bitched alone to himself under his breath as he made up his cellmate’s side of the room as well. He didn’t know when that little shit would be back from solitary, probably all through his withdrawals, and ready to start back up his addiction again and continue to bug Taeyong.

He saw the ruined insignia on his inner left wrist, and he felt annoyed that people were now going to be able to tell it wasn’t real. He washed it off as best he could in the sink in their room, planning to show Johnny that morning so he could redraw it on him later.

Feeling petty, Taeyong helped himself to the suckers and the chocolate bar that he knew weren’t his from his cellmate’s pile of commissary goods, and put them on his own shelf to consume angrily these next few days as payment for putting his cellmates shit back together and dealing with him these last four and a half months. Before he went to breakfast, he stuck two of the suckers in the waistband of his pants so he could take one to Johnny as well.

On his way to breakfast he met up with his new group and Johnny smiled at him, but then ticked his head to the side.

“You sleep okay?” the alpha asked after saying good morning.

“_No_,” Taeyong answered truthfully, “My stupid cellmate tried to attack me when I got back to my cell last night.”

“Attack _how_?” Johnny pressed with seriousness. Taeyong sighed with irritation once again as they got in line for breakfast.

“He tried to stab me with a razorblade after he saw my fake tattoo,” Taeyong said and held up his wrist, looking down at the faded insignia he had tried to wash off, “I yelled for a guard, they took him to solitary, and strip searched my room, which I then had to clean up,” Taeyong spilled, and then he reached into his waistband by his hip and pulled out one of the two suckers, “Candy?” he offered to Johnny who took it with a little grin and put it in his own waistband for later.

“Thank you,” Johnny said.

“Thank my cellmate, it was technically his,” Taeyong answered and Johnny snickered under his breath.

“Well, I already put in a word for your transfer, so now they’ll have an actual reason to move you. Maybe it will work out for the better,” Johnny offered.

“Maybe. If they don’t move one of us, I might end up getting shanked in my sleep, so like, they better do something about it,” Taeyong said and then shook his head when he realized how angry he sounded, “Sorry,” he deflated a little, “I had a long day yesterday, and then nightmares all night, and I’m just all around tired,” Taeyong admitted, “I haven’t been awake for even an hour but I want a nap.”

Johnny slipped his hand down to touch the small of Taeyong’s back.

“Things are only going to get better for you,” he murmured close to Taeyong’s ear, “I’m sure you’ll sleep well knowing you have your room to yourself for a while,” he consoled and Taeyong looked up at him with a nod and a small smile.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he responded.

Taeyong felt the eyes upon them as they walked to Johnny’s usual table and Taeyong sat amongst Johnny’s gang for the second day in a row. This morning, Taeyong didn’t see Mr. Goldtooth or his original alpha bully from the kitchens, but mostly because Taeyong wasn’t looking for them. He didn’t have to worry when he was with Johnny.

Before breakfast ended, the morning announcements came over the loudspeakers in the dining hall and everyone fell silent as they listened.

It was raining today, and the yard would be off limits to inmates until the weather cleared. Taeyong watched Mark and Lucas both groan, and Johnny also sighed.

“Guess we’ll have to go back to one of our old haunts today,” Johnny said.

“Where did you used to hang out?” Taeyong asked.

“Sometimes we take over one of the smaller activity rooms, but because it’s raining everyone will be inside today, it’s sure to be crowded,” Kun answered.

“We could always just stay here,” Jungwoo suggested in an airy voice, “Snack all day,” he added and Yuta laughed at his suggestion.

“We just had breakfast, but Jungwoo is already thinking about other food,” Yuta snickered and teased, “You should see our room. I don’t know anyone who has more snacks than Jungwoo,” he shared and Taeyong smiled with amusement as Jungwoo, the blond beta, pouted at Yuta.

“Don’t tease me, or I’ll never share with you again,” Jungwoo threatened but Yuta just laughed in response.

“A few of you should definitely scope out the activity rooms. Maybe hold our spot if one of them is empty,” Johnny suggested, “First come, first served mentality,” he added. Lucas, Winwin, and Yuta agreed and they got up from the table to go buss their trays and go seek a spot for them to loiter in due to the weather.

“Will you go with me to commissary after breakfast, please?” Taeyong muttered into Johnny’s ear and the alpha leaned down to catch his request and then nodded. After they had finished eating, Johnny and Taeyong left the canteen together on their way to the commissary store. There was a line forming already, people talking about getting cups of instant noodles for the cold weather. Taeyong only fidgeted because if he stayed still, he felt like he might fall asleep on his feet.

“What did you dream about last night?” Johnny asked him, “You said you had nightmares.”

“Ah, I don’t really remember,” Taeyong answered truthfully, “Just like… bad feelings and waking up with a start,” he said, “Do you remember your dreams often?”

“Sometimes,” Johnny answered, carrying the conversation, “Lots of dreams about my mother and father, and people I’ll probably never see again. It’s nice sometimes, having weird dreams that take you to a different time and reality.”

“Yeah…” Taeyong murmured, and they both turned when the metal door of the commissary store window opened. Another inmate was in charge of the store, and there was always a guard watching to make sure no one stole anything and everyone was getting the correct amount of product. Commissary was where you could buy shampoo and conditioner, candy, ready-to-eat fruit and granola bars, cups of instant noodles, packages of hot chocolate or coffee powder to mix with hot water, and over the counter meds like allergy pills, cold medicine, and heat suppressants. When it was Taeyong’s turn, he stepped up to the window and leaned his arms on the sill.

“Good morning,” he greeted in a tired voice, “May I have a box of the hot chocolate packages, and a bottle of heat suppressants, please?” he asked politely.

“Inmate number?” the other inmate asked, and Taeyong told him his number so the man could lookup his account on the tiny computer in there and charge him for his purchases.

“Heat suppressants?” Johnny asked curiously by his side.

“Yeah. The guards dumped my bottle yesterday to check and make sure I wasn’t hiding other drugs in it and they contaminated them. I’m going to throw away the old bottle,” Taeyong answered.

The inmate inside the commissary store handed him his purchases, the whole box of powdered hot chocolate unopened, and Taeyong thanked him before turning to the hallway with Johnny right by his side. Taeyong made his way to the nearest water fountain.

“I was just curious that you’re taking them,” Johnny mentioned in an innocent voice. Taeyong laughed.

“I have enough shit to deal with, on top of having a heat? No thank you,” he answered and opened the pill bottle as he got to a water fountain. Johnny stood and watched the omega throw a small yellow pill into his mouth and then bend down to take a swig of water. Taeyong stood back up after he swallowed the pill and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Taeyong told Johnny he wanted to drop his pills off in his cell before they rejoined the others and Johnny courteously accompanied him. Taeyong noticed people would stop talking when they passed by them and it made him feel a little taller.

“We’re the talk of the town today,” Taeyong murmured with a pleased smile and Johnny’s lips pulled into a lopsided smirk.

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you get powerful friends,” Johnny said.

The alpha stood outside of C-block while Taeyong walked with a guard back to his cell. He quickly put his new bottle on his shelf, and grabbed the old one to throw away on his way out, but kept the box of powdered hot chocolate under his arm.

Taeyong smiled at Johnny when they regrouped and Johnny smiled back at him, and threw an arm over Taeyong’s shoulder while they walked back through gen pop together, on their way to find the rest of their crew.

The hallways were more crowded than usual, because everyone had to stay inside and Taeyong made a point of catching eyes with anyone who would look at them. He thoroughly loved the way that people would step out of their way, and move aside for them without being told. Taeyong looked up at Johnny’s face and Johnny peeked back down at him, his smirk still present.

They found the rest of their group in an activity room with windows high up, so that someone couldn’t climb to them. There were streams of calming rain running down the windows, but Taeyong couldn’t hear it because of how thick the walls and glass were. Taeyong produced the package of hot chocolate to share and the others were happy to accept it.

The group hung around the activity room alone. Inmates would walk in, see them, then immediately walk out. The guards also walked by periodically to check on them. There was a water dispenser and styrofoam cups in the corner of the room that the group utilized to make their hot chocolate and Taeyong felt it warm his insides as he sat at a small table on the floor with Johnny right next to him, a cup in his hand. Jungwoo and Mark managed to get the old television in the corner of the room working and turned on an old drama that Taeyong recognized as one his mother used to watch.

Yuta found construction paper, crayons, and markers in one of the storage lockers on one side of the room and happily took it all out to mess around with. Taeyong watched Yuta teach Lucas how to make an origami swan and Taeyong watched Johnny fold up a square piece of blue construction paper. In a minute or so, Johnny set a small blue creature in front of Taeyong.

“Awww,” Taeyong cooed as he used one finger to gently turn the animal around on the table top, “It’s a little lion.”

“It’s the only thing I know how to make,” Johnny said, “I learned how in middle school. I did it for a school project. I know how to make a bunch of different lions, but that’s it.”

“I don’t know how to make anything out of origami,” Taeyong mused, and picked up the little paper lion; Its mane made it what it was.

“Let me teach you,” Johnny said and pulled two more sheets of square paper over to the both of them, and Taeyong followed Johnny step by step as they each made their own lions. Johnny’s second lion was white and Taeyong’s was yellow. Taeyong enjoyed this moment. Doing a menial but fun craft around other people who were chatting around them, playing tic-tac-toe with crayons, and arguing with the characters on the television.

Johnny found another black marker and he took Taeyong’s hand gently and Taeyong watched for a second time as Johnny drew their crew’s insignia onto his wrist, right over where the last one was. Johnny threw the marker back in the box, but still held Taeyong’s hand gently, under the table, making Taeyong feel wanted. 

The background noise and the warm drink made Taeyong even drowsier and he leaned his head against Johnny’s shoulder, the smell of evergreens drawing him deeper into a state of comfort. Johnny turned his head to Taeyong and smiled into his hair.

“You want to take that nap now?” Johnny asked and Taeyong opened his drooping eyes and nodded silently against Johnny’s shoulder. The alpha patted his thigh, as he resituated himself to sitting cross legged on the floor and Taeyong slowly lowered himself down onto the carpet of the activity room and placed his head in Johnny’s lap.

The alpha let his arm drape across Taeyong’s shoulder comfortingly and Taeyong let out a long, contented exhale as he felt Johnny’s fingers brush through his hair. Maybe he could get used to treatment like this, Taeyong thought to himself as he let the background noises of his new companions around him, and the feeling of someone playing with his hair, lull him to sleep.

Two days later, Taeyong woke up to the sound of someone unlocking his cell at six in the morning. He was laying in his bed still, the bell for breakfast wouldn’t ring for another hour or so and Taeyong turned over at the sound of someone unlocking his door.

Taeyong saw a guard in her all-black correction officer uniform, an older alpha woman with her hair in a tight bun, and behind her was an empty cart on wheels.

“Lee Taeyong, get up. You’re moving blocks,” she said in an already tired voice for so early in the morning and Taeyong nearly jumped out of his bed with a start of excitement.

“Where am I going?” he asked curiously her as she opened the door.

“A-block,” she answered gruffly, “Now pack up all your stuff. Pillow, blanket, clothes, toiletries. Get it all on the cart. Let’s move it, inmate, we don’t have all day,” she barked and Taeyong wasted no time. He slipped his shoes on, and started stripping his room.

He threw all his stuff onto his blanket; his bathroom stuff, his pills, his candy, his clothing, and his pillow and wrapped them all up in the blanket and sheets and carried it all out of the room and placed them on the top of the wheeled cart the guard had provided for him. Taeyong entered his C-block cell one more time and picked up the two origami lions from his shelf, the yellow one he had made and the blue one Johnny made for him, and slipped them both carefully into his breast pocket.

Taeyong heard other inmates getting up and come to the front of their cells to see what was going on and Taeyong walked out of C-block happily, not looking over at any of them in their cells, even though he was in handcuffs and pushing the cart. The guard led him through the locked doors of C-block one last time and they entered the main hall of gen pop.

Gen pop was empty. There were only a handful of guards walking around, all the inmates were still safely in their cells for a little while longer. The emptiness of the facility was kind of nice. The only sounds heard were soft footsteps on the white tiled floors and the wheels of the cart being pushed.

A-block was on the other side of the prison from C-block, and he quietly followed the guard as she led the way. They got to the door of his new block and Taeyong felt his heart pump with excitement. He’d never have to see his old cellmate again. He’d be closer to Johnny and the rest of his crew. Both those thoughts sent a smile to Taeyong’s face.

The door to A-block was unlocked and Taeyong’s mouth opened in slight awe as he saw the large corridor within.

A-block must have been a more recent addition to the prison, for the tiles of the floor were different, and nowhere _near _as scuffed and dirty as the ones everywhere else.

The cells in A-block were also different. For one, they were slightly bigger, and they didn’t have metal bars for their front-facing wall, they were all plexiglass, and each had a door and open windows. Still not private, the guards had to be able to look in at them, but it was definitely quieter than the open metal bars which allowed everyone to hear anything and everything that was happening in his old block.

The other inmates that were awake all came to the windows of their cells to peer out at him and Taeyong’s eyes wandered, trying to see if he could find where Johnny’s cell was.

“Welcome home, Lee Taeyong. A-131. Make nice with your new cellmate. Heard the last one tried to kill you,” the officer said as she led Taeyong to a cell on the right-hand side, and Taeyong shrugged.

“He didn’t succeed,” was all he said about that and Taeyong looked in on cell A-131 and saw another person inside. Taeyong swallowed at the look of him. He was another omega for sure, the prison didn’t deviate from pairing alphas with alphas, omegas with omegas, and so on. The other boy was young, with a gaunt little face and a skeptic glare in his sharp eyes. He looked pale, like he hadn’t seen the sunlight in a while. The guard unlocked Taeyong’s wrists first, let Taeyong gather his bundle of effects, and then opened the cell with her officer ID card. No metal keys in this block, it was digital like everywhere else.

“You behave, inmate,” she warned the other omega inside the cell. He let out a quick, unamused laugh in response. Taeyong walked into the cell and looked around at the space.

The A-block cells were _definitely_ bigger than the C-block ones. They had built in cubbies under the cots for storage and no shelf above the bed. Instead their desk-spaces were bigger, and each desk had a cupboard by its side, so Taeyong could actually put things away and shut the doors. A modicum of privacy for his clothes or commissary goods. The toilet and sink fixed into the back wall, the one thing in the room that wasn’t doubled, even had a metal lid on the toilet bowl and Taeyong was blessed to see such a luxury. He had always worried about the cleanliness of not having a lid on the toilet in C-block, but it didn’t matter here in A-block.

The guard locked them both inside and Taeyong dropped his bundle of stuff on his new futon and unrolled the mess to start organizing. Taeyong started folding his extra sets of orange clothes to put away in the cubbies under his bed, when the other inmate stopped him.

“What the _fuck_?” his new cellmate cursed and Taeyong spun around at the hostile sound. The other inmate had stood and was quickly crossing the room, and Taeyong dropped his clothes and took a step back, but the other man took Taeyong’s right hand in a hard grip.

“_Don’t_ touch… me…” Taeyong started but when he looked down at the hand grabbing his, Taeyong saw the familiar insignia on the inside wrist of his new cellmate. This boy had Johnny’s tattoo as well. His tattoo looked older, and had settled long ago into the skin, and the information lit up in Taeyong’s brain as an explosion of questions crossed his mind. Taeyong looked up into the shining eyes of the other omega with shock.

Who the hell was this? Why didn’t anyone tell him that there was another omega in Johnny’s group? What did _he_ have to do to earn the tattoo?

“Where did you get _this_?” the other omega asked in an airy, curious voice as his thumb rubbed over the mark and Taeyong gritted his teeth as he saw the little smudge his finger created on his wrist. He pulled his hand away roughly and shielded it from his new cellmate.

“It’s not real… _yet_,” Taeyong said, “Johnny drew it on me. Who are _you_?” Taeyong asked and he looked back up at the face and saw a smile. A wide, charming smile with pointed little canines. It was an unfamiliar look for Taeyong. The other was happy, excited, and friendly.

“They call me Ten,” he introduced, “And it’s not Johnny’s tattoo, it’s _my_ tattoo, don’t be mistaken. I’m the one who put it on every one of us,” Ten said and Taeyong relaxed just a little bit.

“I’ve heard about you, but no one told me you were… an omega,” Taeyong said warily, “How come I’ve never seen you in gen pop before?”

“Oh, I’ve been in solitary for about five weeks. I just got pulled up from the basement about twenty minutes ago,” he shared quickly, “They keep putting me in the hole thinking it’s going to stop me from getting my fingers on a tattoo gun but they’re always wrong. Happy to see another omega indoctrinated into Johnny’s circle though. What’s your name?” Ten pressed.

“I’m… I’m Taeyong,” Taeyong answered. He felt conflicted. His mind was telling him to keep his secrets, and hold his composure, because he felt inferior to this other omega. Taeyong hadn’t even been a part of Johnny’s crew for a week, but here Ten was, clearly a fixture in this prison and in their gang. He was without a doubt familiar to the others, if he was indeed the distributor of the tattoo that everyone in this prison either feared or coveted. He was also _cute_, which made Taeyong self-conscious.

“What did you have to do to earn Kun and Johnny’s trust?” Ten asked. It sounded curious, not at all like it could have been said, with scorn and teasing. Ten seemed to Taeyong to be genuinely _interested_ in him. And maybe he should be, because Ten was the only omega in Johnny’s group until Taeyong came along, and to Ten, Taeyong must have been never-before-seen news.

Taeyong tried to put on a confident smile, and he gave a one shoulder shrug, trying to act blasé.

“_Nothing_,” he said with fake confidence, “Johnny’s been the one earning _my_ trust. _Not_ the other way around,” he commented, trying to establish a little bit of dominance over Ten. His last cellmate ruled their roost, and if Taeyong had to share his space again, he wasn’t going to let Ten call the shots.

Ten’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in impressed surprise.

“Holy shit,” Ten said casually, impressed, and in a way that reminded Taeyong of Doyoung, “You did it, didn’t you? You whipped Johnny,” he said and Taeyong felt Ten come a little closer to smell him, “His scent is on you too, faintly. Where did you _come_ from?” he asked awestruck.

“C-block,” Taeyong answered, even though that probably wasn’t the answer Ten was looking for, “Which is much shittier than here, let me tell you.”

“Oh, yeah. A-block is the tits,” Ten said, seemingly unaware of Taeyong’s posturing, “I’m kind of _jealous_,” Ten said after a second, “I’ve been trying to persuade Johnny to fuck me for, like, three years now, and I leave for a month and suddenly, you appear.”

Taeyong felt his fingers twitch and his toes curl at the idea of Ten seducing Johnny. Him in the tall alpha’s lap, kissing Johnny’s neck, whispering into his ear sweet words of persuasion. The fact that Ten just admitted that Johnny had never done anything like that with him made Taeyong relax, but the bad taste was still there. If he had hackles, they would be rising.

He had no _claim_ over Johnny, but here he was with his new cellmate, feeling threatened by this person who was not his foe, over a man who was not his boyfriend, and then the question crossed Taeyong’s mind. What was he to Johnny?

Ten looked Taeyong up and down once, and noticed the change in the room when he said that. Taeyong’s light smell got bitter, and his body language and facial expression tensed up. Ten took it all in and then laughed, unconcerned, and swept it all under the proverbial rug as he held out his hand for Taeyong to shake.

“Hey, relax, I won’t go for Johnny ever again,” Ten said, “Besides, Kun hated it every time I tried, and it’s best I don’t get on _that_ _one’s_ bad side,” Ten offered, “For real though, you’re the _only_ other omega to ever be invited into Johnny’s group. Up until now, I’ve been sharing my cell with _randos_. Now that we’re paired together and in the same gang, we’re basically brothers. I want us to be friends,” Ten shared, “I saw you walk in here with your shit and I was like ‘Oh, _hell_ to-the-fucking _no_,’ but now that I know you’re one of us, it’s totally different. I’m _excited_,” Ten said and pushed his still open hand out just a little bit more, “Be my friend Taeyong. It’d be really, _really_ great to actually like my fucking cellmate for once,” Taeyong felt himself soften with the bright and bubbly persona Ten was sharing with him. He _definitely _reminded Taeyong of a smaller version of Doyoung, with a criminal record.

If Taeyong was being completely honest with himself, the idea of actually liking his cellmate also sounded wonderful. The space they had to share didn’t have to feel cold, or awkward, and maybe he didn’t have to worry about being stabbed with a nail file.

Taeyong chose to relax, and he reached his right hand out to shake Ten’s, and the other omega’s smile got wider and his eyes disappeared happily. Before they broke their hands apart, Ten looked down at Taeyong’s wrist and at the slightly smudged design.

“Whenever you’re ready, I’ll make that tattoo _permanent_,” Ten promised and, as they let go, Taeyong finally smiled.

“Okay,” Taeyong said. Ten turned to look out of the windows of their cell and he pointed with his thumb.

“Looks like our boys are awake and— Oh my _God_, Johnny, _cut_ his _hair_!!” Ten exclaimed through a gasp and crossed to the window, his mouth hung open in shock.

Taeyong turned his head and sucked in a happy breath at the sight of Johnny in the cell directly across from theirs. Taeyong came up to the window next to Ten, and felt the blessings of his move to A-block really come over him.

Johnny was directly across the hall, and Taeyong could clearly see him through the windows. The tall alpha was wearing his orange pants and a white undershirt. His hair looked mussed from sleep and he looked _damn _attractive. Taeyong’s smile tugged up onto his face and he waved enthusiastically. Johnny smiled back, his shoulders twitching with a laugh that Taeyong couldn’t hear, and the alpha waved back at them.

“Oh, my _fucking_ God he looks so much better without that _stupid_ man-bun,” Ten murmured and Taeyong laughed.

“I did that,” he said, making sure Ten knew who’s doing it was, and Ten looked over at Taeyong with wide and impressed eyes.

“You got him to cut his hair?!” Ten blurted out, “What kind of witchcraft did you pull?”

“What? _No_,” Taeyong snorted, “I actually cut it _myself_. Before I had this stupid splint put on me, I worked at the prison barber. Johnny came in, and told me to cut his hair. He gave me full creative power. Told me to surprise him,” Taeyong said and then it dawned on him, “Holy shit that was like… just over a month ago.”

“You can cut hair?” Ten asked, impressed, and Taeyong looked over at him for a moment.

“Yeah, it’s been a minute though,” Taeyong said and he glanced down at his wrist before he looked back at Johnny across the corridor.

Johnny had turned away, his back to the windows as he pulled on an orange shirt. Taeyong’s eyes fell to Johnny’s cellmate, Kun, who was standing at the windows with both his arms up to rest on the glass. Kun was wearing the white prison undershirt and the mandated grey underwear that all of them owned. The smaller alpha with the intimidating glare pointed at Ten.

Ten laughed from inside their cell.

“Oh man, it is going to be so fun to tease the hell out of old Kun again,” Ten sighed, “That serious bastard. What would he do without me?” Ten sighed and Taeyong laughed and looked over at Ten.

“Is Kun... your mate?” Taeyong asked hesitantly, knowing that Ten was vocal about pursuing Johnny until recently, and Ten scoffed with amusement and turned away from the window to jump back onto his cot on his side of the room.

“He _wishes_. I can’t be tamed,” Ten said haughtily as he leaned back against the wall, drawing his knees up to sit cross legged on his bed.

Taeyong let out a little laugh as he heard that, and he turned back to his pile of things and moved to start organizing, feeling his shoulders had become relaxed with the new feeling of calm in the air. He went about sorting his things once more, knowing that if he went to breakfast and his stuff wasn’t in order it was going to bother him. Ten watched Taeyong put his things away, but it wasn’t silent in the prison cell for very long.

“So… what did you do?” Ten asked.

“_I _didn’t do anything. My last cellmate got put in solitary for literally coming at me with a razorblade, and so they moved me,” Taeyong said as he put his folded sets of orange clothes in one of the cubbies under his bed.

“No, I meant, what did you do to get into prison?” Ten asked and Taeyong sighed heavily.

“My husband threw me under the bus. Blamed me for his embezzlement and money laundering. I had no idea what he was doing behind my back, and now I’m in here when he should be,” Taeyong said, choosing to be transparent with his new cellmate. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re _married_?” Ten balked.

“On the cusp of divorce,” Taeyong mentioned, “If that fuckass knows what’s good for him,” he added under his breath.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Ten said, impressed, “You do _not _look like the type.”

“The type to what?” Taeyong asked seriously, turning around to look into Ten’s face.

“Get married. Get totally shit on by your husband. End up in prison for something you didn’t do. And then become affiliated with a gang,” I mean, “If I take away the eyebags and the orange, you look like a model, a fairy, and a politician’s son rolled into one.”

“A fairy? Thanks. But you know, you were _actually _pretty close. I’m the son of two lawyers,” Taeyong said. Ten made a face at him.

“Ugh. Hate that. _Next_,” Ten said, “Why’d you marry a fuckass?” he plowed on.

“I didn’t choose him. My parents did,” Taeyong answered and Ten picked up his pillow and threw at Taeyong from across the room. It hit Taeyong in the hip, then fell to the floor. It didn’t hurt but Taeyong was shocked at the reaction.

“_Boooooooo_,” Ten yelled and Taeyong picked up the pillow and threw it right back at him. He was stunned by Ten’s childish antics and reactions, but with how over-the-top he was, it was hard not to laugh. Ten put his hands up to cover his face as the pillow nailed him in the head and the other man laughed as he hugged the pillow into his lap, still questioning Taeyong, “Why did you let them do that to you, baby? Don’t you know it never ends up well when your _parents _pick your dates.” Ten whined, and Taeyong shrugged.

“Eh,” he sighed, “I got to go to school for dance, and business, and cooking, and singing, and all sorts of fun stuff,” Taeyong shared, “But that was as far off my leash as my parents would let me go. Not a lot of freedom with my family.”

“How ironic,” Ten snarked, “Jokes on them. Now you’re in prison, and cozied up to one _fine-ass_ alpha with his own kind of power and connections,” Ten said.

“You’re not wrong about that,” Taeyong said and he reached into his breast pocket and set the blue and yellow paper lions on his desk. You could tell which one was made by Johnny and which by Taeyong. His looked like a first attempt. The back legs were bigger than the front and it’s mane wasn’t symmetrical, but they were still cute, and Taeyong set them side by side at the corner of his desk, close to his bed.

“Why are _you _in here?” Taeyong asked, not looking Ten in the eye just yet, “Not to be rude, but I’d like to know if I’m rooming with a murderer.”

“_Ha_!” Ten barked, “C’mon. _Me_? Kill someone? Nah. I got thrown in here for having too much fun,” Ten said swinging his legs out and over the side of the cot, still hugging the pillow.

“Hmm… so drugs?” Taeyong asked and Ten shook his head.

“Three little words: Grand. Theft. Auto,” Ten said and then fell back onto the cot with a sigh, “I love cars, man. Sleek, classic, _expensive_. When I hear a loud engine from a high end automotive, _oooh _it gets me,” Ten practically moaned, “Why do drugs when the human body produces enough endorphins during an adrenaline rush to make a person feel superhuman?”

“So you… stole a car?” Taeyong asked lamely.

“Um, more like, _cars_. Plural,” Ten admitted and stuck out his tongue, “The first time I was caught was a misdemeanor, and I spent a year in jail, and then I was all ‘_Okay. That’s it. I’m done. Going straight and narrow from now on._’ and I got into the auto business so that I could get my fix of nice cars, but not be breaking any laws, and that… didn’t… work out as well as I had planned,” Ten broke into soft laughter once more, “I’m sorry. You’re the first non-guard-person I’ve been in contact with in, like, five weeks, and I’m just exploding right now,” Ten said and Taeyong shook his head while he sat on the floor of his open cupboards and started putting away his clothes, cups of noodles, pills, and candy.

“No, by all means, keep talking,” Taeyong said as he looked back over his shoulder, “You’ve come on strong, but it’s better than any alternative. If we’re going to be friends, I want to know about your life,” Taeyong said and Ten grinned wider and pulled his legs back up onto his bed, crossing them again. Taeyong could see how excited he was, and how fidgety he had become. He was interested in seeing Ten with the others. The only other person in Johnny’s group that had _this _much energy was Lucas. The thoughts of the two of them together made Taeyong’s lips pull into a grin.

Ten just kept on yammering then. It was pleasant to hear someone chat to him as openly as Ten was, and even though Taeyong had felt mixed feelings over Ten in the last twenty minutes they’ve known each other, he could feel his unease and distrust dissolving rapidly as the other omega chattered on.

“So the car place I worked for right? I was driving high end sports cars around to different dealerships and auto shops. Some places they were for auction, some places they were doing custom paint jobs, and some places were salvaging them. And I’m talking like Aston Martins, Corvettes, Porches, Teslas, and shit like that. Some of these cars only had like three thousand miles on them. So like, I’d drive the car in, and then I’d sit and watch while they’d take it apart piece by piece to fix other cars that were broken or busted. I hated that. Driving a pre-owned Maserati Granturismo into the shop, and then signing a paper, and then watching men with oily hands pull that beautiful baby into pieces, gutting her insides like a fish. It broke me, Taeyong,” Ten said with a softer tone, and Taeyong looked back and saw the conflicted pain in Ten’s face over a vehicle. 

“I was thinking about slipping back to my old ways. I hadn’t gone on a joy ride in four years, but driving these fancy as fuck cars to the auction, or to the proverbial slaughter house… I was dying inside…” Ten murmured, and then he looked back at Taeyong with another lopsided smile, “And you asked me if I had murdered anybody, so here’s the wild ass story that brought me here—”

“You stole a car and then hit someone?” Taeyong asked with shock, jumping the gun, and Ten held up his hands and shook his head.

“_Nooo_, but holy shit that would have been awful, I’d have felt so bad,” Ten said, “I was about to make the long drive home. I was living out of a relative’s garage way out in the boonies, but worked in the city and there was this _hot _black and red Lexus LC in the parking garage, and it was in the same exact spot for like, three days. And on day three I was like ‘_Fuck it_’. I left my car in the parking garage, and I hotwired this Lexus, and I went for a mother fucking drive. It was excellent. I got up to a hundred and ten on the back roads once I was out of the city, but then, as always, the police,” Ten explained with a dramatic loll of his head at the mention of the authority.

“I had a license, but of course I didn’t have proof of insurance or registration for the Lexus, so I get pulled out of the car, and I’m handcuffed, and sitting on the ground by the poilce car while they run my liscense, and they pop the trunk and there was— I’m not shitting you —a _dead _fucking _body _in the back of this Lexus,” Ten said and Taeyong, who was completely enraputred by the story thus far, dropped his jaw open.

“How—?” Taeyong asked

“I don’t know.”

“What are the odds?”

“Fucking— _incredibly _slim. Somebody killed this guy, stuffed him in the back of this car, and then left the car in the parking garage and reported it stolen, and I’m the asshole— _I’m _the _asshole —_who got twenty years as accessory to murder as _well _as grand theft auto,” Ten said and then mock bowed over his pillow, “So, to answer your very first question: No, I never killed anybody, but the jury believed that I did, and now I’m here,” he said.

“What a fucking rollercoaster,” Taeyong muttered, shaking his head.

“I _know_,” Ten said, “The first car I had hotwired in four years… had a fucking _corpse _in the trunk.”

“Did you smell anything weird?” 

“_No_! It smelled like new car and cigarettes,” Ten practically shouted, “Who ever did kill the guy— probably the owner of the car —was so good at cleaning up that there was absolutely _no _DNA evidence on the body. All they had was me. I took the car, I was found _driving _the car, and I was found with the body.”

“Do you regret stealing the car?” Taeyong asked and Ten fell quiet for a second. He looked at Taeyong with a slightly open mouth, and then looked to the side and put his hand over his mouth like he was thinking.

“I regret stealing _that _car,” Ten said after a minute, “I wish I had checked the car more thoroughly before I drove it out of that parking garage, but I don’t regret the drive,” Ten said and then smiled indulgently, “I’ll never regret the drive.”

Taeyong could only nod thoughtfully, but then he raised his right hand up and pointed to his own wrist with the fake tattoo on it.

“What the fuck does the tattoo mean?” Taeyong asked, steering the subject, “Either nobody knows, or no one will tell me.”

“Oh,” Ten said and then laughed again this time falling over with laughter onto his side on the bed, “It’s dumb. I got it done when I was seventeen. It stands for ‘_Nitrous, Cammed, Torque_’. Which are all things that make cars go fast and sound nice. Big and loud _vroom-vrooms_ made teenage Ten a happy boy,” Ten laughed, “But yeah. I got into tattooing in jail, and then-- I don’t even know how it happened, but I ended up giving Johnny, Kun, and Lucas the same tattoo because we needed a signifier, and no one wanted a dumbass teardrop on their face,” he said, “It’s lame but that’s the origin of the tattoo. Everyone has it now.”

“Wow…” Taeyong said and looked down at his permanent marker tat, “You’re right, that’s simultaneously really lame and pretty cool. You turned something silly from your teenage years into something with a big air of mystery that makes other people… respectful with a side of unknown fear,” Taeyong shared.

“Still want the tattoo?” Ten asked, half joking.

“Maybe?” Taeyong answered honestly, “But it would mean something different for me than it does for you, or for any of the rest of them. That’s the cool thing about initials, is that… I could make my own meaning with them,” Taeyong said and Ten shrugged.

“Be my guest,” he said, and a moment later, the seven am bell sounded, alerting the whole prison to wake up and get ready for breakfast.

Ten stood from his cot and wandered over to Taeyong and held out both hands to help him to his feet. Taeyong raised his right hand lamely, brandishing the splint he was still wearing, before he reached for Ten with his left hand.

“How’d that happen?” Ten asked as he nodded at the splint and hauled Taeyong to his feet.

“Ah. I was attacked,” Taeyong said shortly, looking down at his useless hand, “Johnny made sure it wouldn’t happen again, though.” 

Ten looked up into Taeyong’s eyes, and Taeyong realized that Ten was an inch shorter than him. His cellmate’s smile turned soft and amused.

“Oh?” he asked, “Johnny’s protective of his people, but I get the feeling it’s different with you,” Ten added. Taeyong couldn’t think of anything to say in response. It was true, he and Johnny had something unique, even if the lines weren’t completely drawn yet. The question he had asked himself earlier still lingered in the back of his mind.

A guard came by their door and waved his keycard over the lock, and the light over the door handle beeped and flashed twice, signifying it was open. Taeyong and Ten both slipped on their shoes and then exited their cell, Ten pulling the door open and stepping aside for Taeyong, who nodded his thanks, and smiled at his new friend.

The noise of conversation in the corridor was amplified when they stepped outside of their cell and Taeyong took a second to appreciate how quiet it was going to be here in A-block when the lights were shut down. Taeyong and Ten waited at the side of the hallway, while other people in orange slowly shuffled their way out. The two of them lingered, waiting for the guard to unlock Johnny and Kun’s door from across the way and Taeyong smiled when Johnny emerged from his cell, an equally fond and happy grin on the alpha’s face.

“Good morning,” Johnny greeted them both and Taeyong couldn’t help but beam at the greeting. Something he would be getting every day from now on.

“Good morning,” Taeyong greeted back, “Did you plan for this?” Taeyong asked as he gestured between himself and Ten with his thumb and pinky. 

“No. That was pure stroke of luck,” Johnny said, “Ten’s old cellmate was released a few days ago.”

“He means old _literally_,” Ten whispered loudly as he leaned into Taeyong’s side, “Homeboy was a _geezer_. Happy to hear he’s out and living free. And it’s _very _good to see you Johnny, I’m happy to be out of solitary and back with the gang.”

“For _now_,” Johnny poked with a grin and Ten wrinkled his nose at the alpha. Kun appeared from behind Johnny, slipping his way into their conversation. Taeyong watched Kun and Ten’s eyes slide over to each other, and he could almost see the sparks of fond irritation blossom between them. 

Kun nodded congenitally at Ten, and Ten swayed back to cock out his hip and put his hand on it, the omega’s eyebrows raising expectantly.

“Ten,” Kun spoke first, their gazes unwavering, “Welcome back,” the alpha offered, and Ten’s chin jutted out like he was thoroughly unimpressed.

“Excuse me? ‘_Welcome back_’? That’s all I get?” Ten said, his voice taking on an intentionally teasing tone and Taeyong stepped back to loop his arm into Johnny’s and watch this unfold, “No gift? No ‘_Ten, baby, I missed you_’. Just a cold ‘_Welcome back_’ and a little nod? And you wonder why I chase the others,” Ten whined and Taeyong’s mouth opened in a shocked smile as he watched Ten work some sort of annoying magic on Kun. The normally serious and all-business alpha furrowed his eyebrows in irritation at Ten’s cattiness, and the recently-confined omega kept on running with it, “For your information, I’ve had so much time to myself that I hardly thought of you. I think I’m going to start pursuing Lucas next, because it’s _obvious _you didn’t miss me at _all_.” 

“Gifts?” Kun snorted, his voice dripping out, “I see you’re still catty as ever, Tennie. Not even a month in the hole could mellow the neediness out of you,” Kun said and Ten sucked in a dramatic gasp.

“Me? _Needy_? I’m offended,” Ten said but there was a foxlike smile on his face that couldn’t be faked.

“Hmm,” was all Kun said and Ten smiled up at him provocatively.

“Go on Kun. Tell me how you’d _really _feel if I asked big ole’ Lucas to take care of me today. It’s been a long five weeks. I’ll need a _lot _of attention to satisfy my month-long craving, and it’s quite obvious that you don’t have it in you to handle me,” he pressured in a lofty, conceited tone and Taeyong’s eyebrows flew up at the very blatant suggestion. So far, he’s never seen _anyone _talk to Kun like that, not even Johnny who was chuckling quietly next to him at Kun’s tight expression. Taeyong could smell Kun’s scent amplify and, by the way Ten’s tongue poked out from between his teeth, it was the reaction the omega wanted all along. 

They were joined moments later by Mark, Lucas, Jungwoo, Yuta, and Winwin, and the thick sexual tension in the air was swept away as the others greeted Ten much more excitedly than Kun did, which made Ten look over at Kun pointedly. The group started walking, Johnny and Taeyong still linked by the arms and both still watching Kun and Ten.

Taeyong didn’t miss the way Kun grabbed Ten’s wrist and yanked the omega close to growl something into his ear. Ten’s smile cracked open in satisfaction.

“You _better_,” was all Taeyong heard Ten say. The way that Ten clearly commanded Kun, and had sway over the rather intimidating alpha was inspiring. It made Taeyong’s toes tingle at a few ideas.

They all turned and started walking down the corridor with the rest of the inmates to go to the dining hall for breakfast. Taeyong knew he had to let go of Johnny’s arm when they entered gen pop. It was against the rules for inmates to touch each other, but Taeyong pushed the limits with Johnny just a little bit in places he knew he could get away with it. Taeyong deliberately held Johnny back with his arm as the rest of their group walked in front of them and Johnny turned his face down to look at Taeyong with a question in his eyes. Taeyong turned his head up to look at Johnny and smiled up at the handsome man, hoping it came off a little flirty.

“You two looked like you were having fun,” Johnny mentioned, “Are you and Ten getting along?”

“Yeah, he’s a definite upgrade, and rather hilarious,” Taeyong mused, and used his hand to gently touch Johnny’s forearm, “Later today, I want to find a moment alone with you,” Taeyong shared and Johnny’s expression changed into a shade of worry.

“Are you alright?” he asked immediately.

“I’m fine,” Taeyong assured him, with a light laugh, appreciating the way Johnny was ready to jump to his defense, “I just… want to kiss you again at some point, but can’t do that as freely as I’d like,” he shared with the alpha quietly, his voice drowned out by the other conversations going on around them so only Johnny heard. He wasn’t being as cryptic and confident as Ten, but he wanted to make sure Johnny knew what he wanted. The alpha flexed his arm, giving Taeyong’s a comforting squeeze.

“Yes, that sounds _wonderful_,” Johnny said lowly, and Taeyong glanced up to see a provocative grin on the alpha’s face, which made his heart thump faster and his face a little warm, “After breakfast?”

“Whenever is best,” Taeyong whispered, and he flexed his arm back before he reluctantly pulled away as their group exited the open doors of the A-block corridor and entered the thick of gen pop.

The next few weeks passed by before Taeyong could even realize it. Living in A-block was a completely different experience than living in C-block. Being a member of an exclusive gang, accepted by this wide range of people, befriending his cellmate, falling into an even more comfortable relationship with Johnny Seo, all these things seemed to change overnight for him.

Johnny’s crowd was a lot less intimidating from the inside, and he was almost whiplashed by how comfortable they all became with him once Johnny had said the simple phrase ‘_He’s one of us now_’. Taeyong was no longer intimidated by Lucas’ height. He didn’t get chills when Winwin’s seemingly cold eyes turned to him. He was greeted by Jungwoo, Mark, and Yuta every time with welcoming smiles.

Taeyong was hardly ever without Johnny nowadays, even when he went to the gen pop telephones to make a phone call to his brother or his lawyer, Johnny accompanied him. Johnny would lean against the wall next to him while Taeyong spoke to whoever he was able to talk to, the phone hardwired into the wall, with about six other phones that inmates were free to use.

Donghyuck was fine, their family was fine. His father was now not speaking to either him or his husband, which was news to Taeyong, and also meant he didn’t trust either of them now, which may work in Taeyong’s favor later when his husband’s crimes were brought to light.

While he was on the phone with his brother, Donghyuck would usually make his sister or mother come to the phone.

His mother acted like nothing was wrong. Greeted him fondly, asked him how he was and if he was eating. She didn’t ask about the details of his life, or if he was getting along with anyone, or _anything _about the prison at all, but she ended her conversation with him with an easy ‘I love you’, which made hope for rekindling his relationship with at least one of his parents in the future a possibility. 

When he talked to his sister, it was mostly apologies. She felt bad for abandoning him there, and not speaking to him until now, but she assured Taeyong that she still loved him and that she believed him, which made Taeyong admittedly tear up at the phone.

Talking with Doyoung was harder. His lawyer was always busy and he updated Taeyong as best as he could over the phone about the trial dates still being coordinated, and the information that Doyoung’s private investigator was pulling up.

“I’m trying to get dirt on him. I want you out of prison soon. I miss my best friend,” Doyoung admitted, sounding stressed.

“Doyoung, don’t worry about me. I’m fine,” Taeyong assured him as he looked up at Johnny briefly, the alpha smiling at him fondly, “Honestly, I’m a little more interested in getting my divorce. I know I’ll get out of here at some point, but when I do, I don’t want to be married to that bastard,” Taeyong said with conviction, “Divorce first. Liberation second,” Taeyong repeated. Doyoung agreed, reluctantly, and they hung up the phone.

Taeyong and Johnny moved away from the phones and Johnny looped his arm once more around Taeyong’s waist and pulled them hip to hip.

“You’re so sexy when you tell people what you want,” Johnny said, making Taeyong’s face heat up as he laughed from deep in his belly at the statement, “I’m serious. It’s a turn on, you telling your lawyer you want a divorce. I could eat you up if you told me you wanted me to,” Johnny said and Taeyong looked up at Johnny and bit his bottom lip pointedly.

“Maybe I do want you to,” he countered and Johnny growled hungrily at the idea, his grip on Taeyong’s waist increasing just a bit.

Johnny had been slowly testing the limits with how much physical touch he could push onto Taeyong nowadays. Taeyong had never considered himself a petty person, but he couldn’t stop the feeling of enjoyment when he saw the looks of other inmate omegas who gazed at him with fire and envy when he was slung under Johnny’s arm, or when the alpha’s hand was resting securely around his hip

So many things in prison had changed once he was a part of Johnny’s life.

He saw Mr. Goldtooth, and the kitchen alpha, but only ever at mealtimes and always from a safe distance. He no longer cared about them. They no longer jeered at or threatened him. 

Before Taeyong realized it, his brace was taken off again, and he was ready to return to work at the salon. A month and a half ago, if someone had told Taeyong ‘_Okay, you can go back to work now_,’ he would have felt relieved and overjoyed at the prospect of spending his days doing something half-way productive, but now it was different. Having a job meant less time with Johnny, and in prison jobs were either full-time or nothing, so Taeyong made the obvious decision and left the salon. 

He didn’t need the money anyway, and the three other haircutters were probably relieved to see him leave, but he did get a little bit of Johnny’s special privilege when the two of them went to the salon, and Johnny informed them all that Taeyong was going to cut his hair. Taeyong watched silently as the senior of the barbers pursed his lips, but pulled up a chair for Johnny and lent Taeyong a pair of clean clippers.

Taeyong had an amused smirk on his face as he shaved down the back of Johnny’s undercut once again, not realizing how long it had gotten until Johnny mentioned it. Johnny gave him a dazzling smile when he was done and the two of them were walking back through gen pop to rejoin their crew and Taeyong couldn’t help but smile back.

Johnny was like a missing piece, clicking into its proper space, and completing something within Taeyong’s life, and not just because Johnny was his source of protection here in the prison. The charming alpha’s smiles were never forced or for show. His teasing and joking was always from a place of affection. His touch made Taeyong’s skin sing.

Touching was mostly prohibited in prison. The most anyone could do without getting in trouble was touch hands, for a handshake or an arm wrestle, and Johnny had to watch for guards when he placed his arm around Taeyong’s hips, or on his thigh under the table at meals.

Often, Taeyong would find himself and Johnny sneaking away to a corner, a mop closet, the greenhouse in the prison garden, an empty-enough space like an administrator's office on the weekend, to kiss and giggle.

Taeyong felt like he was fifteen, hiding with his secret boyfriend in another janitors closet to make out between classes. It was hard to say no when Johnny would lead him away with a thirsty smile, their fingers intertwined, that glint in Taeyong’s eyes he only saw when Johnny was looking at him.

His heart would beat fast when the two of them were finally alone for a few minutes, and both of Johnny’s hands would creep up the back of his shirt while Taeyong leaned chest to chest with the alpha, sucking in his evergreen scent and kissing him back with a smile on the corners of his lips.

Taeyong’s arms were draped over Johnny’s wide shoulders, one hand on the back of the alpha’s head feeling the freshly shaved underside, while Johnny’s cool hands touched the warm skin of his lower back. Taeyong would sigh with pleasure when Johnny nudged his head to the side and felt Johnny’s smooth lips kiss slowly from his ear down his neck. Taeyong leaned heavily against him and let his head fall open to the side, enjoying the growing feeling of tingles in his spine when Johnny kissed his neck.

When Johnny’s lips sucked on a point under his ear just right, Taeyong’s breath would become thin and he could feel his arousal come to life. When Taeyong’s scent spiked like that, the sweetness thickening and drowning Johnny, the alpha’s arousal would start to climb up too.

Before the tingles and butterflies got too much, Johnny and Taeyong had to pull away. Taeyong could feel the beginning of wet arousal beneath his clothes, and he could also feel Johnny’s thickness between them swell to life as well.

Taeyong would feel a sense of disheartenment when Johnny would pull away, and slowly tug Taeyong’s orange shirt back into place, the skin on his back missing the way Johnny touched him. Taeyong’s eyelids felt heavy and he wished that he could have more time, more solitude, more of just Johnny, but they were in a janitor's closet too close to the administration offices, and being caught would result in shots to both of their records.

Taeyong’s arms slowly slid down Johnny’s built chest and he looked up into the taller man’s face. Johnny’s light brown eyes were dilated and his plush lips were pink from kissing and biting.

“We have to stop,” Johnny said with a breathy sigh, and bit his bottom lip once more, his grip flexing around Taeyong’s waist, “I’m going to _devour _you if we don’t,” he admitted and Taeyong’s bottom lip pouted out with a little frustrated sigh, and Johnny let out one of those noises Taeyong liked that was halfway between a laugh and a growl, “Don’t give me that look,” the alpha said before he leaned down and kissed Taeyong once more, and the omega rose onto his toes to meet his lips.

They broke apart, and exited the closet together, Johnny poking his head out first to check if they were clear before they headed back to gen pop, looking flushed and happy, and smelling of each other. When they got into the hallway, there was a corrections officer walking towards them and Taeyong lingered a half step behind Johnny, still holding his hand gently. He wondered if they were going to be told off for being caught together.

The guard was familiar to Taeyong, as were almost all of the officers inside the prison by now. The tall, handsome young man who had delivered a message to Taeyong once before, and who had brought the two of them together for their first date in the kitchen. Taeyong saw Johnny in his peripheral vision give the guard a respectful nod.

“Officer,” he greeted politely and the guard smiled back. It was odd to see a guard smile at an inmate like this one did. Most of them treated the people in orange here as lesser-beings who didn’t deserve common courtesy, but this one’s dimples made a friendly little appearance as he smiled at the two of them.

“Johnny,” he greeted back as they crossed paths. Taeyong turned his head and did that thing he hated to have done to him, and he tried to pinpoint the officer’s scent curiously.

Taeyong hadn't given two thoughts about the guards in here before. A lot of them were pretty up front about their secondary genders from the get go, the majority of the corrections officers being alphas, but the way that this officer kept popping up around Johnny, running errands for him, made Taeyong curious.

When Taeyong finally took a second as they walked past each other to lean in and get a better sense of this guard, the sweet smell that drifted across his senses made Taeyong’s mouth drop open. It wasn’t easy to spot at first, Taeyong had to be actively looking for the answer, but once he got it, he was astonished. He snapped his head forward, and he hopped forward a step to take Johnny’s arm completely with his hands, dragging Johnny down so Taeyong could whisper up into the taller male’s ear.

“_That’s_ Peaches?” Taeyong asked incredulously and Johnny leaned down and laughed into Taeyong’s ear.

“I thought you figured that out a while ago,” Johnny chuckled coolly.

“Peaches is an _omega_?” Taeyong hissed, and then snapped his head up to look at Johnny directly, his mind wandering, “Oh, my God the rumors are _true_! You _did _seduce a guard,” he whispered, half scandalized, half impressed.

“Okay, for the record, he _definitely _seduced me first,” Johnny said, “I’ll tell you the whole story when we’re not in gen pop, but you should know that our… _dalliance _ended over a year before you got to this prison,” he noted and then looked down at Taeyong and took his free hand and lightly, flirtatiously, tipped up the underside of Taeyong’s chin to capture his eyes, “You’re the only person in here I’m kissing in closets, okay?” he reminded and Taeyong’s little smile returned.

“I know I am,” Taeyong said confidently and released Johnny’s arm when they entered the main hall of gen pop. Johnny draped that arm across his shoulders, and the two of them made their way back through the prison to go out to the yard again, other people stepping out of their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. The ex-cellmate tension comes to a close.  
Let's all give a nice warm welcome to our friendly neighborhood car thief and best boi Ten.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Love you. Drink your water and stay gorgeous.  
Twitter @dogdadjohnny


	7. Release

The was no one word to describe the magnetism between Johnny Seo and Lee Taeyong. Even though they had only been seeing each other romantically, within the prison, for a couple months… for both of them it felt like they had been together for years. Taeyong felt like he could have known Johnny since they were kids by how easily they fell into stride next to each other and how well they spoke to one another, their banter effortless, the smiles they pulled from one another were easy, happy, and carefree.

Taeyong didn’t look at Johnny and see some… mobster, drug lord, or prison kingpin. He didn’t understand the idea of seeing Johnny and feeling intimidated anymore. His eyes didn’t make Taeyong feel scared, he couldn’t remember if they ever did in the first place, it was now hard for Taeyong to see Johnny as a criminal.

He was a person. Everyone in this prison was a human being capable of many acts of love, kindness, familiarity, but because of the internal system of alpha-hierarchy and the demand for protection, either by your own force of strength, or by the number of people you could call your friends, the lines between convict and person were smeared. So many of the inmates inside the walls put up acts, and fell back onto their crimes to make themselves seem dangerous, and powerful.

Taeyong did it when he first got here. So many of the other inmates bragged about their crimes, and who’s to know if they actually committed those deeds or not.

Taeyong was curious about Johnny’s life of crime. He had of course heard the rumors of a night club and an underground black market, but whenever he was curious about it, he looked at Johnny, his light brown eyes, his lovely cheeks, his warm smile and he held back his curiosity. He didn’t want to know the details. He wanted to keep the Johnny he knew today as the only Johnny in his mind. Let anyone spread any kind of wild rumor; the Johnny with the soft touch, and a bubbly laugh, and those lips that Taeyong was starting to become addicted to kissing, wasn’t a criminal in Taeyong’s eyes.

He was a person, just like Taeyong was, his past crimes be damned.

In the last handful of days, Taeyong was seeing a different kind of light in Johnny’s eyes. He saw it once before, during the night of the prison double feature; the look of wanting to say something but holding his tongue.

After they would end their secret rendezvous, and they’d pull away, leaving Taeyong burning for more, and he would look up into the eyes of the taller man and see an expression of withholding.

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong would ask and Johnny would smile it off.

“Nothing,” the alpha would answer, and then the two of them would leave their hiding spot to go rejoin their pack once more. It wasn’t the first time Taeyong caught that look either. He often saw it in the morning, right before they were released from their cells for breakfast. Taeyong had taken up morning stretches, convincing Ten to join him and meditate with him.

The two of them would practice mindful breathing, and Taeyong would guide his new friend through the full-body stretches. Every once in a while, he would look across the corridor and see Kun and Johnny in their own cell. He thought that Johnny would tease him for getting up and doing yoga stretches each morning, but the alpha never did. In fact, Taeyong only ever saw Johnny smile at him through the glass during his workouts, but recently his eyes would look at Taeyong from across the way and they’d be dark.

Kun was almost always talking to Johnny when his eyes went dark. It made Taeyong wonder what Kun was saying into Johnny’s ear, and his old anxieties rose within him whenever he saw them. Kun was telling Johnny that Taeyong wasn’t good enough to be one of them. Or maybe that Taeyong was too good to be one of them. Kun was never outwardly friendly to Taeyong, even if they sat at the same prison meal table and lingered around with the same people.

Taeyong asked Ten about Kun’s feelings towards him and Ten looked confused at the question.

“Kun’s… a hard ass,” Ten said, “But he doesn’t hate you per say. There’s just stuff that only he and Johnny talk about because they’re our ring leaders, and they’re business partners. Don’t worry about old Kun, he only cares about making his profits and being intimidating,” the other omega said, but it didn’t answer Taeyong’s question.

At the breakfast table, Johnny had the same muddled expression again. He wasn’t as smiley, his hair wasn’t neatly parted, his eyebrows were furrowed up and he was pushing clumps of rice around with his chopsticks vacantly as the rest of the crew around them continued their conversations.

Taeyong nudged Johnny in the shoulder with his own and when the alpha looked over at him curiously, Taeyong raised two of his fingers and poked Johnny between the eyes, massaging the tense spot where Johnny had been keeping thought lines between his brows.

“What are you thinking about?” Taeyong asked and Johnny gave him a tired, but still lovely smile.

“Nothing,” Johnny answered once again.

“Liar,” Taeyong called him.

“_Johnny_,” Kun’s voice came, low and warningly from across the table. Johnny’s eyes shot up to Kun’s, this time narrowed and annoyed.

“I _know_, Kun,” Johnny growled.

“Know what?” Taeyong asked.

“Don’t worry about it, Taeyong,” Kun answered for Johnny, “Our leader just has some planning to do in his own head. Let it drop, will you?” Kun asked, but it was definitely not a request, and Taeyong felt his feet get cold at Kun’s tone. Ten, who was sitting next to Kun and across from Taeyong, looked between the three of them like he had just been burned.

“Why are you two acting weird?” Ten asked, loudly enough for the rest of the group to hear and get sucked in too. The table quieted and Kun set down his chopsticks and turned fully to Ten.

“Stay _out_ of it, _all_ of you,” Kun hissed and his eyes swept the table, “This is Johnny’s problem and he’s handling it, and if you know what’s best for you, you’ll all _shut up_ about it,” Kun said, effectively silencing everyone at the table. Yuta and Winwin immediately look away and to their own trays of food. Lucas and Mark both looked away awkwardly as well. Taeyong held Kun’s gaze for a few long moments, even if his heart was beating faster than normal.

Ten’s gaze ripped up and down the table and then he put his hand on Kun’s shoulder.

“Let’s go outside,” Ten said, pulling at Kun, “I want to talk to you alone,” he added and Kun, by some miracle, picked up his tray and Ten and Kun walked out of the canteen together. The table was still ice cold, and Taeyong cleared his throat loudly and turned back to Johnny, who’s expression was still tight.

“Do _you_ want to go talk alone?” Taeyong asked and Johnny pulled in a breath through his nose and let it out as calmly as he could.

“No. I’m okay, but thank you,” Johnny said, and picked up a piece of scrambled egg and put it in his mouth, “You all can unclench your ass cheeks now, by the way,” he added, trying to be humorous, but it only worked on Lucas and Jungwoo, the rest of the table all shared awkward looks. Taeyong stayed quiet.

He wanted to know what was going on with Johnny and Kun, but he couldn’t keep pressuring Johnny, and he sure as _Hell_ wasn’t about to ask Kun about it.

He tried to let it drop from his mind, but it still felt debilitating when Taeyong would look up at Johnny’s face every now and again and see him staring vacantly into nothing as if he was lost in intense thought.

Taeyong could do nothing but try and brush it off.

A few nights after the breakfast table incident, when the prisoners were all locked away in their cells for the night, there was a tapping sound on Ten and Taeyong’s plexiglass windows. Taeyong and Ten had just said goodnight to each other a few minutes before, and both of them sat up to find the source of the sound. Taeyong’s eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light in the darkness and he saw a man in black outside their door. The light on the electronic lock beeped twice and then flashed green indicating it had been unlocked and both of Ten and Taeyong looked at each other for a moment before looking back.

The smell of peaches and green tea wafted into the room, and Taeyong relaxed a little.

“Lee Taeyong,” called the oh-so familiar guard, “It’s time for a shower,” he said and Taeyong recoiled a second, beyond confused.

No one showered after hours. In fact, the prison was so tightly restrictive about showers inside the prison that inmates were only given two opportunities a day to shower, and it was never cross-genders. Alphas got to shower first at nine in the morning, then omegas at ten, then betas at eleven. The same hour-long increments were available at three, four, and five in the afternoon.

There were always guards watching the showers, making sure no one got in a fight or got hurt. Privacy was something Taeyong very much missed. It was one of the things he would be very grateful for once he was released: the luxury of taking a shower at any time of day, for longer than three minutes, and completely alone in a bathroom he didn’t share with hundreds of other omegas, and with no armed guards watching them wash.

Taeyong slipped out of his bed and pulled on his shoes as the guard, Johnny’s very own Peaches, stood by the open cell door quietly. Taeyong picked his small shower caddy out of one of the cubbies under his bed as well, not knowing if he was actually going to be showering or not.

Ten stayed quiet as Taeyong exited the cell, brushing past the guard. The young officer shut the cell door quietly and nodded his head for Taeyong to follow. There were no handcuffs this time, probably because the showers were not too far from A-block. Taeyong wanted to ask some questions to this guard. Why he helped Johnny, why he risked his job at all, but Taeyong stayed quiet and measured his proportions from the back.

He was tall for an omega, and with surprisingly wide shoulders. He remembered Johnny telling him that Peaches had seduced him when he first got to the prison and Taeyong wondered why a guard would go after a prisoner at all.

His thoughts stirred inside his brain as he was led out of A-block and to the communal showers. When they got into the main hall, Taeyong saw the bright yellow light filtering out of the bathroom, and he heard the faint sound of shower water already running.

For a second, Taeyong wondered if this was going to be a moment of police brutality. What if this guard was about to lead Taeyong into a trap? Shouldn’t he have handcuffed Taeyong if he was though?

The handsome young guard stopped at the entrance to the showers and motioned for Taeyong to go inside. Taeyong nodded but swallowed, his nerves climbing as he walked around the corner into the showers. The light hurt his eyes for a moment and he walked down the hall which was usually lined with people waiting to shower and a handful of guards to keep the order, the sound of running water getting louder. When he entered the showers, a completely tiled room that smelled like it had been freshly cleaned, every shower head on, he looked immediately down to his left and saw someone sitting on the benches pressed against the wall Taeyong had just rounded.

Johnny was there, and Taeyong felt his anxiety immediately drop off as he saw Johnny. The tall man was hunched over with his head in his hands, not looking up, but Taeyong recognized his shoulders, and hair and the faint smell of evergreens over the bleach. The room was noisy with all the running water, enough so that if anyone was outside the showers, they probably wouldn’t hear them. Taeyong set his toiletries on the end of the bench, figuring he wasn’t actually going to use any of them now, and he sat next to Johnny, pressing his leg against the outside of the alpha’s.

Johnny immediately looked up and smiled at Taeyong in welcome and then leaned in to kiss the omega in quiet greeting. Their lips touched, but it wasn’t lusty and desperate. It was sweet and almost chaste. Johnny smelled anxious. When they both pulled away, Taeyong smiled up at Johnny encouragingly.

“Hey,” Taeyong said, the room feeling warm because of the water’s steam, “What’s going on?” he asked.

It was clear that Johnny needed to talk. Being taken out of their cells past lockdown was quite forbidden, they had only done it one time before this for their first ‘date’, and it would be a little much for a simple midnight rendezvous when Taeyong and Johnny could go sneak away like horny teens in a few spots inside the prison.

Johnny let out a low groan, and a little bit of Taeyong’s anxiety came back at the sound.

“I have to tell you some things,” Johnny started in a low voice, “But it’s a lot of stuff, and no one else in this entire prison knows, except Kun,” Johnny said and Taeyong put his hand on top of Johnny’s knee.

“If you need me to keep your secrets, I will,” Taeyong said, “You can trust me.”

“I know I can,” Johnny said and placed his hand over Taeyong’s, and then the other, both of his large hands, clammy from stress and maybe the rising heat in the room, gripped Taeyong’s. Johnny stared at the open showers, not looking at Taeyong before he bit his bottom lip and stood up abruptly, dropping Taeyong’s hand, and walked away from Taeyong quickly. Johnny started to pace, spinning on his toes back and forth, one hand on his face covering his mouth, and his eyebrows were still pinched forward like they have been for days now. 

“You’re making me worried,” Taeyong announced, his voice echoing. Johnny turned once more and slid into his seat again at Taeyong’s side, his hands now gripping the edge of the bench.

“I just have… no idea where to start…” Johnny said, and then a new worry shocked through Taeyong. The heat of the steam couples with the anxiety in the room made Taeyong start to sweat.

“Are you about to break up with me?” Taeyong blurted out as soon as the idea passed through his mind and Johnny’s eyes went wide, his eyebrows flying upwards and breaking from their furrowing.

“_No_, why would you think that?” Johnny asked.

“Well you… you’re just freaking me out, and being taken out of our cells at this time of night is kind of out of the blue, and we both _know_ that this is all going to end at some point so it’s like… are you ripping the band aid off now before…?” Taeyong trailed off. They hadn’t spoken too much about when Taeyong was going to leave the prison, and what was going to happen when he did. It hurt his heart a lot, knowingly falling for someone he had an expiration date with, but the pain of the future wasn’t what he was concerned with in the moment. 

“No, no, no,” Johnny said and both his hands moved once more to pick up Taeyong’s, “I’m not breaking this apart. You mean so, _so_ much to me…” Johnny started, and then sucked in another breath and exhaled it, “I guess… I want to start by apologizing. I acted so smug and mighty when I first talked to you, in the salon, remember?” Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded.

“Yes, I remember,” Taeyong said, recalling it, “You walked in and played mind games with everyone.”

“There’s a reason for that,” Johnny said, “...I had a reputation to uphold, and I _still _have that reputation, but it’s so… so stupid and delicate, but I can’t back out from it,” Johnny murmured, his voice dropping even lower as he spoke, “I brought you here so we could speak to each other without being overheard.”

“Ah, so that’s why the water is on,” Taeyong said and looked at the showers once more, the sound muffling their conversation.

“Yeah…” Johnny glanced over, also feeling remorse over it, “When we first met, in the salon, the conversation turned to your husband…” Johnny said and Taeyong felt his upper lip twitch into a brief snarl as the mention of his marital status came up, “You said… he threw you under the bus,” Johnny continued slowly, “And when you said that my mind just got… blown away.”

“…Okay,” Taeyong said, nodding and urging Johnny forward so he could make sense of what the other man was trying to convey. Johnny sucked in another controlled breath, and his eyes fell from Taeyong’s face to the floor, and Taeyong watched his light brown eyes stare into nothing as he recounted a story.

“When I was a little kid, I had a best friend. We shared everything. I called his parents my second parents, and he slept over at my house every weekend until we were in our late teens. We went to the same schools, and even moved out here to Korea together and got our citizenships. The first time I drank alcohol or tried something new it was with him. The first time I got broken up with, I went to him. He knew all my secrets, and I knew his,” Johnny sighed, “He was a big socialite. He went to every college party, he hosted a few himself, he was a wild guy and he had big dreams of opening a huge nightclub in Seoul. We decided… to become business partners and we went in on our club together.”

“Johnny,” Taeyong interjected softly, “You don’t have to tell me about your crimes. I don’t care and I don’t want to know,” Taeyong tried to stop him but Johnny placed his hand on Taeyong’s knee and looked up at him.

“No. You’ll want to know this,” Johnny pressed and Taeyong swallowed but nodded for Johnny to continue. The alpha sighed once more and ran his free hand through his hair.

“When the club opened, we got really popular in about six months. Our location was great, and with his sense of glamour, and my sense of business, we had this great club that was pumping and delivering every night. My friend was… flying. He loved what he did. He got drunk every night. He was living his college lifestyle and making money off of it and I didn’t see his downward spiral until it was too late,” Johnny said, “Running the club wasn’t enough. He started going off and doing other things and would come back with… cars, prostitutes, expensive shoes, and accessories and I asked him where he was getting all the money from but he just smiled at me and said he had another business on the side that was doing him quite well, and not to worry about it.”

Johnny swallowed this time, and continued, “One night, I was closing up the club on a weeknight, and I heard music from downstairs, in the basement of our club. The basement had a small underground garage where we got our shipments and where we valet cars for the celebrities that would often show up to party. It was _that_ kind of posh club,” Johnny said and then leaned back against the tiled wall, “...I went downstairs and I saw something I was not prepared to see. My partner knew all my secrets, but I apparently had no idea about his double life. He was high as a kite, with a girl under each arm, and a man counting bricks of illegal drugs. I asked my friend what the hell was going on. He told me to go upstairs and forget about what I had seen… and my biggest mistake is that… I _did_,” Johnny said.

“I went back upstairs, closed the bar alone, and locked the front doors. Then I started seeing a lot of things come in to light. People doing drugs in the bathrooms, people who were clearly gang members walking in and out of my front doors obviously packing… and I ignored it,” Johnny said, “I chose not to say anything because… he was my childhood friend. I didn’t know what to say, I didn’t know how to remove myself from this dangerous situation. I confronted him one night, he brushed it off, acted all cool, told me not to worry and then… it all went to shit,” Johnny whispered, his voice dropping and stared off into the distance once more, “I couldn’t get ahold of him the next day, and I went to work early to start setting up, and the club had been raided by the police. I was apprehended.”

Taeyong sat there and let Johnny confess and he felt his heartbeat hammer within his ribcage, the ever-building steam made his clothes start to stick to his back.

“Where was your partner?” Taeyong asked quietly.

“Gone,” Johnny answered, “He skipped town. Haven’t heard from him or seen him since. The police looked for him, but never found him. So when you said your partner threw you under the bus, I knew what that felt like. And we already had this… attraction, you smelled amazing to me from the first moment you showed up here, and I already wanted to know you better, but when you said _that_... I started seeing all these similarities between us,” Johnny spoke.

“…You and I were both framed… by people we were supposed to trust,” Taeyong murmured, his head nodding softly as all the oddities clicked into place. Johnny nodded deeply.

“And not just that, you got here and you acted tough. I did the exact _same _thing. I plead not guilty at my trial, but was found guilty by the jury. When I got here, I put up this front to stay safe. People in here found out what I had, supposedly, done, an older inmate threatened me, and challenged me to a fight in the yard. I had never been in a fight before, but I was bigger than him, and apparently stronger. I got four weeks in the hole and while I was in solitary, the rumors went rampant. My reputation built itself, I never meant for it to be blown so out of proportion, but suddenly I was feared, and respected, and everyone was saying I did things that I didn’t.”

“This whole… ‘big bad wolf’, ‘king of the prison yard’, drug smuggler, top-dog bullshit… it’s all a lie. I’m sitting on a pedestal that others made for me,” Johnny said, and then took Taeyong’s hand once more, “I saw you almost every day in the dining hall. You stood your ground, you challenged others, you didn’t abide by the _stupid_ alpha hierarchy. You had nothing, but tried to make yourself seem like you had it all, and I’ve been doing the same thing for _years_. I used to believe in fate, and true love, and that everything happens for a reason, but when I got eighty _fucking_ years in prison for something I _didn’t _do, I gave up all those ideas… but then you showed up, and it’s like… okay. Maybe it _was_ supposed to happen like this. Because I met you, and nothing in here has made me feel happier, or more scared, or more insecure, or more _alive_ than when I’m with you.”

Taeyong took a deep breath, not ready for such a familiar tale and Johnny’s confession. He understood Johnny’s feelings, he experienced them all as well.

“So… that’s why you’ve been so thoughtful all week,” Taeyong said, “And why Kun was feeling more sour than usual.”

“Yeah…” Johnny nodded, “Kun is the only other person that knows… and he was strongly against me telling you.”

“I bet,” Taeyong laughed humorlessly.

“But I needed you to know. Fuck Kun. I needed to be honest with you, about _everything_,” Johnny swallowed, “So there it is. I had never committed a single punishable crime… until I got to prison,” Johnny said, “And when I got here, I felt like I was made out of glass and that anyone could hurt me. I rode the wave of lies and became who I am now, but then when I got close to you, I felt like I was made of paper again,” Johnny said and squeezed Taeyong’s hand, “But no one else can know that. To protect you and myself, and the others, the prison has to continue to think I’m the biggest badass.”

Taeyong felt a delayed rush of emotions flood him, he leaned his head over and pressed his forehead to Johnny’s shoulder, and the smell of his evergreen scent swept into him and he squeezed his eyes shut. Johnny lowered his head to rest his on Taeyong’s and Taeyong tried not to cry.

There was a wave of relief that washed through both of them, one of finally coming clean, and the other realizing that he was right all along. Something in Taeyong had been telling him since the very beginning that this man, with his charming smile and bright eyes, couldn’t have been the criminal everyone had been saying he was. He didn’t know how he knew, but Taeyong saw Johnny and didn’t see a man with drive or greed. He saw a man who had been wrongfully punished, just like him. A man making the best of a terrible situation to survive.

“I’ll never tell anyone, Johnny,” Taeyong murmured, “…I have something to tell you too,” Taeyong raised his face, feeling the wetness beneath his eyes from all the emotions, and Johnny’s eyes softened as the alpha raised his hands and wiped Taeyong’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“I’ll keep your secret,” Johnny muttered lowly and Taeyong leaned his head into Johnny’s hands.

“…My husband and I never consummated our marriage,” Taeyong revealed and he felt his heart break at the story he was about to tell, “When I found out he was my fiancé, we went on a few dates, but the marriage was put together in less than six months after our initial meeting. Our wedding was small, only family and close friends, and he kissed me as people usually do at the altar, but after the reception, back at the hotel he told me that our marriage was purely political, and that he never had any intention of touching me,” Taeyong shared.

“I _hate_ him,” Johnny interjected, shaking his head, “I don’t know him, but I fucking _hate_ your husband.”

“Me too,” Taeyong sighed, “On our wedding night, I got drunk and attempted to seduce him into bed with me. I gave him a sloppy blowjob. I don’t even remember if he came,” Taeyong shared and pulled one of Johnny’s hands from his face to hold it in his lap, “For the first year of our marriage I tried so hard, _too_ hard, to get him to relax with me. After that first year, I gave up, and resigned myself to a loveless life filled with other privileges. But I…” Taeyong swallowed, feeling his tears come back, “I withheld for him. When I was sixteen, my parents made it clear that they were going to arrange my marriage when I was older, so I didn’t bother dating. I had only ever been kissed before. I was waiting for marriage. And then I got married and… he didn’t want me.”

Johnny’s eyes were wide as all the dots were finally connected.

“...And so, I’m here in _prison_, surrounded by all these scary alphas who looked at me like I was a piece of _meat_, and then I was attacked and dragged into a closet by three big men who wanted to hurt me, the day you found me—”

“I remember,” Johnny said, cutting Taeyong off before he could say it, but Taeyong’s voice cracked as he continued, his secret snowballing.

“—And I have been frightened from the moment I got in here that my first time was going to be forced from me, so I acted tough, and mean, and just like you… I pretended I was better than I really was, but I had never been more _terrified_. Everyone in here scared the living _shit _out of me and up until now… I’ve never been touched. I’m a goddamn… _married _virgin, in _prison_. And although it doesn’t really matter in life outside of here, I’m an _omega_, and that makes me an even bigger target in here,” Taeyong sobbed and Johnny’s arms were wrapped around him instantly, and the soft shushing began.

Johnny hadn’t known for sure of Taeyong’s lack of expertise, he had some hints, but he couldn’t see Taeyong like that. Someone as confident and well-spoken and gorgeous as Lee Taeyong… the fact that no one had taken him to bed, not just to fuck, but to be made love to, boggled Johnny’s mind. All Johnny wanted to do was make Taeyong feel good, and safe, and wanted, and knowing that he had never experienced any of that before made Johnny’s protective feelings rise.

“I’ve got you…” Johnny murmured.

“I’m _pathetic_,” Taeyong sobbed, “I’m _embarrassed_. I’m married to a _jackoff_ who never wanted me, and pushed me away. He used me as a scapegoat so that he could continue his crimes and I just idly sat back, with a big target on my head I had no idea was there. And the worst part is… I tried so hard to make it work. I tried so _fucking_ hard to get him to love me, and I had no idea what was actually going on until I was in prison, alone, with most of my family alienating me, and no friends to come visit me except my lawyer and brother. So, when you… when you started being so _nice _to me, I had no idea what to do with it. I questioned ulterior motives at every interaction, and I’m sorry,” Taeyong cried.

“_Don’t_ apologize,” Johnny urged and shook his head, “You were doing what literally anyone would have done. You made the best of a shit situation, and I can see now why you had been so defensive,” Johnny said and pet Taeyong’s hair with comforting fingers, “Your husband is a fucking fool for not seeing what you’re worth. He’s an idiot, and I can’t wait for you to be divorced,” Johnny admitted, “You deserve to be happy, without him.”

Taeyong cried softly into Johnny’s shoulder for some time, and Johnny had somehow pulled Taeyong into his lap once again.

Things returned to semi-normal. Ten had asked him what had happened the night he and Johnny snuck out of their cells with the guard’s help and Taeyong just gave Ten a small smile.

“Don’t worry about it,” Taeyong said and Ten’s eyebrows flew up in an instant.

“Oh, I _see_,” Ten teased, “Not kissing and telling? I’ll leave it all up to my imagination then,” his friend purred and Taeyong didn’t respond.

Johnny no longer looked worried at random moments. Kun didn’t bother looking so sour with Taeyong, and didn’t say anything regarding Johnny’s decision to share his truths with Taeyong, and hardly gave Taeyong a look, which Taeyong decided he couldn’t care less about. Taeyong was only slightly off put that out of everyone in Johnny’s crew, Kun was the only one who hadn’t bothered being kind to Taeyong but Johnny assured him that Kun was just the reserved type.

Until Taeyong saw a familiar and unfriendly face once again in the yard.

Taeyong had come to enjoy standing around with his new gang against the back fence behind the basketball courts. It was getting warmer out the closer it got to summer, and the sun and fresh air felt nice, and the smells of cleaner and other inmates wasn’t as prevalent outside.

Johnny let out a low laugh, and Taeyong felt Johnny’s arm snake around his waist and Taeyong turned his head down from where he had it tipped back, facing the sky, his eyes closed in meditation.

“Hmm?” he hummed, opening his eyes and turning his attention to Johnny, on hand coming to touch Johnny’s hip familiarly.

“Look who’s out of solitary,” Johnny said and tipped his head to the side without looking away from Taeyong’s face. Taeyong’s eyes slid over to where Johnny had indicated and he felt his face drop as his former cellmate was seen walking closer.

“_Ugh_,” Taeyong quietly grimaced and Johnny leaned closer to Taeyong, snickering as he pressed his lips to Taeyong’s forehead just briefly.

“Watch,” Johnny murmured into Taeyong’s crown, and he turned his face away to look at the approaching omega, “Eyes up, boys,” Johnny said lowly and everyone turned to look where Johnny and Taeyong were looking, and then fell silent, knowing the routine.

Taeyong took a petty pleasure in seeing his former cellmate falter as they all turned their eyes on him. His steps got smaller, and his hands clenched and unclenched. He walked up to them, but kept his distance, and couple yards away from Johnny and Taeyong.

“Johnny…” his ex-cellmate greeted. Johnny didn’t greet him back with his name, he only chuckled a little more against Taeyong’s side.

“Long time no see,” Johnny said, “Sobriety looks good on you.”

Taeyong didn’t know if he could agree. The face of his ex-tormentor wasn’t as sunken in, and the dark circles he had were gone, but he looked pale from being in one room underground for weeks, and there were still scars on his wrists from scratching. His hands wrung at his sides again as he looked from Johnny to Taeyong and back again.

“I’d like… to do business...” he started in a small voice, but before he could finish his statement, Johnny shook his head.

“_Nooo_,” Johnny cooed, “We don’t sell to you any longer. You made a grave mistake attacking one of mine” the alpha said and pulled Taeyong flush against his side, making Taeyong smile in a way he hadn't before. It felt delightfully cruel, like a taste of karma, feeling Johnny pull him closer while denying someone else who had wanted him.

“But—” the other omega started and then Kun broke ranks and stepped up to him, absolutely spooking the outsider.

“Are you questioning Johnny’s decision?” he asked, and his advancement made the skinny inmate step back, shaking his head eyes wide. Johnny just chuckled one again and Taeyong noticed how his former cellmate reacted, eyes hopeless as he stared at the two of them.

“I thought that you’d—”

“Don’t think about me,” Johnny ordered easily, the statement making a heat rise in Taeyong’s stomach, “Think about yourself, and your newfound _recovery_,” Johnny said with this false air of positivity as he tipped his head to the side, “Going through withdrawals for the last four weeks must have been hellish, but don’t you worry. I went ahead and informed everyone else who sells in the prison not to enable you, so that your recovery can remain _permanent_,” Johnny said, “I don’t want anyone to ruin your progress, so now they won’t. As I said, sobriety looks _so _good on you,” Johnny said happily, laying down his words like law and scripture.

Taeyong felt another streak of happiness run through him at the devastated look on his former cellmate’s face.

“No…” he murmured, “Please, just one more…?” his voice took on a sad and remorseful beg, and Johnny just shook his head.

“No,” he said in a tone like he was refusing a child, “You’re done here,” he said with finality.

“That’s what you get...” Kun said, taking another step closer to the omega, making him stumble back more, “...when you attempted to hurt one of us,” he said and Taeyong’s eyes moved off the delicious display of rejection in front of him and onto Kun, who had just referred to Taeyong as one of them. Johnny held up his free hand and waved the former annoyance away, and then turned back to Taeyong and smiled down at him with one of those looks that made Taeyong’s toes tingle, and he couldn’t help but grin back.

Taeyong saw him leave, defeated in the corner of his vision but Taeyong was staring up at Johnny with starry eyes.

“That was so _mean_. I’m turned on, but in a really sick way,” Taeyong said and Johnny laughed, loudly, and Taeyong could feel every bubble of Johnny’s cheer and amusement through their embrace.

Ten and Taeyong woke up a few days later, before the breakfast bell, to the sound of knocking on their cell door. Both of them, who had been lightly chatting about what they hoped breakfast would be today while doing their daily stretches, fell silent as the guard opened their door.

It wasn’t their guard friend, Peaches, it was a different officer in a black uniform.

“Lee Taeyong?” he asked, “Your lawyer is here to see you,” he said and Taeyong felt a ping of happiness at the unexpected visit. He slipped on his shoes quickly.

“See you at breakfast,” Taeyong said to Ten as he left, hands out and ready to be cuffed. Taeyong waved to Johnny and Kun as he was escorted out and Johnny gave him a questioning look, but Taeyong couldn’t answer him. He knew Ten would let Johnny know where he was going anyway.

He was led through the quiet, early morning prison with his hands cuffed in front of him and he had a slight spring in his step. He hoped Doyoung had brought him good news, and food, because as much as he talked about prison food with Ten, it held no candle to food from the outside.

He was led past the visitation lounge and to the private rooms and was surprised when the guard opened the door and Taeyong saw a large group of people he recognized, and a wave of unexpected smells.

It wasn’t just Doyoung. His brother and sister, his husband, and his husband’s lawyer were all standing in the windowless room awkwardly, all of them looking well-put together for six-thirty in the morning. There were two briefcases on the table, and a large reusable canvas bag in front of his sister.

“Oh, these won’t be necessary,” Doyoung said to the guard as he pointed to Taeyong’s cuffed hands. The guard shrugged as he picked out his keys and Taeyong held up his wrists happily to have his hands free. The guard pulled his irons off and exited the room, Taeyong hearing it lock behind him.

“What a lovely and unexpected surprise,” Taeyong said, “I haven’t seen most of you in months,” he said and regarded his sister, whose shoulders looked tense. She was a tall, slender woman. She looked so much like their mother, dressed in a matching pant-suit, with a smart blazer. Her forehead lines were prominent. It had been a long time since she had seen this brother of her’s, and the obvious elephant in the room that they were meeting at a prison, where her once elegant and mild-mannered younger brother had been living these last handful of months.

“Taeyong…” she murmured and Taeyong saw her lower lip quiver. Since Doyoung was closest, Taeyong turned and hugged him, and then got another hug from his younger brother who wrapped his arms fully around Taeyong. When the incarcerated omega finally turned to his sister, he held up one finger in warning.

“Ah, don’t you dare,” he said, “If you cry, I’ll cry, and that’s a big no-no in here,” he said and then moved in to hug her as well, and her delicate hands came to grasp his shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, packing a _lot _of apologies into one, and Taeyong just whispered:

“I miss you too,” quietly into her ear, before pulling away and turning to the other two.

His husband looked off. He was standing at the other end of the table from the family of siblings and Doyoung, who had been considered a sibling since they were young kids, and there were degrees of separation that were quite evident in the room. Taeyong let his gaze even out as he locked his eyes onto his husband, a man he hated and despised.

“_Husband_,” he greeted, “To what do I owe this visit?” he asked.

“In a few minutes, you won’t have any reason to call him ‘Husband’ anymore,” Doyoung said and Taeyong’s whole body turned to look at him, his friend’s words streaming through his head. Doyoung had a pleased smile on his face and he set a manila envelope on the table, “Mr. Lee, the proof of your husband's adultery is in this folder, if you’d like to look anything over before we begin the signing of the divorce papers.”

Taeyong felt a buzz of excitement rise from the tips of his toes and fingers and flood inward to his soul, lighting up his heart and he looked at each and every person in the room. Encouraging looks from his siblings, the look of triumph on Doyoung’s face and the look of disappointment and contempt in the eyes of his husband and his lawyer.

Taeyong turned his eyes back to Doyoung and smiled, and mouthed ‘_Thank you_’ to him. Doyoung nodded graciously and snapped open his briefcase on the table.

“Miss Lee is here as notary, and Mr. Lee is here to bear witness. Mr. Choi?” Doyoung asked across the table to Taeyong’s soon-to-be ex-husband’s lawyer, “Surely you have the papers I have served your client?” he asked. The other lawyer, a gentleman much older than any of them, looked down with resignation as he opened his own briefcase and produced the stack of forms.

“Excellent,” Doyoung said as he set one stack of fresh papers in front of Taeyong, “Well, before the whole day is wasted, let’s sign these. A copy for us and a copy for you,” Doyoung said and handed Taeyong a fancy black ballpoint pen.

Taeyong took it, the weight of it in his fingers felt like a weapon of liberation and his sister stepped between them to witness the signing. Doyoung walked Taeyong through the paperwork quickly, showing him every line to sign, and then the lawyers switched stacks, and Taeyong looked at the dark look in his exe’s eyes as the papers were exchanged and Taeyong signed the second stack once more, his signature next to his former husband’s signature.

“Thank you,” Doyoung said as he shuffled and straightened his stack, placing a paperclip on it, and slipping it back into his briefcase, “If there’s anything left you need from us?” Doyoung asked, but then gestured very obviously to the opposite door behind them. Donghyuck snorted from behind Taeyong, and Taeyong looked his ex-husband in the eye.

“You’ll regret this, Taeyong,” his ex said in a low voice.

“I _highly _doubt that,” Taeyong countered confidently, “I can see so many regrets in your face, though,” Taeyong heard his family’s reactions behind him, “What was it that I said the last time you came to see me? The bigger you are, the harder you’ll fall?” Taeyong asked loftily as he pulled out a chair from the table everyone was standing around and took a seat comfortably, as if he owned this room and this prison. In a way, he felt like he did.

The older lawyer put a hand on his ex’s shoulder and murmured something into his ear before steering him out of the room. Once his ex-husband had left, Taeyong looked up at his siblings and best friend and smiled.

“You’re not leaving here without sitting with me for a while,” he said, “And I can _smell _breakfast,” Taeyong added his eyes shifting to the reusable bag his family had brought. Donghyuck pulled out a chair for their sister, and Doyoung and him all sat and his sister started pulling out food, including a packaged cupcake.

“Congratulations on your divorce,” she said, “Which is not something I ever thought I’d say, but… I’m happy for you,” she said, “Even if you’re not out of here yet.”

“Ah, that’s fine,” Taeyong said, “My life here isn’t as bad as it used to be. In fact, I have a lot of things to tell you,” Taeyong said as he watched Donghyuck and their sister bicker softly over how their meal was going to be set up. They had brought quite a spread, including multiple dishes of Taeyong’s favorites, and a thermos with hot coffee and cups. They all congratulated Taeyong on his divorce, which hadn’t hit him all the way yet.

The bell rang across the prison and the three other people at the table all stopped. Taeyong told them it was the breakfast bell, and that everyone was going to leave their cells and go eat, which means it was a perfect time for them to be eating.

“So, uh…” Donghyuck said, “Are you going to tell us about this?” he said and he pointed to his brother’s inner wrist, where the drawing of the tattoo was, “Because that certainly wasn’t there the last time I was here.”

“I _also _noticed that,” Doyoung added.

“Before you freak out, it’s not a real tattoo. It’s marker. My, uh, my _boyfriend _actually drew it on me,” Taeyong shared and his sister nearly choked on a sip of coffee.

“_Excuse_ me?” she asked.

“Oh, my God, I’m so _happy _for you!” Donghyuck cooed in the most genuine way he could. Doyoung and his sister were exchanging looks and Taeyong sat back and enjoyed the cluster of conflicting emotions over his first bomb of news.

“Yes, I’m really happy for me too,” Taeyong said as he reached for his own cup of coffee settling into the relief of being single and surrounded by people he could trust, “A lot of things have changed in the last month or so… but I really want to tell you all about Johnny.” 

Taeyong’s walk through gen pop an hour later was… joyous. There was a spring in his step, his heart was full of love and acceptance from the long and civilized talk he had just had with his siblings and best friend, and he was sufficiently satisfied with the large meal he had just consumed, most of it homemade. While the people in his life were apprehensive about hearing Taeyong’s involvement with a criminal, Taeyong withheld talking about Johnny’s innocence. He wanted to assure Doyoung and his siblings that Johnny was wrongfully imprisoned like he was, but he didn’t know if Johnny would be comfortable with that; it wasn’t Taeyong’s secret to tell. 

Breakfast in the prison had ended and Taeyong had an ever-present smile on his face as he walked through the halls to go outside and find his boyfriend and tell him the good news. He passed multiple groups of people in prison uniforms who all noticed him and stepped out of his way, Taeyong felt powerful and, in the best kind of way, free.

He opened the doors to the yard, and even took a moment to smile at a guard as he exited the prison building. The sunlight felt different on his arms and face today, the air smelled cleaner than before. Taeyong started the walk towards the basketball courts and it hit him once again in full force when he saw the stature of Johnny, leaning against the back fence behind the basketball court.

Johnny; tall, jovial, courteous… was his. And Taeyong, who had been shackled to a greedy man in matrimony, was now free to be Johnny’s. When Taeyong saw Johnny notice him from across the court, and Johnny’s face split into a smile upon seeing him, Taeyong’s heart jumpstarted and his feet picked up their pace.

He started to run.

He drew attention, being the only person in the yard to move at such a quick pace. There was never a reason to do anything quickly in prison, they were all here for so, so much time, but Taeyong couldn’t wait any longer for the moment he could throw himself into Johnny’s arms and breathe in his scent.

The basketball players had to stop their game and avoid Taeyong as he bolted through the court and Johnny stepped away from the fence to greet him.

“Whoa!” Johnny laughed when Taeyong, uncaring for the rules of displays of affection and touch, launched himself at Johnny and flung his arms around the alpha’s neck and his legs around his middle. Johnny’s arms caught him like Taeyong knew they would and Johnny, with the momentum of Taeyong’s jump, spun them both around in a cheerful circle.

“Guess what?!” Taeyong cheered and didn’t wait for Johnny to ask or play along, “I was visited by my family and my lawyer—” Taeyong said and Johnny pulled them away slightly enough to look up into Taeyong’s face, his light brown eyes wide with expectation, “—I’m _divorced_!” Taeyong yelled and all of their crew, Ten, Lucas, Kun, Mark, everyone all came and gave him congratulations, heavy pats on the back, cheers, and words of love.

Johnny hugged Taeyong tighter and Taeyong felt his heart flutter as Johnny’s face buried into his neck and smelled Taeyong back. Taeyong loved the way Johnny’s shoulders relaxed when the other man breathed in his scent.

Later on in the week, at the breakfast table, Taeyong noticed something mildly out of place as he took his usual seat in the middle of the bench next to Johnny and Ten.

Kun arrived a little later than normal his tray of food in one hand, and a newspaper in the other.

“Really? You have to do this here?” Ten asked as Kun unfolded the black and white print to the first page. Kun didn’t even look up at Ten or the rest of them when he answered.

“Yes. It’s my breakfast table too, and if I want to read up on current events, then I will,” Kun answered and Taeyong held back laughter as Ten snorted and Taeyong looked up at Johnny briefly the two of them sharing a funny moment of holding back their giggles.

Breakfast continued as usual, easy banter from the others, when Kun opened the newspaper fully to turn to the next page, Ten groaned.

“Kun, you’re taking up so much room with that, can you please—” Ten started, and Taeyong looked up to see Kun looking quite dignified holding the newspaper out and open, his eyes serious and trained dawn at whatever article he was reading but when Taeyong caught the date on the front side of the paper he gasped, cutting Ten off.

“It’s July first!” Taeyong said.

“This is true,” Kun answered.

“It’s my _birthday_,” Taeyong responded with a soft tone of surprise, and everyone at the table stopped and looked at him, “I had no idea it was summer already! Being here really skews my time, I had no idea that we were at the end of June…” he mused. Taeyong felt his heart jump when Johnny’s large hand slipped under the table to touch his leg.

“I’m sorry,” Johnny said, “I knew I had written down somewhere that your birthday was July first… and I completely forgot. I would have prepared something for you,” he said remorsefully, and then he added, “  
“Happy birthday,” sweetly, and it was followed by the rest of the men around him all saying the same thing and Taeyong smiled at the immediate praise.

“I had no idea it had come up on me so quickly,” Taeyong muttered again, “My divorce was kind of like a birthday present to me…” he mused.

“Let me get you something,” Johnny urged leaning his shoulder into Taeyong’s, “I can get you most anything in here. Name it, and I’ll find a way to get it here,” Johnny promised and Taeyong turned to Johnny and felt his lips curl into a smile as he looked up at the bigger man.

“There is something I want… but it would be too much of a hassle,” Taeyong said.

“Tell me,” Johnny urged softly, “Name it, and I’ll get it for you.”

“I don’t think you can,” Taeyong said, his eyebrows raising playfully, his smirk coming out, “It would be… _very _taboo. I’m not sure any of the guards would let me just _have _this thing.”

“Well now I _have _to know,” Johnny said, his own smile turning flirtatious.

Taeyong’s smile turned softer and he placed his elbow on the table and leaned his head in one hand as he gazed into Johnny’s light brown eyes.

“I wanna _sleep _with you,” Taeyong admitted, making everyone stop once more, even Kun lowered his newspaper and peered over it at the two of them, “Like, innocently. I want to fall asleep next to you in the evening and wake up next to you in the morning. But we all know that can’t happen,” Taeyong shared with a sigh and took his head out of his hand and looked back down at his half-eaten tray.

“Maybe,” Johnny answered.

“Maybe?” Taeyong said with a little laugh as he glanced back up at Johnny, “I’m not going to get my hopes up. There’s some things in here I’m sure even _you _can’t fight or get around, Johnny,” Taeyong said. There was a moment of silence at the table as everyone mulled over Taeyong’s request, and anticipated Johnny’s reaction, and everyone wondered what Johnny was going to say in response, but Ten cleared his throat first.

“I didn’t realize my cellmate was made out of marshmallows,” he said and Taeyoung laughed and elbowed him in the shoulder.

“Be nice to me, it’s my birthday,” Taeyong scolded, feeling a small amount of birthday glow at knowing it was, partly, his day. 

Taeyong watched Johnny disappear later that day, and when Taeyong gave him a curious look, a silent question as to where he was going, Johnny just smiled at him and gave him a little salute. When Taeyong asked the others about it, Mark was the one who stepped up quietly and murmured that Johnny was probably going to make a special request for his birthday. Go and talk to his high up friends in the system. See what strings he could pull to get his way.

Taeyong wondered about Johnny’s connections, but was once again on the side of not knowing the details rather than knowing. He wondered if he was going to ask Peaches about making some sort of deal, but Taeyong pushed that thought from his mind.

Taeyong was not surprised when the time came to go back to their cells for the night, that Taeyong and Ten ended up in their own. He smiled at Johnny from across the way through their windows and Johnny smiled at him sadly, and shrugged. A silent apology.

Taeyong knew it wasn’t going to happen anyway. Sleeping in the same cell as Johnny was absolutely against prison policy. Taeyong was fine with words of happiness and with stolen kisses in little corners even if he wanted more time, more privacy, more freedom. He had to be thankful for what he could get.

Even though he told himself this and he went to bed resigned, Taeyong woke up feeling a little hollow, and his fingers itched to hold Johnny’s hand. Waking up with Ten’s scent in his nose made him feel lonely and lacking, and when the breakfast bell rang and their cell was opened Taeyong bee lined to Johnny’s door to greet him. When the tall male emerged, Taeyong took his arm and leaned in to immerse himself in Johnny’s fresh scent that clung to his clothes and skin.

“Good morning,” Johnny greeted him in a soft and warm voice and Taeyong smiled up at him, his heart filling with affection, but also an ache he couldn’t name as well.

“Hi,” Taeyong said back just as softly.

At the breakfast table, listening to the conversations going on around him thoughtfully, Johnny’s hand on his thigh under the table, Taeyong was leaning into the warmth of Johnny’s side just slightly, when a guard walked by a suck his baton between them.

“Hands to yourselves, inmates,” the officer said gruffy, knocking at their shoulders with the metal baton and forcing Taeyong to scoot away from Johnny. Taeyong was startled and he felt his heart drop as Johnny’s warmth was taken from him. Although the alpha was still next to him, the lack of touch and the feeling of extra vulnerability he was feeling when he woke up doubled and he felt a lump rise in his throat.

“Are you okay?” Johnny asked quietly. Taeyong couldn’t speak; he lowered his head but nodded his affirmative, his hair falling over his eyes. He didn’t know what had come over him today or why he was feeling so fragile about not having Johnny when he _had _Johnny. Johnny was still there next to him, but it felt like they were miles apart.

Taeyong didn’t speak for the rest of their meal and when they went out into the yard, Taeyong tentatively took Johnny’s wrist. The taller man turned and looked down at Taeyong, giving the omega all of his attention and Taeyong looked up at Johnny with a hopeful expression.

“Can we go for a walk?” Taeyong asked in a small voice, not feeling his most confident at all, and Johnny’s expression changed to concern and he nodded. There was a moment of Johnny brushing the rest of their group off, and then the two of them breaking away from their crew.

Johnny and Taeyong started off in the direction of the field together. The yard was limited and there were already some people walking around the dirt trail for some exercise, but Taeyong wasn’t focused on how many laps or how fast they were going.

“You feel different today,” Johnny started, but didn’t continue his thought and Taeyong sighed heavily, feeling his heart clench at the idea that Johnny was so close to him now that he could feel the difference in his demeanor.

“I woke up feeling strange,” Taeyong answered, “And… needing something,” he finished. Johnny casually bumped into Taeyong’s side for a moment, a little playfully, a little comfortingly.

“Whatever you need, I’ll try and make sure you get it,” Johnny promised and Taeyong’s heart dropped once more because he realized what he needed, and he wasn’t sure Johnny was going to be able to provide it for him.

“We haven’t talked about this but… what’s going to happen if and when I leave?” Taeyong said, touching the topic that both of them had been silently avoiding for weeks and Taeyong watched Johnny’s steps falter for a second before he matched pace again.

“Oh,” Johnny murmured, “Well… for one, we shouldn’t say ‘if’ you get out, we should say ‘when’ because you’ve been pretty confident up until now that you will be getting out of here at some point, so there’s no reason to talk about ‘if’s. You’re _going _to walk out of here as a free person soon,” Johnny said, correcting Taeyong’s words, but also affirming the idea that eventually Taeyong was going to leave Johnny by way of the judicial system.

“But what if… I _don’t_,” Taeyong said, playing with the idea.

“Don’t say that,” Johnny said, “You don’t deserve to be here.”

“Neither do you,” Taeyong countered. They came to an awkward silence, their feet scuffing on the patchy dirt and grass. There wasn’t anyone around them, so the conversation in muted voices was private enough so that no one heard Taeyong’s retort.

“This is what I picture happening…” Johnny said with a sigh, “I imagine… your lawyer and family will come get you. It’ll be a little emotional, but you’ll be given the set of clothes you were arrested in, and then be allowed to leave. You’ll go home, with your brother or someone, you’ll be driven by someone else and you’ll see trees and cities pass you by. You’ll stay at home with your parents for a few awkward months trying to put prison behind you while you, I assume, find a new place to live… you’ll cook your own meals, you’ll go to your local grocery stores and shops, you’ll drink good coffee. You’ll feel weird for a while about… not having this strict schedule of people telling you where to be, _how _to be, what time you’re allowed to bathe…” Johnny said, speaking slowly and automatically like he really had thought about this for Taeyong. Or maybe it was a small hope he had for himself.

“...But then your life will slowly return to normal. You won’t be checked everywhere you go. People will forget what happened. You’ll start to forget too. You might meet someone new, or do something reckless because you’re free and there won’t be any repercussions. You’ll be thankful to return to your own home, in a bed that’s yours, surrounded by comforts you enjoy… your life will be yours again.”

“...But where are you in this scenario?” Taeyong asked. Johnny finally looked down at him, his face dark, another moment of the big-boss stripped down and Taeyong seeing the fear, worry, and the resignation of a man who had been beaten down by the circumstances of life.

“Here,” Johnny answered, “I’ll never be able to leave this place, Taeyong,” Johnny repeated, “You’re going to leave, and I’ll have to stay.”

“So, you’ve given up? The only time I’ll ever get to see you is when I come to visit?”

“Don’t come,” Johnny responded, “Don’t visit. When you leave here, don’t come back,” Johnny said and Taeyong felt like punching him when he said that. His hands balled into fists.

“So, this has been all for nothing?” Taeyong asked, “When I leave you here, you never want to see my face again?” Taeyong saw a flash of pain cross Johnny’s face.

“I thought we had agreed that this was all temporary,” Johnny reminded him, “You’re going to leave… and I’m going to stay,” he repeated. Taeyong stopped walking and Johnny took only a half-step as well before turning and facing the omega.

“That was then, this is now,” Taeyong said, “You said it yourself Johnny. I’m special to you. If that was a lie, a line you fed me to get close to me, then I can’t do this a moment longer. You said to me that I made you feel more than anyone else ever has, and that I’ve made you believe in fate again. Did you just say those things to me to gain my trust? To try and get into my pants?”

“_No_,” Johnny said lowly, his face darkening even further at being accused by Taeyong so harshly, “I have never lied to you, Taeyong.”

“Then look me in the face right now and tell me you’re happy with the idea of me leaving. Tell me that when I leave you here, and you never see me again, you’re going to be content with that. Because even this morning being sepparated from you fucking killed me, and I need to know if I’m going to be the only one hurting when I leave, so that I make sure not to get any closer to you and not to come back when I leave. Tell me you never want to see me again when this is over. I need to hear it from you.”

Johnny and him stared eye to eye, and Taeyong could feel his hands sweating and his heart aching more than it ever had. He had never intended for this conversation to devolve into a fight between them. As the silence continued between them, Johnny’s eyebrows pinched forward and his jaw tight, Taeyong felt his eyes begin to water and he hated himself for beginning to cry.

“Okay then,” Taeyong said, his lips curling into a quivering frown, and he turned on his heel to walk away from Johnny, getting his answer without ever hearing it. He didn’t know what he was going to do, though. He couldn’t return to Johnny’s crew. He needed to stop crying before he got back to gen pop—

“Taeyong, wait,” Johnny said when he had gotten just a few steps away and Taeyong stopped, and turned back to Johnny. There was a moment of hesitation as Johnny walked the few paces back up to him, and Taeyong saw Johnny lick his lips as he looked back to the prison, checking their surroundings, before he pulled Taeyong into a full embrace, holding the back of Taeyong’s head to his chest.

Taeyong was once more swept up into the satisfying scent of Johnny’s skin.

“Of _course _I’m going to miss you,” Johnny murmured into Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong’s hands immediately came up to grip the back of Johnny’s shirt, pulling him closer and listening to the words Taeyong desperately needed to hear, “I want you to be _happy_. I want you to be _free_. I want to hold you so tight and smell you every day until I _die _but I can’t have all those things. I have to choose what’s best,” Johnny murmured, his hand stroking the back of Taeyong’s head, “I want you to have all the things I can’t, and I don’t want to fight about this. I know what is going to happen eventually and I don't like thinking about the day I will wake up and you’re not in the window across the way from me,” the alpha finished, pulling away and taking Taeyong’s face in his hands, the two of them looking into each other’s eyes painfully, “Please don’t remind me. I want to enjoy every second of you until I can’t anymore.”

Taeyong wasn’t crying, but his face was wet with tears and his bottom lip still quivered but he nodded, understanding.

“You can’t stop me from visiting you,” Taeyong threatened in a croaky voice and Johnny’s lips parted in a smile as his head tipped to the side.

“No, I can’t,” Johnny said, “But I don’t know why you’d want to, when you have all the rest of the world to go out and see,” Johnny said and Taeyong’s eyes searched Johnny’s for a second, his hands releasing their grip on the back of Johnny’s shirt.

“You… don’t know how much you mean to me… do you?” Taeyong asked, “I…” he started but then his words got caught on his tongue. Johnny’s eyes widened just a small fraction, his eyebrows flying up, and before Taeyong could find his thoughts again, Johnny cut him off.

“Don’t say it,” the taller man said and a breathy plea, “If you say it… it makes this more real… and it’ll hurt a hundred times more when you have to leave,” Johnny pulled Taeyong back in for another hug, “I’m sorry for causing you distress. I don’t want to fight with you, Taeyong,” Johnny said and Taeyong pulled away once more and stared up into Johnny’s face with a mean expression.

“Fuck that,” he said, “This is real, Johnny. I’m making this real. I love you,” Taeyong said, even though he said it like an insult, “It’s going to hurt either way. Deal with it. I love you.”

Johnny’s hands gripped Taeyong’s shoulder and for a moment, Taeyong thought Johnny was going to push him away, and deny him, but Johnny’s hands relaxed and the taller male swallowed.

“I love you too,” Johnny said quietly, “I probably loved you before you loved me, to be honest,” he said and in true Johnny fashion laughed and put on a charming smile, but Taeyong could see the edges of his eyes getting red and watery too.

They broke their gazes to hug again, this time relaxing into the hug and Taeyong could feel Johnny’s hands shake. They broke apart a few moments after, and Johnny took a long, calming breath, and looked up at Taeyong’s eyes with teary happiness. They silently took each other’s hands again, not caring if anyone saw, and continued their walk around the prison field. Taeyong had fallen silent, and so had Johnny, but the tension that was there had now been replaced by a flutter in both their hearts at the confessions.

He still wanted to be close to Johnny. To smell him, and hug him, and kiss him publicly, but the prison was strict about that sort of thing, and even just the two of them holding hands and embracing in the yard was enough for them to get verbal warnings, and maybe even shots on their record if they were caught too many times, but it didn’t matter. Taeyong was in love.

After their lap, Johnny looked down at Taeyong and asked him if he wanted to go around once more time to clear their heads, and Taeyong shook his head.

“No, I’m okay,” he answered.

“Are you sure?” Johnny asked again and Taeyong nodded.

“Yeah… I just… I’m always going to want more than what we’re allowed to have,” Taeyong admitted in a soft voice and Johnny squeezed his hand and nudged Taeyong in the shoulder with his own comfortingly.

“I… asked my friend if I could somehow get the guards on board with you staying in my cell sometime… you told me yesterday that that’s what you wanted for your birthday. Do you still want that?” Johnny asked and Taeyong sucked in a long breath, thinking about it carefully.

“Yes,” Taeyong answered, “Even though it’s probably a terrible idea… I really _really _want to know what it’s like to sleep next to someone I love,” he said and Johnny nodded, his face splitting into a beaming smile at mentioning their feelings again.

They returned to their side of the basketball court. When they got there, Johnny checked in with Kun quickly and Ten wandered up to Taeyong’s side with Yuta, both of them with curious and concerned looks. They had probably seen the two of them from afar, and saw when they stopped and hugged, only guessing what he and Johnny had talked about.

“You good?” Ten asked, Yuta’s head tilted down and his eyes analyzed Taeyong’s face as the omega nodded.

“Yeah, we’re very good,” Taeyong answered and the two of them nodded, accepting the answer. Johnny looked back at taeyong once again and the two of them smiled knowingly at each other.

They headed inside after it got too hot, and Kun bullied a few people out of a table in the gen pop main hall so they could all sit and relax in the air conditioning of the prison walls.

They day returned to semi-normal. Johnny kept checking in with Taeyong, whether it be with words or questioning looks and as the day continued, Taeyong’s heart felt lighter when Johnny made an effort to make him feel comforted, even though they had to keep their physical difference.

Taeyong didn’t eat much of breakfast or lunch, his thoughts and feelings eating him today, but dinner was better for him, he managed to clear his plate, or at least what he put on it.

When the final bell rang, signalling all inmates return to their blacks and cells, Johnny helped Taeyong stand from the table and the group of them walked back to A-block together. Taeyong felt his heart shrivel again as he realized he was about to go back to his own cell, away from Johnny, he looked behind him and spotted Ten, and his cellmate smiled at him happily. Taeyong managed to smile back. 

As they got closer to their doors, Taeyong felt Johnny’s scent increase in his nose as the alpha slipped his arm fully around Taeyong’s shoulders. For a second, Taeyong thought Johnny was going to go in for a hug, a good-night greeting, but was instead startled when Johnny tugged Taeyong around with him. Instead of Taeyong going right into his cell, Taeyong was pulled to the left and before he could turn back or question it at all, Johnny was guiding Taeyong into his room across the hall.

Taeyong’s head started spinning and he was nearly knocked over when the fused scents of Johnny and Kun hit Taeyong like a cloud of fog. Johnny’s arm slipped off of him and Taeyong looked around at the surroundings of the foreign, yet familiar, cell room. He turned around at the sound of the door clicking and locking shut and Taeyong looked up, eyes wide at the guard who had shut the door on Johnny and Taeyong, and the omega caught eyes with Peaches, the pretty omega guard who smiled at Taeyong as he walked out of sight.

Taeyong, even more confused and bewildered, looked across the hall at his own cell and saw Ten’s face light up as Kun entered Taeyong’s usual room, backing Ten up into the cell, and Ten’s face looking excited as Kun advanced on him.

It was so, so strange seeing his own cell from the vantage point that Johnny usually sees it, and watching Ten jump enthusiastically into Kun’s arms and wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist, his surprised smile ear to ear.

Taeyong finally turned back to Johnny, who had taken a seat on the cot Taeyong assumed was his and Taeyong could do nothing but stand there and balk. 

“Happy belated birthday,” Johnny said with a kind and happy smile, and Taeyong’s eyes left Johnny’s to take in every detail of the cell his lover called home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
Twitter @dogdadjohnny


	8. Heat

The cell was set up identically to all the others on the block, but the smells and the objects were different from Taeyong and Ten’s room. Kun and Johnny’s scents permeated every centimeter of the space. It smelled, to Taeyong, like forbidden decadence. Kun’s scent was earthy and strong, while Johnny’s scent was cool and breezy. Kun’s desk space was empty, his clothes and shoes were neatly placed in the cubbies beneath his cot, and his cupboards were shut.

Johnny’s desk had a line of little black notebooks, ones that he’d seen Johnny take out from his waistband or breast pocket to jot something onto, but it wasn’t until this moment that he realized every one of those notebooks were available for anyone to purchase in the commissary store, and that’s probably where Johnny had gotten all of his.

Besides the ledgers, there were also a few origami lions on the corner of the desk; different versions of the same animal. Johnny’s little paper cats were so clean and crisp looking, unlike the one in Taeyong’s room that looked like it was done by a grade-schooler.

“Am I freaking you out?” Johnny asked curiously, a hint of joking in his voice, and Taeyong realized he hadn’t moved from his spot, frozen stiff right inside the cell door. He let out a breath that he had been holding.

“_ No _. Yes. I’m a little whiplashed,” Taeyong answered quickly and honestly. Johnny smiled and laughed easily, and patted for Taeyong to take a seat on the cot next to him.

Taeyong accepted the silent invitation and slipped off his shoes, leaving them by the door to go sit by Johnny on his bed.

The taller male leaned back and placed his hands behind him on the mattress to prop himself up as Taeyong took a seat next to him, Taeyong’s hands on his knees.

“What did you do to get them to allow me in here?” Taeyong asked seriously.

“I just asked_ real _nicely,” Johnny said, “But it was made very clear to me that this was the last favor I was allowed to ask of Peaches for a while, because it was quite a big favor. I have to earn more brownie points with the guards before I’m able to make another request,” Johnny said, and shouldered Taeyong a little, nodding towards the windows, “Ten and Kun are already in trouble,” he laughed and Taeyong looked out the window of the cell and saw two guards banging their batons against the plexiglass, trying to break Ten and Kun apart who were clawing and kissing each other against the door of Ten and Taeyong’s cell.

“That’s hilarious,” Taeyong said, but it felt a little forced. He looked down at the small cot. It was a little smaller than a twin bed, not meant to house two people in the slightest, “I guess we’re cuddling real close tonight, huh?” Taeyong said, this time without forcing his chuckle.

“Actually, I already thought of this,” Johnny said, “I’m going to take the mats off both beds and put them on the floor next to each other, so we’ll have double the space.”

“Ah, that’s smart,” Taeyong said with a smile and finally looked up at Johnny’s face. His heart hammered as he looked up at Johnny’s soft brown eyes and his plush lips and defined jaw. The idea of being alone all night with him made him nervous and excited. He realized the irony of such a pure feeling of first-time nerves in a place like prison.

“Anxious?” Johnny asked, seeing right through Taeyong.

“Yes,” Taeyong answered honestly, and Johnny reached one hand over to place it behind Taeyong’s back. Not grabbing or taking his waist, but placing his arm there so the younger could lean into him more if he wished.

“What can I do to help you relax?” Johnny asked. Taeyong licked his bottom lip, and then turned his head around to look at the neatly placed notebooks again.

“Can I take a peek at those?” Taeyong asked in a quiet voice and Johnny nodded deeply.

“Go right ahead,” Johnny said and pushed himself off the cot to go sit on the stool of the desk that was bolted into the floor, so no one could pick it up and hurt anyone or themselves with it. Johnny leaned forward over the desk and picked one out of the line of books, one nearer to the end, “This one is yours,” Johnny said and handed it willingly to Taeyong, “I figured that’s the one you’d want to see.”

Taeyong looked into Johnny’s face for confirmation before he took the book from his outstretched hand and snapped open the black band keeping it closed. Johnny came back to the bed and sat at Taeyong’s side again.

Taeyong flipped through the first pages quickly. Although Johnny was pretty organized with his bookkeeping for his in-prison business, the notes Johnny took on him were disjointed and messy. The first few pages had questions, and his description, then came his name, and more questions, things crossed out, and things circled, facts about him like his crime, his family, his demeanor at the prison.

There were dates, exact dates when Johnny had come into the salon the first and second time, followed by a whole mess of questions and noted words.

_ Fiery. Confident. Framed? _

There were notes in there about people Johnny had noticed watching him. The man with the snake tattoo, the one from the kitchen, and a few others Taeyong didn’t even know about.

A few more pages in was the date Taeyong had questioned Johnny in the yard, the day Taeyong told the messenger— who he found out later was Yuta —to go tell Johnny to meet him halfway, and more bulleted words.

_ Visiting lawyer. Feisty. Refuses Help. A lot of others are watching/talking. Asked out on a date, got a maybe. We’ll see what happens. _

“You knew people were gunning for me?” Taeyong paused, looking up at Johnny. The alpha nodded.

“Yeah, that’s one of the reasons I was trying to get you around me more. If people saw that I was interested in you, I thought they’d back off. But with your lawyer father, and the way you completely battled the other alphas, it was like you were _ asking _ for a fight. But I couldn’t just… walk up to you and flirt with you. You would have completely rejected me, so I tried to get you to trust me a little, and to befriend you before anyone could try and hurt you, but I was a little too late.”

“You weren’t late. You arrived right on time,” Taeyong said and turned inwards to kiss Johnny on the shoulder, making the alpha laugh under his breath, and Taeyong smelled Johnny’s scent build a little more at the affection.

Taeyong flipped many pages forwards into the middle where the notes were better organized. The day of their first date in the kitchen _ months _ ago was there, along with a whole list of the things that they had talked about. Johnny’s notes on their similarities, and a whole page like a diary entry where Johnny talked about how pretty he thought Taeyong was, which made Taeyong smile and laugh. He had seen enough after that, and Taeyong shut the book and smiled up at Johnny.

“Had your fill?” the alpha asked.

“Hmm, your handwriting is _ terrible _ ,” Taeyong teased and Johnny laughed, plucking the book from Taeyong’s hands and tossing it carelessly onto his desk as his happy chuckle filled the cell, “But you’re so sweet, and I can see how hard you worked to get me to like you, and I just have to say, it _ worked _,” Taeyong said and Johnny shut his eyes and sighed happily towards the ceiling.

“_ Good _ , because I’ve been worried you didn’t like me at _ all _,” the alpha joked and Taeyong snorted, batting at his shoulder with his hand, “Come here, I have a fun idea,” Johnny murmured and he took the hand that had playfully hit him and he pulled Taeyong to his feet.

Taeyong felt his heartbeat increase as Johnny’s hand came around to take his waist and he pulled Taeyong flush to him, holding his hand in the other and taking Taeyong backwards like Johnny was trying to dance with him. Taeyong smiled and laughed, a warm heat making its way to his cheeks.

“What are you _ doing _?” Taeyong snickered as he placed his hand on Johnny’s bicep, stepping with Johnny.

“I thought it’d be fun if we danced a little. I know you were a dance major, maybe you could teach me a thing or two.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened with happiness at the idea and he smiled toothily, his whole face lighting up.

“Well, first things first,” Taeyong said and released Johnny’s hand and readjusted them both so they were holding hands the correct way. Taeyong took Johnny’s other hand and pulled it up from his waist to his mid back, “Your hands should be up like this, and mine goes here,” Taeyong placed his hand on the top of Johnny’s shoulder, “And there should be a little bit of distance between us, but I don’t mind being chest to chest with you,” Johnny’s smile relaxed into a sexier smirk, “But there’s no music so…”

“_ So _?” Johnny countered and gently spun them both around, “Do we need music?” he asked, and Taeyong felt himself really blushing now.

“No, I don’t think we do,” Taeyong murmured. The two of them danced slowly, looking each other in the face and admiring the other’s unique beauty.

It wasn’t a waltz and there were no fancy moves, Taeyong was content to just… make gentle, easy steps. Sway and turn and spin when Johnny released him just slightly. When Johnny pulled Taeyong back in again after a nice sweeping spin, Taeyong laid his head on Johnny’s shoulder and smelled his lovely evergreen scent. Johnny laid his head on Taeyong’s too, and Taeyong smiled as he felt Johnny smell his hair.

For a moment, Taeyong imagined a world where the two of them danced closely like this, as old men; free, and still so in love, the prison and all these problems so far behind them. The idea of growing old with Johnny felt so right.

“You smell like _ tea _,” Johnny said with a content sigh and Taeyong smiled, but didn’t lift his head.

“I do?” Taeyong asked, “Like what kind of tea?”

“Like lavender and vanilla and honey,” Johnny said, “You smell like… a bedtime delight,” he said and Taeyong’s heart pumped fast at the genuine compliment.

“That’s funny, you smell like tea to me too,” Taeyong said, “Like evergreen trees, and spearmint, and chamomile.”

“That must be why we get along so well,” Johnny whispered as he held Taeyong and continued to sway them back and forth, “They say if two people are compatible or meant to be, their scents will complement each other,” Johnny whispered, and Taeyong felt his hand get squeezed a little firmer, “Suddenly, it feels like this is moving fast,” Johnny said, which was how Taeyong had felt earlier when the two of them were locked into the cell together, even though Taeyong had asked for this.

“It only feels that way because of our confessions earlier,” Taeyong said into Johnny’s neck, remembering how bold Taeyong had felt in that heated moment that could have taken a terrible turn.

“Need I _ remind _ you that I didn’t want you to confess,” Johnny said, half joking and trying to lift the mood, “But I didn’t just say it because you said it first. I really do love you,” Johnny said again, his chest vibrating with the tone of his voice. Taeyong licked his bottom lip and bit it to keep his smile to himself, “And I will miss you when you leave,” the alpha added and Taeyong felt his heart reject that thought.

“I don’t want to think about that anymore tonight,” Taeyong whispered, “Let’s pretend we’re going to be here forever… and that this isn’t a prison cell. It’s a mountain lodge in the French Alps…”

“I like that,” Johnny whispered into the crown of his head, “We had carved steaks for dinner, and red wine,” Johnny said, adding to the fantasy, “It’s cold outside… the snow is falling.”

“We’re going to go skiing tomorrow,” Taeyong wandered as he closed his eyes and let it sink in, “And our noses will get pink from the cold, and I’ll want to sit on a plush couch by the fire when we get back.”

“That sounds perfect,” Johnny said and rested his chin on Taeyong’s head, his hand drifting from Taeyong’s middle back, back down to his waist, “Are you going to make breakfast?”

“Chocolate crepes, and fruit,” Taeyong said, “To keep with the French theme.”

“Then we should have champagne, instead of wine.”

“Both sound lovely…” Taeyong whispered, opening his eyes and seeing the windows that formed the wall facing out to the corridor and seeing other inmates on the other side of the hallway watching them, breaking his mood a little bit but he kept quiet about it.

“Don’t worry about them,” Johnny whispered, seeing what Taeyong saw, “They can’t touch us,” he said and Taeyong nodded against Johnny’s shoulder.

“You’re right… we’re in France and they’re here,” Taeyong said and Johnny chuckled deeply, his laugh warming Taeyong.

“You’re so right,” Johnny mused, “The sun is going to set over the mountains soon. We should set up our bed before there’s no more light,” Johnny said, referring to both Taeyong’s escapism fantasy and the fact that the prison lights were all going to be shut down soon.

Taeyong sucked in a deep breath, turning his face into Johnny’s collar bone before he nodded and they pulled away. The warmth of Johnny’s whole body against his left, and Taeyong felt empty for a second before he remembered he was going to be spending the whole night next to him.

Johnny had Taeyong stand back as Johnny did the work, pulling the mattresses off both beds and laying them side by side on the floor. They fit just perfectly, flush against the wall with the door, and slightly away from the sink and toilet. Johnny used a set of extra sheets from his cupboards and laid them down before taking his blanket off his metal cot and throwing it on the floor as well.

“I wish I had my pillow,” Taeyong said as Johnny threw his to the floor and Taeyong took a seat at the corner of the makeshift bed. It was big enough for the both of them like this.

“I can take Kun’s pillow. You can use mine, and I’ll take all the shit for it if Kun says anything,” Johnny said and pushed his pillow into Taeyong’s lap. Taeyong agreed, wanting as little of his scent on Kun’s things as possible, and Johnny grabbed the second pillow from the heap on Kun’s bare cot now that his mattress was on the floor with Johnny’s.

The two of them sat in front of each other, holding their pillows in their laps, and Taeyong giggled a little.

“This feels like a sleepover.”

“Oh, I hate to be the one to tell you this, Taeyong, but that’s _ exactly _ what this is,” Johnny snickered, “I have snacks if you want snacks. We can tell each other ghost stories, and fond childhood memories. Or talk about the other boys at school we like,” Johnny joked and Taeyong picked up his pillow and smacked him with it.

“You know you’re the only boy at school I like,” Taeyong shared.

“I _ dunno _ , Ten and you make me _ very _ nervous,” Johnny laughed and Taeyong joined in.

“If this is a sleep over, we’ll have to keep very quiet so your mom and dad don’t hear us fooling around late at night,” Taeyong said and Johnny’s eyes opened wide, and placed his hand on his chest.

“Fool around? Taeyong, I am a _ good _ boy, who does not do any _ fooling around _,” Johnny joked making Taeyong quirk an eyebrow at him, “I’m kidding, but really, adult talk, if you want to fool around I am a hundred, thousand percent on board, but only if that’s what you want,” Johnny stressed, “Like, seriously. You just went through a divorce… we had crappy tacos for dinner… there’s like a dozen reasons why you wouldn’t want to and I totally understand that.”

“Thank you,” Taeyong said, “Crappy Mexican food aside, I do want to continue to kiss you in private settings, and have a little fooling around,” Taeyong laughed, it was so weird and awkward on his tongue in such a place like prison, sitting with the only man in this place who could sway the guards to do basically anything, telling him that, yes— he did was to take things another step.

“The second you pump the brakes, I’ll stop,” Johnny said and held up his hand and extended his pinky for Taeyong to take, “I swear. You say ‘no’, and I’ll pull back.”

“You think you have that much restraint?” Taeyong joked as he raised his hand to lock pinky fingers with Johnny, and the bigger male tipped his head down seriously, not breaking their fingers.

“If I didn’t think I would ruin _ every _ one of my chances with you and get in major trouble, I would be devouring you right now, lights on, anyone looking, like Kun and Ten over there,” Johnny said, nodding in the direction of the cell across the hall and Taeyong turned his head to see Kun shirtless, Ten’s body hidden as the alpha had Ten utterly pinned against the back wall, Ten’s legs off the ground and locked around Kun’s hips. Taeyong shook his head and snickered, before turning back to put his focus on Johnny, their fingers breaking contact and Johnny taking his hand seriously, “I’d much rather have you be comfortable, Taeyong… and if you’re only comfortable with kissing and cuddling, then that’s perfect in my book too,” Johnny said his eyes kind and holding no more jokes as their topic turned thoughtful.

Taeyong felt a lopsided smile make its way onto his pinkening face as he stroked Johnny’s hand gently with his thumb.

“On record, I’m okay with more than just kissing and cuddling,” Taeyong admitted, “I’ll let you know if I don’t like anything,” he said and looked up into Johnny’s face, which had alighted in excitement, “I don’t know when we’ll get this moment again,” he added. 

Johnny licked his lower lip.

“Cool. Excellent. That’s fantastic. You’re _ so _ right,” Johnny said quickly, unable to keep his excitement under control and was visibly vibrating with the ideas Taeyong had just given the green light on. Taeyong’s smile brightened as his blush increased.

“Has anyone ever told you that sometimes you have no chill?” Taeyong asked and Johnny shrugged comically, his face surprised.

“Listen. When an _ ungodly _ attractive person tells you to your face that they want to play around in bed with you, it’s _ really _ hard to remain unfazed about it,” Johnny said, “I am _ completely _ enthused, and why would I even try to hide it?”

“That’s very true, and I’m flattered,” Taeyong said and he crept forward, letting the pillow fall off his lap as Taeyong closed the distance between them. Johnny let out a small, nervous breath as Taeyong crawled closer. When Taeyong raised his hand to touch the back of Johnny’s neck, with the intent of pulling the alpha in for a kiss, Johnny stopped Taeyong.

“Wait,” he whispered and Taeyong ticked his head to the side, his hand relaxing and sliding to Johnny’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong asked.

“Before we start… I just want you to know that I’m sorry we fought today,” Johnny whispered into Taeyong’s face, like they were surrounded by people and he only wanted Taeyong to know, but they were completely alone, “I’ve been trying to keep you so very close, while also holding my emotions at a safe distance… and it’s been backfiring. I thought that by not admitting my feelings, it would make it easier for you when you left, even if it would make it harder for me. I’ve been closed off, and I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Taeyong admitted and he sat back on his knees again, removing his hand from Johnny’s shoulder, “I… don’t know when I’m leaving. It could be next week, next month, next year, or I may never get out. I have no idea. The…” Taeyong gathered his words, “…the lack of control I have in here is slowly killing me, so I had to have something that I was allowed to control. I eat when they allow me, I shower when they allow me, I sleep and rise on their schedule. But they can’t control my feelings, so when _ you _ told me not to express my emotions, I blew up,” Taeyong admitted, looking down at the small space of bed between them, “You had my future all planned out in your head, without you in it, and that hurt so fucking much to hear from you. I know we had said this was temporary when it started, but this…” Taeyong put his hand to his chest where his full yet aching heart beat steadily, and he looked up at Johnny, “I don’t want to be temporary with you.”

Johnny reached forward and put his hand on Taeyong’s knee, waiting until Taeyong looked up at him.

“We’re not temporary,” Johnny affirmed, “There’s no way… I could risk so much by being with you… and not love you,” Johnny said and Taeyong felt the ache in his heart increase, “I would rather live out my days in here and see you once a week through a glass window if it would mean that you cared about me. They say that love will find a way, and it really has,” Johnny said, “I love you, and this morning I was sure I was never going to say that, but things have changed so much in a day and now I want to tell you every moment that I fucking love you,” Johnny said, “I love your smiles, and your smell, and the way you fight back.”

“I love you too,” Taeyong said, his smile growing with every passing word Johnny spoke and Taeyong continued, “I love your infectious laugh, and the way you smile at me when no one else is looking, and the way you kept coming back again and again. Your persistence… I admire it a lot,” Taeyong whispered, and Johnny finally leaned in, and kissed Taeyong on the cheek softly.

Taeyong raised his hand to touch Johnny’s cheek, and guide him to his lips and Johnny laughed into his mouth as they kissed once again. The lights turned off a few seconds into their kiss, and even though Taeyong had his eyes closed, he saw the light behind his eyelids fall to black. When they broke apart, Johnny’s hand had come to rest on his thigh.

“Let’s go to bed, before the snow outside makes this whole house chilly,” he fantasized and Taeyong nodded, his nose bumping against Johnny’s with how close they still were.

“Even if it’s cold outside, I’m sure you’ll keep me warm,” he whispered back, happy to pretend a little more.

Johnny scooted himself down and laid back against the mattresses on the floor, and Taeyong climbed down to Johnny’s side and draped himself half over Johnny, laying his head on Johnny’s chest.

The alpha let out a long, contented sigh as he threaded his fingers into Taeyong’s dark hair, his other arm curling around Taeyong’s slender waist. Taeyong grabbed the blanket on the floor near them and Johnny and him successfully tugged it over their bodies. As the thin material fell over them, Taeyong got caught up in the scent of Johnny as he relaxed against his love’s form.

They laid like that for some time, Johnny on his back, and Taeyong spooned into his side. Johnny’s fingers were trailing up and down his neck, affectionately petting Taeyong, who closed his eyes and relished the feeling and the scents.

“Maybe this was a dangerous move,” Taeyong whispered, and Johnny hummed his response. Taeyong raised his head, putting one hand flush against Johnny’s broad chest. Even though it was dark, his eyes had adjusted to the minimal light that streamed in from the windows, allowing Taeyong to see Johnny’s dim face in the dark, “I’m just going to want this all the time now that I’ve gotten it once,” Taeyong murmured, and Johnny’s head fell to the side, his hand still grazing up and down Taeyong’s arm and shoulder.

“I think there’s a saying in there. Something about better to have tried and regretted than never trying at all?” Johnny whispered and Taeyong crawled a few inches higher, to reach Johnny’s face with his own.

“Or something about addiction? I don’t know,” Taeyong whispered and he kissed Johnny again.

Johnny lips were the softest part of him, Taeyong had concluded. He really could never get tired of kissing Johnny, tasting his tongue, and hearing him sigh dreamily into his mouth.

Taeyong lifted himself, and slid his knee between Johnny’s legs, as his mouth moved to kiss Johnny’s cheek and then down to his neck. Johnny’s immediate little gasp as Taeyong’s thigh slipped between his legs made Taeyong smile as he lightly pecked under Johnny’s ear.

The alpha’s hands had both slid down Taeyong’s back, and Taeyong shuddered a little as Johnny’s warm fingers slipped under his shirt, holding him by the waist, and gliding up and down his sensitive spine. It was Taeyong’s turn to sigh delightfully and he nudged Johnny’s jaw with his nose, to get access to kiss more of his neck.

Taeyong found Johnny’s pulse and he opened his lips and softly sucked that point on Johnny’s neck, like an open-mouthed kiss. Johnny let out a little groan at that, and Taeyong felt his shirt getting pulled up even more, exposing more of his skin.

Taeyong moved away from Johnny’s neck and pushed himself to kneel up over Johnny. The blanket fell away as he sat up, and in the dim light Taeyong could see Johnny’s eyes on him as Taeyong lifted the hem of his uncomfortable shirt. Johnny’s hands clung to Taeyong’s pants as the smaller man pulled the shirt off his form. Taeyong loved the way Johnny’s breath left his lips, his whole torso shrinking as Johnny tried to keep composure at Taeyong’s now half naked body on top of him.

Taeyong tossed the shirt away and lowered himself back onto Johnny’s chest, his hands going above the alpha’s head to tangle into his hair and kiss him again.

Taeyong felt a zing of pleasure as Johnny’s hands roamed his back again. A familiar hot pleasure ignited in his core as he felt those strong and gentle hands run the length of his back and grip his hips. Taeyong sighed into Johnny’s mouth a little as he tipped forward, arching his back and putting a minimal amount of pressure down on Johnny’s hips with his, which made the alpha under him let out a soft, appreciative growl.

Taeyong felt Johnny’s arousal start under him and Taeyong knew in a few minutes he’d feel his too. The smells in the room had suddenly become thicker as Kun’s scent was drowned out by Johnny’s lusty infatuation with the man on top of him.

Taeyong knew what he wanted to do the moment he started to feel Johnny grow under him, and Taeyong pushed himself up once more from Johnny’s form and started his slow crawl downwards.

Kissing his jaw and neck again, then what he could of Johnny’s collarbone, Taeyong’s fingers lowered down across Johnny’s stomach to the hem of his shirt. Taeyong moved his whole body once more, putting his hand on the bed to steady himself as he moved his other leg to come between both Johnny’s legs.

Johnny’s breath got thinner as Taeyong moved Johnny’s thighs apart to settle between them, his legs tucked under him on the futon, and Taeyong’s hands still persuading Johnny’s shirt up. Johnny took the hint and sat up quickly, tearing his shirt from his body unlike Taeyong who had tried to strip his slowly. It didn’t matter when Taeyong saw Johnny shirtless and up close like this.

Taeyong felt his arousal ramp up when his hands traced up Johnny’s bare stomach, and touched his chest; his skin was soft but the muscles underneath were firm. Johnny’s physique was unlike anything Taeyong could have dreamed of. The body shape of a swimmer, but not skinny. Johnny was built like a _ man _. A perfect specimen of what an alpha could look like. Wide shoulders, notched collarbones, broad chest, thick arms, a tapered waist that led down to cut hip bones and a thin line of hair trailing from his navel down into his pants. Pants now starting to strain with Johnny’s swelling cock.

Taeyong bit his lip and he stared into Johnny’s eyes as his fingers curled into the waistband of Johnny’s pants.

“You know you don’t have to,” Johnny whispered, but the desperate tone of his breath betrayed the words he spoke.

“But I _ want _ to,” Taeyong responded as one of his hands slipped town to run gently over the thick bulge just beneath Johnny’s pants. Taeyong relished the reaction of Johnny’s mouth falling open, his thighs and stomach clenching.

“_ Fuck _,” Johnny murmured and Taeyong felt his arousal overcome him and he could feel a warm wetness begin to gather between his cheeks.

Taeyong took Johnny’s breathy curse as a ‘yes’ and he slowly started to peel Johnny’s pants down. The alpha lifted his hips for Taeyong to lower his pants just enough to release Johnny’s cock from them. He was thick, just like many other physical aspects of him. Lips, thighs, chest, and cock. Johnny’s length was warm to the touch as Taeyong smoothed a soft hand over the underside and gently gripped the middle of it, making Johnny moan softly under his breath as Taeyong languidly stroked him upwards.

A rush of uncontained lust flowed through Taeyong as he finally held Johnny in his palm, and moved his other hand to grasp it as well, his fists one on top of the other, measuring Johnny as best he could.

“_ Big _,” Taeyong whispered, his voice speaking before his brain could tell him to keep it to himself, and Johnny let out a soft laugh through his nose.

“Only a little,” the man on his back in front of him snickered, and Taeyong’s tongue licked his lips unconsciously as he reveled in Johnny’s thickness. The alpha quieted again as Taeyong’s hands moved up and down gently, traveling the length of Johnny’s further stiffening cock, feeling the soft skin and the even softer, crown-like head.

He wished it was a little lighter in the room, he wanted to see the contours of the veins, the color differences between the shaft and head. Taeyong used one hand to trace down farther, and he lightly touched Johnny’s sensitive balls, making the alpha gasp and his legs twitch.

Taeyong went further, one hand cupping Johnny’s sac, and the other softly, steadily stroking the length of him up and down, listening for Johnny’s gasps and murmurs and the way his hands would grip the sheet on the futons under them.

Without warning, Taeyong dipped down and took the head of Johnny’s cock into his mouth, making Johnny falter, and let out a moan slightly louder than anticipated. One of Johnny’s hands flew to cover his mouth and Taeyong heard Johnny’s harsh inhale through his fingers.

The head of his cock was so silky, and Taeyong softly, tenderly brought it into his mouth to lave his tongue across the underside and press the head of him up into his soft palate, running the tip of his tongue through the slit. Johnny’s breath was ragged and wrecked, and Taeyong loved the taste of him in his mouth as well as the smell of alpha increasing all around him.

“Just so you know…” Johnny managed to breathe out, “You’re going to make me come in, like, two minutes flat,” the bigger male muttered out between breaths and Taeyong took that as a challenge.

Taeyong had sucked a dick in his past— just one, a handful of times —but this was much different. Johnny was thoroughly enjoying the experience and he was appreciatively whining and moaning, letting Taeyong know through soft praise that what he was doing was ‘_ so good _ ’ and ‘ _ ooh yes _’ to coach him through it.

Taeyong wasn’t interested in deep-throating all of Johnny, the omega knew that Johnny was just too big for that, so one of Taeyong’s free hands came up to massage and grip the base of Johnny’s shaft, where his knot would form. Taeyong took his time, and felt Johnny’s legs quiver and clench at his sides as the smaller male ran one thumb up and down the base, coaxing Johnny to swell to his fullest, all the while continuing to gently and leisurely suck at the head of his cock.

Getting Johnny, the king of this prison, the most feared and respected faux-gang leader, to come completely undone in a matter of minutes really did something to Taeyong’s confidence. Johnny’s thick knot filled out his hand almost completely, and Taeyong was only partly prepared for Johnny’s orgasm when it hit.

His only warning was when Johnny’s hand flew from gripping the sheets to cover his mouth, before his whole body tightened and the first gush of sticky, salty cum erupted in Taeyong’s mouth.

Overwhelmed by the smell of Johnny, the sounds of his muffled pleasure, and the way the muscles of his thighs and stomach rippled with the oncoming waves, Taeyong was unable to swallow it all. He did his best, but in the end, he had a dribble of warm afterglow trailing down his chin, and onto his hand still jerking the base of Johnny’s cock.

When Johnny’s breathing evened, and his muscles and legs relaxed, Taeyong slowly peel his sticky fingers from his lover’s softening cock and sat up.

Johnny lay sprawled before him, one hand on his stomach, the other up over his head, and his pants still halfway down. His dark hair was pushed back from his face and his breathing was heavy and even. Johnny reached above him into the cubbies under his cot, and produced a clean white undershirt.

“Here,” he breathed out, and Taeyong gratefully took the shirt.

“Thank you,” the omega said automatically and he wiped his face first and Johnny let out a little chuckle, his stomach tensing with the laugh. As Taeyong wiped the mess from his hand, Johnny lifted his legs and pulled his pants off the rest of the way, kicking them to the foot of their makeshift bed. When Taeyong was done cleaning himself as best he could, he attempted to crawl back up to Johnny’s face, but when he was halfway there, Johnny reached his hands up to Taeyong’s waist and easily tossed Taeyong onto his back.

Taeyong squeaked in surprise when Johnny flipped them, and Taeyong felt the unavoidable dripping from under his pants nearly double when his back hit the warm mattress and Johnny’s body covered his. Johnny buried his face into Taeyong neck’s and started to ravish him where he could. Taeyong felt his toes curl, and he bent his knees up, Johnny now completely naked and between his legs. Taeyong raised his hands to grip the alpha’s shoulders as Johnny kissed and nipped at his neck and earlobe. It made Taeyong’s breathing thin and he whimpered as he felt his own cock throb in his pants.

Taeyong felt his mind grow hazy when Johnny inhaled a long draft of his scent, and Taeyong felt the strong shoulders he was holding curl into him. One of Johnny’s hands threaded into Taeyong’s hair and he pulled the omega’s head to the side so Johnny could kiss and nibble more delicious skin on Taeyong’s neck.

“You know how I keep saying I could _ devour _ you?” Johnny husked into his ear and Taeyong could bet that he had never been more aroused in his _ life _ at the implications, “I’d _ really _ like to do that right now.”

“…O-okay,” Taeyong barely mumbled, “Devour me,” he spurred and Johnny let out a deep, sexy growl from the back of his throat and Taeyong laid back and let Johnny take the lead.

The alpha— muscled, tall, hair wild and unkempt —slunk down Taeyong’s body, taking the time to kiss a trail down his bare chest, making Taeyong’s breath shudder and his insecurities of the past resurface, but Johnny always seemed to say the right thing at the right time.

“You smell so _ fucking _ good,” Johnny’s whole figure rumbled with the compliment, his hands slid down Taeyong’s arms as he went and squeezed his little lover’s unsure hands when he got down to settle, his legs on either side of Taeyong’s thighs. Johnny’s hands came to settle on Taeyong’s hips and the omega wanted to curl in on himself but he saw Johnny’s eyes, dark in the dim light, look up at him and Taeyong could see the alpha’s pretty white teeth in the shadow as he smiled, “Turn over,” Johnny murmured and guided him with his hands to flip Taeyong over onto his stomach.

Taeyong felt himself shaking as he bared his back to Johnny, and the alpha started to peel off his pants. Taeyong arched, helping Johnny take the pants down and Taeyong buried his head in the sheets as he heard Johnny breath only through his nose and felt the tension in the confined room get hotter as he was finally devoid of all clothing, like the other male.

Taeyong shuddered as Johnny’s fingers slid slowly up the back of his calves, thighs, and then finally up to the small globes of his ass before he gave them both an even squeeze. Taeyong whimpered, both in want and in anticipation. Johnny slowly pushed Taeyong’s legs apart and Taeyong started to shiver as Johnny moved to lay between his splayed thighs, and Taeyong felt much too exposed and open for a moment.

“Oh, my god,” Taeyong heard Johnny whisper before Taeyong felt Johnny’s warm face get pressed between his cheeks and he felt a hot, wet tongue touch him where nothing has ever touched him before.

Taeyong let out a surprised and strangled gasp as Johnny’s tongue licked him, and not in small gentle licks, but deeply delving into Taeyong’s tight core, like he wanted to clean Taeyong out from the inside. Taeyong’s toes curled, his legs beat against the bed, his hands fisted into the mattress, and his breath couldn’t be controlled.

“Johnny, _ Johnny _…” he moaned, face first into the pillow to muffle his confused ecstasy. He couldn’t stay still, the foreign feeling of someone’s tongue on his most intimate places was conflicting in his mind. Ten had gushed once or twice before about how much he loves to be eaten out but Taeyong couldn’t calm his mind enough to form an opinion.

Johnny was in his own little world as he tasted the honeysweet slick that Taeyong was producing. His hands had a firm and desperate grip on Taeyong’s hips, his thumbs holding open the soft cheeks of muscle so he could get as much access as possible. Taeyong was writhing in front of him and Johnny was feeling his pride inflate at being the first person to send Taeyong babbling and twitching, and arching his hips up to meet his mouth.

The tight ring of clamped muscles was slowly being eased open as Johnny pushed his tongue forward, and he could feel Taeyong’s slick dripping down his chin. When Taeyong had relaxed a little bit, Johnny started to ease back and swipe, longer slower licks on Taeyong’s puckered hole, licking up the remnants of fluids and taking a moment to admire the silhouette of Taeyong. The smaller man had his legs spread wide, and his face still hidden, but his shock of dark hair and the way his shoulder blades protruded, and the slope of his little waist was like art to Johnny. Every little notch in his spine and tiny mole on his skin was something Johnny wanted to memorize.

Taeyong felt his extremely hard cock trapped between himself and the mattress and Johnny’s tempo had him rubbing unsatisfyingly into the sheets beneath him. When Johnny pulled away after ten or fifteen minutes of pampering Taeyong’s dripping entrance, the omega could feel his precome dripping onto the sheets.

Johnny’s ears tuned into Taeyong, who was breathing heavily but evenly, and Johnny took his hips once more and guided Taeyong to flip over onto his back again. Taeyong felt like a wound-up ragdoll as he passed one leg over Johnny’s head and the alpha smiled once more in the dim light.

As soon as Taeyong had settled onto his back, Johnny between his legs again, Taeyong bit his lip as his cock twitched against his stomach, lying flat and hard against his skin. Johnny took Taeyong’s ankles and softly pushed Taeyong’s knees up to bend.

“I can’t believe I get to see you like this,” Johnny murmured, his voice rumbling just above a whisper, making Taeyong moan softly in the back of his throat, “I’m never going to forget this moment,” the alpha promised and Taeyong felt his heartbeat increase and his head fall to the side. He’d never forget this night either, their secret on the floor of a prison cell. Johnny’s hand came up to pass over his cock and give it a small grip, tipping it upwards and Taeyong sucked in a breath as Johnny ducked down to lick his cock.

Taeyong was always the one giving blowjobs, never before has the favor been returned until now.

He shouted at the feeling of a warm, wet tongue passing over his sensitive cockhead and Johnny let out a humorous ‘shhh’, to which Taeyong responded by clapping his hands over his mouth.

Unlike the fervent and enthusiastic approach Johnny had to eating Taeyong out, Johnny was taking his time lapping long swipes up Taeyong’s length, and slowly drawing Taeyong’s cock between his lips at a measured and languid pace.

Taeyong, in response, was unable to control his hands and legs. His knees, bent, had fallen completely open and his toes were flexing and curling against the mattress and sheets. His hands were constantly changing, covering his face, gripping his hair, or the pillow, or the sheets by his side. Taeyong could feel Johnny’s smile against his skin, even when Johnny’s mouth was around his cock, and Taeyong was panting like he had run miles.

Taeyong was finally sinking into the feeling. Johnny’s mouth was easily able to take all of him in and when Johnny’s warm lips met the base of his shaft, and the bigger man’s lips and nose touched his pelvis, it made Taeyong whimper higher than he had thought he could. His thighs shook and quivered.

He felt Johnny’s hands, both of them holding the outside of his hips, move to link under his thighs, forcing Taeyong to bend his knees and plant his feet on the futon once more. Johnny’s hands softly gripped his hip bones, making Taeyong suck in a breath and arch, his toes curling once more, and then Johnny’s right hand trailed down around his thigh.

Taeyong’s breath got thinner when he felt Johnny’s thumb run through the copious slick dripping from his entrance, and his mouth on Taeyong’s little cock slowed down.

“Ah!” Taeyong moaned a little louder once more when Johnny’s finger pressed over it again, sliding up through the fragrant mess and Taeyong bit his bottom lip and withheld another cry.

For a moment, Johnny’s finger teased his entrance in slow circles, following the ring of muscles and his mouth had stopped moving as fluidly over Taeyong’s cock. The omega was shaking once more with the anticipation and he looked down at Johnny.

Even though it was dark, he could still see Johnny’s eyes clearly looking up at him, his thick eyebrows furrowed like he was asking a question and Taeyong realized what Johnny was looking for.

“Please?” Taeyong whispered breathlessly, the word dropping from his mouth quickly. His head fell back onto the mattress when he felt the alpha’s thumb move away only to be replaced by his index finger. There was an initial press, and then Johnny’s finger easily slipped inside.

It was another foreign feeling, but Taeyong had been so worked up that it felt _ damn _ good. His insides were sensitive and Johnny revelled in how tight and velvety the omega felt around his finger.

Pushing and pulling the finger in and out, Johnny found an equal pace once more with his mouth and hand, and Taeyong was beginning to sweat. He knew he had to be quiet, but he didn’t know how. His bottom lip was tender from his teeth scraping them as his mewls and whimpers escaped his throat.

He didn’t think this feeling, a hot and talented tongue sucking his length deeply and a finger dragging in and out of him could feel any more glorious, until Johnny pressed in deeper and touched something incredible and new.

Taeyong’s eyes saw white as an explosion of internal pleasure was ignited and Taeyong didn’t know if he wanted more or if he needed to get away from it because his feet started digging into the bed and pushing his hips up and Johnny had to follow the motion of his body with his own.

Johnny touched it again and Taeyong felt a string of curses and moans leave his mouth. He didn’t know what he was saying or if it made any sense beyond the feelings and the new experience. The breaths taken in between were deep and his chest was falling and expanding erratically; Taeyong could hardly breath but the white pleasure of Johnny pressing and massaging his prostate was incredible, thrilling, and mind blowing.

Through the frenzy, a feeling was building. Taeyong knew he was going to come and he knew it was going to be the best orgasm he’d ever had; he held his breath. The rational side of his brain was telling him to prepare to keep quiet, but when Johnny’s finger slid out only to be replaced by a pair of fingers, his rationale died.

“Fuck… Johnny…” Taeyong’s broken voice managed and his hands came down to grip his own thighs and hold Johnny’s free hand for support and connection to earth when he inevitably exploded, but Johnny’s free hand took Taeyong’s wrist and guided it to Johnny’s head.

Taeyong felt Johnny’s thick hair, a little wet from sweating too, and the incredible feeling of Johnny’s head still bobbing with Taeyong’s cock in his mouth made Taeyong’s whole body throb. He bit his bottom lip again and ran his hand through Johnny’s hair, trying to breathe again and find purchase. Johnny’s long fingers touched that sweet spot in him once more and Taeyong know he was too close to the edge to keep from teetering.

His breath got caught in his throat once he reached the precipice. One hand gripped Johnny’s hair, and the other grabbed the pillow under his head and pulled it over his face. Taeyong’s teeth sank into the fabric of the pillow and he felt his whole lower body tighten.

There was a moment of absolute quiet, before Johnny felt Taeyong’s muscles squeeze around his fingers, and he felt the cock in his mouth twitch and then gush with warm, salty come, followed by the longest, most erogenous muffled scream from under the pillow Taeyong was smothering himself with.

Johnny felt his own cock twitch under him as he watched with rapture as Taeyong’s body came undone. His shaking legs, his fingers tight in Johnny’s hair, the way his chest was rapidly rising and falling, and the inevitable slow relax as he watched all the energy seep from Taeyong’s body.

When the man under him finally stopped moaning, and the cock in his mouth stopped throbbing, Johnny eased off. He slowly took Taeyong out of his mouth and swallowed what was left in his throat. He gently eased his fingers out of Taeyong’s still dripping and shaking body.

Taeyong was still trying to catch his breath but his body felt like an egg; once perfect and structured, but now smashed onto the floor, dripping and oozing everywhere, his limbs stretched out completely to the four points of the futons. He had been wound so tightly a moment ago, and now that the tension had been released, he was left shaking. Johnny took up the same soiled shirt that Taeyong had used and he cleaned up his own hand and chin, still kneeling between Taeyong’s splayed thighs. Johnny tossed the shirt away and grabbed the edge of the blanket before he returned to Taeyong’s side.

He felt Johnny crawl up his form, and felt the blanket they were sharing fall softly over them and Johnny had to chuckle softly, making Taeyong’s heart flutter at the sound as the alpha slowly removed the pillow from Taeyong’s flushed face. Taeyong’s lungs were thankful for the cooler air, but the fresh smell of Johnny made him shake a little more.

“Did I kill you?” Johnny whispered.

“…Only completely,” Taeyong managed out and Johnny laughed once more as he fell down to Taeyong’s side.

Taeyong moaned as Johnny grabbed one of Taeyong’s knees and lifted it over Johnny’s and then reached for the second one as well. Taeyong’s thigh muscles protested as he shut his legs and threw them both to drape over Johnny’s. The alpha had curled onto his side, and pulled Taeyong into his chest, the omega still on his back and their legs interlinked. Johnny felt Taeyong’s compact form continue to shudder, and Johnny pulled the blanket up over their bare bodies more, cuddling in close to Taeyong.

Taeyong had his eyes closed now, the aftermath of their play exhausting him and Johnny tipped Taeyong’s face towards him with a finger on his chin and Taeyong stopped shaking as Johnny’s lips met his once more.

“Hey,” Johnny whispered.

“Mm?” Taeyong answered, unable to make his brain choose words, but his hands moved up to take Johnny’s, holding the large hand in both of his to his chest.

“I love you,” Johnny whispered and Taeyong’s heart swelled with their newfound romance.

“I love you too,” Taeyong whispered back, and Johnny and him kissed once more, and then again, slowly pecking until Taeyong physically couldn’t anymore and Johnny rested his head by Taeyong’s.

After a few minutes, Taeyong decided to move, and he turned onto his side, lifting his legs over Johnny’s to relax against their makeshift mattress. Johnny shifted too and put his arm fully around Taeyong’s shoulders and pulled the smaller man to him, pressing the bends of them together perfectly.

Taeyong sighed at the feeling of Johnny curling around him, spooning him with no barriers between. It was the kind of cuddling Taeyong had always wanted to be a part of and it felt good to sink back against a warm chest and know that this was where his bones were going to rest tonight.

Taeyong got what he wanted for his birthday when the two of them fell asleep holding each other for the first time, their scents sinking into each other and melding, and Johnny’s arm slung across him and holding him secure.

It was warm and dark when Taeyong woke. He pulled in a breath and the first thing he smelled was Johnny. Fresh, woody, and deep.

The two of them were in the exact position they had fallen asleep in. On their sides, spooned against each other, Johnny behind him and Taeyong swaddled in his embrace. Johnny’s arm was hooked around his waist and Taeyong’s hand slid down from above his head to find Johnny’s hand and hold it. He took the alpha’s warm hand gently and Taeyong smiled, knowing it was still far too dark and early, and that they still had plenty of time to sleep some more.

Taeyong shifted his legs just a fraction, to settle back deeper into his lover’s form and find sleep again, but when he shifted, a strike of uncomfortable mortification broke through his sleepy veil.

Taeyong was absolutely _ wet _ under the covers.

He stilled completely, his shoulders and thighs tensing up and Taeyong’s breath caught in his throat silently when Johnny moved behind him. Johnny’s hand slipped from his and ran up Taeyong’s stomach to pull Taeyong back by the chest just a little tighter. Taeyong felt Johnny’s thigh shift and he felt the unmistakable prod of a half-swollen dick behind him. Taeyong’s arousal, slowly creeping upon him in his sleep, multiplied and he felt Johnny smell the back of his head in his sleep and Taeyong stayed completely still until he felt Johnny sigh and settle once more.

Taeyong felt his heartbeat drum in his chest as Johnny slept blissfully behind him and Taeyong could only wrack his brain for ideas. Johnny’s arm was tighter around him than before. He wasn’t sure he could slip out of Johnny’s grasp without waking the alpha.

Taeyong, with no ideas, decided he should move his legs, try and keep his thighs apart so the slickness between his cheeks could maybe dry up before the sun rose and the two of them had to exit the cell and be a part of the prison population once again.

Taeyong swallowed, and slowly let his top leg shift over, to tilt his hips into the futon, but once he did that, he realized that he was half hard too, and opening his thighs partially did not help the feeling of his slick slowly seeping across his thigh.

Johnny shifted too, and Taeyong felt his whole body heat up as he felt Johnny’s partially hard length bump his ass cheeks. Taeyong buried his face into the futon in silence as he felt Johnny’s fully naked body cuddle closer, and Taeyong stopped breathing when he felt Johnny’s length slot between his legs unknowingly and bump against his ass.

There were a few moments of stillness as Taeyong felt Johnny relax fully once more, his arm still holding him tight and his breathing evening out, but Taeyong felt rigid and stuck and his heartbeat was betraying him. The smaller man tried to find relaxation, but he was _ hyper _ aware of the alpha’s cock between his legs, extremely close to his dripping hole, and his mind couldn’t shut up.

If he moved, he ran the risk of the situation getting worse, if he stayed still there was little chance of the situation getting better. Damned if he did, damned if he didn’t.

Taeyong took in a long breath, to force his body to relax on the exhale and push thoughts of their precarious position from his mind and try and sleep again, but in his exhale, his legs relaxed and Johnny pressed forward just a little bit more.

Taeyong’s mouth opened, but his throat closed up to contain his moan, as he felt Johnny’s swell slide up through the mess he had created and lightly, delicately pass by his sensitive hole.

It was one little touch, but it made Taeyong’s body reignite again.

Johnny let out a sleepy grumble in his slumber and Taeyong melted when he felt Johnny smell his neck and grip him a little more.

Unable to stop himself, needing more and more, Taeyong’s hips began to just so slightly flex and relax to feel the tease of something against his wanting entrance. His mind was bathed in gold as he got it.

The slick that was continuing to gather and drip out of him provided the perfect lubrication for Taeyong to rock back and forth, just softly.

He wanted to close his legs, trap Johnny’s cock there and feel the feeling of something thick and heavy between his thighs, spearing through and gliding pleasurably against him.

He knew Johnny was going to wake up if he continued down this spiral, and the idea excited him more. Taeyong felt hot, and like it was another secret in the dark, but one just for him. Taeyong’s slow rocking of his hips also put pressure on his own little cock, that was pressing into the futon mattress, but the real icing was Johnny’s cock, getting steadily bigger the more Taeyong rocked.

He heard Johnny’s breathing behind him grow in tempo and Taeyong knew it was only a matter of time before he was caught, dripping all over his lover’s dick which had somehow found its way between his thighs. Taeyong knew a part of him wanted to be caught. It was the only way he knew he’d get more.

Taeyong let out a soft moan into the room as his softly swaying hips pressed back a little firmer and he felt his ass touch Johnny’s pelvis. The deeper he pulled back and forth, the more of the alpha’s length he’d get to slide across his hole. Taeyong had no idea how to stop and he didn’t want to.

He knew it the moment Johnny woke up.

The alpha’s arm curled around him tighter, and Johnny drew in a deep breath from his hairline, while simultaneously pulling Taeyong back as he pressed forward, slipping through Taeyong’s thighs.

The low groan from behind Taeyong made his body ramp up the heat again, and Johnny’s hand slid down his ribs, hips, and flank to reach in front of Taeyong. The omega whimpered when Johnny’s hand touched Taeyong’s dick and the tip of his own smothered cock between Taeyong’s dripping thighs.

“_ Taeyong _ ,” Johnny’s first words came out sleepy, thick, and admonishing, just like he had caught Taeyong in the act, and he _ had. _ It made Taeyong whimper in hot shame. Johnny drew in another breath as his hand slipped from both of their cocks to grip Taeyong’s hip, “You’re playing a _ dangerous _ game,” the alpha rumbled into his ear and Taeyong reached back to card his fingers into Johnny’s hair.

Taeyong found his opening to move his legs and he did, aligning his knees together and creating a tighter space for Johnny’s cock. Taeyong pulled forward again, and then slowly pushed his ass back and the feeling was delicious. Johnny moaned once more into Taeyong’s ear as his cock pushed through the tight opening of Taeyong’s wet thighs. His slick was delightful, and the feeling of Johnny’s cock dragging back and forth over his opening was even more so.

Johnny sucked in another deep breath and his exhale was shaky.

“F-fuck,” the alpha cursed and Taeyong moaned quietly as the two continued to move together. Taeyong and Johnny both pulled away and then pressed back together in the same slow tempo, their breaths and sighs matching each other.

Taeyong’s cock was dripping with precome. If Johnny’s was too, it was all mixed in with Taeyong’s slick.

They rocked together for minutes and the pleasure he had been experiencing was slowly turning into tortuousness. He wanted _ more _. He knew what more meant, but the tangible idea of what could only be the next best thing was an idea Taeyong had scrambled thoughts about.

He wanted to quiet his insecurities; he wanted the knots in his stomach at the idea of it to untangle and leave. He wanted to know the feeling of it, but the first step to knowing was the thought that uneased him the most. But… it was _ Johnny _. He wasn’t with his ex. He wasn’t with some random, drunk alpha at a college party. He wasn’t pressed against the shelves of a broom closet. He was with the safest man he’d ever met; a man he knew he loved.

“Johnny,” Taeyong whispered in a sigh and Johnny’s hands gripped him firmer.

Taeyong pulled his hips back and at the right second, he angled them. This time, when Johnny’s cock slipped through his slick, it didn’t come out of the opening in his thighs.

Taeyong gasped at the feeling of Johnny’s cock slipping inside for the first time. There was small pinch, a little bit of pain at the feeling of something big going somewhere where only fingers had gone before. The alpha behind him felt the change and Johnny moaned wantonly into his neck and Taeyong felt Johnny experience a full body shiver behind him.

“_ Taeyong _ ,” Johnny whimpered, his alpha’s voice going thin, “I’m _ so _ sorry,” he gasped out and Taeyong felt Johnny pull back, and a fear struck through Taeyong before he pulled his hand from the back of Johnny’s neck and gripped the alpha’s thigh, steadying him before he could slip out all the way.

“No!” Taeyong plead, “No. I _ want _ you,” he finished and Johnny’s breath became ragged at the proclamation. The tip of Johnny’s dick was still inside Taeyong, and just the little part was not enough. Taeyong had only got a couple inches, but he needed more, there was no going back in his mind. The moment was _ now _.

“Are you sure?” Johnny’s voice was wrecked, like he wanted this so, so much, but he wouldn’t dare if Taeyong had any doubts. Taeyong nodded his head against the futon.

“Yes,” Taeyong whispered, “I want you,” he repeated, knowing it was true with his whole body.

Johnny’s breath pulled in once again, taking Taeyong’s sweet scent, and Johnny’s hands softened on his hip and came up to hold Taeyong by the chest again, his forearm hooking around him. Taeyong’s hand stayed firm on Johnny’s thigh, holding the alpha to him, and Johnny pushed forward with his hips once more. Taeyong was still as Johnny slowly inched back inside.

The stretch was not comfortable, but his slick made it easier.

Taeyong was trying to keep his breath even, but Johnny behind him was trembling and gasping for breath as he slowly pushed inside Taeyong. Johnny’s leg pressed against the back of Taeyong’s, and the omega once again parted his thighs and bent his knee to make space for Johnny to enter him more.

Taeyong whimpered when the stretch was a little too much and Johnny heard the iota of pain in his voice and pulled back. Taeyong felt Johnny ease from him, and was afraid for a moment that Johnny was going to pull his cock from him completely, but then he felt Johnny press back in, and Taeyong sighed audibly.

With every small thrust, Johnny eased in deeper, and Taeyong was finding the rhythm. He moved his hand from its grip on Johnny’s thigh to crumple the sheets by his head. Behind him, Taeyong felt and heard Johnny’s breath get huskier and Taeyong started arching his back against Johnny’s torso. Johnny’s pelvis met the swell of Taeyong’s ass for the very first time and Taeyong let out a soft moan, knowing his lover was very close to finally filling him.

Johnny let out a growl and Taeyong felt the air get punched from his lungs as Johnny quickly slipped from him with a frustrated breath.

“No—” Taeyong tried to protest, wanting Johnny to stay, hold him, continue with what was happening, but Taeyong’s plea ended with a small moan as Johnny leapt from laying with him. Johnny threw the blanket off of them, and roughly grabbed Taeyong by the shoulder and pulled him onto his back.

Taeyong felt Johnny’s hands, needy, desperate and clumsy as they took Taeyong’s knees and pushed the omega open again.

Taeyong felt a rush of emotion he wasn’t prepared for when Johnny knelt between his open legs, face to face with him in the dark, and guided the head of his cock back into him. Taeyong’s hands flew up to take Johnny’s shoulders and he tried to quiet his desperate breaths as Johnny’s face came close to his, their mouths mere centimeters apart, as the alpha slowly pushed in once more.

As inch by inch of Johnny’s length slid back into him at an agonizingly slow place, Taeyong’s fingernails gripped Johnny’s back and he let his head fall back as he opened up completely to Johnny.

“Taeyong,” Johnny whispered, “You have to tell me if I’m hurting you,” he said in a small voice. Taeyong shook his head and their lips brushed.

“You’re not,” Taeyong’s voice came out mumbled but Johnny was right there to hear it. Without another word, Johnny withdrew his hips, and then eased back into Taeyong’s silky heat.

Their breaths mixed together, their scents swirling and intoxicating them both. Johnny finally bent low, his arms at the sides of Taeyong’s head and kissed him on the lips. Taeyong was so familiar with the act of kissing Johnny now.

As their lips captured each other, Taeyong felt Johnny’s body bow over him even more as Johnny finally squeezed himself all the way home inside Taeyong’s vice-like hole. As the alpha’s pelvis ground against Taeyong’s ass, the man underneath gave a small whimper at the threshold, where the overwhelming pleasure of being filled met the brink of being too much.

Johnny heard him, and didn’t press forward more. Instead he stilled, and Taeyong’s breaths became soft moans as Johnny didn’t move any part of him but his lips. Taeyong could hardly keep up with the gentle action of Johnny slowly kissing him with the distraction going on with his lower half, and he ended up dropping his head back again, unable to focus on one thing. 

Johnny kissed his chin, and then his jaw, down to pepper his exposed neck in open-mouth kisses. Taeyong’s fingers drifted down to the back of Johnny’s neck and he felt a sense of belonging when he was able to put his arms around the man on top of him.

Taeyong’s clenched knees relaxed a little and he realized it no longer hurt. It just felt… in a silly way, unfulfilling. To be locked together, and not continue. Or rather, to have barely started and yet not even begun.

“_ Johnny _,” Taeyong whispered, and he slightly rolled his hips up. Johnny withdrew from him just a little, raising his head to look down at Taeyong and the omega bit his lip at the slight friction of the pull-out. Johnny’s eyes, still shadowed in the darkness but still detailed in Taeyong’s vision, locked with Taeyong’s half-lidded ones. Taeyong saw Johnny’s eyebrows pinch up in pleasure and his mouth open in a quiet moan as the alpha stroked back into him and Taeyong rolled his hips up again to meet his movement.

In a matter of seconds, they had found a perfect tempo and Taeyong’s eyes rolled behind his eyelids and his nails scraped slowly down Johnny’s muscled back as he let himself go to the pleasure of making love.

Johnny’s sighs and little grunts were music to Taeyong’s ears, and Johnny could only think the same of Taeyong’s short breaths and even shorter mewls.

Johnny changed the pace. Slowing down and lifting himself higher to give Taeyong long, even pulls that had Taeyong dripping even more all over the sheets beneath them, and providing more slick for Johnny to better please him.

When Johnny crouched lower, his knees drawing up higher behind Taeyong’s thighs and pushing all the way, deep inside Taeyong’s heat, Taeyong moaned a little louder than he intended. Johnny was spurred on by the sound and started a slow rumble in Taeyong’s ear as Johnny gained speed. Taeyong held his breath at the feeling of Johnny’s short, deep thrusts that had picked up in pace considerably. His legs twitched and trembled at the feeling and Taeyong drew his legs up, opening even farther, and locked his ankles behind Johnny’s back, his legs tightening around Johnny’s middle and in the moment, Johnny moaned his name.

“Taeyong,” through clenched teeth and he started thrusting harder. The omega hummed in pleasure as he felt himself get sweetly fucked into the floor beneath them, the sound of their skin slapping as they met and Taeyong’s cock hard and trapped between them. His hands clung to Johnny’s back for purchase as the new position allowed Johnny to touch Taeyong’s prostate and the omega squeaked at the feeling.

Johnny’s hand would run through his hair, pushing it out of his face and his lips would kiss Taeyong breathless as the strong male over him took care of his body.

Taeyong knew they had only been at this for a number of minutes, but he felt like he could come at any second, his thighs straining and his sweat gathering on his brow.

Johnny changed his position, moving down lower to lay his body flush against Taeyong’s and Taeyong was forced to unlock his legs. Johnny continued to move at the fast, amazing pace and Taeyong hummed as he released Johnny’s shoulders and hooked his hands under his own knees to bend his legs open further.

Johnny’s hips shuddered at Taeyong’s flexibility and the alpha growled into his ear hotly. Taeyong shut his eyes and lost himself in the feeling. Johnny’s warm body, the feeling of their wet skin sticking together, the smell of the two of them melding like they were always meant to smell like each other. The feeling of the futon under him, the fact that he didn’t care if anyone could hear them, or see them if they looked through the glass windows of the cell. None of it mattered.

Taeyong could feel Johnny slowing down and Taeyong put one hand on his lover’s shoulder as he heard Johnny’s labored breathing and felt him tremble.

“I…” Johnny huffed and then raised his head to look Taeyong in the eye again, “I want you on top for a while,” Johnny stated and Taeyong felt a rush of excitement at being told that. He wanted to do anything that would please Johnny. He wanted to try new things with him and soak in this time as much as he could. Taeyong nodded.

“Okay,” he agreed and Taeyong tucked his knees in as Johnny placed his hands under the omega, then rolled them both. Johnny let out a big sigh as his back met the futon and Taeyong let out a gasp of surprise at the feeling.

Taeyong’s hands grabbed johnny’s shoulders as he steadied himself and his eyes opened wide at the feeling of Johnny spearing up into him.

“Are you alright?” Johnny asked, concerned and Taeyong nodded, trying to catch his breath.

“It feels… so good,” Taeyong huffed and he flexed, feeling Johnny’s tummy muscles flutter under him, “How do you… feel bigger like this?” Taeyong managed out as he ground down on Johnny, letting his legs relax and gravity pull him down. Johnny’s cock was putting constant pressure on his prostate like this and Taeyong started to tremble at the intense feeling, not knowing how to make his body move.

Johnny’s hands caressed his arms as Taeyong fought to catch his breath. Taeyong let out a small moan as he ever so slightly pushed himself up on his legs. He didn’t know why it felt so different like this but his whole body started to shake as he ever so gently started to ease himself into a slight bounce.

“Baby,” Johnny said, using a very endearing tone that made Taeyong blush in the face and whine deep in the back of his throat, “Are you okay?” Johnny asked again, his hands searching for Taeyong’s waist. The man on top nodded, his head lolling slightly.

“I-I like this… a lot,” he said, unable to come up with something more intelligent.

“Come here,” Johnny said and Taeyong slowly eased himself to lay on Johnny’s chest, doing what Johnny did earlier and placing both his hands by Johnny’s head. Taeyong moaned, this position was a lot easier for him to handle at the moment and he was able to slowly roll back his hips. Having Johnny under him now, the older man’s face clear to him, his black, sweat-soaked hair falling back out of his face, and his arms on his lower back, helping guide his thrusts. When Taeyong was ready once again, he kissed Johnny on the lips and then slowly sat back up, his hands on Johnny’s chest. Once again, Johnny’s thick cock pressed into his swollen prostate and Taeyong bit his lip, but was much more prepared for the feeling of it now.

He started a slow rise and fall, his entrance gripping Johnny tightly. He felt Johnny’s hips and pelvis under him coated in Taeyong’s slick and the omega didn’t know if he should be proud or embarrassed by the fact that he had soaked them both.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head again and let his head fall back onto his shoulders as he began a steady bounce. Johnny bent his knees and Taeyong hummed in approval as he was able to lean back and put his hands on his lover’s knees for balance and leverage.

The building pleasure was so much for him and he didn’t think it could get any better. Taeyong didn’t see Johnny’s hand move, but he felt the older man’s hand close around his stiff cock and Taeyong gasped and felt his rhythm falter as everything got more intense. Suddenly he was careening towards an orgasm and Taeyong wasn’t sure if he was ready yet.

“Fuck, you are so sexy,” Johnny whispered hoarsely and Taeyong knew he felt that same about Johnny.

His hips kept moving, grinding onto Johnny’s cock and thrusting up into his hand and he was mumbling and babbling and biting his lips.

His head whipped around and he spotted the white undershirt the two of them had used hours ago and he leaned over and pulled it closer to them, Johnny’s eyes following his movement and the older male nodded.

Taeyong and him locked eyes and Taeyong picked up his pace just as Johnny’s hand gripped his stiff cock even more, jerking him faster than Taeyong could keep up with. Taeyong could feel it build inside him and he knew it was going to be messy. His legs strained as he kept bouncing, it hurt and he felt his muscles burn but it didn’t matter, all that mattered was the finish line just in sight. His fumbling hands dragged the shirt up over Johnny’s hand and his straining cock.

Taeyong didn’t give a single damn if anyone heard him this time. When his orgasm hit, his walls clamped up and he couldn’t contain the guttural cry of completion that escaped from his mouth. Taeyong’s head swung back and he continued to wildly buck against Johnny’s cock still so far up his ass, and into Johnny’s hand that was expertly squeezing his come out of him.

He rode out the waves of pleasure for as long as he could, but his legs gave out on him eventually, and when he finally relaxed his muscles all over were thankful for it. Taeyong picked his head back up and stared down at Johnny with bleary, contented eyes, and Johnny’s hand slid off his cock, making Taeyong jerk at his oversensitivity. Johnny used the shirt the clean his hand and Taeyong whimpered and flinched again when Johnny touched his cock to clean it. When he moved again, he felt Jonny’s cock throb from inside him, and Taeyong realized Johnny’s knot, now at full hardness, was waiting outside his entrance.

A new wave of pleasure ran through Taeyong at the idea of Johnny’s knot, right there, ready to sink into the omega on top of him, but more than that, Taeyong wanted to see Johnny come. Although his cock was slowly softening, Taeyong gave a small motion and Johnny’s eyes fluttered as Taeyong softly rocked against his knot.

“I want you to come,” Taeyong whispered and Johnny’s hands gripped Taeyong’s thighs, “I want your knot,” he mumbled and Taeyong felt Johnny’s cock throb and twitch inside him as he said those words. Johnny let out a conflicted moan and he shook his head.

“You’re not ready for that,” Johnny said, his voice wrecked, “I don’t want to hurt you,” he added.

“But I…” Taeyong said and rolled forward slightly again, fucking himself bac onto Johnny’s cock, “…I want you to come,” he whined. Johnny sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, and then sat up.

Taeyong let out a small, surprised noise when Johnny curled himself up, changing his position without changing Taeyong’s. Johnny’s legs folded, and his arms came up to wrap around Taeyong’s waist, and Taeyong breathed in a lovely sigh as Johnny raised himself up to kiss Taeyong’s lips, the small light from outside the cell casting a glow on Johnny’s handsome face. The omega wrapped his arms around Johnny’s broad shoulders and pressed their chests together. Johnny softly took Taeyong’s hips and guided Taeyong into a slight bounce once more, adding the tired man on top with his arms.

“Taeyong,” Johnny whispered into his lips and Taeyong let out a small hum in response. Johnny took one of Taeyong’s arms with his and guided Taeyong’s hand behind him, “Remember how you did it with your mouth?” Johnny asked and Taeyong felt Johnny’s hand guide Taeyong’s under him and Taeyong touched the base of Johnny’s cock. Taeyong could feel how much slick had dripped down all over Johnny and Taeyong got the hint when he wrapped his hand around Johnny’s knot. Johnny groaned, “Yeah, like that,” he murmured, “Hold it tight?” Jonny asked and Taeyong nodded, getting the idea.

Johnny’s hands returned to his hips and the alpha lifted and encouraged Taeyong to ride him once more, helping him this time. Taeyong felt the change in Johnny when he had his hand around the alpha’s knot and it didn’t take long for Taeyong to reach his other hand behind him too.

With his hands behind him, holding onto Johnny’s cock, his shoulders were drawn back and his chest was pushed out. Johnny moaned appreciatively when Taeyong got a good grip on the alpha’s knot, just like he did when Taeyong blew him a few hours ago. Johnny kissed his neck, collar bones and chest and Taeyong moaned as he felt Johnny’s hands move to grip his ass, squeezing him and guiding him to ride Johnny.

Taeyong felt the mess dripping out of him every time his hands met his ass, acting like a shield to keep Johnny’s knot from entering him. It started to feel good for Taeyong too, as Johnny’s thickness continued to drag back and forth across his prostate.

“I want you to come in me,” Taeyong whispered into Johnny’s ear, which made Johnny’s eyes flash with want in the dim light. Taeyong kissed along Johnny’s neck, and shoulder, feeling Johnny’s desperation in his hands and breaths.

When Taeyong slightly nipped at Johnny’s neck, letting his teeth sink in, it made Johnny pull in a sharp breath and then start bucking up into Taeyong with more force than before. Taeyong moaned and his eyes rolled back. His legs started protesting again but Taeyong could not care. He kept his eyes shut as he continued to bite and suck at Johnny’s neck.

Johnny’s throat was rolling with a growl from deep inside him and Taeyong felt Johnny’s lips meet his shoulder too. Johnny bit Taeyong, slightly harder than how Taeyong was biting him, but Taeyong released Johnny’s neck and moaned into the alpha’s ear wantonly.

“Fill me up,” Taeyong started, talking filthily into Johnny’s ear as his hands clamped harder around Johnny’s knot under him, “I want to feel you come so _ deep _ inside me,” he said and it even spurned Taeyong’s cock into swelling again too, “I want to hurt all over tomorrow from this. Fuck me _ harder _, alpha,” Taeyong whined, and that must have gotten to Johnny, because Taeyong was silenced when Johnny’s fingers dug into his waist again and Taeyong felt Johnny’s teeth once more at his neck.

This time, Johnny bit down _ hard _. Taeyong saw white for a second and to keep from screaming, he buried his head into Johnny’s shoulder and bit back as his third orgasm of the night hit him unexpectedly. Johnny fucked up into him with wild abandon, Taeyong was barely moving his hips, unable to comprehend anything but the waves of pleasure he was experiencing, until he felt a more copious amount of wetness drench his hands and Johnny’s body slowly unwinding under him.

Taeyong let go of Johnny’s shoulder and leaned his head down against it to catch his breath. Johnny’s teeth slowly disconnected from the side of his neck too and Taeyong moaned softly at the feeling, then he purred as Johnny licked the place he bit like a soothing apology.

Taeyong’s wet fingers uncurled from Johnny’s knot under him and he felt the warmth of Johnny’s come drip out. Taeyong looked around for the shirt they had been using to clean up and he did his best to clean his hands, but he couldn’t do anything about his cum on Johnny’s chest, or the absolute mess that was still dripping out of him. Taeyong tossed the soiled shirt into the corner of the room and Johnny’s face tipped back to look up at him.

There was a glow on Johnny’s face and it made Taeyong’s heartbeat, which had been slowing down, beat fast again. The alpha’s lips split into a charming, happy smile, and his eyes smiled too and Taeyong placed his clean hands on the back of Johnny’s neck.

“Did I kill you?” Taeyong asked cheekily and Johnny’s smile widened just a little more.

“Only completely,” Johnny quoted before he moved his face close to Taeyong’s and kissed him again. He pulled back after a moment, “By the way, you’re _ never _ allowed to talk like that again,” Johnny growled playfully and Taeyong grinned and chuckled.

“You _ liked _ it,” Taeyong teased.

“Too much,” Johnny admitted, and kissed Taeyong’s lips again.

It felt so right. Johnny made Taeyong feel pure. Not innocent… but clean and worthy; loved in an untainted way.

Taeyong had once daydreamed of another world where the two of them had met anywhere else, but he knew that none of those daydreams mattered. If he found Johnny again in another life, in a different circumstance, he knew he would still feel the same way that he does now.

The prison didn’t matter. Their statuses and reputation didn’t matter. If they could have moments like this, to hold each other and love each other, then Taeyong knew they’d find a way.

There was a tapping sound on glass. Taeyong ignored it, and turned his head into Johnny’s side, inhaling his lover’s fresh scent that he didn’t think he would ever grow bored of.

It was still dark. The tapping continued for a few more moments and Johnny stirred next to him. Both of them awoke when the sound of the lock on the cell door disengaged and Johnny sat up quickly, drawing in a breath and Taeyong felt his lover’s arm fold across him protectively through the haze of sleep.

“Good morning,” came a low, quiet voice, “Time for a shower, you two. Before the rest of the prison wakes up, and I get off shift,” came the voice that Taeyong recognized as Johnny’s guard friend, Peaches. Taeyong moaned as he turned over, and found himself in Johnny’s warm spot on the futons, inhaling his leftover smell from the sheets, “Johnny, bring your toiletries and a fresh set of clothes for your cellmate,” the guard ordered and then Taeyong heard the door shut again.

Johnny’s hand came down over his shoulder, and Taeyong wished this wasn’t happening.

“Time to get up,” Johnny said through a yawn and Taeyong protested with a groan, but stretched out his legs. In a couple bleary, sleepy minutes, Taeyong was back in his clothes from yesterday and Johnny had two fresh pairs of prison scrubs under his arm. Taeyong could barely remember following the guard through the quiet prison once more, but his body protested every step he took.

He was sore all over. His legs and ass especially. They walked through the dark prison halls and out of A-block, and down to the communal showers. Peaches didn’t follow them inside, but instead stood outside and let them go through. Taeyong followed Johnny, but from the end of the hall, he could hear giggling and soft voices. When they rounded the corner, Johnny’s eyes caught the forms of Ten and Kun, naked as the days they were born, under a shower head.

“Good morning,” Johnny greeted them both and Ten turned over his shoulder to look at them, and the two of them gave Johnny and Taeyong a couple of smiles. Taeyong blinked as he saw Kun smile at him, but then his eyes went to the bruises all over Ten’s back neck realized that they all were probably feeling pretty loose.

“Good morning,” Ten laughed, “Did you two have a great night like we did?” the omega asked and Johnny chuckled good naturedly. Taeyong hesitated as Johnny set down the two sets of prison garments and shucked off his shirt once more.

Taeyong couldn’t argue too hard with himself over it and he too stripped. Johnny took Taeyong’s hand and lead him to a shower head a few over from Ten and Kun.

“_ Wow _,” Kun commented, “Nice battle wounds there, John,” he said and Taeyong felt a blush rise from his chest to the tips of his ears as Taeyong caught sight of Johnny’s bare back, covered in deep red scratches from Taeyong last night.

“Aww, Kun they have matching bite marks,” Ten pouted, and Taeyong’s hand crept up to the side of his neck, where he felt the sensitive bruise of Johnny’s teeth from mere hours before, “Why won’t you let me bite you?”

“I’ll let you bite me when you decide to stop fucking other people. Tell me your mine, and I’ll let you sink your teeth into me whenever you’d like,” Kun said and Ten whined in response. Taeyong felt like he shouldn’t be hearing this kind of talk. It felt too intimate, but Johnny took his hand and pulled Taeyong into him and under the hot spray of the shower.

“_ Ignore _ them,” Johnny whispered into his ear, “They’ll fight, and tease, and dance around each other till death do they part,” he said and Taeyong was, for a while, able to block out Kun and Ten’s bickering as he shut his eyes and felt the hot water run over him.

He hummed as he raised his tired arms and draped them over Johnny’s shoulders, leaning into the alpha’s form for support as he let the hot water soothe his aching body. Johnny’s arms linked around him, sitting at the curve of his lower back and Taeyong held onto this moment for as long as he could.

“Taeyong?” Ten asked, breaking his meditation, “I have clothes for you, and your soap if you want it,” his roommate said, and Taeyong took a moment to count his blessings, because not everything was terrible in prison.

“Thanks, Ten,” Taeyong murmured as he turned and took the soap from his cellmate’s hand. As the plastic bottle passed hands, Taeyong saw Ten’s faded tattoo on his inner wrist and the idea struck through him with intensity, “Hey?” he asked and Ten’s eyes flicked up to his, “I’m ready for the tattoo now,” Taeyong said and Ten’s smile widened, his pointed teeth glinting.

“Okay,” he said with enthusiasm as Kun pulled Ten back under their shower spray. Taeyong turned back to Johnny and raised his hands to push the alpha’s drenched hair away from his face.

“Are you okay with that?” Taeyong asked quietly, seeking his love’s approval.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Johnny asked, making Taeyong smile gently up at him.

The day was a strange mix of behaving like normal, feeling the aftermath of last night on his body, and staring at Johnny dreamily. Like most days, Taeyong didn’t leave Johnny’s side, but today it was different. He left like he was on a cloud all day, even if his body hurt, his mind was clear and happy. Walking back through A-block at the end of the night, and finally being forced to separate from his boyfriend made Taeyong’s heart ache a little, but he knew it was going to be like this from the beginning.

They couldn’t spend every night together.

Ten and Taeyong made their way to their room and Taeyong was happy to see that his side of the cell was untouched. His bed was still made and his little paper lions were still on his desk. Ten’s side of the room was a bit of a disarray and there were smudges on the small mirror above the toilet.

The room smelled like them. Ten’s scent was fruity, and Kun’s scent was salty and woody. For a moment, it almost smelled a little tropic to Taeyong, but he knew with his presence in the room, that it would go back to smelling like him and Ten by the morning.

“I’ve made the arrangements,” Ten said as he and Taeyong heard their door lock behind them, “The supplies I need to do your tattoo should be here in a couple days,” the other omega said and Taeyong’s stomach jumped with happy butterflies.

“Okay, thanks,” Taeyong said and he gingerly made his way to his cot and sat down ready to finally rest, his backside still hurting from last night. Taeyong looked across the way at Kun and Johnny through the open window and Taeyong saw Kun standing at the door with his arms out in confusion as he surveyed the mess of the room that Johnny and he had made the night before. It made Taeyong laugh a little to himself.

“Was last night…” Ten asked sheepishly, “…your first time?” he finished and Taeyong looked back to Ten, who was pulling his sheets and blankets back into a semi-proper order.

“Yeah,” Taeyong answered, “How’d you guess?”

“The slight limp, the way you couldn’t keep your eyes off him,” Ten said, “It’s really not my business, but… I’m happy for you guys,” he admitted, “Johnny needed someone, and I think you did too,” Ten finished. It was probably the most heartfelt thing Ten had ever said to Taeyong, which was saying a lot because Taeyong knew Ten was allergic to romance and commitment in his own way. Taeyong saw the multitudes of hickies and bites on Ten’s neck.

“What about you?” Taeyong asked, “It’s also not my business but… Kun really wants you. You two can’t seem to keep your hands off each other,” Taeyong noted and Ten let out a small laugh.

There was a slight pause before he answered.

“I’m supposed to be out of here in about sixteen years, but Kun… he’s going to be here for life,” Ten said solemnly, a fact that Taeyong hadn’t heard until now, “…And there’s always the possibility of being transferred to a different prison. There are too many uncertainties and factors that I can’t wiggle my way around. Becoming attached to someone in here is dangerous for me. I already lost half my life by being in here, but when I leave, I’m going to lose more than that if I commit myself to someone like Kun. Even if he’s good to me, and makes me laugh, and pushes my buttons, and smells like a sex god,” Ten said, effectively pulling away from the heavy feelings and back to his usual, playful, horny self.

“I don’t know about that,” Taeyong said, “Johnny is supposed to be in here for eighty years, and I could be out of here tomorrow. I’m not letting that stop me. I’m going to look into Johnny’s case with my lawyer once I’m out of here, and see what I can do for him.”

“…Because Johnny’s innocent, right?” Ten answered and Taeyong’s eyes flicked up to meet his friend’s. He was told not to talk about it. Johnny said nobody knew but Kun. Did Kun tell Ten?

“How do you know?” Taeyong asked quietly.

“I didn’t, really. It was just a feeling,” he mused, “Johnny’s… too nice to have done _ everything _ that everyone says he’s done. I always felt like… he was one of the ones that were innocent, but just fell through the cracks, and landed where he was.”

“…You can’t breathe a word of this to anyone,” Taeyong said seriously, “This stays between us. Okay Ten?”

“Hey man,” Ten laughed, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. It’s not my business,” he repeated easily, “Your secrets— and his —are safe with me.”

“Thank you,” Taeyong breathed, and Ten smiled hungrily.

“So, again, not my business, but I gotta know. Is Johnny, y’know, _ big _?” Ten asked with a wolfish smile and Taeyong snorted.

“I’ll never tell,” Taeyong answered, sticking his chin in the air.

“Okay, cool. Johnny’s hung like a horse. Thanks for the info,” Ten responded and Taeyong chuckled to himself and pulled back his covers to crawl into bed.

Two days later, Ten, Taeyong, Johnny, and Mark all broke away from the group when the rest of them went out into the yard to begin business as usual. Kun stayed behind with the rest of them to be the ring leader, while Johnny went with Taeyong to be his support while they went to go give Taeyong his tattoo.

They went to a corner of the prison Taeyong had been to once before with Johnny, to have a quick make-out session a few weeks ago, but Taeyong felt wrong kissing and groping Johnny here, so they didn’t go back.

“Why the chapel?” Taeyong whispered when they entered.

“Because they never expect God to keep my dirty secrets,” Ten said ominously and Taeyong watched Mark roll his eyes.

“Stay outside,” Johnny murmured to Mark, “Keep watch, will you?” he asked and Mark nodded. Before he left, Mark looked up at the statue of Jesus on the cross mounted to the wall and he touched his forehead, chest, and each shoulder, making a cross on his own torso before leaving the chapel.

There was no one in the prison church, and Taeyong was pretty certain the stain glass windows on the walls were actually just fancy lights to simulate a real church. The chapel was small, with only five pews on each side and a small podium. On Sundays, he knew a pastor would come and perform a sermon for the inmates that attended, but Taeyong, never the religious type, had never been to one. Today was a Tuesday, and the tiny prison church was empty.

Ten whistled to himself cheerily as he went to the corner where there was a bookshelf of bibles, and Ten picked out one from the bottom row that was tattered and dogeared. When he opened it, Taeyong was impressed and shocked to find the book was hollowed out, and inside was a small, metal tattoo gun.

“Still here,” Ten said proudly as he picked up the gun from its hiding place.

“Wow,” Taeyong admitted, and Ten set the fake bible on top of the shelf and picked up another book, which was also hollowed out and had a cord that plugged into the wall in it, “I’m actually supper impressed,” Taeyong admitted as he watched Ten effortlessly attach the plug to the gun.

“Yep, the G-man keeps my secrets,” Ten said again and Taeyong laughed at the ridiculousness of it, “Do you have my supplies, Johnny?” Ten asked respectfully and Johnny pulled out a packet of sealed, sanitary tattoo needles and a small cartridge of unopened, black tattoo ink, the plastic seal still in place around the cap.

“All fresh and new. Don’t want to infect you with anything,” Johnny said, taking Taeyong’s hand and squeezing it as he handed the supplies over to Ten.

“Did you get an alcohol wipe?” Ten asked and Johnny started with a little jump, like he had almost forgotten and he pulled a sealed, one-time use sanitary wipe from his breast pocket.

Ten took Taeyong’s hand and guided him over to the wall, behind the podium, and he knelt down to the floor and plugged the gun into the wall.

“Okay, take a seat. This shouldn’t take longer than a half-hour,” Ten said and Taeyong’s nerves started up as he sat down with his back against the wall. Johnny sat with him and held his opposite hand.

“You can squeeze me as hard as you need to,” Johnny whispered and Taeyong smiled up at his lover at the simple comfort.

“You want it right here?” Ten asked as he touched Taeyong’s inner wrist.

“I actually think I want it here,” Taeyong said and touched a place farther up his inner forearm, under the bend of his elbow.

“You got it,” Ten said and he ripped open the seal of the alcohol wipe and wiped the spot that Taeyong chose to clean it, “Just so you know, everything here is new and unused, still sealed, just like it would be at a real tattoo shop. I only get the best for my friends,” Ten said as he opened the packet of needles and fixed it to the gun, then opened the ink.

Taeyong felt jittery.

“Okay, let’s do it,” he said, “I’m ready.”

Taeyong heard the gun buzz to life and he looked up at the sloped ceiling of the chapel as he waited for the first touch of the needle to pierce him, bracing himself. Johnny squeezed his hand again and Taeyong looked over to Johnny and his lover smiled down at him, just as he felt the Ten touch the needle to his skin.

He let out a breath he was holding, thankful it didn’t hurt as bad as he imagined it would. It felt like a scraping sensation, coupled with some manageable pain.

“Not too bad?” Ten asked him.

“Not too bad,” Taeyong repeated to him and Johnny leaned forward and kissed Taeyong’s forehead. Taeyong relaxed into the feeling of being at Johnny’s side, and Ten scraping the tattoo into his skin. Johnny’s hand squeezed his again, and Taeyong squeezed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead. IT TOOK ME THREE MONTHS TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE OF THE HOLIDAYS.  
But I hope it was worth it for you all. Thank your for reading I hope to see you all soon <3


	9. Confession

It took two and a half weeks for the tattoo to heal, and Taeyong was constantly looking down at it in those first days. He knew it was real, but it almost didn’t feel real. The black lettering, drawn close together so the edges touched, was a few centimeters under the bend of his elbow. Everyone else’s was on their inner wrist, but Taeyong chose his to be on his forearm, noticeable, but also easy to hide when he needed it.

His brother and sister, who had taken to visiting him once a week now, were less shocked than he expected them to be. Doyoung didn’t even notice it when he came in to update Taeyong on his collection of data and his meetings with the PI he’d hired.

After the tattoo healed, Taeyong noticed it less and less. It easily became part of his skin and something he didn’t realize he was missing. The idea of new tattoos buzzed in his mind and he often daydreamed about the future tattoos he wanted to get. A depiction of his dog, who was at his parents home, more words at some point, where he wanted them to be.

“Ohhh,” Ten groaned sleepily from the other side of their room. Taeyong had been lying in bed, softly running his finger over the still raised skin of the fresh black tattoo, “Oh,” Ten said a little shorter and then he sat up, which was unusual for his cellmate who enjoyed staying in his bed as long as he could before Taeyong dragged him up to start their routine of morning stretches. Taeyong looked over to his friend curiously.

“What’s up?” Taeyong asked.

“I’m going into heat soon,” Ten announced and Taeyong felt a visceral reaction of fear and pity at the idea of having a heat in prison. The moment Ten said that, Taeyong took a studying breath through his nose and detected that Ten’s scent was definitely a little thicker than usual.

“That sucks,” Taeyong stated and Ten shook his head, looking over to Taeyong.

“What? No, it doesn’t,” Ten said matter-of-factly, “Omegas get to spend their cycle in one of the heat suites. I’m going to get like three to four days of alone time with any alpha I choose,” Ten said and Taeyong ripped his eyes from his arm to look over at Ten.

“What?” Taeyong asked, surprised by this new information, “Wait, first, what is a heat suite? And, what do you mean by any alpha you choose?”

“Ahh,” Ten said, “I forgot that while you’ve been here for, like, half a year, you take heat suppressants so you don’t get a heat. Heat suites are just a nickname among the inmates. They’re actually the conjugal visitation apartments located on the other side of the infirmary.”

“Conjugal visitation?” Taeyong said slowly, tasting the word on his tongue. It was a familiar title he knew he had heard before, but couldn’t remember quite where he had heard it from.

“Yeah, conjugal visitation is like super-special privilege that the best-behaved inmates get to apply for. They get like a three-day vacation from gen pop, and their families can come visit them outside of the prison setting. It’s supposed to be an incentive for inmates to have better behavior, and lets them taste life outside of prison again,” Ten rambled, filling Taeyong’s head with knowledge of the inner workings of the prison.

“I’ve also heard it’s for the kids, if inmates have children,” Ten mused, “Let’s them know they still have a parent even if they’re not always present. I’ve never had a conjugal visit from my family, because my family doesn’t want to see me, and also because my record isn’t clean, but since very few inmates qualify for conjugal visits, they are mostly used for omegas in heat. Prisons are shitty, but they don’t let unprotected omegas just suffer through a heat alone in their cells. They stick you in a conjugal visitation room, and then the prison picks from a list of alphas you choose and the one with the best record gets to spend your heat with you. But because we’re in Johnny’s gang, your first pick will automatically be the first on your list. I’ve spent heats with Mark, and Lucas, and Kun, but Kun will obviously be my choice this time around,” Ten said, “We have a little bit of Johnny privilege in that regard.”

“So… any alpha? What list and where do you apply?” Taeyong asked.

“Oh, so, if you’re on suppressants, like a lot of the omegas in here, you don’t have a list, but if you go to the infirmary before your heat, you can ask them to take down your list and apply it to your file. Basically, the only people who don’t get a heat partner are, like, murderers or anyone convicted of aggravated assault. So really you can choose anyone, and from your list of like three to four names, the prison will pick the best behaved alpha to join you in the heat suite for the duration of your cycle,” Ten said, and then stretched his arms over his head, his back popping a little, “Tomorrow night I’ll be in a cute little mock apartment off the side of the prison with Kun, and he will be fucking me into the mattress for three days straight and honestly? I’m ready. I could totally use a vacation from gen pop.”

“Wow. That’s… that’s great. For you and for any other omega,” Taeyong said, feeling just a tad bit awkward about the topic, “I mean, it’s pretty awesome that the prison accommodates that for omegas. Being off my heat suppressants sounds like a nightmare though.”

“Like I said, the prison protects omegas in heat. They’re not total assholes and they won’t stick you with any alpha, they go off your list of choices. I’m going to be adamant about having Kun though,” Ten said, and then pulled his blanket off of him and got out of the bed, “Ready for our morning stretches?” Ten asked and Taeyong nodded, slowly getting out of his cot too.

While they stretched, Taeyong noticed the increase of Ten’s scent, but stayed quiet. The idea of heats, and visitation rooms swirled in his head. He wondered what the heat suites were like, and he thought about the idea of going off his suppressants, but the memory of the last time he did that felt fresh in his mind, even if it was just over five years ago.

“You’ve gone quiet,” Ten said softly, his voice a little concerned but not pushy. They were nearing the end of their stretches now.

“Yeah…” Taeyong answered, “It’s been nearly five years since I’ve had a heat,” he admitted.

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Ten cursed, then pulled back after his first reaction, “Sorry, I mean… I wouldn’t do that to myself, but our situations have been very different… have you thought about going off your suppressants?”

“Only for the last five minutes,” Taeyong said, “I had no idea the prison facilitated heats that way, but I also haven’t had anyone I feel comfortable enough going through a heat with.”

“Well, what about Johnny?” Ten asked.

“I mean, sure,” Taeyong answered quickly, “If there’s anyone in the world, it would be Johnny but… this place is still not comfortable to me. Don’t get me wrong, having you, Johnny, and the rest of our group has been immensely helpful, but… I’ve had nothing but bad heats.”

“Yeah… I get where you’re coming from,” Ten answered softly, knowing Taeyong’s history with his neglectful husband. Ten cleared his throat, “It’s like, totally your choice to stay on suppressants or not, but from a friend if you do decide to stop taking them, will you promise me you go to the infirmary first? Hormone suppressants like those can have rare lasting effects on the body, and going off them cold turkey can be damaging… I don’t want to scare you, because it’s really uncommon, but I’ve known an omega who had a bad reaction to going off her suppressants so just… talk to one of the doctors before you do,  _ if  _ you do, please?” Ten said, his voice concerned and comforting which made Taeyong smile.

“Yeah, I have a lot of thinking to do, and whatever I decide I’ll talk to a doctor about it before I make a choice,” Taeyong responded.

“Okay, good,” Ten said, ending the conversation there, on a lighter note.

There were a few moments of silence between them before the breakfast bell rang. Ten and him broke away to get dressed into their orange scrubs quietly. When their door was unlocked, Ten had a sly smile on, ready to greet the day and mess with his lover, and Taeyong followed him out into the corridor that was slowly filling up with inmates.

Johnny smiled at him and Taeyong had a moment of thought over what it would be like to have a heat with him, the man who was caring and giving in so many ways. Since their sleep over a few weeks ago, Taeyong couldn’t deny that he had been itching to get his hands on Johnny again, and feel Johnny’s hands all over him.

When the four of them met up in the A-block hallways, Ten went up to Kun and threw both his arms up over the alpha’s shoulders.

“Guess what?” Ten asked playfully and Kun didn’t even need to respond. Taeyong watched Kun’s lips shut as his nose did all the searching and he leaned down to smell Ten’s neck.

“Oh,” Kun’s surprised voice dripped and he smiled as he pulled back, “What a pleasant surprise,” Kun said.

“Yes, I think Mark and I will have a  _ wonderful _ weekend together,” Ten joked and Kun’s face dropped, not appreciating the joke Ten tried to insinuate, but Ten laughed anyway and then pulled himself out of Kun’s arms, “You  _ know _ I’m kidding,” Ten said and Kun’s eyes narrowed.

“I hardly trust you,” Kun stated and Ten nodded.

“That’s a wise standpoint, to be honest,” he said loftily, and Taeyong had to hide his smile at their savage style of flirting, looking up at Johnny who was also amused by their cellmates. The rest of their group caught up and they all made their way to the dining hall, Taeyong loosely holding onto Johnny’s arm as they walked.

Taeyong thought about it all day. He gnawed at the inside of his lip and found himself lost in his own head over the painful idea of going off his heat suppressants. It had been a long time since he’d experienced his own heat, but he still could recall how uncomfortable, hot, and alone he felt at that time.

“You okay?” Johnny asked, leaning down to murmur into his ear, jolting Taeyong from his downward spiral in his memories.

“I’m alright,” Taeyong answered, “Just… thinking,” he answered honestly. Johnny nodded down at him, but Taeyong could see the burning question behind Johnny’s eyes.

“Okay,” Johnny answered, standing up straight, “If you want to talk about it, I’ll be right here,” he reminded him and Taeyong smiled up at Johnny, easing the alpha’s concern.

“I know you are,” Taeyong said.

The following morning, Ten’s smell was overshadowing everything else in their room. Taeyong sat up, pulling in a startled breath through his nose and he immediately sprang from his bed to go to Ten’s side.

“Hey, Ten?” Taeyong murmured softly and he put his hand on Ten’s shoulder and immediately noticed that his cellmate was hot to the touch. The other omega grumbled in his sleep and let out a deep sigh.

“Taeyong?” he asked sleepily as he rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. Taeyong watched Ten’s face split into a wide, fuzzy smile, “Oh,  _ hi _ ,” he replied slowly, and Taeyong laughed.

“Hi, buddy. Looks like you’re really going into heat. How about we find a guard to take you to the infirmary before breakfast, yeah?” he asked. Ten nodded sleepily.

“ _ Mmm _ , okay,” he answered in a slow pace and Taeyong turned away, his mind starting to reel and his hands starting to sweat. It wasn’t even his heat but he was still having an overwhelming fear on Ten’s behalf.

It was morning, the lights were on in the corridor but they still had a little time before the bell went off. Taeyong looked across the way and saw a few other inmates awake, Kun being one of them. Taeyong caught Kun’s eyes and waved, then pointed to the lump of blankets that was Ten on his cot, and Kun stood up swiftly from his bed, his face concerned and serious.

Taeyong caught sight of a guard, patrolling up the corridor and Taeyong immediately started knocking quickly on the plexiglass to get their attention, his heartbeat quickening. The guard noticed him, and walked over, looking uninterested and only slightly annoyed.

“You’ve still got fifteen minutes before the bell rings, inmate,” the guard said, his voice muffled through the plexiglass and Taeyong ignored his words.

“My cellmate is going into heat!” he said loudly, making sure he was heard. The guard looked over at Ten in the bed on his side and then looked up at Taeyong.

“Go to the back of the cell, hands on the wall,” he ordered and Taeyong obeyed, backing up and then turning to place his hands on the wall. Once he had his back to the cell door, the officer unlocked the cell. He took one sniff and then backed out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Taeyong heard the automatic lock beep and he turned around to see the officer leaning into the walkie-talkie clipped to his shoulder, speaking into the device and alerting others. Taeyong went and sat at the edge of Ten’s cot and Ten rolled over onto his back and softly stretched, letting out an erogenous moan as he did so.

“Mmmmmmm I’m going to have such a fun day,” the omega in bed murmured, smiling even though his eyes were closed. Taeyong’s insides were in knots and he wished he could feel as relaxed as Ten clearly looked.

“You’re not scared at all?” Taeyong asked, and Ten’s eyes cracked open.

“Nah,” Ten answered, “I’m going to hang out with my favorite grumpy-puss for the next few days,” Ten said, and the way he said Kun’s newest nickname made him smile, “They’re gonna come get me… and put me in a suite…” Ten sucked in a breath and sighed, “…And then in a little while they’ll come get Kun, and we’re going to have lots of fun,” he murmured.

Taeyong didn’t feel all that much better about it, but if Ten was certain and calm, then Taeyong should try and act that way too.

It didn’t take long for two more guards to show up, and Taeyong was once more to stand against the back wall, his hands up over his head. The two guards, both betas from what Taeyong could tell, hauled Ten out of bed in his pajamas, cuffed him, and escorted him out of the cell. Taeyong was left alone once more and the second the door locked, he went to the window and watched Ten walk away, flanked by two officers, and waving at Kun in his cell, who was pressed up against the glass much like Taeyong was, but Kun looked much more smug than Taeyong could ever feel.

The group met up a few minutes later when the bell rang and Taeyong watched Kun go to their breakfast table instead of into the line to get food. Taeyong asked Kun about it when they all sat, everyone with a breakfast tray, except for Kun who was sitting back looking pleased without any food in front of him.

“You’re not going to eat?” Taeyong asked.

“Nope,” Kun answered, “The prison food is crap in comparison to what’s in the heat suites. I’m going to make a real breakfast for Ten and I as soon as they come to collect me,” the alpha answered. Taeyong stopped as he heard that and his jaw dropped open a little.

“There’s a  _ kitchen _ in the heat suites?” Taeyong asked, impressed and astonished. Kun nodded.

“They’re like tiny dorm room apartments. Or like, a nice hotel room. They have a kitchenette and dining area connected to a small living room with a couch that pulls out into a second bed, and a master bedroom with a  _ real _ bed and a pretty nice bathroom. The kitchen has a full pantry and some food and drinks in the fridge. No alcohol, obviously, but on the first day in the conjugal suites we can make a grocery list and the prison will deliver it,” Kun explained, which made Taeyong incredibly envious as he stared down at the prison food he had been eating for months and his desire to make his own food resurfaced a full speed.

“So, no. I won’t be eating this morning. I’ll be making my own breakfast in a couple hours,” Kun answered.

“Wouldn’t it be  _ hilarious _ if a guard came and picked up Lucas though?” Johnny joked, the only person at the table who could poke that kind of fun at Kun without getting reprimanded. Lucas, at the end of the table coughed, and then immediately grabbed his water cup, looking pointedly away from the rest of the table.

“They won’t,” Kun said confidently, “And I’d kick Ten out of the group if he did choose anyone over me. He may not admit it, and he may be a pain in the ass, but he’s mine.”

Taeyong watched Kun’s smile soften just a fraction as he said that, but then Kun put back on a tougher, untouchable face as the rest of the table continued eating and chatting about other things.

At the tail end of breakfast, a pair of guards came up to their table and ordered Kun to his feet. Kun stood obediently and offered his hands behind his back. A few inmates at the other tables looked over to see what was happening and Kun just smiled, his eyes glinting.

“See you all in a few days,” Kun said and walked away with the guards without any complaint.

“Wow, it’s just that easy,” Taeyong murmured, “Wild.”

“I miss the heat suites,” Mark murmured at Taeyong’s other side as they watched Kun get escorted out of the dining hall, “They were always such a nice… reprieve from here.”

“I’ve never been,” Yuta shrugged, and Winwin quirked an uninterested eyebrow at the idea.

“Me neither,” Johnny said and Taeyong looked up at him. Johnny gave Taeyong a look, like he wanted Taeyong to ask him for details, but Taeyong didn’t want to ask in front of everyone else. Taeyong also knew that Johnny hadn’t been with other inmates before him, so it was no surprise that he had never been in a conjugal suite either.

Taeyong didn’t ask, he merely looked down at his half-eaten plate and scowled at it.

“This all looks so unappetizing now. I’m jealous of Kun and Ten already,” he admitted and Johnny nudged him in the side.

“Yeah, but you should still eat. You won’t get another chance until lunch,” his boyfriend encouraged. Taeyong frowned, but ate a few more bites anyway.

That first night staying alone in his shared cell without Ten felt so lonely. There was no after-hours banter, there were no quips or lewd jokes, there was just silence. It felt colder than usual, and Taeyong was not in a place to be alone with his thoughts.

The more he thought about having a heat with Johnny, the more he wanted it, but the fear of going off his suppressants when his lawyer was so close to a breakthrough on his case made him uneasy. Those things, coupled with the idea of going into heat now, and having vivid flashbacks of what had happened five years ago made Taeyong throw up his dinner that night. He was grateful Ten wasn’t there to see Taeyong on his knees in front of their toilet, riddled with anxiety about things that may or may not happen.

Taeyong was up late pondering and mulling through the what-ifs, his stomach in knots. He missed Ten already, because his friend would know what to say to ease his mind. As a result, he ended up sleeping fitfully. He was yawning as he left his cell the next day, Johnny smiled at him, but his head was ticked to the side with concern.

“Tired?” he asked as he looped his arm around Taeyong’s shoulder in greeting.

“Yeah,” he answered, “I guess I’m not used to sleeping alone.”

“Me neither,” Johnny added quietly, reminding Taeyong that Kun was also gone. Taeyong wound his arm around Johnny’s waist, the two of them connected as they were joined by the others and they all walked out of A-block.

The second night sleeping alone was even more rough for Taeyong. He hadn’t even eaten a lot that day, but he still couldn’t hold anything down. On his way out of one of the gen pop bathrooms that afternoon, after just finishing expelling his lunch that hadn’t sat well with him, Taeyong saw Peaches, their friendly neighborhood, lawbreaking, security guard. The tall omega officer was looking rather intimidating, his arms were crossed as he stood at his post on the corner between the main hall of gen pop and this hallway that lead to the inmate bathrooms and showers. Even though Taeyong knew Peaches was an omega, it seemed like not a lot of the other inmates realized because none of the alphas seemed to single him out.

Taeyong walked over and his heart started bouncing at the idea of talking to the guard. Johnny did it, or used to do it, often. He knew the two were congenial, and that they had had a small moment in the past that had long since flickered out; Taeyong didn’t want to know too many details of this officer’s dalliance with his current boyfriend.

The officer looked over at Taeyong as he approached and Peaches nodded his head in greeting, his eyes flicking down briefly to Taeyong’s new tattoo, and then up into Taeyong’s face as he grinned.

“Look who made it into the Bad Boy’s Club,” Peaches commented, partway teasing, partway friendly, and partway intimidating as hell for Taeyong who wasn’t used to being addressed kindly by any of the officers inside these walls.

“Officer,” Taeyong spoke in greeting, planning to keep walking but then his feet stopped on their own accord as Taeyong realized if he wanted a favor, this was the only guard who could make it happen, and the only way for it to happen was if he asked. Taeyong backed up two feet and then leaned against the wall a few paces from Peaches, who’s eyes followed Taeyong and looked him up and down.

“Can… I ask for a favor?” Taeyong asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the ground. He saw the officer’s body language change as he shifted his legs and leaned just slightly towards Taeyong.

“I can’t do favors for Johnny at this moment. He needs to earn more brownie points for that,” the guard answered.

“Johnny’s not asking. I am,” Taeyong answered. There was a moment of quiet between them and a group of alphas walked past, the four of them eyeing Taeyong who glared back at them, unafraid of other inmates now. The idea of having this conversation out in the open suddenly seemed a little risky, and Taeyong looked up at Peaches, meeting the tall, handsome omega’s eye.

“I threw up in the bathroom just now,” Taeyong said, “Will you please take me to medical?”

“That’s hardly a favor,” the guard said and pulled out his handcuffs, protocol for bringing inmates anywhere. Taeyong turned and offered his hands behind him for Peaches to cuff him so they could go. The guard spoke into his walkie, letting the others know he was leaving his post to escort an inmate to the infirmary.

“That’s not what I’m really asking for,” Taeyong said as Peaches took his wrist and guided him down the hallway, away from gen pop, “I want Johnny to spend the night in my cell tonight. My cellmate is in heat and his cellmate his with him in a conjugal visitation room right now.”

The walk to medical wasn’t far at all, it was actually unnecessary for Peaches to take him, but it was useful for getting them both away from the thick of gen pop so their discussion wasn’t overheard. If they were seen talking to each other like this, it wasn’t suspicious because the guard was leading him away somewhere.

“I can’t let you do that tonight,” Peaches whispered, and Taeyong’s heart fell, “Tomorrow night is better. I’ll be on the night shift, like the last time you two had a sleepover,” he added and Taeyong’s heart jumped in surprise.

“So, you’ll do this favor for me?” Taeyong asked in confirmation, turning his head to the side to whisper, “Tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, tomorrow night,” Peaches answered, just as they entered the medical wing of the hospital. Taeyong felt the cuffs get unlocked and he looked at the nurse sitting behind the glass-covered counter, looking up at him for a reason for why he was there.

“This inmate has been throwing up. Pull his number and make sure he’s seen, please?” the guard asked the nurse, who nodded and turned to her computer. Taeyong turned back to look up at Peaches, who gave him a quick nod.

“Thank you,” Taeyong said gratefully, and the familiar guard smiled charmingly as he left the medical ward.

The next day and a half was slow for Taeyong. Johnny and him were quiet most of the day, but Taeyong could feel Johnny’s silent concern for him. Taeyong was a little bit jittery, even with his fitful sleep these last few nights. He hadn’t told Johnny of his arrangement for tonight, he wanted it to be a surprise, and a surprise it was when Taeyong looked for their guard friend in the hall of A-block and caught eyes with him.

Peaches gave him a small nod and a little half smile before his face dropped back to neutral and Taeyong’s heart fluttered and is stomach felt full of butterflies as he took Johnny by the arm, hooking his elbow with the alpha’s and steering him to the left, instead of the right and pulling Johnny into the open door of his cell.

Johnny made a small noise of surprise as he entered Taeyong and Ten’s cell and Taeyong smiled cheekily as Peaches came and shut the door after them, the lock engaging on it’s own and sealing the two of them inside.

Johnny’s eyes went wide, impressed and amazed.

“Surprise,” Taeyong said softly and took both of Johnny’s hands and pulled his lover into the cell.

“How did you make this happen?” Johnny asked, his eyes narrowing playfully, his lips pulled into that delightful grin that made Taeyong smile back without fail. Johnny’s hands easily met Taeyong’s little waist, and Taeyong melted into Johnny’s form.

“I have a confession to make,” Taeyong said, putting his hands flat on Johnny’s chest, but his smile betrayed his ominous words, “I fucked a guard to get you in here tonight.”

“My god, Taeyong,” Johnny gasped, his eyes going comically wide as he played along, “You’ve become such a  _ bad _ boy since being with me. It’s really hot, I am impressed.”

“Yeah, Peaches can do  _ amazing _ things with his mouth,” Taeyong went on.

“Oh, it was  _ Peaches _ , huh? Are you trying to make me jealous?” Johnny asked, still nuzzling forward to kiss Taeyong delicately on the neck, and whisper into his ear, “I can forgive you, as long as you don’t say his real name while you’re with me.”

“Say his—?” Taeyong asked and then realized he  _ didn’t _ know Peaches’ real name. His mouth opened but no retort came out and Johnny laughed.

“Caught you,” the bigger man teased, and Taeyong wrinkled his nose, knowing he wouldn’t get away with it for long anyway, “How did you actually do it?”

“I just… asked. Real nicely,” Taeyong smiled and Johnny couldn’t help himself a moment longer and pulled Taeyong even closer to kiss him.

Taeyong’s arms naturally found their way up onto Johnny’s shoulders, and Johnny’s strong hands pressed into his back as Johnny guided them to one of the cots. Johnny suddenly sat on the edge of Ten’s bed and the alpha pulled Taeyong onto his lap to straddle him. As much at Taeyong wanted the touch, and he always craved a make out with Johnny, he had other things on his mind and he pulled back a little and looked down into Johnny’s eyes.

“Wait,” Taeyong murmured, “It’s not that I don’t want to… but there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“…Alright,” Johnny said after a slight pause, and Taeyong reluctantly pulled himself off Johnny’s lap and sat next to him on the cot. Taeyong sat shoulder to shoulder with Johnny for a few moments in silence. He knew what he wanted to say, but he didn’t know how to begin without it being too forward.

“Do you wanna… set up the futons like last time?” Taeyong murmured and Johnny took a moment before answering, like he was surprised that  _ this _ was the beginning of the so-called talk.

“Sure,” Johnny answered easily. For a quiet, awkward moment, Johnny and Taeyong parted to each grab a futon off the metal cots, and place them together on the floor. They returned with all the pillows and blankets in the room and Taeyong finally sat on the edge of their makeshift bed cross-legged. Johnny finally came down to sit too, directly across from Taeyong, but his posture was much more relaxed. Taeyong worried his lip as he stared into space for a moment trying to find words.

“Is everything okay?” Johnny asked, breaking Taeyong’s silence, “Things have been different with you since Ten and Kun have left. You’ve been… quieter, and you’re not eating very much, and then suddenly you arranged  _ this _ ,” Johnny said, “I’m… I don’t want to assume anything, but does your unease have to do with Ten’s… heat cycle?” Johnny asked, trying to step very delicately with his words.

“Yes and no…” Taeyong answered, “It got me thinking about things though. It really stirred up my thoughts and feelings about being with you, and also my… repulsion for having a heat,” he said, and Taeyong’s eyes flicked up to meet Johnny’s. The older man was staring intently into Taeyong’s face, waiting for him to continue, and not interjecting with any questions of his own, “Would you want me like that?” Taeyong’s tongue spoke before he could put it in the right context.

Johnny’s expression changed. His eyebrows furrowed up and his jaw turned away just slightly, but his gaze stayed fixed with Taeyong’s.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Johnny said, “Do I want you… to be repulsed… by your own heat?”

“No,” Taeyong said and put one hand on his face as his scrambled thoughts just got stirred up more, “Do you want to experience a heat with me?” he put out there. Because that would be the whole point for Taeyong, was if Johnny would want that.

The alpha scooted forward a little and reached both his hands out to take Taeyong’s, making the omega, who’s insides felt twisted again, really look up at Johnny.

“Okay, let me ease your mind by telling you that it  _ truly _ does not matter what I want in this situation,” Johnny said, making Taeyong fall silent and listen as he felt Johnny squeeze his hands slightly in reassurance, “I’m an alpha, yes, but  _ you _ are the one in charge of your heats. It is not my business if you want to take suppressants, or do hormone therapy, or if you have a heat at all. 

“Don’t let Ten’s life decisions influence yours, and don’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable just because you think I would want that. You are… smart, and wonderful, and totally captivating all on your own, Taeyong. Our lives are difficult and it’s been stressful not knowing what’s going to happen next or where we each will be in a month or six months or even a year from now. 

“I love you, and I am happy to have any moment where it’s just the two of us, and I am  _ sure _ that you have been through enough shit to warrant not wanting to have a heat, so you don’t even have to explain it if you don’t want to,” Johnny said, “But promise me you’re not over thinking this because you think it’s something I would want. I want you to be comfortable, that’s the bottom line.”

Taeyong let out a long, relieved sigh, but it ended in a growl of frustration as he pulled Johnny’s hands towards him and fell back onto the futon, pulling Johnny up next to him. Johnny laid with his lover easily, his whole face smiling as he laid his head near Taeyong’s and placed one arm across Taeyong’s body to gently hold him by the waist.

“The whole ‘we don’t know how much time we have left’ problem has just been weighing on me, and I  _ have _ been thinking about what it would be like to have a heat again, thanks to Ten,” Taeyong murmured as his hand sought out Johnny’s on his side, “You’re not wrong, my last heat was awful, and painful, and I went through it all on my own, but that was a  _ long _ time ago,” Taeyong continued opening up, and Johnny stayed quiet to listen to his lover’s confessions, “When Ten and Kun each talked about the heat suites, I became really jealous. It sounded like a dream. A tiny apartment all to themselves, no guards, no other inmates, low security… just the two of them. I want that with you.”

“I want that with you too,” Johnny said when Taeyong trailed off, “But the price of that is going off your heat suppressants, which I already know isn’t something you’re comfortable with.”

“I wasn’t comfortable with it, but now things are a little different. I’m not being harassed or looked at by any other alphas, I’m comfortable with where I am with myself and with you. I know I can’t stay on suppressants forever… and if there’s anyone in the world that I would want to spend a heat with it’s you,” Taeyong said and Johnny let a pure and sincere smile pop out at those words.

“You’re the only person on this whole planet that I would be honored to help through a heat,” Johnny said, and Taeyong smiled too, shutting his eyes and feeling his soul glow at the affirmations his boyfriend was showering on him.

“Ten said I should visit the infirmary and see a doctor before jumping off my suppressants though,” Taeyong shared, “It has been nearly five years since I’ve gone off them, so it’s honestly not a bad idea to go see a doctor or someone first and get a medical opinion.”

“Wow, that’s… sorry that uh, seems like a long time,” Johnny said, “I don’t want to sound judgmental though. Do I sound judgmental?” he asked concernedly. Taeyong shook his head.

“No, it has been a long time…” Taeyong agreed and then looked up at the ceiling of the cell, “God, my last heat was so shitty,” he whispered and Johnny scooted himself a little closer, wrapping himself up against Taeyong.

“Was it with He-who-shall-not-be-named?” Johnny asked and Taeyong huffed.

“It was  _ supposed _ to be, but he was such an asshole and he left me alone. I think he went on, like, a  _ legitimate _ trip while I was in heat too. I had gone off suppressants right before the wedding, and I was anticipating, you know, being a husband to my husband, but then he said ‘ _ Oh no, I don’t want to be with you like that. This marriage is only for social reasons’ _ , but it was too late to get back on suppressants. I had to go through the heat by myself… and that was five years ago,” Taeyong said quietly.

“Just so you know, if I ever meet your ex-husband, I’m going to punch him in the face,” Johnny said, and Taeyong looked over at him, their noses touching as he turned his head.

“I’m  _ very _ okay with that,” Taeyong chuckled and Johnny found his moment to duck in for a quick kiss. The short peck turned into multiple soft kisses; during their silent enjoyment of each other, the lights in A-block turned down for the night. Johnny broke from Taeyong’s embrace to grab the closest blanket and pull it up over the both of them.

“I can’t wait to get you all alone and explore the heat suite with you,” Johnny confessed.

“Well… you do have me all alone right now,” Taeyong mentioned and Johnny let out a soft hum and Taeyong felt his toes curl as Johnny’s arms came around him again, one of them sliding down his thigh immediately.

“You’re absolutely right,” Johnny spoke and Taeyong giggled softly as Johnny rolled Taeyong on top of him.

Going to the medical wing with following day was nerve wrenching. He signed in with the nurse at the window, told her his height and weight, and then sat in the waiting room with Johnny, his fingers clawing into the material of his orange pants as his foot bounced.

“You’re going to be fine,” Johnny whispered to him again, and Taeyong nodded, but his eyebrows were still furrowed in uneasiness.

When a doctor finally called him back, Taeyong asked in a quiet voice if Johnny could come and sit in with him on the consultation. There was a moment of awkward discussion between the doctor and the nurse, before his request was denied.

Taeyong frowned at the response but stood up anyway. Johnny grabbed the hem of his shirt between two fingers, making Taeyong look back at him.

“I’ll be right here,” he murmured reassuringly and Taeyong nodded at him, then left the waiting room to follow the doctor into a private consult room. Inside the small medical room was an examiners chair, with the sterile paper, and a guard in a black uniform standing inside as well. Taeyong’s eyes flitted to him, and then back to the doctor.

“It’s quite alright, he’s just here in case of emergencies. Please have a seat,” the doctor said charmingly, as he took out a velcro blood-pressure reader and strapped it around Taeyong’s forearm. He watched the doctors momentary pause as he caught sight of Taeyong’s tattoo, “What are you here for?” the doctor asked as he took out a temperature reader to stick in Taeyong’s ear, going over the basic things and writing them down on Taeyong’s file as he asked his question.

“I… I want to talk about my heat suppressants,” Taeyong murmured.

“Are you thinking about starting them?” he asked.

“No… I think I want to get off them,” Taeyong answered and the doctor looked up into his eyes, then back at the guard for a moment, then back at Taeyong.

“Is anyone coercing you to get off your suppressants? Are you being harassed or bullied by anyone?”

“No,” Taeyong shook his head, “This is my decision.”

“It’s alright to confide in me. If anyone is forcing you to do anything, this is a safe space to admit it and we will do everything in our power to ensure your safety,” the doctor added and Taeyong shook his head, with a soft smile, actually thankful that this was the protocol in this situation.

“No, really, I’m fine and I’ve talked to my… partner about my decision,” Taeyong said, “My only concern is that… I’ve been on suppressants for five years now, and I want to know if I’m going to have any adverse reactions if I jump off them.”

The doctor started to furiously jot notes down on his clipboard.

“Okay, five years, that’s quite a length of time, but not the longest I’ve heard off. I’m just going to ask you a few questions. Do you smoke cigarettes or partake in any illegal substances?” the doctor asked.

“No,” Taeyong answered.

“What are your eating habits like? Do you eat three meals a day with snacks in between? Do you drink water?”

“I drink water… but eating is sometimes hard for me. If I’m stressed, I will skip meals. I didn’t eat at breakfast today,” he answered honestly and the doctor was quickly writing his answers, “Some days I eat fine, other days I’ll throw up because of anxiety.”

“On a scale of one to ten, one being nothing and ten being full out panic, how bad is the anxiety?”

“Umm,” Taeyong thought for a moment, “Sometimes I don’t have any, but other times it’s just a feeling I take with me all day. Sometimes a one or two, but sometimes like… a seven or eight? It’s been better this last month though.”

“Have you been feeling depressed lately?”

“You mean there are people in prison who  _ aren’t _ depressed?” he asked, and the doctor looked up at him.

“The hormone control in suppressants can alter the natural balance of an omega’s internal chemicals. Have you ever had a panic attack?”

“Yes.”

“Thoughts of suicide?”

“No,” Taeyong answered and the doctor looked up into his face and Taeyong repeated his answer, “No, I don’t think about killing myself. I’m much more interested in getting out of this prison than most anything else.”

“Are you on the prison suppressants now?”

“Yes. The ones from commissary.”

“What were you on before you came to prison?” Taeyong told him the brand and the doctor nodded and asked another question while jotting.

“Did you wait one cycle before switching suppressant brands?”

“No. Should I have?” Taeyong asked.

“It’s recommended, but not always entirely necessary,” the doctor said, “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to do a blood test to ensure that nothing is abnormal. You seem pretty steady and on top of your meds and wellbeing, the only thing that is a tad concerning is that you are a little underweight for your height, and you don’t have normal eating habits, but anxiety and depression is pretty standard for someone who’s been on suppressants as long as you have. I’d like to test your white blood cell count to make sure everything is normal before I okay you to get off the suppressants, and since you haven’t had breakfast, now is the perfect time to take blood.”

“Wait… suppressants might be causing my anxiety and depression? Are you sure it’s not just… being in prison?” Taeyong asked a bit more forcefully.

“Well, yes and no. Studies have shown that most inmates experience depression or anxiety due to the environment they’re in, but suppressants when used long-term also have an effect. Your environment and hormones could be playing a factor into your feelings. There’s a possibility that once you stop taking suppressants, you’ll feel more in control of those feelings of anxiety,” he explained and Taeyong nodded, fully taking in this information.

“When will the results of the blood tests be in?” Taeyong asked.

“Oh, this time tomorrow. Bloodwork takes only a day to process,” the doctor explained, “Until then. Keep taking your meds as normal, I’ll have you go sit in the general aid area, and have a nurse come in and take your blood, and we’ll see you tomorrow,” the doctor said cheerily and stood up, and helped Taeyong down from the medical seat, the paper crinkling under him.

“Can… can Johnny come and be with me when the nurse takes my blood?” Taeyong asked in a quiet voice. The doctor once again looked over at the guard, who nodded, and then he turned back to Taeyong.

“That should be alright,” the doctor said with a smile, “If that’s all you needed for today?” he asked and Taeyong and him shook hands before the doctor left with Taeyong’s clipboard.

Taeyong was brought into the main section of the medical wing, where he was fitted for his wrist splint a couple months ago, and a chair was pulled up for him. The room had wall to wall beds, with some inmates in them, and a few nurses checking on patients. Less than a minute later, a guard escorted Johnny into the room and Taeyong reached for Johnny’s hand as he arrived.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“The doctor wants to check my blood, so I need to get drawn,” Taeyong explained, “The results will be in tomorrow.”

“Is it that serious?” Johnny asked, his voice and smell awash with worry.

“He’ll be just fine,” chirped a nurse as she wandered over with all the supplies needed to draw Taeyong’s blood. Taeyong squeezed Johnny’s hand as the needle went in, but in a matter of minutes, he had a cotton ball taped to his draw site, and Johnny was helping him walk out of the medical wing, supporting a good part of Taeyong’s weight as the release of stress from the doctors visit, plus the drawn blood and the lack of food, made him feel weak.

“Okay, I’m hungry now,” Taeyong shared as they were halfway down the hall back on their way to gen pop, and Johnny chuckled into his ear.

“Well  _ good _ , that’s great to hear. We’ll go pester Jungwoo for snacks as soon as we meet up with the rest of the group.”

The next morning, Taeyong took his suppressant as per usual before he left his cell for the day. Taeyong’s stomach felt unsure again, but he forced himself to eat some fruit and a little rice. During breakfast, Kun came walking into the dining hall and immediately strode towards their table, a small smile on his lips and his shoulders at ease.

“Well, well, well. How was your weekend away?” Johnny asked as Mark and Yuta made room between them for him at the table. Kun seemed very relaxed, and not at all grumpy or as serious as he normally was as he took a seat at their table. Taeyong noted his hair looked freshly washed, he smelled clean, and there was a fading bruise on his neck from Ten’s bite sometime during the last few days.

“Delightful,” Kun answered simply.

“Where’s Ten?” Taeyong asked.

“Getting the all-clear from medical and taking a shower. He’ll be back with us in a little while,” Kun answered. There was a slight pause, but there was a burning question in the back of Taeyong’s mind and he spoke before he could weigh the consequences.

“…I thought you said you’d never let him bite you,” Taeyong said boldly, and the omega at the table caught sight of everyone on the other side of the table stiffen, and their eyes went wide at Taeyong’s sudden cross into potentially dangerous territory. Everyone averted their eyes from Taeyong except Yuta who stared at Taeyong like he had a death wish, but Kun… laughed. A fond, bubbling laugh that Taeyong didn’t think he was capable of making surfaced from his chest.

“We came to an agreement,” Kun said, but then pulled his collar to the side to show an even fresher bite mark that was all sorts of colors of red, purple, blue, and green.

“Good for you two,” Johnny cheered happily.

“Yeah, about time Ten stopped stringing you along,” Taeyong muttered quietly and every alpha at the table that wasn’t Johnny or Winwin laughed or choked. Kun nodded at Taeyong, looking into his eyes, and Taeyong realized the two of them were connecting in a new way just now.

“For  _ real _ , right? Talk about making me work for it,” Kun sighed, but with a smile at the end of it.

“Do not, under any circumstances, mention this conversation to Ten,” Johnny said to the table, “This conversation did  _ not _ happen,” Johnny enforced and the whole table agreed. Taeyong sat there for a minute, chewing his rice, staring directly at Kun whose eyes fell into a playful nature.

“You’re going to tell him, aren’t you?” Kun asked with a little grin.

“What?  _ Nooo _ , I’m not going to tell him, that would be tattling,” Taeyong answered, “But I am going to tease the hell out of him. It’s what he deserves.” Taeyong answered, making the table laugh, or look away once more with awkwardness.

After breakfast, Taeyong left to go get the results of his blood tests with Johnny. On their way, they ran into Ten, who was also looking rather loose and relaxed.

“Hey buddy,” Taeyong greeted as they saw each other in the hall, “Nice bite you got there,” Taeyong teased and Ten put one hand on his neck to touch it and he grinned, his face splitting into a lazy, happy smile.

“Yeah, it was a good weekend. Emotionally charged as  _ fuck _ , but still good,” Ten answered, “Where are you two going?”

“I’m going to check on the results of the blood tests I took yesterday. The doctor is going to tell me if I can jump off suppressants or not,” He answered and Ten’s eyebrows shot up.

“Ohhh,” he sang, “Well, I hope it goes well. I’ll see you boys later. I have a grumpy-pants to go find.”

“Oh, he’s not a grumpy today, we can  _ assure _ you,” Taeyong teased and Ten snickered before they parted ways. The visit with the doctor was short and sweet. Taeyong’s blood tests all came back normal and he was given the clear to stop his suppressants.

“Who do you want on your list for alphas who will help you through your heats as you get them? You can pick three,” the doctor said, his pen to Taeyong’s file.

“Johnny Seo,” Taeyong answered simply, and the doctor wrote Johnny’s name down, then looked up at Taeyong, waiting for another name.

“That’s it. No other names. Well, I guess you could put Seo Youngho. That is the name on his file, I think,” Taeyong mused, and the doctor blinked up at him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to add—”

“No. Just Johnny,” Taeyong answered, cutting him off.

The next morning, instead of taking his suppressants, Taeyong took the bottle out of his room when the bell rang and threw the whole thing away, before returning to Johnny’s side with a smile. There was a slight amount of anxiety in his stomach over the idea, but he knew it would pass.

All he had to do now was wait.

It took less than a week for Taeyong to notice the change in him. On the third day of his body’s detox and re-stabilization off suppressants, he woke up  _ famished _ . Hungry in a way he hadn’t experienced since he was a teenager and still growing.

He also noticed he had more energy. Actually, he didn’t notice that, but Ten did, and once his roommate pointed it out did Taeyong realize that he  _ was  _ more energetic.

The last thing he noticed was that Johnny smelled  _ godly _ . He tried for months to ignore Johnny’s scent the minute he got into prison, and then he let go of his restraint and fell into Johnny almost easily. However now was different; five days clean of hormone changing suppressants, Johnny smelled downright  _ addictive _ and it was taking all of Taeyong’s self-control to not be touching him all the time.

And holy crap did he want to touch. Typically, Taeyong would link arms with Johnny when they walked anywhere, as long as there weren’t too many guards around. A simple looping and connecting of their forearms used to be nice enough for Taeyong, but his mind couldn’t help imagining even more lurid things now. He wanted Johnny on him all the time. He wanted to stop Johnny and kiss him at any given moment. The starchy orange clothes he had to wear were now feeling constrictive all over his skin.

It took seven full days, and Taeyong woke up to Ten shaking his shoulder.

“Taeyonggie,” he called in a cute voice, “You’ve made the whole room smell like a flower garden. How are you feeling?” he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Taeyong didn’t even open his eyes, he rolled over with a little groan but when he felt his thighs rub together, he knew something was dramatically different from before.

“Mmmm,” he hummed deeply, his voice scratchy from sleep, “I don’t wanna get up,” he said after a minute.

“I bet you don’t,” Ten laughed, “Honey, you’re going into heat pretty soon, you want me to call someone for you?”

“Nooo,” Taeyong pouted, his lips pulling together cutely, “I want Johnny,” he whined.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much on brand,” Ten laughed again.

Taeyong heard Ten tap on the glass of their cell, but when he spoke up loudly for the guard to hear him, Taeyong covered his ears. Ten’s voice was so loud, and the bed was so warm, albeit firm, under him. He moved his legs and immediately felt restricted under the blankets and his own sleeping clothes. He whined as he kicked off the blankets and attempted to take off his shirt but his head felt a rush as he sat up. He was interrupted by a guard ordering him to keep his clothes on and Taeyong looked up at her, confused as to why a woman was in his cell and how he hadn’t even heard her come in.

What confused him even more is when she tried to haul him out of his bed; Taeyong pulled back.

“What are you doing?” he felt a little drunk, his eyes couldn’t focus on one thing. His vision flitted from the floor, to her hands, to Ten, to the open door behind her.

“We’re going to medical now, inmate,” she said in a calm tone and Taeyong glared at her, or at least, wrinkled his nose at her.

“No, I want Johnny,” Taeyong stated as firmly as possible, and tried to pull away from her again, but for some reason she was much stronger than Taeyong was.

“Yong, don’t fight them,” Ten said from the wall. His voice was kind of teasing. Was he laughing? Taeyong honestly couldn’t tell.

He wasn’t wearing shoes, but for some reason he found himself out in the hall with the same woman. Was this a dream? Taeyong felt a little sick.

“Where is he?” Taeyong said and looked over his shoulder where he knew Johnny’s cell was.

“He’s coming,” someone said, and Taeyong shook his head, refusing to go anywhere without Johnny and pulled away from them again with force, but then he found himself looking up from the floor. The tile felt nice and cold, but his knee and shoulder responded after a delay with a throb of pain.

He was hauled up again, his mind really unable to keep up. He didn’t feel comfortable. Suddenly he felt his arms being forced behind him and a pair of chilled steel clasp his wrists and he whined again.

“I don’t want this, I don’t want this,” he repeated. Two people were with him now, both of them with rough and foreign hands on his shoulders leading him. His knee hurt when he walked. He didn’t protest against them anymore, but he made it clear that he was unhappy, and uncomfortable with his hands stuck in biting metal. He just wanted to lay down again. He wanted Johnny.

The medical ward was quieter, in a different way. The hallways of gen pop were big and they echoed, but the medical ward was smaller with more people. He was passed off to his familiar doctor, who took his temperature, and asked him some questions that he couldn’t remember answering, and then he was led away again by a guard and someone else in green scrubs.

He heard the breakfast bell ring, but he wasn’t even sort of hungry.

His knees buckled as they walked and someone caught him this time. He felt incredibly tired. When they entered a new space, a different and unknown room with much different smells, Taeyong’s whole body felt like it was dropped into a sauna. The doors slid closed like a sci-fi film and then the floor lurched under him and in the back of his mind he registered the word ‘elevator’. He gripped the person who was holding him up, and there was a high-pitched beeping as they reached a new floor.

Taeyong’s head lolled a little on his shoulders as he was half-carried down the hall Taeyong could barely take in.

“Where’s Johnny?” he managed to ask again, because that’s all that mattered. Not standing and Johnny.

“He’ll be here soon,” said the man in scrubs, probably a nurse. They stopped at a door, and a cardkey was used to unlock it, more beeps, and then the door opened to reveal a sun-lit room.

Taeyong stared blearily at his surroundings, taking in the tiny kitchen and circular table with four chairs, the couch, a coffee table, a television, some art on the walls of still-life fruit, curtains and windows; It looked like a real hotel room.

“Can you make it to the bedroom, or do you need us to take you there?” the guard who was helping him asked and Taeyong took a few moments to process those words, his brain getting cloudier by the minute.

“…Bedroom,” he said. He didn’t ask, he just said it and tasted the word on his tongue. He hadn’t been in an actual bedroom in months.

“Okay,” one of them said and Taeyong felt them both loop their arms around his waist again and guided him through the room.

It smelt clean, which was a nice thing for Taeyong to remember in the moment. They entered a second room to the side and Taeyong was impressed by the huge bed with crisp white sheets, and the curtains on the windows drawn to illuminate the space. He was deposited onto the bed and Taeyong fell into it face first, moaning as the plushness of it seemed to embrace his whole body. He slowly crawled up onto the flat surface of the bed and collapsed, shutting his eyes as the sauna-like feeling set in again.

“Alright,” one of them sighed, “There you go. See you in a few days.”

“J-Johnny?” Taeyong called in question once more.

“He’ll be here. Be patient,” the guard said before the two left the room. In the distance, Taeyong heard another door shut and he was left alone in the hotel-like atmosphere.

He slowly rolled onto his back and sucked in a breath. The air conditioning must not be on, because it was hot in here. Taeyong slowly sat up again and looked around the small suite. It had been so long since he was alone. The last time was solitary confinement. The room seemed lavish in its own way. There was a large television on the dresser across from the bed, and there were bedside tables made of wood on either side. There was an open entryway into what had to have been the bathroom and Taeyong slid off the bed to investigate.

Ten had said that the bathrooms were very nice in these suites.

The moment his feet touched the floor and he put his weight on them, his whole body felt another pulse of heat and he moaned. It felt like being sick, feverish. He remembered this feeling from being a teenager, but he couldn’t remember this kind of fogginess accompanied with it. He wandered on unsteady feet to the bathroom and leaned against the wall as he rounded the corner, supporting himself with the frame of the wall.

The bathroom was sparkling clean. There were two sinks over a long counter with a mirror hanging above it, a glass shower that was quite wide, and a bathtub— an honest to god bathtub —that was so big he knew that he and Johnny could soak in it together easily. The idea made his vision bob as he imagined his lover, who should be here soon.

Taeyong wanted to explore the rest of the space, even though his body and mind protested, Taeyong figured he should get a glass of water and see if he could find the thermostat to turn down the heat. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple, and just getting to the doorway of the bedroom was challenging.

He felt like he hadn’t slept in days, loopy, but bathed in a full body warmth he couldn’t escape. He swallowed as he made his way to the kitchen. As he passed from plush carpet to cool laminate floor, a little part of him tried to convince him to lay down right there on the floor, but Taeyong pushed through it.

He found a clean glass up in the cupboards and stumbled to the fridge. He found chilled water bottles inside and cursed himself for grabbing a glass when there were already water bottles, and for a moment he whined to himself about having to put the glass back.

He struggled to twist open the plastic bottle cap, losing his patience by the second as he leaned his shoulder against the fridge. His shoulder hurt and he remembered falling.

The cap broke and Taeyong gasped in breath before he took the first sip. The refreshing coldness of the water running down his throat and chilling his insides for a mere moment enraptured Taeyong and he guzzled down half the bottle quickly, the plastic crunching under his hands as he emptied it rapidly.

He needed to breath and he lowered the bottle, releasing and sucking in breaths like he had run ten miles. His eyes caught something on the wall across the room by the door and he took the bottle with him, leaving the forgotten glass on the counter, and wandered over to the thermostat.

It was old fashioned, but Taeyong could figure it out. He was pressing buttons and flicking the switches on the side, waiting for something to happen and he was running out of patience again quickly.

“C’mon…” he groaned, but at that moment, the door next to him opened and Taeyong’s brain fogged over as the smell of mint, and evergreens, and chamomile met his brain, his eyes raised up to see Johnny’s handsome face, smiling, eyes bright and fond.

“Hey baby,” he greeted lazily as the guard behind him undid his handcuffs from behind his back, “I thought I’d find you in bed already.”

“Johnny…” Taeyong’s voice broke and he raised his hands, one still holding the water bottle, up to wrap his arms around Johnny’s shoulders. His head nuzzled into the alpha’s collar bone, tucking his head under Johnny’s chin and he felt himself spiraling.

Johnny’s hands could only grab him a few moments later when the cuffs were fully removed and he pulled Taeyong off the ground, walking them both into the room.

“Thank you, officer,” Johnny spoke cordially and the sound and feeling of his voice rumbling across Taeyong’s cheek made him lose his breath.

“Be good now, you two. No trying to climb out the windows, it’s a seven-story drop. Someone will be back tonight to get your grocery list,” the officer spoke and Johnny nodded.

“Yes, sir,” he said and let Taeyong’s feet touch the floor for a mere instant. Taeyong whimpered through a closed mouth at the thought of being separated from Johnny so quickly, but Johnny’s hands grabbed him from the back of his thighs and easily scooped Taeyong up to wrap his legs around Johnny’s waist.

“Don’t cry now,” Johnny said and Taeyong heard the door of the hotel-like suite click shut and then a lock bolt into place, “How are you feeling?” he asked and Taeyong opened his heavy eyes to look down at his gorgeous lover.

How did he get so lucky?

“I’m  _ hot _ ,” Taeyong whined pathetically.

“ _ I’ll _ say,” Johnny quipped with his smirk that usually got Taeyong hot under the collar. He was already on the verge of sweating, but Johnny’s look made him feel embarrassed and he bent forward and hugged Johnny, hiding his flushed face as he gripped his arms around Johnny’s neck and shoulders.

“I couldn’t make the thermostat work,” Taeyong explained, still unfocused, but remembering why he was out here in the first place.

“Okay, let me try,” Johnny said easily, and adjusted one hand under Taeyong’s butt, freeing up his other one to fiddle with the air conditioning device.

Johnny’s single hand on his ass, holding all of him in one arm, and the smell of Johnny’s earthy scent flooding his brain was kind of like a final straw for Taeyong’s steadily dissolving rationale.

The next parts of his memory from that day fall together like a dream.

Taeyong remembers his back hitting the mattress of the bed. He remembers the feeling of his restrictive clothes finally pulled from his limbs. He remembers the feel of Johnny’s skin under his hands and the smell of his lover’s sweat. He remembers the pain; the throbbing, full-body ache of his dormant heat built up over the years like a shaken champagne bottle that was now blasted through his veins. It was like drowning within his own boiling skin, and the only thing that resembled fresh air was his alpha’s touch.

The act of their fevered lovemaking, the few times they’ve done it before, overwhelmed Taeyong but today he was so overcome by the rippling of need within his own body that typical sex was nowhere near enough. His body undulated with Johnny’s to get more, more, more, then finally— when Johnny’s knot squeezed up inside of Taeyong for the very first time —the heated fog lifted just an increment.

He fell in and out.

In: conscious, needy, wet— too hot. Followed by blinding pleasure, moaning, lips and teeth on his skin, feeling full to completion, Johnny’s hands rubbing his back and shoulders— then out again.

In and out, an ebb and flow he couldn’t control. Being thrashed around by the waves of heat and hormones, his mind slow to keep up, and only Johnny was there to keep him afloat.

The next time Taeyong came to and could remember it completely, was on day three of them being in the suite together.

Taeyong had one arm wrapped around Johnny’s waist, and he felt the older man’s arm on his shoulder. He heard the soft noises of people talking, and he recognized it as the television. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the lovely soft green bedroom, the drapes parted just slightly to let in some sunlight. The overhead fan was spinning, blowing soft air around the room, and Taeyong could hear the air conditioning purring through the vents. He stretched out his legs and moved his arm to hold Johnny’s waist a little firmer. The alpha was sitting up, lounging against the headboard watching the television with his arm around Taeyong.

The omega noted his thighs were damp and he could smell the two of them, their scents seemed married together by now in these sheets. Even though he felt sticky in a few different ways, Taeyong couldn’t help but lay his cheek on Johnny’s stomach as he turned to the television on the opposite wall.

“What are we watching?” he asked softly, lingering in this glow.

“Hm, you’re awake?” Johnny said and lifted his other hand, and picked up the remote from the bedside table and turned down the volume significantly. Taeyong shut his eyes as Johnny ran his hand through Taeyong’s hair, pushing the sure-to-be mess out of his face, “How are you feeling?”

“Mmm… better,” Taeyong answered truthfully.

“Oh, you’re actually with me now?” Johnny asked, a touch of teasing in his voice, “You been adorably needy these last two nights,” he said, but he didn’t mind at all, still petting Taeyong’s head and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Two nights?” Taeyong asked, his voice rumbling, “Is today… day three?” he asked.

“Mm-hm,” Johnny nodded with a hum, “A nurse and a guard came to check on us earlier this morning. They probably won’t come back for another two days considering how it smells in here.”

“…Is it that bad?” Taeyong asked, and Johnny snickered.

“You’re so used to it by now, but I’ve been waiting for the right moment to change the sheets and wash the blankets. Getting you out of this bed has been a mission Lee Taeyong,” Johnny informed him and Taeyong felt a rush of guilt.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, and Johnny stopped petting his hair to take Taeyong’s face and pull his chin up to look at him.

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t tease you like that,” Johnny corrected himself and pulled up the blankets to slide himself further into the bed to be on Taeyong’s level. As Johnny let go of the sheets, the smell from deep within the bed wafted up into Taeyong’s nose and he opened his eyes.

“Oh, no, you’re definitely right, it smells ripe under here,” Taeyong chuckled just a little and Johnny kissed him on the forehead.

“Yeah, but I kinda like it,” the alpha admitted, “Do you remember much about these last few days? You’ve been quite out of it as far as I could tell.”

“I remember… a lot of sex.”

“Yes, you have been quite insatiable, but to be honest that was entirely expected,” Johnny said and Taeyong felt his stomach gurgle.

“I’m hungry,” Taeyong announced into Johnny’s shoulder.

“I can agree with that,” Johnny answered, “I made up a grocery list on day one. There’s a ton of food that I haven’t been able to really cook because you’ve been my main focus.”

“I feel… clearer right now,” Taeyong said, doing a self-check, “I’m not over the heat, but I’m over the hump.”

Johnny snorted, long and loud and then it dissolved into a real, deep laugh that had Johnny’s head turning to the ceiling. Johnny’s cheery laugh made Taeyong giggle too at his inadvertent joke, and Johnny held up his hand, extending his pinkie to Taeyong.

“How about this? We get up. You pick what you want to eat, while I start the laundry. We’ll eat, and then we’ll take a shower.”

“A bath,” Taeyong edited, “I want to take a bath in that bathtub.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Johnny said and Taeyong lifted his hand to link his baby finger with Johnny’s and they pinky swore on it. Johnny let go of Taeyong’s hand and reached forward to take Taeyong’s face and kiss him deeply, making Taeyong’s breath falter and his eyes slip closed, “I missed you,” Johnny whispered into his mouth when he pulled back, “I’ve been with you this whole time, but I’ve missed our conversations.”

Taeyong smiled, ducking his chin a little.

“Don’t start me up again. You can very easily derail the plans we just made if you kiss me like that again.”

“Don’t  _ tempt _ me,” Johnny snickered, then pecked Taeyong on the forehead and threw the blankets off them both. The cold air was so kind on Taeyong’s sticky, heated skin, but standing up made him realize his lack of energy. He swayed on his feet from the headrush of just getting up and Johnny’s arm was around his waist in a heartbeat, holding him tight.

“Easy now,” Johnny cooed, “You haven’t eaten much these last few days. Let’s put some calories in you, alright?” he murmured and Taeyong nodded, leaning on Johnny even though he didn't need to and the two of them made their way to the kitchen.

Taeyong was in such a state the first time he surveyed this part of the suite that he couldn’t take it in fully until now. The laminate floor of the kitchen had the same yellow-golden color of the tiled counters. The sink wasn’t very deep, but above it hung pots and frying pans with copper bases.

It felt like a little hotel room…

“I’m gonna go strip the bed,” Johnny whispered as he brought Taeyong to the kitchen and let go of his waist. Taeyong turned and kissed Johnny’s shoulder before he left and Johnny smiled and kissed the side of Taeyong’s neck in return making a tingle start in the omega’s toes.

He pushed it aside for now, his empty stomach making him focus on what was more important.

When Johnny came back from pulling the sheets and blankets off the bed, he found Taeyong cracking eggs into a frying pan gently sprayed with oil at the stove. Taeyong hardly even realized he was naked, so used to the feeling of being comfortable with Johnny, until the alpha came around from behind him and draped a thick, plush white robe onto his shoulders from the bathroom.

“As much as I like looking at you naked, it’s not safe to cook like that,” Johnny chuckled and Taeyong pulled his hands through the sleeves of the robe. Johnny found the washing machine and stacked dryer in the corner in a convenient cupboard and started the wash. He then returned to the bedroom to find the spare sheets. Johnny made up the bed and then returned to the kitchen to find Taeyong pulling out loads of ingredients. Salt, sugar, flour, baking powder… and a plate of yolky remains in the sink and three more fried eggs on the stove.

“Are these for me?” Johnny asked, delighted as he came back into the kitchen, wearing a robe as well, Taeyong nodded with a sleepy grin and Johnny ate his eggs off the cooled frying pan with a pair of chopsticks, not bothering to get himself a plate, “What are you making?”

“Pancakes,” Taeyong informed, “Because I think the sugar will help.”

“Sounds great,” Johnny agreed, “Do you want coffee, or orange juice?” Johnny asked as he wandered over to the small coffee pot and the packets of instant coffee the prison provided for them.

“We have orange juice?” Taeyong asked, measuring out flour from the bag. Johnny hummed and went to the refrigerator to pour Taeyong a glass.

It felt so domestic, it felt almost freeing when Taeyong took a moment to think about it. He had daydreamed often of being in a place that wasn’t the prison with his lover, and as he turned around to look at the hotel-like room they were in, he realized he was getting a tiny flash of the fantasy for real.

Ten had said the heat suite was like a vacation, and Taeyong truly felt finally.

Taeyong made plenty of pancakes, and he and Johnny sat in their robes at the small circular dining table, Johnny in a chair and Taeyong on his lap as they ate fluffy, buttery, homemade pancakes and syrup together. The smell of Johnny’s coffee and just the look of his alpha lifting the ceramic mug to his lips made Taeyong imagine this for the rest of his life.

Waking up together, having breakfast and coffee in the morning, lounging on a weekend in their matching house-robes. The washing machine rolling in the background, the sunlight coming in through lightly veiled windows, maybe a dog or two that they owned together.

Taeyong knew he couldn’t leave the suite, but he couldn’t stop his imagination wandering, thinking of taking their dogs for a walk around their apartment complex, or to a park located down the street. Stopping by a local café for pastries and deluxe coffee.

“What are you thinking about?” Johnny asked him with a slight nudge. Taeyong turned and looked down at Johnny with a fond and loving smile.

“I never want to leave this moment,” he admitted, “I want to stay here forever,” he whispered, knowing it couldn’t be true. Johnny smiled up at him just as tenderly and just as bittersweetly.

“I know you do,” Johnny said, “You don’t deserve to be in prison.”

“Neither do you,” Taeyong answered back, the same thing he responds with every time Johnny says that. Johnny’s smile widened a little, knowing it was true but also knowing that their circumstances were star-crossed. Taeyong leaned down and kissed Johnny’s coffee lips. As they kissed he felt a small heat rise within him again and Johnny must have smelt it on him, because his grip on Taeyong’s waist tightened.

“So… a bath?” Johnny offered and Taeyong bit his bottom lip and nodded.

On day five, a guard and a nurse came to check on the two of them locked in their little makeshift-home. The guard had Johnny stand against the door with his hands over his head, wearing nothing but a pair of underwear, as the nurse took Taeyong’s temperature. He deemed Taeyong still yet unfit to return to gen pop and the guard and the nurse left, saying that someone would come check on them the next day.

Taeyong could feel his body’s levels evening out slowly over the last two days. He thought they were going to have them both return today, but it seems they were given an additional sixth day together for Taeyong to fully wear out his heat. Once they left, Johnny took Taeyong to the living room couch and started another round for the two of them.

Taeyong’s legs and back were sore, but his need and the waves of liquid heat pushed him onwards. Taeyong fell asleep next to Johnny in the bed that night, spooned into Johnny who was coiled around him securely. They didn’t say what they both were thinking. This was going to be the last night in the suite together, which meant that tomorrow they had to return to the prison, and gen pop, and their lives as the supposed baddest inmate in the yard, and his untouchable lover.

The next morning, Taeyong felt back to normal and when he realized it, his heart and stomach dropped. Even though he was sore in every way imaginable, he asked Johnny to make love to him one more time, and Taeyong sighed and hissed as Johnny’s familiar length entered him.

It was different this time, much like the first time on the floor of the prison cell, Johnny was gentler and slow. They were unrushed to fill and find completion and more to press their bodies as close together as they could and kiss the other’s sweet lips unabashedly and whisper the tenderest ‘I love you’s to each other while they were free to touch without restraint.

Taeyong came only once, his body totally spent from their active weekend, and Johnny came deep inside of him, his knot thick and stuck at his rim, keeping them locked together. It was a time during sex that Taeyong had come to love, the afterglow and being connected. Johnny kissed his neck and shoulders and Taeyong traced his fingers up and down the alpha’s arm that was draped around him. Their skin was sticky with their mingled sweat, and the two of them smelled just like each other.

When Johnny’s cock had softened enough, he pulled out of Taeyong easily and the omega felt a rush of sadness, knowing this would be the last time for a while until they could secure another illegal sleepover in one of their cells. They lay next to each other for a long time, speaking softly to each other, and going over all of the things about this vacation they both enjoyed, when there was a formal knock at the door.

Taeyong frowned, and Johnny sighed. The alpha rolled out of the bed, taking the bedsheet with him, making Taeyong laugh as his lover, bare naked except for the sheet dragging behind him, went to the front door of the suite. Taeyong got up, and grabbed a forgotten robe off the floor and wandered into the main room again, watching as the guard chastised Johnny for his lack of clothes.

The guard came into the room and escorted Johnny to the bedroom to change into halfway decent clothes while the nurse took Taeyong’s temperature and asked him some final questions.

Johnny was taken from the bedroom wearing a bathrobe too and he smiled at Taeyong as he was led away in handcuffs.

“See you later,” he called jovially to Taeyong who nodded. Taeyong saw another guard outside the door of the suite who entered as Johnny and the first guard left, leaving Taeyong alone with the nurse and the second guard. After the thermometer in his ear beeped, the nurse gave him the all-clear and stepped back. 

The guard came forward with a paper bag for Taeyong, and for a moment he thought it was toiletries and an orange outfit for him to change into after he showered, but when he peeked inside the bag he was momentarily confused to see… black slacks and a familiar white button up shirt. Taeyong pulled the clothes—  _ his _ clothes —out of the bag in confusion.

“Congratulations, Lee Taeyong,” the guard said and Taeyong’s eyes snapped up to his for explanation. It was the first time a guard had referred to him by his full name, instead of just ‘inmate’.

“What… what is this about?” he asked.

“Have you not seen the news?” the nurse asked him, “Your case was cleared. Your lawyer has been here every day for the last three days, ready to pick you up. We had to disclose your medical state to him so he’d understand why you couldn’t just leave.”

“I— I’m…?” Taeyong faltered, his mind not wrapping around it all properly.

“You’re free to go,” the guard said in a gruff voice, “Get changed. You’re free to shower here if you want, but the cleaning service will be here in about a half hour,” he finished and Taeyong froze staring up at him dumbly, “I’ll be outside to escort you to the front doors when you’re ready,” the guard informed him and the two of them left, leaving Taeyong standing in the middle of the faux apartment with his own clothes in his hands and… he couldn’t wrap his head around it all completely.

He’s… leaving.

Taeyong walked on silent, numb feet to the bedroom. He stared at the bed, the wrecked and ruffled sheets where he and Johnny laid together not ten minutes before. The room still smelled like Johnny, Taeyong still smelled like Johnny. He made his way into the bathroom. He glanced at the shower and bathtub, where he and Johnny had luxuriated for a portion of their time, now dry and empty.

He looked at his face in the mirror above the sinks. He saw his wide eyes, his mussed hair, his stunned expression. He tore away from the bathroom and went to the bedroom again. He found the remote on the bedside table on Johnny’s side of the bed, and grasped it, with shaking fingers he pointed it at the television and quickly found the new channels.

He stood there and watched a recap of his own story, and his ex-husbands story, and a clip of a bunch of news reporters outside the prison he was currently in…

He felt his knees wobble as he realized he was going to see Doyoung, he was going to hug his brother and sister, and come face-to-face with his parents again. He was… leaving.

He was leaving Johnny, and he wasn’t able to tell him.

Taeyong’s clothes felt foreign on him after months of orange scrubs. He was escorted to the front lobby of the prison. He was not pat-down. He was not strip searched; he was not led in handcuffs with a guard’s hand on his shoulder.

He was a private citizen once again.

His mind reeled as he passed through gate after gate with a guard opening doors for him. He saw the inmate counselor who was friends with his parents in the halls, who nodded at him, and congratulated him. He saw Peaches, a coffee in his hand, walking with another guard, looking happy and bright like he was just coming in for the day and Taeyong felt like sobbing when Peaches smiled at him, and surveyed his clothes.

“Well look at you! Congrats on your freedom,” he said and Taeyong stopped in his tracks, the lump in his throat and the feeling of dread making him almost unable to talk.

“I couldn’t tell him…” Taeyong forced out and Peaches looked at him seriously, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Who?” he asked.

“ _ Johnny _ ,” Taeyong’s voice cracked, “He doesn’t know I’m leaving. He thinks I’m going back to gen pop. No one told him—” Taeyong choked. Peaches lowered his coffee and put one hand on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“I’ll tell him,” he promised. Taeyong swallowed thickly, his eyes brimming with tears as it was all finally hitting him. He turned away with a nod, unable to thank the guard properly without bursting into sobs.

They approached the final gate, and Taeyong could see Doyoung and his brother on the other side, both in fine suits and Taeyong felt the anxiety inside him rear its ugly head.

He couldn’t do this.

He can’t leave yet.

The sound of the heavy metal door was unlocked and both his brother and his friend looked back at him with beaming smiles and Taeyong crumbled. He felt his brother’s hands on his back as Taeyong dropped to his knees in the lobby of the prison. He heard Doyoung shushing him softly as Taeyong cried. He wasn’t ready to go. He’s not ready to face the rest of the world.

He knew this day would always come, but he wasn’t prepared for it now that it was here.

“Let’s sit for a minute,” Donghyuck suggested and he pulled Taeyong up from the floor and the three of them took the nearest lobby seats, Doyoung produced tissue from his pocket and Taeyong sobbed as he took them and wiped his face, and blew his nose, “Are you… are you crying from relief or for something else?” his brother asked and Taeyong felt his hands shake as he looked up at the two of them, both looking bright.

“It’s a happy occasion,” Doyoung soothes softly, “You’ll want to hear the story of how easily your ex folded after we backed him into a wall. Your mom and sister are in the car waiting for us.”

“There’s also like… a ton of reporters outside, so you really should collect yourself before we leave,” Donghyuck affirmed and Doyoung glared at him.

“I’m… I’m so sad,” Taeyong started, “I’m so happy that I’m getting out of prison. There’s so many things outside of here that I miss but… but I’m going to miss my Johnny more than any of those things combined, and I…” Taeyong blubbered, wiping his eyes some more as he spoke, “…I didn’t get to say  _ goodbye _ ,” he finished with another sympathetic crack in his voice.

“It’s okay, Yong,” Donghyuck said and reached over and hugged his brother again. Taeyong cried into his brother’s shoulder. He knew he was the older brother, but age didn’t matter to him anymore, he needed this comfort. Doyoung rubbed his back as Taeyong sobbed into his brother’s suit, probably staining it.

“You smell like him,” his brother noted and Taeyong pulled away to look into his brother’s face, ‘I don’t know what he smells like… but I know you don’t smell like yourself, so I can only guess that it’s his smell on top of yours,” Donghyuck said, “He smells nice. Smells good on you,” he said and Taeyong’s shoulders sagged.

“Thank you,” he answered, “I love him a lot…” he said, “I wish… I wish I could be the one to tell him goodbye. I asked a guard to do it for me,” he said and then looked out the doors of the prison. The glass was frosted and he couldn’t clearly see out of it, but he knew from his brother’s words and the news clip he watched that there were reporters and cameras waiting to capture him leaving, “I don’t know if I’m ready…” Taeyong spoke truthfully, shaking his head.

“You’ll never be completely ready,” Doyoung said, “I’ve been visiting you here, and I’ve been seeing you change over these past few months… it’s okay if you’re not completely ready. It’s going to take time to be adjusted again,” he said, “Just remember that we’re here for you, and your family—”

“Taeyong!” called Johnny’s voice and Taeyong’s neck snapped around so quick and his eyes locked onto Johnny on the inside of the final gate. Taeyong ripped himself away from his brother’s hands and his heart beat wildly in his chest as he ran up to the gate and reached through the bars to touch Johnny’ face. Behind his lover was Peaches, holding Johnny by the shoulder with his hands cuffed behind him.

“Two minutes,” Peaches warned them both.

Taeyong ignored the guard and pulled Johnny’s face to the bars and they kissed. They had been kissing not even an hour ago in the suite, but this was different. This was a goodbye kiss. Tears were still flooding from the corners of his eyes when he pulled back, fighting the quiver in his chin.

“You look good in that,” Johnny spoke softly, “You’re going to have a wonderful time on the outside. Drink a cup of hot coffee for me tomorrow when you wake up, okay?’ he asked.

“I’m not ready,” Taeyong whispered, shaking his head, his gaze lowered, his hands gripping Johnny’s shoulders.

“Yes, you are,” Johnny affirmed, “It’s going to be alright. We knew this was coming,” Johnny spoke the same things Taeyong had been saying to himself, but it sounded real coming out of Johnny’s lips.

“I’ll miss you,” Taeyong spoke.

“I’ll miss you too,” Johnny spoke, “You’ll come visit me soon, right?” the alpha asked in a soft, sweet tone and Taeyong looked up and nodded.

“I will,” Taeyong promised and Johnny smiled. Taeyong had no idea how Johnny could smile right now, and mean it.

“I have hope for you, Taeyong. You’ll be alright,” Johnny spoke only to him, “I’ll see you later,” he said again, the same thing he said in the conjugal suite not too long ago. Taeyong swallowed, and nodded, “Hey,” Johnny spoke again and Taeyong looked up into his love’s eyes, “There’s no crying in prison now, remember?” he chastised in a fond way and Taeyong wiped his eyes again on his sleeve, the tissue in his hand soaked.

“I’ll come back to see you very soon,” Taeyong said.

“Okay. You better,” Johnny said and Taeyong stood on his toes again to kiss Johnny on the lips once more, not knowing the next time he’ll be able to do that. The next time he’ll likely see Johnny it will be through plexiglass, he didn’t know when he’d smell his fresh scent again, or even touch him. His fragile heart was breaking.

Peaches pulled Johnny from the gate, who kept looking over his shoulder at Taeyong all the way until he was led out of sight. Taeyong stood there for moments until he felt a hand touch his shoulder, making him jump a little. He turned and saw Doyoung and Donghyuck standing behind him.

“Are you ready?” Doyoung asked. Taeyong took a steadying breath and wiped his face again.

“No,” Taeyong answered truthfully, “But let’s get out of here,” he said.

“Don’t answer the reporters. Just keep your head up and keep walking. Donghyuck will go first and I’ll follow you out and try to keep them away from you. Your sister’s car is out front.” Doyoung said, and Taeyong followed his little brother to the doors of the prison. Taeyong took one more breath, then nodded as Donghyuck opened the door.

The fresh air from outside was punctuated by the hoard of reporters, news people, and cameramen. Taeyong remembered this happening when he was entering the prison, and now it was happening once again as he was leaving.


	10. Free Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you wall who have read and supported me on my JohnYong abo agenda.  
This chapter is long overdue and I'm ready for you all to read and experience it.
> 
> Please follow and scream at me on twitter @dogdadjohnny 
> 
> Peace and love to you all <3

Chapter 10, Free Men 

“ _ The bigger you become, the harder you will fall _ .”

That’s what Taeyong told his former husband, from between a plexiglass window and a corded phone months ago, while he was the one imprisoned and his criminal ex was not.

Watching the recorded news story in a pair of old pajamas, sitting on a stiff couch in his mother and father’s living room, surrounded by familiar scents of family, and Doyoung talking into his ear about the logistics of his ex-husband’s surrender and confession was unreal.

Taeyong felt like he was dreaming. Like he’d wake up a few meters from Ten any second now. The mug of hot coffee with cream in his two hands was the only thing keeping him grounded to this moment, as Doyoung chattered on and Taeyong’s eyes stayed glued to the television. He kept going back and replaying it with the remote control. His ex, in a suit and handcuffs, being led out of the courtroom and into custody, his head held low and his ex’s one-word confession making his ears ring.

_ “How do you plead?” _

_ “Guilty.” _

_ _

And that was that. Taeyong’s entire sentence was expunged, all charges dropped. Doyoung’s private investigator had done his job well, and they had compiled enough evidence of his money laundering against Taeyong’s former husband. Doyoung and the PI went to his house, Taeyong’s former home, laid it all out, all the documents, all the pictures, and asked for a confession via recording device.

His ex had caved so easily, it was nearly pitiful. He knew he had been fucking up the whole time, but now that there was proof— and no one else to point his fingers at —he knew he was done for. Through this whole ordeal, Taeyong had grown a spine while his husband had lost his.

Taeyong’s return home was a whirlwind of mixed emotions.

The car ride conversations were mostly his brother and sister, in the front and driver seats, going on and on about how happy they were to have him back and out of ‘ _ that terrible place’ _ . Taeyong wasn’t really keeping up with them. He was distracted and enthralled by the trees, the traffic signs, the other cars, the people in them. The city seemed daunting to him now. The bustling, always moving place he had grown up in, streets he had driven thousands of times before… it all seemed to have lost some of its color and luster in Taeyong’s eyes.

Driving up the horse-shoe driveway of his mother and father’s estate was… bitter. The garden was still just as lovely as when he had left months ago. The grass was green, his mother’s tea roses were in bloom, the whole place looked manicured and untouched, like he had never left, and like it had never missed him.

When they pulled up into the drive and his sister parked the car, their mother and father came out into the front yard. They had been waiting for days for their oldest son to come home.

Both of them looked like they had aged in Taeyong’s eyes; his mother looked sleep-deprived, his father’s hair more silver, both of them with more wrinkles in their faces than he remembered there being in the past. Although the house looked the same, it was clear his parents had changed in some ways.

Just like his sister, his mother broke down into tears the moment Taeyong stepped fully out of the car and into view. She came up and embraced him in the way that only mothers can do and Taeyong was slammed with her scent.

It took him so long to realize, but he  _ missed _ her. He missed his mother so much more than he realized. His father’s embrace was equally as firm, but his father didn’t shed a tear. His lips were stuck in a frown that Taeyong could only guess was of his own internal shame at the way he treated his eldest son.

The only cure in the moment for his breaking heart was turning to a different form of love in his life. His disconnection from Johnny was hurting him so much, he allowed himself to let go of the resentment of being abandoned by his family for a moment, but only for that long.

There was still much his parents had to do to earn him back again, but for today, he allowed himself to miss them.

“I’m sorry… we never came to visit,” his father said gruffly and Taeyong stayed silent, and nodded a couple of times. He pocketed the apology, because he was going to make sure that there were many more in the coming days. Taeyong had lots of things he wanted to say to the two of them, about how hurt he was that they never even spoke to him on the phone, about how they never visited, about how quickly they were to renounce him from their family and leave him behind in favor of their snake of a son-in-law; all the things he needed to have happen for him to feel whole again could be saved for a little later on.

He wanted to yell at them. He had envisioned this grand explosion of his pain and feelings and shocking them with how much it hurt to have his family abandon him… but this wasn’t the time. As much as Taeyong wanted to unload his anger, frustration, and resentment over their actions towards him, he didn’t have the energy for that today.

“We can talk about it later,” Taeyong stated and his father nodded just once in agreement, probably thankful to put off such an emotional conversation. Taeyong couldn’t take any more emotional onslaught for now, and he seemed to surprise everyone when he said that he just wanted to take a long, hot shower, and be alone for a while.

“I invited your aunts, uncles, and cousins over for dinner tonight,” his mother said as Taeyong turned to walk into the house, and Taeyong winced, then turned around.

“Thank you, Mom, but… I can’t see people right now,” he explained, “I’m… I’m still there,” he broke, “I’m still in prison, and I’m not even sure if this, my release, is real or not. I feel very whiplashed and being around people, even family… sounds suffocating. I haven’t been alone, truly alone, in months… can we postpone a big gathering for later? I just want… a shower, and a little bit of time for myself to get my head back on right.”

“Okay, okay, whatever you need,” his mother willingly agreed and Taeyong looked back at his family standing outside, waiting for him to do something. There was a round of silence, as the broken family tried to pull their shattered parts together. Taeyong hardly felt like one of them anymore. His mother and father felt like strangers in that moment. His brother and sister, who he had grown up with and loved dearly, even they seemed so far away because no one could understand why Taeyong needed this distance.

“Thank you, for being here for me, and for picking me up and driving me back, but I need some time alone,” he said again and everyone agreed.

Taeyong lingered there for a moment before he turned to go inside, opening the front door of his childhood home and walking through the familiar foyer to go to his room in the back of the house, next to his brother’s.

There was a soft, surprised, woof, and Taeyong turned to see his papillon, Ruby, launch herself off the couch in the next room at the sight of him. He smiled and knelt down as the dog’s feet, her nails tapping against the hardwood, sped up to Taeyong and nearly jumped into his waiting arms.

Taeyong laughed a little, and cooed at his little brown and white dog, letting her know how much he missed her as she wiggled and wagged all of her excitement out. He scooped her up and stood, she could hardly contain herself as she licked at his chin and whined. It was the best reaction he could have hoped for.

“I’m sorry I left you,” Taeyong whispered to his old pup, who didn’t care about his absence, and only for his return.

Taeyong carried her with him down the hall, the pictures of family, and Christmases past, and baby photos on the walls made Taeyong feel sad and uncomfortable in a way he couldn’t pinpoint.

His brother’s room was shut, and the room that used to be his sister’s room was filled with workout equipment. His childhood room, at the end of the hall, was open too. Taeyong peeked inside. The bed was made, his carpet had been vacuumed, the lines on the floor untouched and not a footprint to be seen except little dog paws that went from his door to his bed and nowhere else.

The smells in the room were stale. A testament to how long it had been since anyone had been there. He felt his heart squeeze in his chest.

Taeyong set Ruby on the floor and she immediately pawed at his shins, not ready to be put down yet. Taeyong promised her he’d be back and she whined pitifully as he stepped inside the bathroom the siblings shared when they were children and shut and locked the door after him. Taeyong turned on the water for the shower, looked at himself in the mirror at the stranger in his reflection and then covered his mouth in his hands as he crumbled once again and the tears and silent sobs took him over.

The next few days of Taeyong’s freedom was in its own ways, suffocating. Waking up in his childhood room was so unbelievably odd for him, and living at his parent’s place was even stranger. His mother, in a very classic fashion, tried to sweep everything under the rug immediately. She was up early in her spotless kitchen making Taeyong’s favorites. Waffles with powdered sugar, fresh fruit, fried eggs, and sausage.

Taeyong followed the smells, Ruby faithfully following him down the hall. Taeyong came into the kitchen to see his mother wearing an apron to protect her dress, and his father sitting at the kitchen bar stools with a newspaper in front of him.

Taeyong felt jarred, slammed with this visual that reminded him so much of his middle and high school days. The innocence of waking up and having home-made breakfast, arguing with his siblings over who got the biggest waffle, his father chastising them to be quiet over his newspaper, before being told to change into his school uniform to not be late.

Taeyong slid quietly into the room. Even though the sun was shining through the open windows and the smells of home cooked food filled the space Taeyong felt distanced from it all. His parents only turned to look at him when he pulled the far corner barstool out from under the counter, the legs scraping against the tiled floor.

“Good morning!” his mother chirped and set a mug in front of him immediately and picked up the coffee pot and filled it for him, serving her eldest son in a way she thought lovingly, “Breakfast is almost ready,” she said and Taeyong nodded.

“Thank you,” he murmured politely.

It had been like this the last two days: Taeyong kept his distance, lost in his thoughts he was still trying to sort, while his mother kept pushing her love onto him, and his father sat by idly waiting for his son to come to him.

His father cleared his throat and set down the newspaper and reached to his side to pull out a slip of paper. Taeyong looked at it and saw the photograph his father had pushed across the space of the bartable to him.

Of all things, it was his high school graduation photo. Taeyong was dressed in a navy-blue commencement gown, with his square graduates’ hat, and he had a large smile across his face, his braces showing. Taeyong’s hair was blond back then, a job he managed to do himself, although he remembered it not coming out as good as he wanted it to. His mother and father were on either side of him, his mom’s hand on his shoulder, smiling photogenically, and his father looking blank and almost displeased; but Taeyong’s open mouthed smile, and one fist triumphantly in the air, made up for the grumpiness of his father in the photo.

Taeyong remembered this, because the context behind the picture was a good memory. After fighting for months, nearly years, to be allowed to go to any college and study what he wanted, his parents had agreed, allowing him the freedom to pursue dance and arts as he pleased, with the price of his arranged marriage.

Taeyong’s happiness at being allowed that freedom was shown in this graduation photo, knowing and believing at the time that he was going to get some say in his destiny.

“You were always such a fighter,” his father said after a few quiet moments, “I remember the  _ daily _ arguments about your choices of college before this. You always knew… what you wanted,” his father opened up, and Taeyong stayed quiet, “You never let up. You always found a moment to intervene and tell us why you wanted to go away for college and dance, and bake, and paint… I always thought you would have a made a great lawyer,” he said.

“No, I wouldn’t have. I was always far too emotional for that,” Taeyong shared, “…But I’ve learned in recent days that… fighting isn’t the best way to get what you want. Sometimes, being as headstrong as I have been in the past, can get you in a lot of trouble,” Taeyong murmured.

There were a few moments of quiet again, before Taeyong set the picture back on the counter between them. He had so much to say, and up until recently there had been so much emotion into what he wanted to convey. Now that he was here, with the time, and the opening, he didn’t know how to start.

“Prison changed you,” his father reached out and stated. Taeyong’s eyes widened and he blew out a long breath, his gaze fixed on the untouched coffee before him.

“You have… no idea,” Taeyong said.

“…Well, I’d like to,” his father stated, and Taeyong’s eyes flicked up to look at him, “I know I’ve never been good about… talking about the hard-hitting, emotional things going on with you… but I’m a good listener.”

“You’ve  _ never _ been a good listener,” Taeyong scoffed and he saw his mother’s shoulders tighten as Taeyong called her husband out, “Not when I was a kid, not when I became an adult, and  _ especially _ in the last nine months when I tried to reach out to you.”

“I know, I know,” Taeyong’s dad agreed, his voice remorseful, “I know I deserve all your hate and distrust. When I really think back on it, I don’t know  _ anything _ about you. You changed so much when you were away at college, and then when I saw you at family functions with…  _ him _ , I assumed everything was fine between you two. I thought that your… headstrong childishness had withered out with years of maturity. I thought you were fine.”

“You never even  _ asked _ how my marriage with him was. Not once in the  _ five _ years I was with him,” Taeyong said, bringing up the past he didn’t want to touch, “He was only kind to me in public, Dad. He only ever acted like a husband when we were in your presence, or at a public event. He wanted you to believe we were picturesque, and you wanted to see him as a perfect son-in-law. And back then, I  _ didn’t _ fight back,” Taeyong felt his heart clench again, “I  _ should _ have. I should have gone to you and Mom and told you how unhappy I was. I should have told you how unloving he was. Donghyuck tried to tell you, but I didn’t. Because _ I _ rolled over,” Taeyong felt it coming out now, the things he’s been wanting to say for years.

“I got my college experience. I got to dance, and paint, and take baking classes like you said. I got the freedom of being my own person, but with it came a price. I chose to follow my passions, at the cost of giving up love. You two only let me go be a dancer when I agreed you could choose my mate. And then it  _ backfired _ ,” Taeyong said, “Not on you two, not on him— on  _ me _ . He only wanted me to get close to  _ you _ , Dad. Then he slandered me, sent me to prison, and after  _ all  _ of  _ that _ , you two thought you had the worse end of the stick. I read the news articles when I was in there: ‘ _ Esteemed lawyer’s renegade son sent to prison for laundering millions _ ’. I was the black sheep. I have  _ always _ been the black sheep of this family. And my headstrongness nearly got my ass beat more than a few times in prison, so thank you very much. You were right, I should have gone to school to be a lawyer with the attitude  _ you _ gave me, maybe then I wouldn’t have been such a  _ disgrace _ to the family.”

There were a few moments of quiet again as Taeyong sat there, simmering in his fury, his mother pretending not to hear them, his father still sitting next to him listening intently, and letting his son’s true words soak into him.

“You know what? No. I take that back. You were  _ never _ right, and I’m  _ not _ sorry,” Taeyong turned around, “When I was in prison, even though it was terrifying at first and I was all alone, I ended up meeting some of the  _ best _ people I think I’ll ever meet in my lifetime. They aren’t related, but they treat each other like family. I have been, objectively,  _ so _ privileged in my life,” Taeyong spiraled, letting it all go now that he’s started, “I grew up in this lavish, golden  _ birdcage _ of a house with an extremely well off family with  _ so _ many opportunities but my choices, and my decisions, and my headstrongness ended up landing me in prison unlawfully, and you know what I learned?  _ So _ many people in prison are there when they shouldn’t be. You would not  _ believe _ how many inmates are not actually guilty of the crimes the law  _ claims _ they committed. I feel like I left a whole family behind in there,” he admitted.

“I wasn’t even in prison for a year, and I wasn’t even a part of their crew until five months ago, but I feel closer to those people than I think I’ve ever felt towards you, and I can’t apologize for that,” Taeyong said with a soft, mirthless laugh and a shake of his head, “But you know what else I’ve learned in prison? It’s not too late. It’s not too late to find and kindle love. It’s not too late to give up on our hopes and our futures, and there are very few things in this world that are unforgivable,” he said.

At that inopportune moment, his mother turned around with two full plates of breakfast in her hands and set them as quietly as she could in front of her son and husband. There was a moment of awkward silence as Taeyong looked down at the delightful, colorful plate that was so offset by the charged conversation happening in the room. He looked up at his mother’s pale and solemn face, knowing that she wished she could leave the room, but they all knew by proxy she was involved in this as well.

“Thank you, Mom,” Taeyong stopped for a moment, and politely, softly regarded his mother and gave her a nod of understanding for this unpleasant breakfast conversation that had to be said. Taeyong gathered himself again, taking a short, calming breath.

“So, Dad, while I am still angry and betrayed by yours and Mom’s actions of the past, I can find my forgiveness… but I need you to put in real effort, on  _ my  _ terms” Taeyong stated, coming full circle once again and look into the eyes of his father, who looked dark and shamefaced.

“I’m ready… to put in as much effort as you need me to,” his father agreed and Taeyong rolled up the sleeves of his sleepshirt, his peripheral vision catching the black tattoo on his forearm that branded him to Johnny and their friends. He saw his mother’s eyes fix onto it, wide and surprised. He looked and saw his father had the exact same expression on his face.

“There’s a person in that prison who changed my life who was wrongfully accused, like me. He saved me from being tormented and harassed by the alpha inmates in the prison, and gave me understanding and trust beyond what I could ever experience out here… and if you want my forgiveness, I need you to look into his case and prove his innocence.”

His father unclasped his hands, his eyes tearing away from Taeyong’s tattoo finally and he raised his hands to his face and rubbed his tired eyes. Taeyong had seen him do this exact gesture before, when he was weighing his options, and was about to unload a lecture, or a consequence, or an ultimatum. Taeyong readied himself to continue this fight, when his father lowered his hands again and asked:

“Alright. Who's case do you need me to look into?”

Taeyong visited Johnny the day after his long conversation with his father. When he entered the prison lobby in jeans and a sweatshirt, the officer behind the counter gave him an eyebrow raise.

“You know that once you leave prison, you’re not supposed to come back, right?” he asked, jokingly, but Taeyong said nothing as he signed his name on the visitation list.

After waiting nearly an hour, he was brought into the public visitation room. It was the first time he was on the outside of the glass, and not on the inside. He was led politely by a receptionist to a seat at a window and Taeyong sat, his hand in his lap, his foot bouncing as he waited once again.

He saw a guard and a few other inmates in their orange clothes at their own windows, hunched over with the phone to their ears as they talked to their loved ones. Taeyong’s eyes found the door that he knew Johnny was going to come through.

The moment he saw his tall, handsome alpha being led in Taeyong’s heart throbbed painfully, but a smile made its way onto his face regardless.

Johnny looked just the same in Taeyong’s eyes, his eyes bright and cheerful and his smile wide. Taeyong noticed his hair was growing again, and his undercut would be grown out soon. Taeyong stared into his happy, warm eyes as the guard undid one of Johnny’s wrists and then re-handcuffed him to the metal loop on the table top. The two of them picked up their phones at the same time, and the first words out of Johnny’s mouth were to tell Taeyong that he looked good in his sweater and jeans.

Taeyong was on the precipice of tears at the sound of Johnny’s voice and his lover laughed fondly.

“Don’t cry, Yong. You’ll make me cry too,” he said, and Taeyong raised his free hand to wipe at his eyes.

“I’m not crying,” he lied, “I just miss you.”

“I miss you too, Sweetheart,” Johnny said endearingly and Taeyong let out a shaky breath. Johnny was right there, three feet from him, but he couldn’t touch him, or smell him. It was painful, but Taeyong knew that he needed to get to get used to this, at least for a while before he could apply for private visitation, “Tell me about the outside. How’s your family? How’s your dog? How’s the coffee?” Johnny asked and Taeyong breathed in another settling breath.

“My parent’s place is… alright,” Taeyong said, “I haven’t gone back to the apartment I owned with my ex yet. I don’t know what I’m going to do about it, and honestly I don’t want to think about it. Ruby is doing well, honestly she was the best part about coming home… the coffee would be better if I was drinking it with you,” Taeyong said truthfully.

“If you bring it to me, I’d love to drink a coffee with you. Honestly, we can just put that right at the top of my bucket list,” Johnny said.

“How is everyone? How are you?” Taeyong asked.

“I’ve been better,” Johnny nodded as he spoke, “Mark and Ten say I’ve gotten grumpier. Kun says I’m almost back to my old self, which doesn’t make me feel better. Everyone is doing alright. Yuta and Lucas miss you, but Ten, oh my  _ God _ ,” Johnny moaned, making Taeyong snicker slightly, “Ten has become an even bigger pain than before. His new cellmate is all he complains about,” Johnny said, and Taeyong’s face wrinkled at the thought of someone else taking his spot in Ten’s room.

“They already gave him a new cellmate?” Taeyong asked, and Johnny nodded.

“It’s only been two days, but Ten is already fighting with him.”

“The new guy is not going to win. Ten is scrappy,” Taeyong said and Johnny laughed with a little smile, his eyes crinkling attractively, “I had ‘the talk’ with my parents,” Taeyong shared and Johnny’s eyebrows flew upward.

“Oh? How did that go?”

“It was a lot, but I think I got through to them. My dad agreed to look into your case, which is a win for us,” Taeyong said and Johnny’s face dropped.

“Oh,” Taeyong heard his voice crackle through the phone, “That’s quite a surprise,” he said but the way he said it sounded quite unenthused.

“I agree, it was a surprise. He might need some more convincing, but I’m willing to fight him to support you.”

“Did you… tell him  _ everything _ ?” Johnny asked.

“I told him about your story, what you told me. But as far as you and I? I left out the sticky details,” Taeyong said. Johnny nodded thoughtfully but didn’t speak, “You’re not happy about that,” Taeyong stated.

“It’s not that I’m not happy… I’m just… not hopeful,” Johnny said and Taeyong felt his stomach shrivel at hearing Johnny say that, “I don’t want to ruin your hopes, Taeyong… but I’ve been here long enough and my case was closed a while ago.”

“Cases can be reopened,” Taeyong quipped.

“I know that. But… we always knew you were getting out of here, and we both know that I might be released this century.”

“I’m hopeful for sooner than that,” Taeyong steeled, “My father is pretty powerful, when he wants to be. I’m putting some faith in him.”

“I’m glad you have some faith,” Johnny said, and with his tone Taeyong could tell he wanted to change the subject, “What are your plans?” he asked.

“I want to move out of my parents’ place. They’re suffocating me and sleeping in my childhood bedroom is going to drive me crazy soon enough. I want some peace and quiet,” he said, “I’ve been thinking about business ventures as well. I want to get back into society in little ways, make money again. Not like, a crazy amount, but enough to live,” Taeyong mused, “Are you planning anything new?”

“Nope,” Johnny answered, his smile lopsided and sad.

“…You’ll need a haircut soon,” Taeyong shared.

“Yeah, but my personal barber just got released. Might start growing it out again,” he chuckled.

“I hardly even remember you with long hair,” Taeyong mused, “I do remember the look on everyone’s faces when I cut it though,” he laughed a little.

“That’s the first time you’ve smiled today,” Johnny noted and Taeyong felt a small stab at the comment, “As much as it is painful to not have you here, it would really help me if I saw you smile more,” he said and Taeyong went quiet, “I know it’s hard. I know how much it must be hurting you, because it hurts me too, but we have to smile more, Taeyong. I want you to be happy, even if we don’t have each other anymore.”

“You’ll always have me, Johnny,” Taeyong said and Johnny gave him another sad smile.

“If you can’t get me out of here, I want you to go live your life,” the alpha said.

“Don’t say that,” Taeyong shut him down, “We’re not talking about that. I am going to get you out of here,” Taeyong said again, “I fucking promise you, I’m going to do whatever it takes to get you out. And Ten, and Kun, and the others.”

Taeyong pulled up the sleeve of his hoodie and showed Johnny the tattoo.

“There’s no erasing this, Seo Youngho,” Taeyong said, using Johnny’s full Korean name to show that he wasn’t kidding, “I have a bad relationship with a big chunk of my family now, and one of the reasons I was able to convince my father to take on your case was because  _ you _ are my family now. You and  _ everyone _ else who took me in when I was in there with you. So, don’t start with that ‘ _ forget me and live your life _ ’ bullshit because I’m not going to do it.”

Both of them sat there for a moment, challenging each other with their gazes. Taeyong understood where Johnny was coming from, but that wasn’t the case between them.

“Do you need any money in your commissary account?” Taeyong asked in a softer voice and Johnny let out a long, snickering snort at the change of conversation.

“Taeyong, I have a reputation in here. I haven’t needed commissary money in, like, three years,” Johnny laughed, deep from his belly and Taeyong, still grumpy, let himself relax as he smiled too.

“Okay, I hear you. Is there anything else I can get you from the outside? Anything at all?” Taeyong asked. Johnny shook his head.

“I can’t think of anything right now, but I’ll let you know. You should give me your phone number, so I can call you from the phones inside once a day. Then you don’t have to drive out here as often.”

Their conversation continued for a while longer, but they were only given sixty minutes to converse before a guard came over, telling Johnny his time was up. Before Taeyong left, he promised Johnny he’d schedule a private visitation, and to bring him a coffee from the outside.

When Taeyong got home, he was confused to see a text from an unknown number on his phone claiming to be Johnny that was sent not a half an hour after he had left the prison. Taeyong asked for proof, and then got a grainy image of Johnny, holding up a tiny origami lion a few minutes later.

Johnny explained that he had Kun smuggle him in a cheap burner phone with prepaid texting. No phone calls, just messaging. Taeyong had to chastise Johnny a little bit, but then turned around and said he was thankful Johnny was sticking his neck out for them, and to be careful with his new phone inside the prison.

Johnny asked for pictures. Of his room, his home, his car, his dog. Taeyong smiled and agreed, sending Johnny a selfie of him and Ruby as soon as he could.

Taeyong went back to the house he owned, the one that his former husband inhabited up until his arrest. Taeyong could only be in there for a minute before he had to leave, the stale smells and the whole atmosphere of the depressed place pulled up feelings and memories he didn’t want to have again. He went back a few days later with his brother and sister to gather up the few things he wanted to keep. Heirlooms, his passport, his cutlery, and clothes, before he called a junk company to remove everything else and donate it.

After the loft apartment was gutted and all the furniture and appliances removed, Taeyong paid for a cleaning service, then put the apartment up for sale.

Being in his old home with his unloving and toxic ex was not what he wanted, but living at home with his parents was also not helping his induction back into the real world. Being in public places, like a shopping mall, a grocery store, and even a restaurant was so foreign to him, even though he wasn’t even in prison for a year, his ease back into normal society was rocky.

Taeyong sought after a new place to live, and eventually found an excellent little building in the city, near a college, with a top floor apartment, office spaces in the middle, and street-side shops underneath that could be filled. The apartment on the top floor of the small building was unglamorous. There was no rooftop pool, no extraneous sitting rooms, and no high-rise ceilings; it was modest, yet spacious enough. The carpets needed to be cleaned, the walls needed to be repainted, and the tiled countertops in the bathrooms and kitchen were cracking and needed to be resealed.

Taeyong took multiple photos of the place and sent them to Johnny, stating that this was the “before” pictures, and Taeyong started a new project with this space, taking on the busy task of preparing it and remodeling it for himself.

What Taeyong liked about the old apartment building was its potential for new beginnings, and that nothing about it reminded him of his old home.

He paid to have the carpets ripped up, and he repainted all the walls, taking photos of his progress. He had the kitchen remodeled, and the two bathrooms redone as well, then had the carpeting put back in. It was a three-month job that Taeyong was very proud of in the end when he stood back in his new, empty home, ready to be filled with things that were only Taeyong’s. When he was ready to make the permanent move from his parents’ house to his new space, he took Ruby with him. One his very first morning in his new home, he made breakfast and coffee for himself. He walked to the park just a few blocks down with Ruby. He imagined Johnny there with him, truly believing that one day it would happen. 

Johnny got pulled away from breakfast by a guard saying he had a visitor. Even though they texted often, Taeyong usually visited Johnny once or twice a week now, and Johnny willingly and happily offered his hands out to be cuffed and escorted away. He felt his happiness and excitement skyrocket as he was led past the public visitation room and to a private room.

The door was unlocked and Johnny smiled cheerily as he saw Taeyong for the first time in a month without a partition between them, with Taeyong were two other people, and Johnny’s eyes found the cardboard carrier with four tall cups of coffee in them, but looked away to Taeyong once more.

“You can remove the handcuffs. We won’t need them,” Taeyong said confidently to the guard who shrugged, but took the handcuffs off completely. Taeyong paced forward when Johnny was released and the door shut behind him, closing all of them inside the room. Johnny, free of restraints, opened his arms to accept Taeyong’s form, and felt his mind quiet as he smelled Taeyong sweet scent and felt his lover’s arms circle his shoulders.

Johnny wanted more than a hug. He wanted more minutes holding his boyfriend like this, but the intercom crackled above them and a voice told them they needed to stop touching by the count of three. Taeyong and Johnny let go at the final count, before a guard was forced to come in and remove Johnny for unsolicited physical touch.

“’Miss you,” Johnny murmured just for Taeyong to hear.

“Me too,” Taeyong whispered back and pulled away to look back at the other two people in the room, An older male, and a slender woman, both in smart business attire.

“Johnny, this is my father. Dad, this is Johnny,” Taeyong introduced, gesturing to the older man. Johnny’s eyes widened.

“Oh, hello, Sir,” Johnny straightened, “I— uh,” he moved forward to extend a cordial handshake as well as a bow, which his father politely took.

“Relax,” Taeyong said with a soft laugh, “My father has agreed to take on your case,” he said and his father, in a suit far nicer than anything Johnny had ever worn, nodded in agreeance.

“I owe my son a lot for the way I treated him in the past, and this is one of the ways I’m going to get forgiveness from him. I’ve reviewed all the details of your case—” he said, Mr. Lee already jumping into the case presented before him, “—and the only thing missing is the other person, the ex-partner of yours that you claimed fled.”

“Yeah— yes. He’s the reason I’m in here.”

“So, that’s why we have my new friend here with us today,” Taeyong said and then gestured to the last person of the group, the woman, in a pleated high waist pant and a tucked in white button up. She had a gentle face and a sly smile, “Johnny, this is Bae Joohyun, the private investigator that was involved in my case.”

Johnny and Joohyun shook hands briefly, and then Taeyong suggested they all sit, and get down to business and go through his case.

Johnny sat, Taeyong to his right and Mr. Lee and the private eye sat opposite them. Taeyong served the coffees and Johnny picked his up and tasted it, his mind and palate glowing with the rich taste of expensive coffee.

“We’ll both be taking our own notes on the case,” Joohyun said, “His are going to be for legal purposes, and mine is going to be for locating your ex-business partner.”

“Because you plead ‘not guilty’ at all three of your court hearings, we don’t need to change your story in the slightest. Unless you do have something to confess, now would be the time,” Mr. Lee said, giving Johnny an unreadable look and Johnny shook his head.

“I have nothing to confess. I was not involved in any of the illegal things that happened at the nightclub I co-owned. My partner pinned it all on me,” Johnny said clearly and unchanged, and Taeyong watched his father nod.

“Alright, then let’s go over it all from the beginning, in your words,” Mr. Lee said, taking out his cellphone, opening the recording app and placing it on the table for record keeping and for review later.

Johnny felt Taeyong’s warm hand on his knee and Johnny looked at Taeyong just once, who nodded and smiled reassuringly. Johnny licked his lips, took another sip of coffee, and began his story for his new lawyer and private eye.

Over the coming months, Taeyong had got Doyoung to agree to take on a couple of his friend’s cases, and held meetings at his home with Joohyun, Doyoung, and occasionally his father to assess the cases they all were working on.

Taeyong felt good, being busy with his friend’s and boyfriend’s possible releases from prison as well as becoming the property manager of the offices and shops of the building he now owned. Doyoung suggested Taeyong become an advocate for ex-convicts, donating or founding rehabilitation centers, and it sparked Taeyong’s newest undertaking:

Up until now he had been avoiding the tabloids, and having his father and lawyer refuse meetings and interviews with him, but then Taeyong realized that by sharing his story he could make a positive impact on the prison and legal systems.

By playing into his wrongful imprisonment, and sharing it with the country and the world, he could make a push for inmate files and cases to be reviewed, just like he was having his father and Doyoung do for Johnny and his little crew, but Taeyong knew he and Johnny and Ten couldn’t have been the only people in all of history to be wrongfully convicted of things that weren’t their fault, forced to take the blame for others.

Taeyong started accepting every interview he could. He put his own story out on blast, talking about his experiences and his hopes for the future, and his endeavors to help former inmates become a positive part of society again.

With the positive influx of responses he had received from sharing his story, Taeyong felt like he was finally finding his niche, and his place in the world outside again. Many organizations and private benefactors, including his father’s firm, were sending Taeyong cheques to help kick start his foundation for inmate rehabilitation and other operations to open cases of wrongful imprisonment across not only the prison he was in, but with prisons all over the country.

Taeyong felt overwhelmed with happiness when he was received so well by the community, and by inmates all over who were sending him letters of their happiness at being told their years-long closed cases were being reviewed again.

Taeyong occasionally got phone calls from Johnny, who was allotted one half-hour phone call per day from the gen pop cord phones. Taeyong always answered the call delightfully, even if their conversations weren’t always the happiest.

Being separated was torture for Taeyong. Being busy during the day, having so many things to do to occupy his time and mental space was wonderful… but every night, when the calls stopped and he was all alone in his little apartment, there was no one but little Ruby to keep him warm at night. Sleeping was becoming harder and harder, and knowing that eventually his heat would creep up on him again also weighed on him.

He researched the prison policies about conjugated visits, and who could request one, and his only answer was one that delighted him, but didn’t please Johnny very much.

“Hey!” Taeyong chirped as he accepted the call from the prison.

“Good morning,” Johnny replied, and Taeyong looked at the clock on the wall above his kitchen sink and saw that it was indeed still before noon, “How are you? How are the cases? Ten said he very much likes your friend Doyoung who’s been coming to see him frequently.”

“Ah, I’m glad to hear that. Doyoung and Ten remind me a lot of each other. I’m not really  _ supposed _ to know much about Ten’s case, but I do know that Doyoung seems less addled about it than he did with mine, which seems good.”

“Good, good. I saw your interview the other night on TV. There've been a lot of inmates talking about it, and some of them are even contacting their lawyers again to see if they can make a plea or something with reduced sentences, or retrials. I know it’s just the beginning, but it seems like you’re going to be making a positive difference for the inmates that slipped through the cracks,” Johnny said, “I’m proud of you,” he added, making Taeyong’s heart thrum in his chest and he beamed, even though Johnny couldn’t see it.

“Thank you,” Taeyong said, “Soon enough, I’ll have you back and we can go to the zoo, the aquarium, wherever you want.”

“Ah, zoos,” Johnny sighed, “I’d love to go see some monkeys and lions. Although, as of late, I feel like I’m the one inside a zoo exhibit. The guards have been cracking down a bit harder recently. I had to throw out my burner phone,” he murmured that last part into the receiver, “They’ve been doing random cell checks recently.”

“Oh. That’s… sad to hear,” Taeyong lamented, “But! I do have some interesting news!” Taeyong said, intent on turning the conversation around.

“I could use something interesting. What have you got?” Johnny asked. Taeyong sat up straighter in his chair, folding one knee up to hug it as he stared down at the tablet in front of him.

“Well, I was doing some research into conjugal visits from the outside. My heat is going to come up in the next few weeks to a month I’m pretty sure, and I was wondering what it would take for me to apply to have my next heat at the prison, so you and I can spend some days in the heat suite again,” Taeyong explained, and Johnny stayed quiet to listen, “Well, it says here that only direct blood relatives or spouses can apply. So, how do you feel about signing a marriage license with me? We can get legally married, and then I can come spend my heat with you, all alone again,” Taeyong proposed, “What do you say Johnny, will you marry me?” he asked with a grin.

The silence that met Taeyong’s question made his heart thrum faster. Was Johnny shocked? Was he excited? Did the connection cut out?

“Johnny? Are you there?” Taeyong asked.

“…I’m here,” Johnny’s voice answered.

“Did you hear what I said?” Taeyong prompted.

“Yeah… I did.”

“Well what’s wrong?” Taeyong asked with a pout.

“I don’t… think we should do that,” Johnny finally managed out and Taeyong’s foot dropped to the floor as he sat there, stunned.

“Well, do you love me?” Taeyong asked.

“Of course, I love you—”

“Then what’s the problem? I can come down with a marriage license tomorrow, have it submitted by Friday, we’d be legally husbands by next week, and then I can come see you for my heat. Do you not want that?” Taeyong asked.

“Taeyong, I need you to take a breath and slow down,” Johnny explained, “I have  _ definitely _ dreamed about marriage with you, but not in prison. If I marry you, I want to get married in a church, or on a beach, or in a garden of roses with matching rings and our friends and family there to celebrate with us and fireworks in the night when we have our first dance….”

“A church, and flowers, and rings, and fireworks is not a marriage Johnny, that’s a wedding. You want a  _ wedding _ . We can have that wedding whenever you get out, but a  _ marriage _ is a commitment between two people who love each other and want to do everything they can to be together,” Taeyong said.

“Okay, I hear you. So, say we do get married while I’m still inside. What happens if all this work you’re putting in for my case falls through and I’m still found guilty? Then we’re both stuck, married to someone who we cannot touch—”

“You can touch me when I’m in my heat—”

“But that’s not enough for me, Taeyong!” Johnny yelled into the receiver. Both of them fell quiet and Taeyong felt his bottom lip quiver. Johnny had never yelled at him before this.

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong uttered quickly, “Forget I mentioned it.”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted at you,” Johnny apologized, his voice much softer, “I’m tired, Yong. I’m  _ tired _ of this back and forth. Only seeing you through a window, or when your father and a guard are in the room. And, of  _ course _ , I want to go back to those days when we were in the visitation suite together. I want to hold you and smell and you kiss your pretty lips, but I want it all or nothing at this point. If I only get you for some odd days, and then you get taken away from me again, it’s just going to hurt me even more. So yes, I want to marry you, but only if I can get out of this fucking prison. Not through bulletproof glass while I’m wearing all orange and I can’t even kiss you once I say ‘I do’. That’s not what I want,” Johnny explained, but it still was a hit to Taeyong’s heart to hear it, “I would rather have you leave me behind than get to taste you for only a few days out of the year. This is killing me, Taeyong, but I’m holding on because I love you.”

“I’m not going to leave you behind. I love you too,” Taeyong answered in a small voice, “I just want you. Even for a little while. I miss you,” the omega sniffed.

“I miss you, too. I know that… going through your heat alone must be scary for you, but I hope you can understand that I can’t do ‘just for a little while’. It’ll rip my heart in two,” Johnny finished.

“Okay… I’m sorry,” Taeyong murmured again.

“Don’t cry, love,” Johnny said, “If you cry, you’re gonna make me cry, and I can’t have that.”

Taeyong took a deep breath. He hadn’t known Johnny would react like this; he probably wouldn’t have mentioned it if he had known. Taeyong knew it had been hard for him to be separated from his lover, but he assumed Johnny felt the same, but then he realized it had to be different. Taeyong could freely express his emotions now and he didn’t have to put up a front, but while Johnny had always been open with him, his stone-cold and untouchable attitude was what made Johnny safe in prison. Johnny couldn’t express his inner feelings of loneliness to anyone without fear of appearing weak.

“I’m sorry. I’m gonna go,” Taeyong said, feeling his heart break a little bit at how self-centered he was at the thought of just signing a marriage license and thinking everyone would be okay with that.

“Hey. Stop apologizing… I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?” Johnny confirmed with a soft voice.

“Okay… I love you,” Taeyong finished.

“I love you too,” Johnny answered back, and Taeyong could tell even though their conversation was a tough one, and they fought over it, Johnny did mean it when he said he loved Taeyong.

It took a year and some months, but Taeyong and Joohyun came to visit Johnny with good news. Johnny sat at the table in the private visitation room with the two of them, and Joohyun opened a manila envelope and pulled out pictures upon pictures of Johnny’s unmistakable old friend who left him with the blame years ago.

Johnny was shocked to say the least.

He had been hiding in the lap of exotic luxury on a small tropical island in Indonesia. He sold knockoff swimwear to tourists, he owned another nightclub, and he apparently still dealt in drugs, gambling, and hookers. He lived with a girlfriend on a cliff overlooking the ocean, and drove an imported car with no registration, and  _ that’s _ how Joohyun found him.

Records of an unpaid ticket, of an unregistered vehicle, in another country, with a fake name.

One stupid slip-up, and Johnny’s former partner was found, and deported back to Korea, where police had taken him to custody with far more crimes under his belt that he had before he left Johnny in the dust.

Johnny’s hands were shaking as he heard the news, and Taeyong explained that his father and Joohyun were getting ready to defend him in court; Johnny would have to appear once more at the courthouse to stand, state his case, and identify his old friend as the one who was truly behind the operation that put Johnny in prison in the first place.

Two months after that final meeting with Taeyong and their private eye, Johnny was taken from the prison in shackles to state his case again for the court. Looking across the room and seeing the paleing face of his old friend was painful, and in a way satisfying.

Johnny stood, in orange and in chains, and repeated his story to the court. At the end of his recount he was asked to point out his former business partner, and the one truly responsible for the salacious activities that had happened six years ago at their night club. When Johnny did, he did it with a straight face, staring right into the eyes of his betrayer.

Not a week after, Johnny was released from prison with a clean slate; like Taeyong, his record was expunged. He wasn’t strip searched, or checked, he wasn’t patted down or asked to open his mouth to check under his tongue. He was given a pair of unbranded grey sweatpants, and matching grey zip-up jacket, and was told to leave his orange prison uniform to be washed for the next inmate.

Johnny was led into the lobby of the prison with shaking hands, where Taeyong was waiting for him with a bag of new clothes and shoes in Johnny’s size, and a smile so bright it made the alpha tear up. Taeyong hugged him tightly as a freeman for the first time, not remembering Johnny being as firm as this in the past. They held on for quite a long while, breathing each other in. When Johnny was ready, he went to the restroom to change into the clothes Taeyong brought him. He came out in the new jeans and shoes, but still wore the grey sweater the prison had given him. The pants were tight, but the shoes fit, and the two of them walked out of the prison building, Johnny clutching Taeyong’s hand and the bag with the rest of the clothes. 

There were no cameras or interviewers; all in all, it was a quiet affair. Johnny’s breath was even as he stared out the window at the prison building as Taeyong started the car and started pulling away. Johnny’s gaze was still transfixed out the window as the white building with the high barbed wire fences faded behind the trees.

Taeyong had Johnny’s first day free planned out. He drove through his boyfriend through Starbucks to get coffee and breakfast, and then Taeyong drove the two of them to the zoo.

Taeyong took Johnny’s hand as he led the two of them to the line to go get tickets. Johnny was fidgeting in his new shoes and pants, and Taeyong kept petting his arm, looking up at him reassuringly.

Taeyong was over the moon with excitement and happiness. He felt less afraid of the crowds and the people all around them as he and Johnny got their tickets and walked through the lax security into the park. Before they could even get to the sign with the big map to decide where to go first, Johnny stopped Taeyong suddenly and pulled him to the side.

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong asked as Johnny pulled the two of them over to a wooden bench outside the giftshop. His eyes were wide, and Taeyong took a second to notice that Johnny’s scent was thin. Taeyong saw little beads of perspiration on the taller man’s brow as the alpha sat and tugged Taeyong onto the bench with him.

“This is just… happening really fast,” Johnny said and looked around at the people, with their strollers and cheering kids entering the zoo, “I-I’m worried about being recognized,” Johnny admitted, “I’m worried that people here will know I’m a criminal—”

“You’ve never been a criminal, Johnny,” Taeyong assured him in a calm, soothing voice and covered Johnny’s hand with both of his, realizing at that moment how clammy the older man’s hands felt.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this,” Johnny said, his breath thinning, “I mean, I was so convinced I wasn’t leaving prison, and then you came into my life and gave me a bit of hope, and then your dad took my case, and then it feels like that all happened in a week. And then I was back in the courtroom, and four hours ago I woke up in my cell next to Kun, ready to begin the day, and  _ holy shit _ —” Johnny babbled, his eyes going wide as he sucked in a big breath, “— Taeyong, I think I’m having a panic attack,” he mumbled.

Taeyong felt his own brain slip into overdrive at Johnny’s vulnerability and he felt like kicking himself. Of  _ course, _ Johnny wouldn’t want to be in public right now. Of course, this was all too fast for him. Taeyong had been waiting for this day for months and months but Johnny had no idea when any of this was going to happen for him, or if it would have happened at all. His lover had had little hope of ever leaving that prison, and now he’s here: At the entrance of the zoo, the  _ one _ place he said he wanted to go to if he ever got out, but now that it was real it seemed all too daunting.

Taeyong realized his selfishness at his actions for today and he stood up from the bench.

“Stay here,” Taeyong said calmly, “Just breathe, I’m going to go get you some water,” he murmured and Johnny could only nod, ducking his head down and haunching his shoulders, trying to hide his face with his long black hair.

Taeyong left Johnny on the bench momentarily, kicking himself as he walked into the giftshop. When Taeyong returned, Johnny had his head in his hands and his fingers plugging his ears. Taeyong didn’t realize the overload of stimulation he had imposed on his lover and he felt guilty over his misguided actions. Taeyong sat next to Johnny, who lifted his head and took the water bottle from Taeyong’s hands, cracked open the plastic cap quickly, and immediately started to chug the ice-cold drink in an effort to stop the lump rising in his throat.

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong murmured and put his hand on Johnny’s leg, “I shouldn’t have brought you here. We can leave if you want. We can go back to my apartment if that will make you more comfortable,” Taeyong said and then placed something on Johnny’s thigh. The alpha looked down to see an adorable black facemask, with a cartoon lion’s face on the front, “I wasn’t thinking. I just… remembered you said if you were to ever get out, you’d wanted to go to a zoo…” he whispered.

Johnny took a couple deep breaths, feeling his spinning head come down and he glanced over to Taeyong, who was already wearing a matching black mask with the same smiling lion on the front, and Johnny unclasped their hands to loop the facemask over his own ears, shielding most of his face.

“No,” Johnny said, “I  _ want _ to go in, I’ve been wanting to do this for years, I just… I  _ really _ need a minute,” he said and Taeyong nodded.

“Let’s just sit and take our time. It’s really not going to hurt my feelings if you just want to leave and go home. Whatever will make you comfortable is what I want to do. We can come back to the zoo another time,” Taeyong said, “It’s okay to feel out of place. No one said that to me when I got out, but it’s okay to feel different, and not like everyone else. It’s going to take a lot of time for you to feel normal outside again. The world functions so, so differently outside of prison…” Taeyong murmured only to Johnny as he looked at the crowds of happy little families, all ready to enjoy the exotic animal exhibits and overpriced food, “The world out here turns… and people are laughing and crying about things that have no consequence, and they have no idea about what it’s like to be reduced to a number. Inside those walls it felt like the same day, every day, but now that we’re  _ out _ …” Taeyong said, recalling the months after his release where he had to readjust, “… it’s hard to come back from that. It took me months and I was only in there for a little over half a year.”

The two of them fell quiet for a moment, breathing, sitting in each other’s presence, watching the people. Johnny’s hand found Taeyong’s again and the omega heard the older man take a long, calming breath.

“Thank you,” Johnny finally said, “Thank you for… so much. I never had a chance to really,  _ really _ thank you. For trusting me, and for being on my side. For consoling me, for the water, and for this,” Johnny said, flicking his covered nose with his thumb, “But most of all, thank you for believing in me and having faith in me. I knew for the longest time that,  _ rationally _ , I didn’t deserve to be in there… but after years it’s like… ingrained into me. Being called ‘inmate’, and being on their schedules… it’s a lot,” Johnny said and Taeyong could only sit there, listen, and nod.

“And I  _ want _ to enjoy this day. I want to soak this in as much as I can, as if I’d die tomorrow, or I’d wake up and it’d all be gone,” Johnny said, “So… give me a couple more minutes, and then we can go explore the zoo. Because, I really,  _ really _ want to. I want to walk around outside and look at animals, and you're the only person in the world I want to do that with. My brain is telling me I don’t deserve it, but I  _ know _ I do,” Johnny said and Taeyong took Johnny’s hand and held it to his chest, clutching Johnny’s hand to give him all the comfort he could.

“You  _ do _ deserve it,” Taeyong affirmed, “I love you, and I’m ready when you are. And if it’s too soon, just know, we can come back later,” he reminded, “It’s okay to not be okay,”

Johnny looked down at him finally. His long black hair was shaggy now, and Taeyong reached up to brush it back with his fingers. He watched Johnny’s eyes crinkle softly, and he knew Johnny was smiling under the mask, which made Taeyong smile too.

After some minutes, Johnny stood up from the bench, taking Taeyong’s unwavering hand with him and the two of them nodded encouragingly to each other as they entered the park.

The masks were a good buy. Johnny and him went unnoticed all day, never even thinking about if they would be recognized without them.

They held hands, saw the animals, ate ice cream. They laughed, and played, and took some pictures together. It was the date that Taeyong dreamed of going on with Johnny, and secretly, it was the date Johnny had daydreamed of going on with Taeyong too. The two of them were exhausted by the time the park was closing, and Johnny fell asleep in the car on the way back to the city, holding a lion plushie in his lap.

Johnny walking into the apartment Taeyong owned for the first time made Taeyong smile. Ruby let out one excited bark upon their entrance and ran right up to Johnny’s feet and started to sniff his shoes.

Johnny knelt down and formally met Ruby for the very first time and Taeyong stood back with a smile as he saw his little dog immediately ask Johnny to pick her up by jumping up on his knees. Johnny scooped her up, his voice taking on a cutesy coo as he held her, smiling so very widely.

Taeyong went to the fridge to pour them both glasses of wine, something Johnny hadn’t had in quite a few years while incarcerated, and Johnny explored the little apartment Taeyong had been inhabiting alone for the past year and a half.

Taeyong knew that soon enough, Johnny’s scent would stay here in the apartment with his. After weeks of settling in, the air in the house would change as it became theirs, not just Taeyong’s. Johnny came back to the kitchen and bit his bottom lip in excitement as Taeyong handed him one of the glasses filled with cold white wine.

“Cheers, to the beginning of the rest of our lives,” Taeyong beamed, and Johnny raised his glass.

“Cheers, to never giving up the fight,” he responded. They clinked glasses, and each took a sip of wine and Johnny let out a loud whoop at the taste, making Taeyong giggle.

Johnny’s free hand reached out and circled around Taeyong’s little waist.

“What shall we do first?” Johnny asked, “Watch a show? Dance in the moonlight? Break in this kitchen counter?” the alpha purred. Taeyong took another long sip.

“When I got out, one of the first things I did was take a forty-minute, hot shower…” Taeyong said.

“Ooh.”

“...Alone in a closed bathroom.”

“Yes,  _ please _ ,” Johnny said, his grip on Taeyong’s waist intensifying, “But… how about not alone, and with music playing?” Johnny suggested.

“Oh, I do like that idea,” Taeyong agreed and they delicately  _ tinked _ their glasses together once again and took sips, “And… we can take the wine with us,” Taeyong said.

“We  _ can _ ?” Johnny asked, his eyebrows flying up.

“It’s our house. I don’t see why not,” Taeyong reminded him and Johnny hoisted Taeyong up with one arm and Taeyong laughed as he gripped Johnny’s waist with his legs, still holding his wine in one hand, “My, I noticed you put on more muscle, but I didn’t realize how much,” Taeyong remarked,  _ incredibly  _ turned on as Johnny walked the two of them back to the master bedroom slowly, Taeyong enjoying the feeling of being held up by one of his lover’s strong arms and smelling his still fresh scent.

“Ah yes. There aren’t many ways to relieve stress in prison, and meditation only took me so far. Lifting weights on the regular made me look more intimidating anyway,” Johnny stated dramatically, even though he was trying to sound nonchalant. Taeyong snorted.

“I don’t know how anyone could be intimidated by you, Seo Youngho,” Taaeyong teased and Johnny raised his eyebrows flirtatiously.

The shower water was hot but Johnny’s mouth was hotter. They hardly did any washing, but no one was there to tell them they shouldn’t. They fooled around like young lovers, played and kissed and drank until their heads spun. Once their hands and lips had become acquainted once again, they couldn’t stop and soon they were tangled on the bed, wet, panting, and grasping at each other.

They fell asleep long after they were spent, and Taeyong slept more soundly than he had in months. Johnny however, woke up time and time again, checking where he was. His mind hadn’t come to terms with the idea of not being in prison yet and every time he woke up to the smell of Taeyong, in a foreign room with real windows, he had to force himself to settle once again.

It took weeks for Johnny to finally sleep the whole night through, but in those first days every time he woke up, he was always within an arm’s reach of his little lover.

The thing that made each day seem like a dream, was Taeyong bringing him a cup of coffee every morning in bed, the sunlight from the windows making Taeyong’s skin glow, and the smell of evergreens and chamomile rising from the sheets.

~ 

Johnny woke up in bed, warm, and luxuriated in the feeling of the weighted covers as he stretched his legs and arms out. He felt for the other side of the bed for Taeyong, and found his boyfriend’s side of the bed empty, and cool to the touch.

Johnny opened his eyes to seek out his little lover, and found himself alone in the bedroom besides Ruby, who had undoubtedly jumped up onto the bed with Johnny when Taeyong left the room. The alpha was confused for a moment, but the haze of sleep lifted when he remembered what today was. He smiled to himself, before sitting up and pulling the blankets aside to get up and greet this joyous day.

He slipped on a pair of fresh underwear before he wandered out into the living room on his way to the kitchen, their little dog jumping off the bed to follow him.

Johnny went straight for the coffee pot, and saw a handwritten note left there by Taeyong. He read it as he poured himself a mug of the still-warm black coffee.

_ ‘Left at about six-thirty. Sorry if the coffee’s cold by the time you read this. I’m downstairs finishing the decorations for the party. I left your outfit hanging up in the bathroom, can’t wait to see you later. _

_ Love, Taeyong _

_ PS: Don’t feed Ruby, she’s already had breakfast, and she’s lying to you’ _

Johnny looked down at his feet, where little Ruby was staring up at him with big dark eyes. Her feathery tail started to wag when he looked at her and he laughed when she let out a hungry little whine.

“You can’t fool me. Dad already ratted you out, you little food monster,” Johnny cooed as he took his coffee into the bedroom with him and went to take a quick shower, Ruby still following him.

Johnny took the elevator downstairs, Ruby wiggling on the floor next to him in her harness and leash, ready to be taken out for a walk. Johnny laughed at the little fuzzball he’d come to love so quickly when he met her a year ago. They got to the bottom of the elevator and Johnny walked down the short, familiar hallway and pushed open the glass doors leading out onto the street.

It was still cool outside, the late August morning was delightful, and it was a perfect day for a launch party. He walked down the street he had become quite familiar with, Ruby happily trying to pull him along with all eight pounds of her little dog strength. They didn’t walk very far though, because Johnny’s first destination was only three doors down from their entranceway up to the apartment. Johnny pushed past the sign that said ‘ _ Coming Soon _ ’ and entered the café.

The smells of cookies and coffee uplifted him and the bed on the door jingled as it closed behind them. Ruby was sniffing the freshly paneled wood floor and Johnny smiled at the streamers and the banner that read ‘ _ Congratulations _ ’.

“Taeyong!” Johnny sang as he walked farther into the café, “This place looks amazing!” he said, looking at the tables with chairs all around and the café bar table with the display window for all the cakes, bagels, and treats that would eventually go there.

“Good morning!” Taeyong chimed from the kitchen and Johnny picked up Ruby and walked to the counter, admiring how fresh it all looked. Taeyong came out with a plate of test cookies, an apron on, and his hair clipped back cutely with barrettes. Johnny laughed, because it seemed that Taeyong had everything for the party prepared except himself.

“As soon as I take Ruby for a little walk, I swear I’ll come down and help you finish,” Johnny said.

“Oh, I’m really almost done. I just have to plate the rest of the cookies, and take the last batch of cinnamon buns from the oven and frost them. Lucas and Winwin are being a big help and they’re picking up the sandwiches from the caterer, and Yuta and Ten are on their way to pick up Kun as we speak,” Taeyong listed.

“And  _ you _ are covered in flour and other baking supplies,” Johnny chastised as he surveyed the small dusting of flour on Taeyong’s pants and hands as Taeyong handed him the plate of cookies, “I’m going to come back and watch the store while you shower and change, so you’re not late to the party you’re hosting.”

“Okay, okay,” Taeyong agreed, “Please, try these cookies while they’re still warm.”

Johnny picked up the first cookie, a sugar cookie in the shape of a sun and he bit into it, excited to find a hint of lemon in there.

“Hmm,” he moaned, “Not the most nutritious breakfast, but so good.”

“Thank you! I tried to cut them in the shape of little lion heads, but they just look like spikey footballs…” Taeyong said and Johnny looked down at it again and nodded.

“Yeah, that doesn’t translate into ‘lion’ very well, but it is delicious,” Johnny said and picked up the tiny, sticky cinnamon bun, delicately biting into it to keep it from smearing all over his lips. It was also quite delicious and Johnny shut his eyes, “Mmmmmm, I could eat ten of these,” Johnny commented.

“Good, I love that,” Taeyong said and put the other four cookies onto a napkin, “Eat these, please, and go take Ruby out so I can go shower.”

“You got it,” Johnny said and leaned over the counter to peck Taeyong on the lips, the omega leaning forward to greet him with a little smile, “See you in a few, love,” Johnny said and missed the way Taeyong stared fondly at his retreating form as he and Ruby left the empty cafe.

Johnny had taken over the last of the preparation at the café for Taeyong as he showered, and a few people had shown up ready for the ‘launch party’, as Taeyong had been affectionately calling them.

Because of the massive overhaul of case reviews due to Taeyong’s navigating of the media, and using his social influence to start up new foundations for former inmates ready to become a part of the outside world again, many of Taeyong and Johnny’s friends and crew members had been released from prison. Some with massively reduced sentences.

With further DNA evidence, Ten’s case of accessory to murder was considered fraudulent and an error of the legal system. Doyoung, who had taken Ten on as one of the handfuls of cases, had Ten’s sentence cut off where it was, and Ten had been released from prison a mere months after Johnny, with a simple five-year parole stating he could not drive or even apply for a driver’s license.

As time had progressed, and more and more legal teams got behind the review of old cases, many inmates had been released. Some with complete freedom, and some on parole, like Kun, who was released from prison at seven in the morning on this particular day. Ten had been over the moon about it.

With Taeyong’s new foundation, he got Ten a job pretty quickly at a local restaurant as a host, and when Taeyong and Johnny’s café opened in a couple weeks, Ten would be employed there next, as well as Lucas, Yuta, and Kun— if he wanted the job.

Taeyong had suggested throwing ‘launch parties’ for their friends as they were released, as welcoming back into society again.

Winwin, Yuta, and Donghyuck had already arrived. Kun, chauffeured by Ten and Lucas, should have been there any minute. Johnny greeted his boyfriend’s brother warmly, and although Donghyuck could be quite the sassy little brother, Taeyong had confirmed that Donghyuck really liked and approved of Johnny.

Taeyong came scurrying back down to the café at the last second, showered and sweet-smelling as always, wearing a soft pink cardigan that complimented the blue button-up he had chosen for Johnny this morning. Johnny wrapped his arm around Taeyong’s waist comfortably and Taeyong looked around their café at the origami art fixtures hanging from points of the ceiling.

“I think this place is going to be a hit when it's ready,” Taeyong murmured, and Johnny smiled proudly down at him.

“Thank you,” Johnny said, knowing that the idea of owning a café had been a long time dream of his, and it was finally made real with the help of his lover; but the idea that it was  _ their _ place, constructed, designed and named by the both of them, made the café truly special.

Taeyong had just come back from the kitchen once more with bottles of champagne, Johnny following him with a tray of plastic champagne flutes, when the bell on the door chimed. They both looked up and saw Ten enter the café, with a smile bigger and more genuine than Taeyong had seen on him in many, many months.

“May I introduce you to the newest member of our freedom victors: Qian Kun!” Ten cheered and the small gathering of people clapped as the door opened wider and Kun, the once surly alpha that intimidated Taeyong, stepped inside.

“Don’t you mean ‘ _ freedom fighters _ ’?” Mark asked from the back.

“ _ Victors _ . We already won.  _ Duh _ ,” Ten answered back, just as snarkily as he had ever been.

Kun was smiling, still wearing the grey sweatpants and sweatshirt the prison provided him, but he looked brighter, and more relaxed than Johnny and Taeyong had ever seen him.

The group ate snacks, drank champagne— Kun’s first sip of alcohol in years —and admired the ugly anklet above Kun’s shoe that was his parole device, so his officers could check on him, wherever he was.

“How long do you wear it?” Johnny asked.

“Two years,” Kun answered, “Ten and I have matching ones, but his will be on for longer than mine will,” he joked and Ten teasingly batted at his arm. The door to the café opened again and a couple faces that were sorely missed walked in.

“Doyoung! Joohyun!” Taeyong called, happy the two of them could make it. Taeyong left Johnny’s side to greet his old friend, who had been the lawyer of more than a couple people here today, and the private investigator, who had become close with the group as well. Taeyong turned to the other woman who had entered; a cute, round-faced, omega woman who was clearly the mate of Joohyun, Seulgi.

The last person in, following Doyoung was quite a shock for Taeyong, Johnny, and every ex-inmate in the room.

“Holy shit,  _ Peaches _ ?” Yuta squaked around a mouthful of cookie.

The off-duty guard smiled warmly and playfully, and Doyoung meaningfully took the officer’s hand. Both of them were wearing jeans, and jackets, and seemed totally unassuming smiling like they were ready to party like the rest of them. Everyone’s conversation died as all eyes flicked back and forth between the guard and the lawyer.

“So, uh, I brought a  _ date _ ,” Doyoung started, and the tall omega’s smile widened even farther, “Guys, this is Jung Jaehyun. We’ve been going out recently.”

“ _ Wow _ ,” Johnny broke the silence, and then started to laugh.

“How— wait, how did you two…?” Taeyong faltered.

“I’ve been spending so much  _ fucking _ time at that prison. I made a friend while I was waiting for paperwork,” Doyoung explained quickly.

“Also, this one is hard to miss,” Peaches—  _ Jaehyun _ said, as he shouldered Doyoung with his own, “Body like an alpha, but with none of the overwhelming smells. I’ve been trying to get him to ask me out for months,” he admitted.

Taeyong still stood there, whiplashed, and Johnny had to recover from his giggles to hand the both of them flutes of champagne.

“It’s  _ so _ good to see you finally settling with someone who’s  _ not _ decked out in orange,” Johnny said, and Jaehyun and Doyoung glanced at each other, smiling.

“Don’t jinx it, now, Seo,” Jaehyun teased and the two of them clinked glasses, while Taeyong still couldn’t wrap his head around it all, Jaehyun looked at him and spoke just to Taeyong, “By the way, where did you get the name for this café? It’s cute. ‘ _ The Paper Lion _ ’,” Jaehyun complimented, and Taeyong had to scrape his sanity together at the question that made his lips curl into a bright smile and made his heart thump in his chest.

He looked back at Johnny, who winked at him playfully. 

The End


End file.
